Never Again
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Billy Cornwall is a Girl from Warren's passed who finds herself back where she started, with some drastically different things in her Life...What will happen with her and Warren? WarrenOC little LaylaWill, ZachMagenta
1. Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 1:

_Ugh the first day of school is tomorrow._ Billy thought silently to herself as she rolled over in bed and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. _ I wonder what my story is this time?_

Billy's phone started ringing and she reached over for her sidekick mobile and answered the call. "Morning mo…m." She yawned heavily.

"We've talked to the principle. You'll be a senior."

"What's my story?"

"We've been living in France for the last year and a half."

Billy sighed. "Mom I'm sick of lying to everyone. He's not…"

"Than I guess you'll remember we do what we do because we're your parents." Her mother said angrily. "After you graduate you can scream it at the top of your lungs."

"You don't think I could make it through college?" Billy asked slightly wounded.

Her mother sighed. "Sweetheart, college is a different place, no one will judge your situation in such a large place, but in a small school like sky high…"

"Yeah mom I know."

"You remember Elena Peace and her son Warren don't you?"

"How could I not? It took two years for my hair to grow out properly from his unwanted hair trimming." Billy grunted.

"Warren attends sky high as a senior as well. He's in the hero class." Her mother said hopefully.

"Mother if he's in the hero class than I'll be sure to dull down my power to be in the hero support classes." Billy said agitatedly. "Look I have to go, call me later."

"You're father and I will be coming in at the end of the week with Cooper to see you."

Billy nodded to herself rubbing the cartilage of her nose. "Yes mom." She said softly.

"Alright than I'll see you later."

Billy hung up and put her face in her pillow. "I hate my LIFE!!!!!!!" She screamed into her pillow and then got up quickly and headed for the bathroom.

Standing before the mirror she tilted her head to and fro glimpsing her appearance. She was five foot six, taller than most girls but not freakish, she had long dark auburn hair that was straight as a pin that stopped just bellow her shoulder blades. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that matched the two streaks in her hair on the right side. Billy's ears were pierced heavily, three in each cartilage and four on each lobe.

She had a decent bust noticeable in her tight white tank that showed she wore a green bra beneath it, her body was curvy and she wasn't some stick figure model. She enjoyed her curves. Billy ate and she was proud of it. Her stomach wasn't flabby but she wasn't flat either. Her legs were long and shapely and her arms were long and flowing down to her sea green nail polish.

On the two inch patch of skin where her shirt didn't meet her pajama boxers, right above her left hip she had a nautical star tattoo in black and green and smaller black and white ones that fell down further than the line of her boxers like sprinkled pixie dust. _No one will know, at least they wont figure it out._ She thought looking at herself.

Billy shook her head and left the bathroom getting some clothes and then went back into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

After showering, dressing and applying a little make-up Billy decided to leave the house. She walked down to her car and climbed in. She drove a dark green 1967 GT 350 Mustang Shelby. She drove to the heart of 'hero land' as she decided to call LA. (AN: Didn't actually catch the name of the city they lived in so…LA it is)

Billy looked from place to place and decided to just head for the beach. She hadn't brought her board or she would go out and surf, but the beach was always calming for her.

Later On:

Billy walked through her front door and about screamed. "Jesus christ Elena!" She said loudly clutching at her chest. "How did you get in here?"

Elena Peace, Warren Peace's mother, and Barron Battles wife. Actually ex-wife. "Billy you're mother sent me a key. I came to check and make sure you had gotten moved in alright." She said. Billy knew Elena was one of the few that new the truth about the last year and a half.

"Yes Elena I'm fine." Billy said slightly annoyed but she couldn't hate the woman, she had been so nice to her in the past. "Where's your heathen child?" She asked walking into the kitchen dropping her keys on the counter.

"Warren is out with some friends. You two really should make up." Elena said.

"Peace made peace with people and got friends. Ignore the pun. And no. I know you use to have high hopes about us getting married, but that wont happen." Billy said looking in her fridge. "Would you like a soda?" She asked.

Elena shook her head. "No thanks. Warren has a girlfriend you know?"

Billy shrugged. "Good for him." She said not really caring. Once upon a time she had actually, sort of, maybe had a crush on Warren Peace, but those days were long since over. "She been barbequed yet?"

"No." Elena actually giggled. "No her name is Elizabeth Frost."

"No pun intended her but does her power have anything to do with…ice?" Billy deadpanned smirking.

Elena smiled and nodded. "She's a lovely girl I think you two would get along."

"Can't stand her boyfriend so trust me we wont."

"Billy Warren has changed."

"I'm sorry Elena but revenge on a person who did you know harm does not sit well with me. And it took me two years to grow my hair back and you know how awful my face looks with short hair. My boyfriend dumped me cause of him."

Elena grinned. "I highly doubt that dear."

"Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a bit and I was fourteen having a boyfriend wasn't that big of a deal, but he is still not on my good guy…" She paused. "I mean…"

"Oh dear it's ok. I knew what you meant." She smiled. "Well I better get going. If you need anything you remember the number don't you?"

"Yes Elena I remember. Thank you for stopping by but it wasn't necessary."

"Well you know I care. How 'bout you join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I dunno. I have school tomorrow and…"

"Than another night?" Elena insisted.

Billy mentally groaned she knew she wasn't getting out of a dinner invite even if she was on a hospital bed dying of some rare decease only contracted in the eastern continents. "Tomorrow would be wonderful." She smiled fakely.

"Alright. I'll see myself out. Lock up and remember don't hesitate to call." Billy nodded and watched Elena leave. She waved her hand at the front door and the lock turned. She than waved her hand at the blinds, they closed and again at the soda on the counter in the kitchen and it floated over to her.

"Powers are great." She grinned and headed for her room to sleep.

Next Day:

After getting up, getting ready and heading the bus stop Billy was a little anxious. She hadn't been able to attend sky high do to her move a few years back and now she was back and going.

She wore tight faded jeans with torn wholes in the knee and black faded Metallica shirt that didn't quite meet the top of her jeans and exposed at least an inch bellow and above her belly button. She wore a white and black checked belt with a skull and cross bone belt buckle. And it all matched perfectly with her black leather jack that was form fitting and stopped just at the bottom of her belt.

The bus came screaming to a halt and she climbed on. "Ron Wilson bus driver here to take you to sky high!" The guy in the drivers seat said. Billy rolled her eyes and took a seat a few rows back and sank down putting her headphones in and listening to her latest bout of downloads that interested her.

After an annoying flight to the school Billy got off the bus and was quite away of people staring at her. It was also obvious this school was not her style, it was more…her mother. If she had to describe it she'd say clean, proper, punctual looking and yet here she was in black leather and torn jeans.

She began walking toward the school and was stopped suddenly by a very bright cheery girl. "Hi you must be…" She looked at her slip of paper. "Billy Cornwall, I'm Layla Williams your guide for the day."

Billy pulled her headphones out and shook the girls hand. "How did you know exactly what I'd look like?"

"Oh I took a guess." Layla informed her with a smile.

Billy nodded uncaringly. "So?" She asked.

Layla smiled again. "Oh sorry, let's get you to power placement." She said.

Billy groaned. "Do I really have to do that?" She asked.

"Well yeah everyone does." Layla said. Billy nodded and followed her to the gymnasium.

"Whatever." Billy muttered.

"Wow you remind me of someone I know." Layla muttered.

Billy shrugged. "That's kind of hard to believe with this school and all, but whatever." Layla was going to say something else when Billy walked right into the gym and interrupted Coach Boomer speaking with his class assistant. And the bell rung.

There was a whole line of freshmen waiting and Billy had to be the first one up.

Layla stood off to the side and was started when two hands grabbed her sides. "Gotcha!"

"Will knock it off." Layla giggled. Warren came up alongside them.

"You two make me sick."

"Still no word from Liz?" Layla asked.

Warren looked at her and glared. "I told you I broke it off, why would she call me?"

"Sheesh just asking." Layla said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Watching the new kids get placed." Will said. "It's a seniority perk." He grinned cheekily. "So that girl you're supposed to guide around today what's she like?"

"A female version of Warren." Layla said smiling over at him.

He looked at her and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"She's got this hell on wheels attitude. Reminds me of you." Layla said. She looked up and saw Billy go up on the platform. "She's up."

"Demonstrate your power please." Coach Boomer said.

Billy shrugged. "Why?" She asked cheekily pretending to not know.

"So I can place you in Hero or hero support classes so get on with it." He said impatiently.

"Ok." Billy lifted her arm and he rose off the ground ten feet. "Is that satisfactory or would you like me to continue?" She asked before dropping him on his ass.

Coach boomer stood with an angry scowl and began writing on his clipboard. "Hero." He muttered under his breath and Billy got down from the pedestal stage thing and walked towards Layla.

"Cool you'll be in classes with Warren here." Layla said smiling. "He can help you out."

Billy rolled her eyes and looked over at Warren, he had definitely changed since she last saw him when she was fourteen and a half. "Doesn't look like the helping type and besides I think I'll manage just fine on my own. I'll find my class solo." She walked passed the three and out of the gym.

"What's her name?" Warren asked glaring at the door.

"Billy Cornwall." Layla informed him.

Class:

Warren walked into class and headed for his usual seat in the back and to his surprise and slightly dismay Billy was in the seat next to him. "Cornball." He muttered.

"I wondered when you'd remember piss head." Billy replied.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Oh get over yourself Peace. Seriously." Billy snided. "You're deep glaring and piss ass attitude don't scare me. I grew up with you remember?"

"Yeah and I really remember you making a fool out of me the last time we had something civil to say." Warren growled.

Billy looked over at him a glared intensely. "I didn't trip you. You stumbled over your own feet." Billy would've said more had the class bell not rung and had the teacher not come in.

"Hello class! For those of you that are new transfers to Sky High I'm Mr. Winslow (AN: Making up new teachers deal with it) and welcome to your senior year."

"Much to perky." Billy muttered to herself.

Class continued and Billy began paying less and less attention she grabbed her sidekick from her pocket and flipped it opened after receiving a buzz indicating a text message.

_Found this early this morning thought you should know. M._ Billy read silently to herself and then played the video message she had emailed her. At first she couldn't make out what was on the video but being that she had forgotten to turn the sound off on her phone she heard it. "Holy fuck!" Billy exclaimed almost shrieking in shock. She flipped her phone shut and jumped up from her desk and started out of class. "Emergency bathroom now!" She said and ran out of the classroom.

Lockers flung open as she walked down the hall in a rush and belongings were being strewn all over the place. She ran into the girls bathroom and went to a stall slamming the door. She flipped her phone open and called her friend. "Hello?"

"Maria?" Billy asked.

"Billy I got that in an email this morning, apparently it's been forwarded to everyone here at school and according to my findings people are continuing to forward it. It's on you tube and myspace, I'm sorry."

Billy felt tears starting to sting her eyes. "How could he do this? What did I do?"

"He didn't his new play doll did. It originated from her computer, even though she used a faulty email I was able to track it."

"Maria what am I gonna do I can't have a sex video of me all over the internet and going from phone to phone." Billy said the tears rolling down her cheeks silently.

Maria sighed. "I'm trying to get rid of it believe me, but people are forwarding faster than I can eliminate."

"Shit." Billy said leaning back against the stall wall. The bathroom door opened and she straightened up. "M I gotta go." She whispered.

"K call me later. We'll figure something out." They both hung up and Billy left the stall to see none other than Warren Peace standing just inside the girls bathroom.

"Are you lost?" She asked glaring at him.

"Teacher sent me to find you. Seems I've become the fetch boy."

"Go away Peace." Billy said shaking her head and turning away wiping tears away from her cheeks.

Warren took a few more steps in. "You made quite the mess in the hallway." He said.

Billy through her hands up exasperatedly. "What gave you the impression that we were friends? We stopped being friends remember?" She asked angrily.

"No we stopped talking. We never said we weren't friends." Billy knew she was one of the few people Warren hadn't closed off after everything that had happened with his father. They had been friends, maybe cause they were so much alike or maybe cause when you grow up together you just grow close.

"What's the difference? You don't know anything about me anymore and I can say the same." Billy said she walked over to the sink and started mindlessly washing her hands.

Warren gave a slight nod as he crossed his arms over his chest. Billy was back and oddly enough for his brooding darkest tendencies in the latest years of his life he felt like he had missed her. He'd never really admit it, but he had. "I know you don't upset that easily."

"So what? You haven't spoken to me in over almost three years. And you wouldn't be speaking to me now if I hadn't come to sky high." Billy spat.

Warren groaned. "You're going to make me say it aren't you."

"Say what? Why are you always so fucking cryptic?" Billy shot looking up at him as she grabbed some towels to dry her hands.

"I'm sorry I singed your hair." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm feeling the love and ruefulness from that apology." Billy bit out dripped with disdain and sarcasm.

Warren didn't know why she was the only person he was in a word 'nice' too, but he was. "Billy you know it's the best I can do." He snarled.

Billy sighed. "I don't want to fight. Not right now not ever."

"Can we talk civilly?"

"Since when do you talk to anyone? The only person you use to relatively look at without that pissed off glare was me and I figured when I left friends was out of the question." Billy said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

Warren kept his face plain. "Things change."

"Not that much obviously." Billy replied she leaned on the porcelain sink.

"I don't remember your powers ever being that…" Warren paused looking for the word.

"Dangerous?" Billy asked.

Warren shrugged. "For lack of a better word."

"Things happen, some people change." Billy replied looking down at her feet.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?" Warren said.

Billy glared at the tile flooring. "Why? You could probably figure it out after a few hours I'm sure someone somewhere has your email address."

"What?" Warren asked confused.

Billy flipped open her phone pulled the video message up and handed it to him. "It can't embarrass me anymore showing it to you, I'm sure half the world has seen it by now." Warren took the phone and watched the video.

"Is this…" He trailed off seeing the brunette in the video and he shut it off.

Billy sighed. "Go ahead tell me how stupid I am, tell me how I could've been so irresponsible, tell me…"

"What's his name I'll go roast him?" Warren said agitated

Billy looked at him giving him a wavering smile. "As much as I would like to it wasn't him. It was his new play toy."

"Play toy?" Warren asked.

"Girlfriend whatever!" Billy exclaimed. "That bitch posted that on the internet."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Warren asked.

Billy sank to the floor. "I don't know."

"Are you feeling alright?" Warren asked.

"What?"

"The Billy Cornwall, cornball I know always knew how to get back at people." Warren smirked sitting down next to her.

Billy looked at him shaking her head. "I can't kill the bitch so what are my other options."

"Fight fire with fire." Warren replied.

"No pun intended right?" Billy grinned.

"Well. Anyways so what are you going to do?"

"Let people watch my stupid mistake and deal with the whistles and catcalls I get on the street." Billy replied. Warren started to speak when she continued. "And…let people watch their stupid mistake."

Warren gave her a smirk. "Their mistake?"

Billy took her phone back from him and dialed a number. "I get great reception here." She joked.

"Hello?"

"M you still have that video you guys shot when you were following Mike around?"

"Yeah. The one of him getting it on with the bitch?"

"Yeah that one. Post it."

"What?"

"Post it Ria. Please?"

Maria laughed evilly. "You got it babe! Fighting fire with fire I see."

"An old friend told me to. He should know." She said glancing at Warren.

"He? Ooo is he cute?"

"Bye M." Billy hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Guess we better get back to class."

"What's the excuse for being gone?" Warren asked.

Billy smirked. "Well I don't think anybody will believe us making out in the janitors closet so lets go with I ate something that didn't agree with me and you hung around to make sure I didn't need to see the nurse."

"Awe…" Warren cooed sarcastically. "How sickening."

"No doubt." Billy replied and they left the girls bathroom bound for class.

Lunch:

"You are not making me sit with them." Billy said looking at Warren.

Warren shrugged. "They aren't all bad."

"Oh my god." Billy turned and started to leave the lunchroom when Warren grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go."

Warren chuckled and shook his head. "Nope." He dragged her over to his table, where Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan were sitting.

"About time you got here man we're discussing plans for this weekend." Will said.

Warren sat pulling Billy down next to him. "Billy how do you like your classes so far?" Layla asked.

Billy looked at her. "You are far to perky. This is school we're talking about."

"Layla likes school." A young girl said. She had purple streaks in her black hair and she was obviously of Asian decent. "Hi I'm Magenta. This is Zach and Ethan."

"And I'm Will." They all looked at her expectantly.

"Billy." She said. "And classes are ok, but I can think of at least one place I would much rather be than here."

Just then a taller blonde haired girl came over to the table holding a couple of paperback books. "Warren." She said casually.

"Liz." He replied.

She handed him the books. "These are yours thought I'd return them."

Warren nodded and the girl walked off.

"If that wasn't as cold as ice I don't know what was." Billy said smirking at him. "You're mom know you two broke up?"

"How do you know we were even together?" Warren asked in return.

"Your mom stopped by last night, bragged a little about you having a girlfriend." Billy answered.

Warren groaned. "I haven't exactly told her yet."

"Well dinner tonight should be fun." Billy grinned.

"Dinner?"

"Yep I got invited to the Peace household for dinner despite my efforts." Billy replied.

"Not to sound nosy but how do you know Warren's mom?" Will asked.

"We grew up together until about three years ago when she moved away." Warren answered for her.

"I told you he had friends as a child." Layla said looking at Will. Warren looked at him and frowned meanly. Things at lunch seemed to go smoothly along with the rest of the day and then students loaded onto the bus and headed home.

"Come to the back." Warren instructed. Billy sat in the back with him and he looked over at her as she put her headphones in. "Is it just me or have you become more anti social?"

"You let people in you get hurt." Billy replied and turned her I-pod on and sank down in her seat. She was nudged a while later when the bus came to a halt and Warren stood and gestured for her to come with. Billy did just cause spending the afternoon alone didn't seem as appealing as rekindling and old friendship that she had in deed missed.

Once they were walking down the street Billy removed her headphones and put her I-pod back in her pocket. "Care to explain your last comment?" Warren asked looking ahead.

Billy sighed. "The guy from the video we dated for about eight months and then he dumped me for the bitch. I let him in and I got burned."

"I get the feeling that isn't the whole story." Warren said casually.

"I can't share the whole story so don't ask."

Warren nodded he wasn't one to put his nose where people didn't want it. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. "What's this girl got that you don't?"

"Don't know." Billy said. They reached Warren's house and he opened the door and stepped aside holding the door open letting her in. "Nice. I forgot how big this place was."

Warren nodded. "Too big sometimes."

"So what happened with you and that ice girl?" Billy said turning the talking tables on him.

"She wants long term and I don't and we just don't have that much in common." He said as Billy followed him into the kitchen. "I need someone who understands me. Understands that if I don't want to I'm not going to."

Billy grinned. "That always was you."

"Still is. I haven't changed much, just grown up a bit more." Warren said. Billy hopped onto the counter next to the sink and watched as he started looking through cupboards. "So you said you've changed?"

"Oh hey kids." Elena came into the kitchen. "Thought I heard Warren rummaging. "Billy what are you doing here?"

"Hanging." Billy replied simply. "Better than being bored at my place."

"You're mother called."

"Yeah what'd she want?"

"Oh just to tell me that at the end of the week her, your father and Cooper will need a lift from the airport."

"Who's Cooper?" Warren asked. Billy looked at him.

"Mom and dad adopted this little boy a few months back." She said covering. Elena gave her a look and Billy shook her head.

Warren saw this. He knew she was hiding something it was years of being friends that led him to that conclusion, but what? And how could he get her to tell him.


	2. What Happened

Chapter 2:

Warren led Billy up to his room. "Jesus when did your mom knock down the wall into the guest room?" Billy asked. At one point in time the Peace house had been a three bedroom two and a half bath and now it seemed it was a two bedroom with a two and a half bath.

"That was actually an accident. Will came over one day and I made the comment about wanting a bigger room. Thus never making comments like that again. My mom made me finish the remodel." Warren said dropping his bag on the floor and sitting and stretching out relaxing on his bed like he usually did every day with a book.

Yes Warren Peace could read, he liked it. Billy looked around his room remember from when they were younger, he hadn't always been dark and broody. He use to have posters of different rock bands on the walls and a cork board filled with pictures of him and his family and Billy even, but now all of that was gone.

The top half of his walls were deep gray, the bottom half black and his carpet and even darker red. "Let me guess you grew out of Green Day?" She asked teasingly.

Warren chuckled softly to himself. "Something like that."

Billy perched on the edge of his bed pulling her cell and I-pod from her pocket she set them down. "I'm going to use your bathroom." She slipped out of her leather jacket and left it as well on his bed leaving the room. Warren looked down at her sidekick mobile and picked it up. He opened her picture files and started scrolling through. There had to be something about her in her phone.

He stopped when he came to a picture of what looked like Billy, tired, in a hospital gown holding…a baby. He hadn't noticed how long he stared until Billy came back in.

She looked up and saw him with her phone and panicked. "What are you doing?" She ran over snatching the phone from him and saw that he had been looking through her pictures. "Go ahead ask." She said soft sitting and turning away from him on the edge of his bed. Warren moved to sit next to her.

"Ask what?"

"Who's the baby?" She said for him. "You know what I'll save you the trouble. He's mine his name's Cooper."

Warren looked stunned but quickly masked it with calm. "And?"

"And he's Mike's. I was such an idiot. You can't tell anyone." Billy looked up at him.

"Who would I tell?" Warren asked trying to make a joked.

"Don't!" Billy exclaimed standing up. "Don't do that. Don't make jokes."

"Chill Billy I wasn't going to tell anyone." Warren said seeing how upset she was getting.

Billy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yeah I know."

"So you wanna talk about it?" Warren asked. Billy looked at him and sighed. A few years ago there had been only few things she didn't talk to Warren about. Boys, clothes, and sex-ed. The first two for obvious reasons and the last because Billy couldn't keep a straight face when trying to do projects for their eighth grade sex-ed class. Warren lay back down on his bed and Billy walked over and lay down beside him keeping her distance. "What happened?"

Billy sighed again. "I thought we loved each other. It was two months before I found out I was pregnant and when I went to tell him my friends were there to show me this video."

"Video?"

"Getting to it. My friend Ria caught him with this other girl about a month before and they put together this plan to follow him one night when he was sure to be alone, and besides causal date nights with me and home life the night they picked was two nights before I found out about the baby. Well I saw it and being mildly hormonal from the pregnancy lost my temper.

I found him at home alone and I just started screaming at him. Then the bitch came out of the closet, literally she came out of the hall closet where Mike had stashed her to talk with me after I showed up announced. My control totally lost I continued going off and all of a sudden he just screamed 'what turned you into such a bitch!' In the heat of the argument I screamed back 'the hormones from the pregnancy you caused you self righteous asshole!'"

"Wow." Warren muttered.

"I gave him two options he could be part of the baby's life but I'd never be his again or I'd leave and he'd never see nor have contact with his child. He made his choice." Billy told him. "He chose her."

Warren rolled onto his side and propped his head up resting his elbow on his pillow. "What did your parents do?" He asked.

"They moved us to France and kept me locked away for almost seven months. The only people who actually know the truth are the doctors and the maid my parents hired to tend to me and the house while they were out."

Warren really didn't know what to say. He'd probably never admit to Billy but when they were coming into their teens he had, had a crush on her. She was the girl he compared other girls to, but she didn't know. Yes Warren Peace could crush on a girl, but no one would ever know that. "Billy I…"

"Don't bother. I got myself into this mess by being a rebellious teen girl who didn't give a fuck. The video happened when I was massively drunk. We threw this over the top party one night when things were still really good and his parents were out of town. He promised no one would see it." Billy said softly.

"You sure you don't want me to roast him a live?" Warren asked.

Billy gave a weak smile and a soft strained laugh. "As much fun as that would be to watch, no you can't."

"So you're a mom?"

"I'm a mom. Want to hear something astronomically funny?" Billy asked.

Warren nodded. "Sure."

"When I woke up after I had him, I asked what he looked like and my mom said he could pass for a mini Warren. I remember looking at her like she was fucking nuts." Billy said.

"Why does that unnerve me?" Warren joked.

Billy smiled thinking about her son. "He's adorable really. He's got a full head of hair and when my mom wasn't paying attention I put it into a mohawk."

Warren laughed. "So why is he with your parents and not you?"

"He will be with me as soon as I graduate from Sky high. All though it's been hard the last week. I'm having baby withdrawal." Billy chuckled softly picking at the hem of her shirt.

"Nice." Warren said.

Billy smiled. "It's weird how much you can love someone."

"You remember when we were kids and I use to throw fireballs at you?" Warren asked.

"How could I not? I was reminded of the simple fact that if I didn't stop it, it hurt like hell." Billy replied.

"I wonder what it would be like doing that now?"

"Can't use our powers outside of school." Billy replied.

Warren nodded. "No one will know if we're in the basement."

"You cleaned it out." Billy said sitting up looking at him incredulously.

Warren smirked and nodded. "Mom finally got me to clean it out. Now it's my work out room."

"So what you throw fire balls at that brick walls?" She teased getting up from his bed and heading towards the door.

"No. Ok sometimes." Warren said. They headed down to the basement and Billy just looked around being caught off guard by a miniscule fireball hitting her backside.

"You know to do that you had to be looking a my ass and that makes me a little uneasy Peace." Billy joked.

Warren smirked at her and threw another fireball at her after flaming up. Billy stopped it using her telekinetic power. "More?" He said.

Billy nodded. "I need to see how many things I can stop at once, so keep em coming till it looks like I just can't handle it." Warren gave a weary nod and continued throwing minimal fireball after another, when they reached about fourteen Warren was vaguely aware of the pressure this was causing, but she didn't look like she wanted to stop.

He got one more fireball in before the basement door opened. "Warren are you…" Elena paused seeing Warren.

Billy lost her concentration and all fifteen fireballs came at her hitting hard and the force brought her back into the wall. "Whoa!" She hollered and then thudded against the cement/brick wall.

"Billy!" Elena shrieked.

"Shit!" Warren quickly jogged over to her. "Billy?" He taped her cheek and her eyes opened heavily with a groan.

"Owe." She whispered.

Elena looked down at her and Warren and knelt. "What were you doing?"

"Testing her strength." Warren said helping Billy to sit up.

"I asked him to Elena." Billy said. "I need to work on keeping my concentration."

Elena smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get you some clothes that aren't scorched." She said.

Warren helped Billy up and she looked down at herself. "Damn this was my favorite shirt." She muttered.

Warren chuckled only Billy would say that after being hit with fire. "I'll buy you a new one." He said jokingly as they headed up the stairs.

"Can't it was a concert one." Billy said. "Oh well."

Elena shook her head with a big grin on her face. You'd think they would have caught on by now even with the problems they'd had in the last few years separately. "Dear I have a friend who can mend that just leave it when you go home later! Warren you'll be driving her after dinner by the way."

"K." Warren said. No argument was necessary cause Mrs. Peace always won. "I'll get Billy a shirt." Billy followed him back upstairs into his room and he went to the closet and tossed her a black t-shirt.

"Thanks." Billy turned her back on him and striped off her shirt and put his on making Warren's jaw actually drop. When had she gotten so tan? He also notice she was curvy and he also noticed in the time they had spent together that day that she had grown more curves, grown into her body as well.

Billy turned around and just in time for her cell to ring. She looked at Warren and then at the phone and walked over snatching it from his mattress and answered. "I had nothing to do with that I swear!" Came the quick answer.

"Mike." Billy groaned. "You left it in a place she found it. You should've burned it." She snarled.

Warren came over and tried to snatch the phone but Billy used her powers to push and hold him back. "Billy you have to believe me I would never put that on the internet. Despite what you want to believe I did love you."

Billy scoffed. "If you loved me so much you would've never cheated on me. By the way you arrogant prick _I_ had a son." With that she hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed letting Warren go.

"Why'd you hold me back?" Warren asked angrily.

"Cause you're violent threats wouldn't have helped. Besides I hit home when I told him I had a son. I know he wants kids, boys and he'll never have mine." She replied.

Warren looked at her and gave a small half smile. "Fine. What do you want to do till dinner?"

"You got any good books?" Billy asked smiling at him.

Warren nodded and went over opening his other closet. He had transformed it into a walk in library. He pulled a book from the shelf and tossed it to her. Billy sat down on his floor and leaned back against his bed opening the book. She started reading while Warren grabbed the book from his bag and relaxed on his bed and started reading.

About three hours went by and Elena came and knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer she just opened it and saw them sitting silently reading. "Déjà vu." She muttered. "Warren, Billy dinner's ready. Warren wont Elizabeth be joining us tonight?"

Warren groaned and got up from his bed helping Billy up from the floor. "No mom she won't." He said. "We broke up two days ago."

"Oh sweetie…"

"I dumped her mom." Warren clarified.

Elena looked at her son and frowned. "Warren Andrew Peace tell me you did not break that poor girls heart?"

"I think that's safe to say Elena, she actual returned his books instead of burning them. I burned everything of his when I broke up with Mike." Billy said trying to be helpful.

Elena smirked that was definitely a quality Warren didn't get from his mother. "Alright than. Come on you two foods getting cold."

They headed down to the dinning room and found a nice four people table spread with meatloaf, mash potatoes, corn, and a nice colorful salad set up. "Geez mom." Warren muttered.

Billy giggled. "Elena this is great thanks I haven't actually eaten today."

"So Billy how is Cooper?" Elena asked as they all took a seat at the table and started dishing up.

"Fine. He'll be a year old soon." Billy told her. "And I had to tell Warren he snooped and found the picture on my phone."

"Picture?" Elena asked with a smile.

Billy pulled her wallet from her back pocket and pulled a small photo out. "Mom had these done." She handed it to Elena.

"Is that a mohawk?" Elena asked looking at the picture.

Billy grinned. "Yes it is. I will not have a pansy for a son." Elena and Warren both chuckled softly at her statement. Elena went gave the picture back to Billy.

"He's adorable, kind of looks like Warren as a baby."

Billy snorted. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Yeah I don't remember be anywhere near Billy when that kid was conceived." Warren joked.

Elena smirked. "You two seriously. Billy what's his father look like?"

Billy thought for a moment. "Well now that you mention it he is kind of a spiked haired version of Warren. I never noticed that. Weird." She muttered to herself. "He's blonde and brown eyed so Cooper gets his hair from me. All his good features he gets from me anything I can nit pick about is from his father…well if you can call him that."

"Which you can't." Warren mumbled.

"Technically you're right. He isn't anywhere on the birth certificate." Billy said.

Topics changed while the three ate the wonderful dinner Elena had prepared and before long Warren was driving Billy home in his mom's 2003 ford f-150. "So what are you're plans for this weekend?" Warren asked casually.

Billy shrugged. "My parents are bringing Coop into town so probably chilling at my place all weekend."

"So you only get to see him when your parents fly in?"

"Actually they are moving back to Laguna two weeks from now."

"I can't believe they moved you of all people to Laguna Beach." Warren said.

Billy groaned. "That was loads of fun."

"I bet." They pulled up outside her apartment and Billy opened her car door unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride Peace." Billy said smiling over at him.

"Whatever."

"Can you not take a thank you?"

"Not really. Layla says I need to work on that." He grinned.

Billy smirked. "You do. Look stop by tomorrow morning I feel weird standing with those kids at the bus stop."

Warren grinned. "Alright fine, but you owe me."

"No you owe me for making me socialize."

"You have friends." He said.

"Friends that are like me. Not all overly perky." Billy replied.

Warren smirked. "Give them a chance. I did."

Billy wasn't sure whether or not she liked this side of Warren Peace. She liked the guy she use to know granted back then he didn't have the sexy red stripes in his hair or the deep voice or the…oh hell he was a broody boy not a man and now he was a man…with FRIENDS! Warren Peace had friends and that thought just did not mix well in Billy's head.

"Fine." Billy said and shut the truck door. She walked off and heard Warren drive off. She went into her apartment locked the door and went to bed.

Next Morning:

When the sun began rising and peaking through her blinds Billy groaned and sat up. _This day sucks already._ She thought. She hadn't slept much unsure if it was because she had gotten use to waking up with her son everyone night or if she missed him so much.

She glanced down and realized at some point in the night she had stripped off her long pajama shirt and was only clad in a small pair of green boy cut underwear. She reached down grabbing for her shirt and snatched it up just as there was a knock at the door. "Shit!" She shrieked softly. Billy jumped out of bed slipping her shirt on and buttoned it up leaving her long slender legs unclothed.

Reaching the front door after jogging out of her bedroom she reached for the handle. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Warren." Billy opened the door and gave a half smile. "You aren't dressed?" He asked looking at her. Billy was having a hard time paying attention to his words cause he looked…well hot would be the worst pun but it was true.

Warren was having much the same problem. He had forced those words to leave his lips trying not to stare at her long tan legs and the fact that she was in a men's button up dress shirt.

Finally coming out of her silent stupor seconds later Billy answered. "Sorry woke up late. Come on in heat up well whatever I might have in the fridge or freezer I'll go get ready real fast."

Warren walked in brushing past her and Billy had to stop from inhaling. _Since when did he start wearing axe cologne? God I'm weak for that shit._ She thought silently. "Well hurry up there's about forty-five minutes till we need to be at the bus stop." Warren said.

Billy smirked. "Than I'll be sure to add some extra time to the twenty minutes it takes me to get ready." She joked.

Warren just smirked and shook his head at her and went into her kitchen. Billy started for her room and quickly changed into some jean shorts to show of her tan legs, a black halter that left little to no imagination when it came to her bust, her black Roxy hoodie jacket and converse lo-top chucks in black.

Billy quickly brushed out her straight hair and pulled it up into a ponytail letting a few strands down to frame her face and the two green streaks to hang down by her ear. The feathered end of her ponytail brushed against her neck and she leaned into her mirror putting on some black eyeliner, black mascara and after brushing her teeth she applied some simple lip-gloss to accentuate the fullness of her lips.

Leaving her room just in time to hear a knock she ran to the door before Warren could answer. It was probably her landlord or something. Opening the door as Warren leaned on the arch frame into the kitchen watching Billy's heart stopped and her mouth went dry. "Where is he?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Where is he Billy I want to see him?"

"No Mike you made your choice and it wouldn't matter anyway cause he isn't here." Billy said angrily.

"You gave him up for adoption?" Mike asked barging into her place without and invite.

"Sure come on in." Billy said sarcastically slamming the door. She saw Warren starting to come over and ran and stood in front of him blocking him from doing any harm to her visitor. "Mike you need to go." Billy said sternly.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mike asked looking at Warren.

Warren tried to step around Billy but she kept him back with some use of her powers. "Warren please?" Billy whispered turning and looking up at him. Warren sighed and backed off a bit but he didn't move from behind Billy. "Mike you need to go I'm serious."

"So this is your boyfriend?" Mike scoffed. "You really did yourself in this time."

Billy glared at him. "He is not my boyfriend and fuck you!"

"Been there done that. Now where is my son?" Mike said and he was starting to really piss Billy off.

"He is MY son you arrogant bastard and I want you to leave." Billy said. "Lose my address, lose my phone number and just forget I ever existed."

Mike shook his head glowering at her. "I can't do that Billy. He's my kid and I have a right to see him."

"No you don't!" Warren said agitated starting to move forward again.

"Warren stay out of it!" Billy said looking over her shoulder at him again. "I gave you a choice Mike and you chose the skank. And that is that."

"You can't just keep me from my son!" Mike replied.

"Yes I can! You are not his father according to the birth certificate." Billy said her voice getting louder and louder. "Now leave."

"And if I said I want to be part of his life, that I made the wrong choice?" Mike asked looking at her with a softer expression.

Billy shook her head holding in the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. Why was he here now? Why? "That offer went out the window when you walked away. My son will never know his father. And I am going to raise him as I see fit. You could take me to court but the truth of the matter is I have done nothing but be there for him since he was born, my parents have been there and they've known all along. No judge would ever grant a boy who'd walked away from his responsibilities custody of a child."

Mike nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Billy replied. Mike walked to the door and as he opened it he turned back and looked at Billy.

"I really did love you Billy."

"Not enough." Billy said. And he was gone. Billy looked at the clock on her wall and side. "Shit we're late."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Fuck no." Billy answered she grabbed her black messenger bag and pulled the shoulder strap over her head. "Let's go." She followed Warren out the front door locked it and they headed off down the street. "Don't." Billy said just as Warren was about to speak.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Warren asked.

Billy shrugged. "Just don't. If I stay pissed off I wont breakdown." She said. "This Billy has tears, this Billy has emotions I didn't even know existed until that asshole, so we're just going to avoid the subject."

Warren decided to giver her the space she wanted with that subject and came up with a quick fix. "So I helped defeat Royal Pain few years back." He said.

Billy smirked silently thanking in for his quick change in subject. Somehow he always knew when she really just did not want to talk about something and reverse when she did. "My mom and dad told me. Your mom told them and I don't think I could've heard anymore about it after the first hour." She laughed. They continued talking about that until they reached the bus stop and the bus picked them up for another day at Sky High. The bus ride was silent Billy listened to her I-pod while Warren read.


	3. Sky High Homecoming

Chapter 3:

"So what do you listen to on that thing?" Warren asked snatching Billy's I-pod as they got on the bus to head home that Friday afternoon. Billy tried to take it back but he was already scrolling threw her song list. "Him, Green Day, Sublime, Kelly Clarkson, The Veronicas, Ashlee Simpson, Gwen Stefani…"

Billy snatched it from him. "Akon, Papa Roach, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes and some random stuff. Why?"

"Just curious." Warren said holding his hands up in surrender. The last week of school had been fun. It was weird to both Warren and Billy how they had gone right back to the way they had been before they stopped talking and she moved away. "Which is your favorite?" He asked.

Billy shrugged. "I'm not really sure right now I have a few I can't live without. Fall Out Boy, Kelly new stuff only Clarkson, and Green Day."

"You listen to Kelly Clarkson?" Layla asked spinning around in her seat.

Billy nodded. She had come to find that Layla wasn't so bad, but she was still way to perky. "Only the new stuff though. Like Never Again, Walk Away and Since You've Been Gone." Billy cell phone rang in her lap and she answered it. "Talk to me."

"Billy I'm sending you a message k?"

"K later M." Billy hung up and just at the moment a video-text message came through.

"What's that?" Warren asked.

"Posted this early this afternoon forwarded to entire school, college campuses and coaches, email untraceable so enjoy the humiliation." Billy read aloud. "Love M."

"M? Who's M?" Layla and Magenta asked.

Billy smirked and played the video message. 'Oh, uh Mike! Harder, harder!" Billy closed her phone and started laughing at the looks the others were giving her. "No I do not subscribe to porn." She said looking at Zach who was just about to ask her a question she was certain. "Just fighting a little fire with fire." She looked over and Warren and he smirked.

"What?" Layla asked looking confused and scrunching her eyebrow.

"You sky high kids are far to sheltered." Billy said looking at them. "Never you mind what I meant. M is my bestie Maria."

"Bestie?" Warren grinned.

Billy looked at him and grinned. "I'm allowed girly words. Look." She pulled her hair to one side and bent the cartilage of her ear forward on her right side and showed Warren. Behind her ear was a letter 'M'. "Got that shortly after my sixteenth. And I have an S on the other side for Sammi."

"You seriously got the first letters of your friends tattooed on you?" Will asked.

Billy nodded. "Yep. And even something so small hurt like a bitch." She said thinking about the pain she had felt.

"I don't think I could ever get a tattoo." Layla commented.

"Why their cool." Magenta said.

"I haven't got a lot of tolerance for pain." Layla said.

"I have a really high tolerance for pain, wanna borrow some?" Billy joked. "All though growing up with Peace here you had to."

"What I never did anything." Warren said.

Billy rolled her eyes. "You pushed me out of that tree when we were seven I fractured my shoulder."

"Ok I didn't push I bumped and that was an accident." Warren defended himself.

"Than you better watch yourself Peace or I might just bump you off sky high."

"Something tells me she isn't kidding." Magenta said smirking.

Warren nodded. "She isn't. I wouldn't put it past her to let me fall to my death."

"Nah I'd just let you fall and then use my powers to stop you and dangle you like a puppet." Billy grinned.

"Ha, ha." Warren said just as the bus came to a stop. Billy was up out of her seat faster than anyone and practically skipping down the aisle and off the bus. She started off towards her place after giving a wave over her shoulder to her 'friends.' "Excited?"

Billy looked over at Warren who had caught up with her and she smiled. "Yeah actually." She said.

"Mind if I come?"

"Why would you want too? You dislike kids remember?" Billy said.

Warren shrugged. "I dunno I guess if everyone insists he looks like me I might as well find out for myself right?" He joked.

"Warren…"

"I've been without a male figure in my life for a while now and no one should have to deal with that. You're my friend so that makes me close second."

"Uncle Warren?" Billy said looking over at him and smiling. "Ok you can be uncle Warren."

Warren chuckled. "I need to stop hanging out with those guys, I'm going soft."

"Don't worry I wont tell if you don't." Billy said. They reached her apartment complex and walked swiftly to her building and up the stairs to her apartment. Billy unlocked the door and walked in. "Mom! Dad!"

"You haven't even gone grocery shopping, how am I going to trust you to feed this child after you graduate?"

"Mom where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Billy set her bag down and Warren's joined hers on the floor and they went into the kitchen.

Her mother was bent over loading the fridge with food and there were grocery bags everywhere indicating she had done what Billy had not gotten too. "Hey mom. You remember Warren, and Warren you remember my mom Karen." Karen stood up and she smiled.

"Warren so good to see you sweetheart. You've changed." She said as she walked towards him and hugged him reluctantly on his part, but he didn't pull away.

"Hi." He said.

Karen pulled and away and looked him up and down. "You have turned into to quite a handsome young man, although I could do without the long hair and red dye."

Billy groaned. "Mom everyone likes different things."

"I know. I know." Karen said dismissing it.

"Where is he?" Billy asked started to smile again.

"Who? Your father?"

"Coop." Billy said not at all amused at her mothers attempt at humor.

Karen smiled. "In your room sleeping."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to get some things for the weekend."

Billy nodded and then she grabbed Warren's wrist and lead him back down the small hallway to her room and opened her door. In his portable baby bed lay her son. "I hate to wake him." She whispered softly.

"Oh honey he's been asleep for a few hours, he'll have to wake shortly anyways." Billy and Warren both jerked slightly startled when Karen came up behind them, but that was all Billy needed to here and she walked into her room and picked her son up and held him pressed her torso, head laying on her shoulder and she kissed the side of his head.

"Momma's missed you baby boy." She whispered kissing his temple again. His eyes started to open and he yawned stretching his arms and legs slightly.

When he sat up a little being more alert and his eyes landed on Billy he grinned. He started laughing merrily like babies do and clapping his hands. "Looks like he's missed you." Warren commented behind them.

Billy turned and she was smiling and she looked at Cooper. "Can you say Momma?" She asked him.

Cooper put his finger in his mouth and gnawed a little. "Ma…ma…ma." He rambled smiling. Billy smiled and nodded.

"That's good momma, we'll work on stringing it together later." She said and started out of the room. Billy took her I-pod from her pocket and plugged it into her speaker dock and pressed play.

Karen was already back in the kitchen probably preparing a meal and Billy was dancing around the living room holding her son, Cooper. "Warren will you stay for dinner?" Karen called.

"Uh sure!" Warren said leaning on the wall. He was watching how happy Billy was with Cooper and he didn't seemed to mind her either. Not in a million years would he have imagined this in her future. Even though she was much like him she was smart and talented with a lot of the things she did. She could surf he remembered that, and she loved to sing. He knew cause when they were younger he use to strum a tune on his guitar and she'd sing the lyrics, it was a game they played.

Billy paused when she saw Warren watching them. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Warren smiled and shook his head. "No. I just don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"He lights up my life." Billy smiled and walked towards Warren. "Wanna hold him?"

Warren held up his hands to keep her back. "No, no I am no good with babies."

"I thought I'd break him too, but look he's still in one piece. Come on…" Billy urged him. Warren sighed and gave up. Billy set Cooper against his chest and he put his arm under his behind and Billy placed his free hand on his back. "See not so hard."

Warren looked at the little boy he held as Cooper's little hand poked at his face. "He's quite touchy isn't he?" He asked.

"All babies are. But you just made a new friend cause usually he doesn't like men other than my father." Billy smiled. After a while Billy had taken Cooper back from Warren and they were in the living room and Warren was dragged into helping Karen a little in the kitchen.

"How's she been?" Karen asked.

Warren looked over at her. "Billy?" Karen nodded. "Fine I guess. She seemed more bubbled than usual this week though, but I don't know if that's normal I haven't seen her in almost three years."

"Well no not really. She was more out going when we moved, mostly cause she found some friends that actually really like her and than after Cooper was born she was even happier. I knew this separation would be hard on her." Karen told him. "Keep and eye on her for me. Don't let her get to sucked into herself."

Warren nodded. "Sure."

"I'm back!" The front door opened and closed.

"Jesus dad did you buy the whole store?" Billy laughed.

"Uh oh." Cooper said pointing to his grandfather.

Karen and Warren came out of the kitchen and couldn't help laughing slightly cause Chris had a ton of stuff. "What it was a good sale?" He said laughing at himself.

Billy got up from the floor picking Cooper up and helped her father with her free hand. "Hi daddy." She said kissing his cheek as he walked by.

"Pumpkin." Chris said. He saw Warren and smiled. "Well if it isn't Warren. Heard you saved Sky high and helped defeat Royal Pain."

Warren just nodded being silent. Things changed after that to setting up for Cooper and than dinner came around and things were again a little awkward at first, but soon conversation picked up and changed regularly.

When dinner was over, Billy had put Cooper to sleep, and Warren had helped with the dishes a bit he headed home leaving the Cornwall's alone to be a family.

Billy stepped out of her apartment door as Warren descended the stairs. "Warren?"

Warren turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you said about everyone needing a father figure." Billy said.

Warren smiled. "Sure."

Two Months Later:

The weeks had come and gone after the first. After moving back to Laguna to keep people from getting suspicious about Cooper and Billy spending so much time together, Karen and Chris brought him down every other weekend for visits.

Warren had grown accustomed to joining them and it was odd he even seemed to have a good time chilling with Cooper When Billy needed to run to the store or something.

Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Will none the wiser about her situation, but Billy had actually let them in, but only partially. She kept what they needed to know from them. Warren was the only one who really knew the truth about anything these days. Not even her parents know about Mike's visit.

Today Warren was working at the Paper Lantern and Layla had stopped in to pick up and order for her parents and since he had been the only one available Warren brought it out to her. "Here ya go." He said handing her the take out bag.

"Thanks Warren. Hey by any chance do you know what Billy's doing this weekend?" Layla asked.

Warren shrugged. "Why would I?"

"Well you two seem close and…"

"We're friends Layla." Warren said to clarify.

"Oh I know. I was just…was it that obvious?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

Warren smirked. "That you were snooping yeah. But no there isn't anything between Billy and I."

"You should ask her to the homecoming dance. Will and I are going, Magenta and Zach, Ethan is going with one of the new students I'd hate to leave you both out."

"You know how I feel about dancing Layla." Warren said.

Layla nodded. "Yeah I know I was just saying."

"I'll talk to her about it, but we'd only be going as friends." Warren said to emphasize for her that that was all they were.

Layla smiled. "So do you know what she's doing this weekend."

"Family stuff I think."

"She's always doing family stuff it seems."

Warren nodded. "So she likes her family."

Layla nodded and left the Paper Lantern after paying for the food.

Later On:

"Billy?" Billy came out of her room in red jersey shorts that hung to bellow her knew and low on her waist and a white sport stretch halter toper with her hair up.

"Warren?" She asked looking confused. "A) How'd you get in and B) what are you doing here it's like eleven?"

Warren nodded. "Sorry 'bout that. Mom lent me her key she wanted me to bring by some food and I'm here so late cause my shift ran over."

"Oh…" Billy drawled. "Ok. Well thanks."

"Also Layla wants all of us to go to homecoming and…"

"Sure." Billy shrugged. "I guess, when is it again?"

"Next weekend. A non Cooper weekend." He said.

Billy smiled. "Ok. Friday or Saturday?"

"Does it matter?" Warren asked.

Billy nodded. " I promised M and Sam that I would sing lead for them at their homecoming. They're the entertainment for the night."

"Friday." Warren answered.

"Ok." Billy said. "Than it's settled you go with me Saturday and I'll go with you Friday."

"Wait what? That wasn't the plan." Warren said defensively.

Billy grinned and walked up to him. "It's the plan now. I can't go alone Warren please? Mike'll most likely be there with his Barbie bitch."

"But I think you made it pretty clear his last visit I wasn't your boyfriend." Warren said grinning at her.

Billy nodded biting her lip. "Please?" She asked.

Warren looked at her and saw the slight vulnerability in her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Billy uncharacteristically jumped on him giving him a hug. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem." Warren said. Billy let go and took the bag of food from him. "Enjoy I want to go home and sleep."

Billy smiled and nodded and showed him out.

Friday Sky High Homecoming:

Billy looked herself over in the mirror. She really liked this dress on her person. It was a black rhinestone trim satin dress. It fit to her form perfectly with simple spaghetti straps the dress stopping just above mid thigh and the bust of the dress accentuated with lightly scrunch fabric. She wore dark red nail polish to match her red 'uptown girl' high heel stiletto sandal.

She checked her red big circular bead necklace with paint black skulls on the beads and it looked fabulous. Her face looked stunningly simple and the black eyeliner and mascara brought out her brilliantly emerald eyes making them sparkle in even the dullest lighting of her bathroom.

Billy had even gone as far pin her hair up with two red chopsticks leaving the two strands of green down to the side. There was a knock at her door and she left her bathroom to answer it.

Warren's breath caught in his through when he saw Billy open the door. "Ready to go?" She asked smiling."

Warren blinked several times and scratched at the back of his head to make it look like he wasn't staring. "Yeah you?"

"No I just asked so I could invite you in and ravage you before we get to the bus." Billy replied sarcastically with a giggle.

_Ravaging doesn't sound half bad. _Warren thought amusedly. "Come on B let's go." Warren grinned. Billy exited the apartment locking the door and Warren offered her his arm and she accepted.

"Such a gentlemen." Billy mocked.

Warren chuckled. "I'm not a complete jerk."

"You aren't a jerk at all."

"Couple months ago you wouldn't have said that."

"A couple months ago I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid and childish not to talk to you because you singed my hair out of revenge for something I didn't do." Billy said.

Warren shrugged lightly looking down at the ground. His hair falling into his face as he casually glanced over at her legs that look stunning and tan and the way she was walking in heels really…"Don't worry about it. I was in the wrong. So I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."

Billy looked over and he stood up straight and looked at her feeling her intensely green eyes on him. "You haven't. The last time I w…never mind. Let's just have fun tonight, promise?"

Warren looked at her a little confused to why she was suddenly looking down at the ground like a wounded puppy. "You alright?"

"Fine. It's just the last time I went to a school dance was with Mike. The only school dance we ever attended." Billy told him softly.

Warren gently nudged her with his arm and she looked up at him and he was half smirking that smirk that just made her want to smile. He looked good in a tux and Billy knew where that tux had come from. She had seen it as a young girl in a photo of his father. "We're going to have fun than."

Billy smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Any time."

When they got to the school and were entering the dance Layla and Will bombarded them. "Hey guys! You look great!" Layla exclaimed.

Billy smiled at her and Warren just shrugged. "So it's our last homecoming." Will said. "Feels kid of weird."

Warren shrugged again. "I don't know it feels like a step closer to freedom."

"A step closer to a lot of things." Billy put in softly. Warren looked over at her and she smirked and he couldn't help but send back one of his own.

A couple walked passed the small group and Billy would've sworn she felt a frosty breeze run passed her and sure enough glancing over she saw Frost Girl glaring at her. "Billy?"

Billy came back to turning her head and looked at Layla. "What?"

"I asked if you have ever been to a dance." Billy nodded and then looked at Warren.

"Why was frost bitch glaring at me? Did I do something to piss her off?" She asked.

Warren looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Elizabeth or whatever just walked by and gave me the coldest glare I have ever seen, no pun intended. I mean it was worse then the Barbie's at my old school who despised me."

"Oh that. I heard she thinks Warren broke up with her to go with you." Layla said quickly.

Billy looked at her in shock. "What? Who told her that?" Warren and Billy exclaimed.

Layla shrugged. "Dunno. Just over heard her one day in the girls restroom."

Billy groaned. "Oh great."

"She won't do anything." Warren said. "And if she did, she'd probably do it to me."

"I thought you broke up on good terms." Billy replied.

"Well they did, but if you were a girl who thought your boyfriend had broken up with you for another girl wouldn't you be a little peeved?" Layla said all in one breath.

Billy looked at her. "Whoa! But you do have a point."

Warren and Will rolled their eyes. "Hey guys!" They turned and saw Ethan, his date, Zach and Magenta coming up to them and they all entered the dance together.

"Um is it just me or is Elizabeth giving Billy the death glare?" Magenta asked incredulously.

Billy looked up and Warren an idea suddenly hitting her. "We should have a very public break up. You call me a bitch I slap you…sound good?" She asked jokingly with a very sarcastic smile.

Warren looked at her a little oddly. "But we aren't even together." He said.

"I know that, you know that, they know that…" She gestured to their 'friends.' "But Ice princess over there doesn't seem to know that. So what do you say. You yell I scream and slap you and then I storm out leaving you to brood at the school dance."

Warren shook his head, noting the smirk on his face. "No way. She'll deal and if she doesn't oh well."

"Warren I kind of like my life. I really don't want to be a Popsicle."

"She wont turn you into a…"

"Uh Warren don't count on that…" Zach said not so subtly attempting to point at Elizabeth who was walking towards them.

"Turn and run." Billy said jokingly.

Warren laughed. Elizabeth reached them and was standing in the 'bitch' pose as Billy liked to refer to it. One hip cocked as her foot tapped the floor and her arms were crossed angrily.

"Are you just going to stand there looking at us or are you going to speak?" Billy asked cockily. She might not like fighting especially over boys, but Warren wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't about to back down and cower. She hadn't done anything wrong why should she.

Elizabeth glared at her. "He dumped me…"

"Whoa. Whoa hold up I did not dump you for Billy. We're just friends." Warren said quickly.

"Like I believe that. You guys are always together."

"We go to the same school and Warren is pretty much the only sane one of you all considering." Billy smirked.

Elizabeth snarled at her. "I'll show you insane." She started to send a freeze blast at Billy but Billy deflected it with her own powers and it flew off hitting another student freezing him.

"Ms. Frost, Ms. Cornwall what do you think you're doing?" Principle Powers asked seeing the display.

"She tried to freeze me I just defended myself. I didn't mean for that kid to get hit." Billy said putting her hands down at her sides.

Principle Powers looked at Elizabeth and frowned. "Is that true?"

"Well she sort of provoked me." Elizabeth said putting on a sweet and innocent face.

"What? Liz tell her the truth." Warren said angrily.

"Mr. Peace I suspect that isn't what happened?"

"No. We were just going to enjoy the dance and Liz came over with some accusations myself and Billy were just setting things straight." Warren gave his explanation.

Billy looked at the Principle Powers. "I'm sorry I deflected in the wrong area."

"Well as it was no fault of your own you are not in trouble. Mrs. Frost however you will report to detention first thing Monday and you will stay until the end of school that day. Now go and help that student your powers so effected and take him to Nurse Spex." Principle Powers instructed.

Elizabeth frowned and nodded walking away. The rest of the dance was pretty much uneventful there was dancing and hanging about. And it wasn't all bad.

Warren walked Billy to her door. "Thanks." Billy smiled.

"Sorry bout Liz." Warren said.

Billy shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. You can't always believe the gossip you hear. Besides it was kind of fun reminding her that her powers aren't the shit and she can't get everyone." She grinned.

Warren chuckled softly. "Yeah. So look what time are you swinging by tomorrow to get me?"

"Well I have to be there by noon. One good dry run rehearsal and then getting ready and the dance is at nine. Without a doubt there will be a few more than one rehearsals." Billy laughed.

"So what time?" Warren asked again.

Billy smiled. "Ten-ish. That way we can stop on the way up and get some food."

"Care if I where this tux again?" Warren asked.

Billy shook her head. "No you look handsome in it." She said before she could stop herself.

Warren grinned and then it turned into a sincere smile. "Well you looked beautiful tonight by the way. I don't think I told you that."

"Thanks. I really should get inside." Billy said. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Warren said and left.


	4. Homecoming Hell

Chapter 4:

LB Homecoming:

Billy honked the car horn of her mustang and waited. She saw the front door open and Warren came out jogging lightly down the front walkway of his place to her car. "Took you long enough." Billy said sarcastically as he opened the car door throwing his bag in the back seat.

Warren closed the door and Billy was off as he slipped his seatbelt on. "Who gave you a license?" Warren asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you just ran that stop sign?" He deadpanned.

Billy looked in her rearview mirror and didn't see any sign of a stop behind her. And then she looked over at Warren who was grinning. "That was cruel. I drive just fine thank you." Billy replied.

Warren chuckled. "Yeah but you should've seen that look you just got."

"Well I've already had two tickets I do not need another." Billy said.

"What did they catch you doing?"

Billy looked over and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said playfully.

"Its not that important." Warren replied.

"Speeding and than once for trying to persuade a cop not to give me another speeding ticket. And Maria was horribly embarrassed by the end of that reprimand. It turns out it was a female cop, and with my luck she wasn't lesbian."

Warren laughed lightly to himself and then scowled as she got on the highway in the direction of Laguna. "Wait what did you do?" He asked looking at her skeptically.

"I had been surfing that day and my bathing suit was under my clothes so before the cop reach my window I stripped off my top thinking 'hey boobs that'll get me out of a ticket to show dad', but no such luck if anything the lady yelled more." Billy said shaking her head. "Anyway for the next hour Sammi was mocking me and Maria though she isn't a homophobe or anything was horribly embarrassed at some of Sam's finer reasons for being a lesbian."

"So are you?" Warren smirked.

"A lesbian? No. All though after I got pregnant I swore off all men…but I like…never mind that's crossing a line." Billy said quickly looking up at the road.

"No what were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you were, just say it."

"I honestly don't think you want to know."

"Does that matter? Just say it."

"I like sex far to much to give up on the male population." Billy said and then glanced over at Warren who was trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh." Billy warned teasingly. "Don't you dare. You wanted to know."

Warren couldn't help it he grinned, but kept back his laughter not to upset her. "So you enjoy sex that much?"

Billy started giggling. "I can talk to you about many things, but sex, there's no way. I'll either start laughing hysterically and crash or you become vaguely disgusted by my ability to speak in visuals and stop talking to me. Trust me." Billy said she reached over slipping a cd she had quickly retrieved from the holder on her visor and put it into her new model cd player.

She found a song and turned it up silence falling over them besides the music for the remainder of the drive.

As they got off the highway and found themselves driving in town they passed several oversized overpriced houses. "Wow." Warren muttered. He had listened to Kelly Clarkson, Ashlee Simpson and The Veronicas the entire hour drive from LA to Laguna. They had stopped for a quite bit and then were off again. "You had to live here?" He asked.

Billy snorted. "If you called it living. I went to school, surfed, hung with Maria and Sammi, and slept. I guess technically it was living but hey…" Billy reached behind into the back seat when she came to a stoplight and grabbed a grocery bag bringing it to the front seat.

Warren curiously looked inside and then looked at her squinting his brow in confusion. "Water balloons?" He asked.

"Trust me." Billy grinned. She took a right into a housing development that was quite fancy and drove down a ways and pulled off onto a road that lead further back to a single house winding up and it was obvious it had a beautiful view of the water from it's high rise setting.

An egg came crashing down on the windshield off Billy's car and she just grunted. "He's back to eggs that twerp is going to get it." She put the car in park and took a couple of the water balloons from the bag. "I suggest you stay in the car till I come back for you. I'd hate for you to roast the poor soul." She joked and got out of the car.

Billy looked up just in time to see and egg flying towards her and she dodged looking up at the roof of the house that was accessible from bedroom windows. Billy saw the young boy of about eleven holding an egg carton and smirking as he launched another, which she tactfully dodged again and let the water balloons rise from her hands. "You better run squirt!" She hollered. As he went to scamper in his open window, Billy used her powers to shut and lock it giving him not visible escape and she launched the balloons hitting him dead on.

"Hey no fair you can't use your powers!" The kid called.

Billy shrugged. "I'm older…"

"Smarter and totally hotter she'll do what she wants. Get in the house Mitch before mom finds you one the roof."

"Maria!" Billy shrieked and ran over to her jumping on her knocking her down in a fit of laughter to the ground.

"Billy Willy!" Maria squeezed her back.

Billy got up helping Maria up and motioned for her to wait there and went back to the car looking in the driver's window. "You can come out now." She said to Warren. He climbed out and joined her in stride as she head over to the young girl her age. She had long honey blonde hair that was up in a messy bun and she wore black tattered jean shorts and a greased up white tank. "Warren this is Maria, Maria this is my friend Warren." Billy introduced. Warren gave her a small nod and Maria grinned.

"He's yummy where'd you find him?" She asked.

Billy groaned. "Don't do the valley girl impression and Warren's my old buddy. Right Warren?"

"Right B." Warren said simply looking at the big house.

"B! You don't let anyone call you B." Maria said looking at Billy like she was supposed to attack him now or something.

Billy shrugged. "Warren was the only one who ever called me that, but when I moved away it just reminded me of how much I hated him for what he did to my hair that anyone that said it was Warren so I decked them." She said as way of explanation.

Maria looked at Warren and frowned. "So you are the reason I had a bruise for two weeks on my left thigh?"

Warren shrugged. "Guess so."

"Oh so Maria knows about my well and your powers. So does her little brother about mine anyway you'd probably scare the shit out of him if he saw yours." Billy giggled.

Warren shook his head. "I thought no one was supposed to know?"

"Well I caught her using her powers and so did Mitch once, but it was a rather drunken party night when she told us she knew a guy who could do his own version of the Johnny Storm thing." Maria told him.

Billy nodded. "I woke up with a hang over so bad the next day."

"I'll hurt you later for referring to me as Johnny Storm." Warren told her smirking.

Billy smirked back. "I said you did your own version of the Johnny Storm thing, not that you were Johnny Storm. He was ruggedly handsome and well you're…Warren."

Warren scoffed in slight humor. "Thanks." He remarked sarcastically. Another car could be heard coming up the drive and Maria grabbed Billy's biceps and made her face her like it was a life and death situation.

"Please believe me when I say I did everything in my power to keep him from coming this weekend."

Billy looked at her glared and then looked over at Warren and finally to the car that was pulling up. "Just great." She muttered.

"What?" Warren was unsure of what was going on. He didn't like that feeling he wanted to always be aware of his surroundings.

"I never told you the whole Mike story. Mike is Maria's older cousin, he attends college, but his Barbie bitch attends high school…she's a senior now. He's here to go with. Why is he staying with you guys Ria?" Billy asked.

Maria grumbled. "His parents are in Italy and they didn't want him and his girlfriend alone for the weekend since she seventeen and his nineteen. You know the illegal part of their relationship."

Billy groaned as the car came to a stop and the front doors opened. "Does she know about ya know?" Maria whispered coming up behind her and bending close to her ear.

"Mom did a memory swipe of the incident." Billy told her. That was the great thing about her mother's powers. She could erase or create knew memories by hypnotizing people.

"Billy." Mike said walking towards them, what's-her-name coming up alongside him slipping her arm around his waist.

"Mike." Billy replied simply.

"Billy!" Billy turned when Mitch came running up and he jumped on her back like a little brother would. When he looked up and saw Mike he only gave a weak smile in comparison to the one he had worn when coming at Billy. "Oh hi Mike."

"Hey Mitch. You save up enough for that dirt bike yet?" Billy hadn't let him down, she didn't mind piggy backing the eleven-year-old boy, he wasn't big for his age, but she knew he'd grow up in his own time.

Mitch nodded silently. "Yeah."

"Want me to take you to get it?" He asked.

Warren watched on at this. Mike making conversation with the young boy on her back didn't in the slightest faze Billy. But the young boy, Mitch, seemed to be giving Mike a slight cold shoulder.

"No thanks. I already got it." Mitch said lightly.

"Want me to teach you how to ride it?" Mike asked.

Mitch shook his head. "No Billy's going to teach me. She promised." He said. Warren held back a snort of laughter at the look on Mike's face. He must've really screwed up his family life with what happened to Billy.

Billy grinned and looked over at the little head resting on her shoulder. "Yes I did. Didn't I?"

"Yeah." Mitch said.

Billy sighed. "Well I can't today little man, I got band practice."

"Band practice?" Mike said absentmindedly.

Billy looked at him unphased. "Yeah. I'm singing with Maria and Sam at the dance. Why?"

"You're going to be there." Came the blonde girls scoff of irritation.

"Hey be nice to Billy she's family." Mitch said glaring daggers at the young girl. Billy smiled at that and set Mitch down turning to him.

"I can stand up for myself little man. Why don't you got get your gear and bike I'll see about a small lesson today."

"Cool!" Mitch ran off bound for the three-car garage that was attached to the large house.

Billy turned back to Mike and his girlfriend and Maria came up along side her as did Warren. "What's your malfunction? I don't seem to remember ever doing anything to you, but you however…"

"Ok, ok stop that's enough." Mike said.

Maria glared at him. "Dad's making us let you stay but don't for one second think you have actually been invited into this house by the rest of us." And then her glare turned on Mike's girlfriend. "And you miss innocence…" She said with a sarcastic snort. "Don't plan on getting any kind of invite to crash on the couch and if by some miracle you do, you better sleep with one eye open."

Mike shook his head. "I'm done with this shit. Come on Mandy. Billy you want my family you can have them." He said angrily.

"I'm glad you see it in the right light." Billy remarked.

Mike dragged Mandy along behind as he pushed passed them. Billy stuck her foot out tripping Mandy though and she fell. Maria and Billy both laughed in hysterics and Mandy got up and looked down at her dirt covered front. "You bitch!" She exclaimed going back at Billy.

Billy started to put her hand up when to arms wrapped around her and stopped her. "Warren…" She said dangerously watching as Mike dragged Mandy off.

Warren didn't let her go until Mike and Mandy were safely in the house. "You can't use your powers on defenseless citizens for malicious intent." Warren said.

"What are you a fucking rule book? And let me the fuck go." Billy said. Maria looked at them and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bills, Sammi will be here in about an hour we'll start practice then." She said.

"Can I have a word with her a minute?" Warren said. He hadn't released Billy and she was now impatient and struggling against his hold.

Maria nodded and headed for the house. "Let me go Warren." She said bitterly.

Warren did as she wanted this time and released her, but he grabbed her bicep and turned her around to face him. "You can't let them get to you." He said.

Billy sighed and bowed her head. She knew she had gone a little too far tripping Mandy but she could resist and the looks Mandy had sent her just sent her temper spiking. "It's not easy playing it cool." Billy mumbled.

Warren looked at her softly, very un-Warren like. "What?"

"I can't pretend for ever that it doesn't hurt ever time I see them together. I could've handled it tonight cause there would be tons of people around and you would've been around when I wasn't on stage and Mike would've kept his distance, but this…this close proximity with few people around it hurts. It just hurts and he brought that bitch with him." Billy said. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes and she quickly tilted her head back to look at the sky and blink them back.

Warren sighed. "Don't even think about it. He isn't here."

Billy snorted. "I wish I could believe that."

"You still want to stay tonight. We don't have to I can drive us back after the dance." Warren said.

Billy shrugged. "Maria wants me to so I will and if you happened to wander in the middle of the night and accidentally roast Mike alive I wouldn't be apposed to that." She said looking up and giving him a playful grin.

Warren chuckled softly. "Ok." Billy smiled and grabbed his wrist taking him towards the garage entrance as Mitch came out but he wasn't ready for riding.

"Mom said not today." He said sadly.

Billy gave him a small smile. "Perk up kid. I told you'd I'd come visit. Mitch did I introduce you to Warren?"

"No." Mitch said shaking his head.

"Warren this is Mitch, Mitch this is Warren. Mitch is Maria's and my little brother. I adopted him as family." Billy clarified.

Warren nodded. "Is he your boyfriend?" Mitch asked Billy.

"He's a boy and he's my friend but he isn't my boyfriend."

"But that makes no sense." Mitch said confused.

Billy smirked. "Go ponder it over a game of grand theft auto." Mitch took off into the house and Warren continued to follow Billy in threw the garage door. "Mom!" Billy called as she turned to Warren. " I adopt another mother as well."

"Billy is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Billy called.

A woman about Billy's height came out from around the corner of what led into the kitchen and her smile grew wider seeing Billy dragging behind Warren. "You look fantastic! We've missed you around here." She said.

Billy gave her a hug and smiled. "Missed you to Jay."

"How is you know?" She asked. Jay was one of the other few people who knew of Cooper's existence.

Billy pulled away and smiled at her. "He's good. Jay this is Warren, Warren this is Maria's Mom Jamie. She kicks ass." Billy said brightly.

"Nice to meet you Warren. You've been treating our Billy right?" Jamie smirked at him.

"Jay he's not my boyfriend." Billy said.

"Shame he's handsome enough." Jamie said as she turned and motioned for Billy and Warren to follow her the rest of the way into the house. Billy turned to Warren and saw the grin on his face.

"Don't get a big head." Billy said smirking at him.

Warren put his hands up mock surrendering and followed her through the large house. They went threw a hug living room and to a stair case and headed up. "You two with one room or would you like…wait that's right my good for nothing nephews in the other." Jamie said loathingly.

"Jay he's your family." Billy said trying not to snort at that comment.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him very much…for a couple years." Jamie deadpanned opening the free guestroom door. "Warren if you want you can sleep in here."

Warren shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

Billy giggled. "He's not much of a talker. I'll sleep with Maria and Warren can sleep in here and have the bed to himself."

Billy heard a commotion downstairs and giggled. "Sammi's here." Jamie smirked. "That girl couldn't sneak up on a blind man." She said and headed down the stairs. Billy grabbing Warren's arm and took him down stairs with her.

"Where is she? I know she's here." Jamie point at the stairs and Sammi came rushing p from behind the front door and slammed into Billy.

"Jesus! Sam! Air!" Billy squeaked. Sammi released her and smiled at her brilliantly. She had long flowing black hair with small minimal white streaks scattered about and the ends of her hair was a inch of white. She wore dark smokey eye make-up heavy liner and simple gloss on her lips. She had piercing much like Billy in her ears and wore dark wash jeans and a black tank with converse shoes, studded belt and a black leather band snapped onto her wrist.

"Ok momentous homecoming we have to celebrate with tats." Sam said brightly.

Billy looked at her shaking her head. "Who gave you caffeine and we can't there's no time."

"First off it wasn't just any caffeine it was a double fudge mocha frappacino and so what we can get tats after the dance." Billy laughed and then turned towards Warren and waved him to come further down the stairs.

"Sam this is Warren, Warren my other bestie Sam." Billy introduced.

Sammi looked at him gave him a silent nod and her attention was back to Billy. "Come on one tat my treat." She said.

"No. Now come on Maria's setting up in the back." She turned Sam around smacked her ass and she jumped and skipped off towards the back door making Jamie laugh and head for the kitchen. "Come on Warren."

"Where are you dragging me to now?" He asked jokingly.

"Band practice." Billy said grabbing his arm once more and dragging him along with her.


	5. Did you Kiss ME?

Chapter 5:

Later On:

After rehearsing for a few hours the girl got ready for the dance after Billy explained that she hadn't changed at all cause while she liked be a loner, she much rather be a loner with other loners than not at all to Warren. It made no sense to him either but the three girls were content. Billy hadn't had plans on dressing up for this dance and she didn't.

Billy wore tight fight black jeans that had wholes in the knees and a chain hanging from the front belt loop to the back, and the upper half of her body was clad in a tight white leather halter vest that cropped a few inches under her chest. Her belly button, which she had put her piercing back in, it was a tiny white gold bar-bell with a small humming bird charm dangling from an even small little chain. To accessorize she wore multiple black plastic bracelets and a black and white checkered belt decorated with metal skull heads.

Her nails were white with black polka-dots having gone a little overboard there and she wore her simple white converse chucks with the word 'fuck' written all over them.

Sam wore something similar except her halter vest met the top of her black leather skirt and she wore almost knee length doc martens. She had black nail polish on and several of the same black bracelets as Billy. Her make-up hadn't changed since she had arrived just applying a simple coat of lip-gloss to shine her lips.

Maria opted to wear Bermuda cut jean shorts that stopped just about the knee but were baggy and were worn slung low on her hips. She wore a faded out white acdc t-shirt with a simple black cotton vest over top that she had gotten and restyled with patches, words and safety pins. She had on black converse chucks that had black light ink on them to say 'if u can read this in the black light u r stand 'n' 2 close n U will B kicked' around the rubber of the soul. They all wore their hair down it just suited them better. Billy loved seeing the three of them in comparison to each other. While Billy and Sammi both had dark hair, though different kinds of dark, Maria was the blonde in the group and she was no ditz. She was the computer genius of the three and had the blond hair and blue eyes that most people would consider her not that brilliant, but she was.

Sammi with her small minimal white streaks in her black hair was a far cry different. She loved playing her drums and getting tattooed that was her goal in life; to be a tattoo artist and she always thought to be tattoo artist you had to have tattoos. Billy always found it strange how she ended up with naturally dark black hair and hazel eyes. She was stunning though.

And then there was Billy herself she was out of the three probably the not always smart fly by the seat of her pants rebellious one. While both Sammi and Maria liked to live on the edge, Billy occasionally found herself jumping over to extremes that led to things like her son or her newly found internet porn career (JK).

But they all seemed to mesh well together when Maria didn't or wasn't sure she wanted to do something Billy and Sammi usually could persuade her and that went for each girl with her prospected two others.

Lucky for the girls, Mike had stayed out of their way most of rehearsal. Billy had found that she did however see him glancing out of his guestroom window once and a while and she would put more heart into the words of whatever song she happened to be singing. Warren had stayed for the whole practiced and would occasionally give Maria some advice on cord progressions, but in general just gave them applause and kept his mouth shut.

After talking with Billy a little more he had retreated to the guestroom that had a bathroom of it's own to shower and then get ready. When Billy had come to check on him he was in his unbuttoned white shirt a black loosened tie and the vest, but as he went to slip the jacket on Billy stopped him and explained that if she was going semi casual he could go without the jacket. Warren was pleased cause he didn't much car for suits.

It was also another lucky thing for the three girls that Jamie had sent Mandy home to get ready at her own house saying that there wouldn't be enough room for them all. Which they had conspicuously planned on. Mike had his own bathroom with his guestroom, as did Warren. Maria and Mitch both had their own bathrooms and Jamie and her husband had their own. It didn't seem likely that room was a problem.

So Billy told Mitch to get in and take an extra long hot shot, and he was more than willing knowing what the four women had schemed. Warren was in his room still readying before Billy went to check on him, so there was another down. Mike and Mandy would not be allowed to share and that left Maria's bathroom and her mothers. Maria took to her mothers that was bigger for the three of them and let her mother pretend to be cleaning hers.

Thus Mandy had gone home with a lift from her mother whom she had called to come pick her up. It was cruel yes, but not unprecedented. Billy came first and Mandy and helped in hurting her and Billy didn't deserve the reminder of what Mike had chosen over her and his own son.

When everyone was ready to leave Mike offered to give his Aunt Jamie a lift since she was a chaperone but she declined and offered to take all the girls and Warren in her SUV. And that is how they arrived there. Mike having to stop to get Mandy along the way.

Homecoming:

Billy, Maria, Sammi and Warren got a free quick pass into the dance being the entertainment of the night and headed to the stage to ready while students began lining up and bitching about how soon it would start. The girls had lied and told them that Warren was their back up guitarist in case something went wrong, that way he got into the dance free like them.

Jamie had gone off to meet the other chaperones and left the four alone. "Thanks again Bills we owe you." Maria said.

Billy shrugged as she set the mic stand right to her perfect height. "Don't worry about it." She said.

"I have a surprise for you." Maria put in quickly.

Billy turned and looked at her. "What?"

"You'll see. It'll be towards the end of homecoming." Maria informed her and winked at Sammi.

"Ok now I'm worried." Billy said looking at them amusedly skeptical and went off the stage to stand with Warren. "You don't have to be a statue." She said.

Warren looked down at her and smiled. "I'm not a people person. I'll just wait for you for the breaks in your gig."

"Thanks Warren it really means a lot you came with me." Billy said kindly.

Warren smiled. "No matter. I owe you for making you social."

"I know I'm not the most social, but I'm working on it."

"I've been working on it and I am still not as social as you've become."

"You seem good to me."

"That's cause you are the only one I really talk to. Most other people I just listen to and give sarcastic advice about. Layla being one of them. She is constantly coming to me and bitching about stronghold. I can't say as I blame her sometimes he's really thick headed, but I think she just likes getting a good sarcastic remark to make her smile and then she's fine."

"That's definitely something you're good for. Sarcasm."

"Would you two quit flirting and Billy get your ass up here!" Sammi called. She was always the brassier one between her and Maria.

Billy snorted in laughter and turned towards the stage. "If I was flirting my top would be off by now." She joked.

"Hey don't joke! I was slightly drunk!" Sammi shot back.

Billy turned to Warren looked confused, amused and even a little peeved. "Chill Johnny, not me her and the funniest part was she forgot to put on a bra that day." Billy told him

Warren chuckled and then Billy headed up to the stage and they did a mic check just before everyone started flooding into the gym. Students poured in and the music began play. Some of the band was friends other friends. Milk, or Jeff, but everyone called him Milk, long story don't ask. Anyways he played the bass guitar while their other friend Stephan played keyboard. And Billy began to sing on an upbeat tune.

You've got your mother and your brother, every other  
Undercover tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid baby  
Loving you has made me this way (way)  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hand off of my trigger, oh yeah  
You need to know the situations gettin' older  
Now the more you talk, the less I can say (oh!)

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away, Just walk away

I waited here for you like a kid waitin' after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?(showed)  
I gave you everything and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone(alone)  
So before you start defending, baby  
Stop all your pretending (yeah)  
I know, you know, I know  
So what's the point in being slow?  
Let's get this show on the road today (hey!)

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away, Just Walk Away

I want a love, I want a fire  
To feel the burn in my desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you going to fight for me, die for me,  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave!

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here?  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
oh yeah  
walk away  
walk away

After finishing her first song they immediately went into another to keep the students who were starting to come onto the dance floor dancing.

Every time that you're walking by  
I feel the vibe inside  
There's something about the way that you are that's giving me butterflies  
Maybe the planets have aligned  
Maybe it's all in my mind  
So let me just introduce myself before I get too shy  
I've seen you in my dreams at night to you I fantasize

You caught my eye, you're just so fine  
You caught my eye, you're just so fine  
I'm burning  
Up for you  
I'm burning  
Up for you  
I see diamonds in the sky  
Come on and dance with me

I can't believe it's 4 am  
Where did the time go?  
I could sit here for days and days just hanging with you alone  
We got an instant history  
Some supernatural chemistry  
Can't you feel it, feel it, oh  
But I'm giving you my number now before this goes too far  
It's getting really hot in here

And soon it will be hard to say goodnight  
The time's not right so say goodnight  
Before I die  
You make me feel like fire  
Is this love or just desire  
You make me feel like fire  
Is this love or just desire

Warren watched as Billy sang and if there had been a male version of that song he'd sing it about her. And it unnerved him a little that he knew that was Ashlee Simpson, she had him listening to it that morning on the drive and during rehearsal. He could not escape.

I'm burning  
Up for you  
I'm burning  
Up for you  
I see diamonds in the sky  
Come on and dance with me

When the song came to a close the Dj on the opposite far wall took over. After two songs the DJ would play some and then the girls would go back and do some more live performances. As Billy left the stage she could hear people talking about her. Warren had back away a bit and landed and the food table. "I heard she went to jail."

"Oh yeah I heard she got knocked up." You aren't far off Barbie. Billy said. She didn't think of herself as getting knocked. Mike hadn't been some random guy she had loved him and they had made love several times with one little mistake that ended up leading to the light of her life. Her Cooper.

"Is that Billy?"

Billy was sick of hearing the voices and walked quickly towards Warren opening his vest putting her forehead to his chest and wrapping the vest around her face. "Hide me." She mumbled against his chest.

Warren looked down and chuckled taking the vest from around her face. "Why?" He asked.

"People are talking about me." Billy looked up at him.

Warren sighed and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her towards some chairs sitting against the wall. "Ignore them." He said sitting down with her side by side.

Billy sighed and then grumbled something under her breath as Mandy and her Barbie's walked towards her. Maria and Sammi both came over standing in front of her and Warren as Mandy walked up. "Move." Mandy said putting her hands up on her hips in the 'bitch' pose.

"Uh let me think for a minute." Maria looked at Sammi and they shrugged and turned back to Mandy.

"No!" They said in unison.

Billy and Warren watched this and she leaned over and whispered to Warren. "They're very protective."

"Don't blame them." Warren replied. Warren resisted this sudden urge he had to kiss her cheek to make it all better.

After a few more choice words between the two groups and Mandy turned and walked off with her Barbie brigade. "I love you guys." Billy said when they turned and smiled at her.

"Ten minutes next set you up for it?" Sammi asked.

Billy smirked and nodded. "Of course I am. What's she going to do throw tomatoes?" She joked. Maria and Sammi looked at her and then at each other and Warren looked between them. "Things just might accidentally fly back at her if she tries." Billy said looking at them brightly.

Maria and Sammi both laughed and wandered off to talk to the boys, Milk and Stephan also their dates for the evening. Billy and Warren sat in silent company waiting for the next sat.

After getting their last set over with the girls, Stephan and Milk left the stage. Sammi and Milk danced with each other and Maria and Stephan went off somewhere. Billy walked over to Warren offering her hand. "Would you dance with me?" She asked sweetly.

Warren looked at her curiously. "I don't dance." He said.

"Tough cookies." Billy grinned grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. The casual sounds of Ashlee Simpson (Yes I'm a fan deal with it) Beautifully Broken began to play throughout the decked out gymnasium.

There were many black lights set up around the perimeter and bright coloured lights and the dance counsel had even gone as far as a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Billy put Warren's hands around her waist and slung hers up around his neck and they started to sway to the steady rhythm of the music.

"I've never been to a normal high school dance." Warren said after a few moments of silence trying to make conversation.

Billy looked up at him and smiled. "It's not different from our school."

"Yeah it is. Live bands not just some kid trying to be a dj in the corner, and no astronomical problems."

"Nothing happened last night." Billy said.

"Yeah but you never know." Warren shrugged.

Billy giggled and her head turned slightly and she caught sight of Mike walking their way without Mandy in toe. And he looked up at her and gave a slight smile. Shit think, think how to divert him away from me. She knew if he asked her to dance it'd be very rude not to and then he'd ask more questions about Cooper. And apologize some more and she just didn't want to hear it. He was still coming when she looked up at Warren a quick thought coming to mind. "Kiss me." She ordered him.

Warren looked down at her incredulously. "What?" He asked.

Billy glanced over and Warren looked over as she did and saw what she saw. "Kiss me." She said looking back up at him. Billy gave up on him he was thinking too much and tiptoed up pressing her lips hard upon his. I really should not be enjoying this. Billy chided herself jokingly as she continued pressing her lips to Warren's. His were so warm and soft and wet and he tasted of hot tamales (You know the candy's) Billy loved hot tamales.

That had taken him off guard, the girl he'd imagined kissing years ago was now kissing him. Albeit to deter an oncoming pest, but it felt amazing. Her lips were luscious and full, smooth to the touch and tasted like her grape lip-gloss. He mindlessly started moving his lips more passionately upon hers and Billy didn't seem to reject him. I should be pissed that she's using me, but I just can't find it in me. Warren thought dejectedly to himself.

Ok this has become more than a way to make said ex take a different path. She thought wryly to herself. She couldn't find herself wanting to stop either. She'd wanted to taste his lips for years. And with great disliking she gently pulled away from his lips and looked in the direction Mike had been coming from and he was nowhere in sight.

Billy turned her head back looking at Warren's chest and then her eyes travelled up further and he was silent as the song started coming to a close. Billy mindlessly started singing it. "I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it…" The song ended and Warren released her watching her and then turned and started to leave.

_Shit. _Billy thought.She couldn't help but think of what he must be thinking. It hadn't been just a distracting kiss to make Mike go away it was more than that to her and he didn't know that. Billy went after him pushing through people and running out of the gymnasium passed teachers and chaperones to the student parking lot. Warren couldn't really get far without a car, but he was stubborn he'd find a way.

"Warren!" Billy yelled finding him mindlessly walking down the road that led to the main street. "Warren stop!" She called. She could see his hands at his sides smoking and she knew she'd upset him. "Warren Andrew Peace stop right now!" Billy shouted knowing full well he'd get angrier for her using his full name. No one but his mother got away with that. No one but his mother knew that.

Warren paused turning around and starring at her fiercely as he did his best to keep his anger and in turn his powers under control. "Did it work?" He asked angrily.

Billy sighed and looked at him. "Yes, but…"

"Than good I'm glad you got what you wanted using people who care about you to do so." Warren shouted and turned to start walking again. Billy used her powers to create a block so he couldn't continue.

_'People who care about me?' I didn't know he cared._ Billy thought. _Well I did, just not like he was making it sound._ "Warren it wasn't just that not after it continued." Billy said softly.

"I couldn't hate you than for using me, cause it didn't feel like using till you pulled away and looked for him." Warren said irritably turning towards her finding it know use to try and continue.

Billy looked up at him sighing again. It had become a regular event in conversations that were complicated. "I'm sorry for that."

"You just needed to make sure it worked."

Billy's heart started pounding in her ears and she knew what she had to tell him, but she didn't know how well it would go over for their friendship. "I have to tell you something." She said.

Warren looked at her expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"I've never felt like that, ever, when I kissed you it was different." Billy said for lack of a better word.

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Warren pondered silently. Here was the girl a few years ago he'd secretly crushed on and she was standing there telling him she didn't care for him like that.

"It should." Billy said softly.

Warren looked at her pissed of and confused. "What?"

"Warren have you ever felt like something was so right that you wish you hadn't done something for the wrong reason?" Billy asked him softly.

Warren shrugged. "Sure I guess." He said gruffly. "But I don't see what…"

"I've wanted to kiss you for years, I mean I pretty much faked being mad at you for almost three years cause it was easier than letting myself believe I would've done the same thing without giving time for explanation." She explained rather quickly.

Warren looked at her stunned and the smoke that had been radiating from his hands and under the cuffs of his sleeves stopped. "What?" He muttered face blank with no expression.

Billy felt a light California breeze blow passed and realized her jacket was inside and crossed her arms over her running her hands along her arms. "I've wanted to kiss you for years. I think on some level I even knew that Mike was just second best to you with your slight rugged charm and casual good looks in such a different way. I thought I could love him but I…"

Warren couldn't believe his ears as she trailed off bowing her head to keep him from seeing her eyes that always gave her away. He walked closer to her putting his hand on her chin and lifting it to face him.

Billy instantly felt a small warmth from his hand and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I kissed you for the wrong reason and I wish now I hadn't." Billy said softly. "Cause you don't like me like that and…" She was cut off her words getting lost on Warren's lips as he crushed his to hers passionately.

It didn't take long before their mouths opened and their tongues darted out too meet each other for the first time each moaning randomly at the first touch. Warren put his hand in Billy's hair on the right side scrunching it in his fist where her green streaks were and his other hand held her around the waist resting on the small of her back.

Billy let her hands scratch lightly at the back of his neck eliciting a gruff moan of pleasure from Warren and he pulled back panting and Billy was in much the same state.

"I've ruined what friendship we had." Billy finished her previous thought.

Warren smirked his lips just a hairs breath from hers as he nodded slightly. "Yeah you have." He mumbled breathlessly.

"I figured." Billy muttered starting to pull away but Warren wouldn't let her go.

"I meant in the sense that I don't just go around kissing my friends…"

"Warren…"

"And I want to kiss you." Warren finished softly.

Billy pulled her head away slightly from his looking into his deep brown eyes. "While that would be nice I have a son to think about." Billy said softly. "He likes you he really does and I would hate for him to lose you if this…you and me didn't work."

"What does your heart say?" Warren asked quietly.

Billy gave a soft smile. "That I love you."

"Than this'll work cause I love you too. I've compared the very few girls I've dated to you, they never work out. No one understands me like you do B. You know what to say to piss me off or make me smile, you know when not to press about something and when it's ok. You understand me better than anyone." Warren said softly to her.

Billy felt a tear on her cheek and it was quickly wiped away by the rough padding of Warren's thumb. "Back at you." She whispered.

"My mom is going to be so happy." Warren said laughing softly.

"My parents too." Billy giggled.

"Are you two done being sappy?"

Billy and Warren looked away from each other at the double doors that led to the hall that led into the gym and saw Sammi and Maria standing there. And Maria had a small hand held video camera. "Did you see all of it?" Billy asked slightly peeved.

Maria grinned and held up the camera. "Bills when you go running from a gymnasium there's always something fun that follows. Now come on your surprise is coming up." She yelled.

Billy looked at Warren and he didn't look mad but amused. "You think we can get a copy of that?" He asked.

"Why you wanna remember it?" Billy smirked.

Warren nodded. "No I want proof." He joked.

Billy giggled and grabbed his hand from around her waist as the other fell limply to his side. "You have your proof standing right here."

Warren grinned bending down kissing her softly and then they turned holding hands walking into the gym. Billy having forgotten she was remotely cold cause Warren was warming her through and through.

Inside Billy found Maria and Sammi with their dates in the back of the gym ready to escape. "Watch." Maria whispered in her ear as Warren took his arm from her hand and put it around her shoulder bringing her closer.

Billy looked at the stage where they had been performing as a white screen came down from the ceiling. Video from the project at the opposite wall began playing. A video of the three girls began playing, showing random photos of them being complete dorks, or having fun to the back music of Kelly Clarkson's Never Again.

It was Maria and Sam's way of helping Billy tell Mike off. She looked over grinning at them and Warren uncharacteristically pecked a tender kiss to her temple. All the students had stopped mingling and were watching the video by now. The principle came over looking at the three girls with a single scrutinizing look at Warren before turning his sites on the girls.

"I take it since Ms. Cornwall doesn't attend school here anymore you two are happy with three days worth of after school detention?" He asked Maria and Sammi.

They both shrugged. "Sure! Gives us time to chill." Sammi said unphased by his threat.

The principle shook his head knowing they were unphased irritated him. "Report to my office Monday morning prier to first period." He said and walked off. Sammi and Maria gave each other high fives and Billy laughed.

"You two just got detention for helping me tell Mike who saw the whole thing to basically kiss my ass." She said smiling at them. "You guys are the best." She walked over to them and they group hugged. "Lets kick it this dance is lame." She said.

The other's nodded and headed out looking for Jamie. When they found her she agreed it was time to go and they headed back to the house.


	6. Favorites

Chapter 6:

Billy snuck into Warren's room closing the door lightly after her Maria and Sammi had come up with a plan. They'd called Stephan and Milk and were on they were on their way. "Warren?" Billy said softly. The girls weren't trying to wake up Maria's parents on this excursion they would get seriously scolded no matter how cool or kick ass Jamie was.

"Billy?" Warren sat up fully so she could see him across the dark room, the only light coming in from the moon in the sky above them. He was on the other side of the bed probably doing push ups.

Billy sat down on his bed. "We're going to the beach you want to come?" She asked softly.

Warren stood up and Billy noticed he was only in his jeans and boxers his torso bare for her viewing and she liked the view. "It's almost one a.m." He reminded her.

Billy looked up at him smiled impishly and nodded. "Yes it is. And we have some old friends joining us."

Warren looked at her skeptically. "What old friends?" He asked.

"Jack Daniels and Jim Bean." She said smiling innocently.

"I don't drink Billy." He said softly.

Billy stood up and looked up into his eyes softly. "No one said you had to, but we like to have late night bonfires and just talk."

"I have a better plan. Let's go to bed." Warren replied grinning at her.

"Warren An…"

"Not like that B. I meant go to sleep." He muttered.

Billy sighed softly. There was a taping on the window and Billy went over and opened it, Maria and Sammi stuck their heads around to peer in. "You coming."

"Guys I think I'll stay and sleep. Next time?" She added.

"Bills this was your idea." Maria whined softly.

Billy nodded. "I know but Warren wants to stay and sleep and I don't want to leave him in a strange house alone."

"Oh I get it you want to hang with your man toy." Sammi teased. Warren came up behind Billy and looked at Sammi. She seemed unphased by him and kept taunting her friend. "Have a little fun for us." She said cheekily.

Billy rolled her eyes. "Loads for you." She muttered. Maria smiled for her friend and then her and Sammi were gone. Billy closed the window and turned around coming flush up against Warren's well-defined chest. "Jeez invading bubble." She giggled.

Warren leaned down teasingly brushing her lips with his. "Still invading?" He asked playfully.

"Yes you intrusive asshole." She said teasingly. Warren grinned and leaned down kissing her hard and then pulling back stepping aside. "You really want me to sleep in here?" She asked.

Warren shrugged. "If you want."

"Well than you are on your own." Billy smirked and started towards the door. Warren grabbed her wrist not too hard but none to gentle either.

"Ok I want you to sleep in here with me." He said grinning.

Billy turned and smiled at him. "That's better." She said cheekily. "Never give her the option she'll leave you in the dust." Billy teased.

Warren smirked at her. "And you know this how?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

Billy put her hands palms down on his solid pecks, and they both held back a shiver at the contact. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "It's in the girls guide to guys. It's quite an interesting read." Billy joked.

"Really?" Warren asked faking intrigue as he leaned casually down to her face tempting his lips to make contact with her own.

Billy nodded gently looking up into his dark eyes. How could she not have seen before how much he really cared about her? Billy had been the only one there to console him when his father was locked away. That in it of itself was miraculous since anyone he didn't shut out had parents who told their children not to speak to him cause 'his daddy was a bad man who did bad things.' As if Warren would be just like him.

But Billy knew different. She always knew different because Warren while he might bottle things inside and close himself off from people, but once you were passed all his barriers he was so kind and thoughtful and he always had something intelligent to talk about. Unlike most guys who talk about sports and getting some, Warren preferred to talk about books he had read or interesting biographies he had seen on TV.

"Mmmhmm…It's an interesting read too." Billy teased him playfully. She couldn't help but flash back to the day after Baron Battle had been incarcerated.

_"Hi Mrs. Peace is Warren home?" Billy asked sweetly as she walked into the house. Thirteen year old Billy had dark brown hair with naturally honey blond streaks in her hair. She wore tattered jeans with permanent ink on them, holes and muddy speckles with a green t-shirt that exposed just her belly button._

_"He's upstairs Billy, but sweetie I don't think he wants to see anyone." Elena said._

_Billy gave a sullen smile. "He always sees me. I at least want to try."_

_Elena gave the young girl and smile and nodded and pointed upstairs. "If he lets you in will you tell him to come get some food?"_

_"I will." Billy nodded and headed up the stairs reaching Warren's door in no time. He had a Stop sign on his door and underneath a yellow warning sign that read 'Pyro inside Enter at Own Risk.' Billy knocked. "Warren it's Billy."_

_"Go away!" He grouched from behind the door._

_"Oh don't be a grump Warren please can I come in."_

_"No!" _

_Billy shrugged and opened the door anyway after using her powers to unlock the chain on the inside. "Fine than I'm coming in anyway."_

_"I said stay out!" Billy narrowly dodged a fireball and it hit the white door leaving a scorch mark._

_Billy looked up at the young boy he had rumbled hair that hung just above his ears with two red streaks on one side. He was sitting on his bed staring numbly at the wall with his deep brown eyes attempting to bore holes. His skin was a light tan and his clothes matched his mood, dark and dingy. He wore ratty black jeans and a fading black t-shirt with fingerless gloves. _

_"Warren…" Billy threw her hand up defending against another fireball and it hit the boy. Warren didn't flinch at it but he did get very angry and stand from his bed and storm towards her._

_"I don't want you here. Go away Billy you stupid girl!" He shouted._

_Billy matched his glare and stomped her foot down. "Stop being such a jerk Warren Andrew Peace! I'm your friend! And I wont put up with you being like this so you better just shut up and listen!" She threw back in angry confidence._

_Warren didn't back down from her but he did look away glaring at the wall again._

_"Good, now stay quiet till I'm finished." Warren didn't say anything. "I know your sad, mad, and maybe a little disappointed, but please don't shut us out. You're mother's worried and you aren't helping matters by skipping meals. I'm sorry this happened, but you can't change it, so lets make the best of what's left."_

_"What do you know?" Warren spat angrily skulking over to his bed and plopping down on the edge._

_"I said not to interrupt. Your father loved you Warren Peace and he wouldn't want you doing this. Don't shut people out." Billy finished._

_Warren sat in silence and Billy cautiously came closer when she didn't see any flying fireballs aimed at her skull she took that as a good sign. She sat down gently next to him and put her hand on his back between his shoulder blades. "It isn't fair."_

_"What?" Billy asked._

_"That I'm automatically Barron Battle's son and I'm a bad kid just cause I'm different. I heard this woman whispering about me yesterday on the way to your house to her son."_

_"That wench doesn't know what she's talking about. Yes you are Barron Battle's son, but you are not Barron Battle. You are Warren. My Warren and I don't like sharing you so you can just forget about going out and getting other friends." Billy joked trying to cheer him up._

_Billy heard a soft snort of laughter but it was quickly gone. "It's hard looking at Mom, she says she's ok but I know better."_

_"She will be. Just give her some time." Billy said._

_Warren sighed. "Billy why did he have to do it?"_

_"Be a villain?" Warren nodded. "I dunno Warren, but don't believe what you read in the newspaper articles about him going crazy or any of that. It's not true, but since he refuses to explain I guess we'll never know."_

_"He wont even tell me. He wont even see me B." Warren said sullenly. Billy hadn't ever seen him _this_ down._

_Billy sighed. "Well maybe he's got good reason."_

_"Maybe." Warren said softly it was so uncharacteristic of him to be this down and this quiet it was starting to unnerve Billy a little._

_"Read any good books lately." She said giving him a small smile._

_Warren looked at her and let the tiniest smirk cross his lips. "Yeah actually." He proceeded to grab it from his nightstand and hand it to her and they started talking about that for a while just trying to move on from the sullen subject of Barron Battle and his future as well as the future of the family he left behind._

"Billy?"

Billy shook her head softly and looked down and realized she wasn't that thirteen-year-old girl with that thirteen-year-old boy she was standing with Warren in the guest room of Maria's house. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You zoned out you ok?" He asked.

Nodding Billy glanced back up into his eyes and smiled. "Well you totally went against my wishes." She said lightly.

"What?" Warren asked.

"I was thinking about that day, the day after your dad and I remember telling you that you were my Warren and I don't like to share you so you could just forget about going out and making new friends. And look at what you did? You went out and made new friends." Billy said playfully.

Warren pulled back laughing softly. "Well so did you."

"But I never heard you say that I couldn't." Billy replied mockingly.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked.

Billy nodded and stretched up a bit. Warren took the hint and captured her lips in a delicate but passionate hot kiss grazing her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Billy moaned softly into his mouth as she opened to him and felt his tongue reach out to entwine desperately with hers in a never-ending battle for control.

However Billy had no intentions on sleeping in her day clothes so she pulled away a bit. "I need to go change." She said softly.

Warren nodded with a panted sighed. "Me too."

"You don't think it's too fast?"

"What?"

"Sleeping in the same bed?" Billy asked quietly. It wasn't Warren Billy was afraid of, it was her past and the things she had done and where it led her too.

"We've slept together before I don't see any difference." Warren grinned jokingly.

Billy pulled away and looked at him biting her lip. "We were kids and we thought each other had cooties. And the difference is now we kiss."

"Yeah and it's really great." Warren said cheekily and pulled her back kissing her lips lightly. "It'll be fine. I'll behave."

"Promise?" She smirked.

Warren nodded and put his hand up jokingly. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout." Billy giggled pulling away and his arms let her go.

"Well you get the point." He joked and Billy smiled and laughed lightly as she left his room heading for Maria's where her stuff was. She quickly changed into her shorts and tank then pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and headed out of the room. On the way down the hall Billy bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm…" Billy trailed off faintly catching a glimpse of the man in front of her. "It's you." She groaned out.

"Me." Mike said.

Billy went to walk on and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered trying desperately not to wake anyone.

"I miss you." Mike said softly backing her against a wall and lightly touching his lips to her neck. "If you're with him to make me jealous I suggest you stop cause it's working. I want you more than ever." He breathed against her skin.

Billy felt disgusted and the way his knew was running along the inside of her thigh to the junction between her legs to rub her was making her skin crawl with violation. "You can't have me. Never again. And I'm not with him to make you jealous. I'm with him cause I love him." Billy said pushing him off her and glaring furiously at him.

"Oh come on Billy I know you better than that. You don't honestly think I don't know what you're playing at?" Mike said.

"I'm not playing at anything." Billy spat in a hushed tone.

Mike seemed to get angry and he pinned her with his stronger body against the wall of the hallway. "Does he know what you are? You little slut. My little slut. Does he know that every time you and I were together you screamed MY name? Does he know?"

Billy struggled a bit but being that she couldn't use her powers on him she was slightly helpless. "First of all I am not your property and second he would never turn me away because of my rebellious past. He cares and loves me."

"A guy like that doesn't love Billy. He'll use you and throw you away."

"Like you." Billy spat aggressively. "Warren isn't like that. Get off me." She snarled.

Mike looked at her grinding his hips into her. "You see what you do to me?"

"Get off me. You wont ever have me again. Because at the slightest sign of trouble you run like a coward. And I hope my son doesn't grow up to be like you." Billy growled. "Now get off me!" She pushed with all her bodily force shoving Mike away from her and walked away.

"Hey." Mike grabbed her wrist whipping her around. "I made you. I know you inside and out."

"Not anymore because you wouldn't be able to tell me the first thing that interests me or what I love more than anything in this world. You can't even tell me my favorite bands, or ice cream flavor. What were you good for other than a good fuck?" She said angrily. Anger and accusations of sarcastic meanings were Billy's defense to keep from wanting to just stop living.

"Is there a problem out here?" Warren came down the hall. He had been waiting on Billy and when she hadn't shown at he time he thought was proper for time to change he wanted to find her.

Billy looked over her shoulder at Warren and then back to Mike. "No. Mike was just going to his room." She said.

Mike glared at them and started towards his room. "You'll make the cutest delinquent couple ever." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Fuck off." Billy and Warren both replied lightly and turned back walking to Warren's guest room.

Once inside the safety of the room Billy let a few tears fall and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did he do anything?" Warren asked softly.

Billy wiped her tears as she shook her head no in silent answer. "No. Just degraded me a little calling me his slut. He's probably been drinking. He gets mean when he's…"

"Don't make excused Billy. He's an asshole and I'm going to go set him straight." Warren started to leave but Billy jumped up and grabbed his arm holding him back.

"No please don't. He's not worth it. Please?" Billy said Warren let his body relax and be pulled back by Billy. She put her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his back between his shoulder blades. "What's my favorite book?" Billy asked softly.

"Peter Pan." Warren answered unsure of what that had to do with anything. "Billy?"

"Favorite ice cream flavor, band of all time and color."

"Cookie dough, The Who, and green." Warren answered.

Billy sighed contently and pulled away gently and let Warren turn around to face her. "Thanks."

"For?"

"For knowing me. Mike wouldn't know any of that stuff. He obviously didn't love me like he said…"

"But I love you. And don't let his stupid words make you think any different. I love you Billy." Warren said reassuring her as his slightly larger palm cupped her cheek sending soft waves of heat through her.

Billy gave him a small smile. "I love you Warren."

"Let's go to bed." He said and walked her back towards the bed. They lay down together and snuggled close under the blankets. Warren made sure she was tucked into his arms securely before falling asleep holding her closer than humanly possible.

Monday:

Billy climbed onto the bus and was immediately in the back sitting next to Warren who looked up and gave her a smile. They had decided on no public displays of affection until they had a little more time to get use to being a couple. "So how was your weekend?" Layla asked kindly as she turned slightly in her seat next to Will to talk to Billy.

"Uneventful." Billy mumbled softly sparing a small glance over at Warren. He had returned to his book after she sat down but could feel her staring and looked up and winked at her.

"How'd that other dance thing go?" Magenta asked.

Billy shrugged. "Eh it was ok."

"Would you ever consider singing for us?" Layla asked.

Billy snorted. "Highly doubtful hippie but nice try."

"Oh why not. None of us have heard you sing."

"That isn't true hippie Warren has." Billy pointed with her thumb at him as she thumbed through her Rolling Stone magazine.

"Well duh." Magenta and Layla said at the same time.

Warren looked up. "What I heard my name?"

"Tell them I can sing, so they don't need proof." Billy said pointing to the girls.

Warren nodded. "Yeah she can." He said. "At least I've never walked away with bleeding eardrums." He muttered and went back to his book as Billy without looking up from her magazine swatted him in the arm.

"Jerk."

"Pain."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Billy retorted still not looking up from her magazine she was so engrossed in.

"Yeah it's on my ass." Warren replied sarcastically.

Billy smirked but didn't look up. "Bend over." She joked.

"Ok…" Layla and Magenta drawled. They turned in their seats at looked forward just as the bus launched into the air. Warren let his leg lean slightly and press against Billy's and she looked over smiled and gave him a wink and went back to her reading and he his.


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7:

"No."

"Please Warren?"

"No I am not going to the beach and you are not getting me in that water let alone on a surf board. No."

Several more weeks had come and gone and it was close to thanksgiving now and the teens would have a extra long weekend coming up. Billy and Warren had grown almost inseparable. When Warren wasn't working he was usually with Billy and when she wasn't with him she was either alone or had been forced to go shopping with Layla and Magenta.

They still hadn't told anyone about their relationship and had managed to keep it a pretty good secret. They usually ate dinner at either of their places opting for take out or delivery. Elena did however figure out about their new status when she walked in on them making-out lying on Warren's bed.

_"Your mom is going to be…mmmph…" Billy was silenced and cut off from her words yet again as Warren kissed her hard with flaming passion._

_He worked his lips in tune with hers and casually pulled away to trail his lips down to her neck and collarbone, as he lay leaned over her._

_Billy giggled as the warmth from his lips tickled her entire body. "Warren…" She breathed lightly smiling. Her hand clutched at his hair as he nipped her neck lightly drawing blood and then used his tongue to sooth the bite mark._

_"Warren I'm…" Warren paused his ministrations as he looked up at his door as the handle turned in almost slow motion. They had no time to move as the door pushed open and Elena popped her head in. "Oh hello Billy." She said with a smirk._

_Billy gave a slight wave with her free hand desperately trying not to giggle. "Mom knocking and waiting for a reply would've been nice." Warren said frustrated._

_"Don't take that tone with me young man I'm your mother." _

_"Ooo you just got scolded." Billy teased him laughing softly._

_Warren glanced down at her with a half smirk cocking his brow and then back to his mother blankly. "Sorry mom. Could you…"_

_"I'm going. Don't mind me." Elena said any anger she had at Warren's tone having dissolved instantly. She walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Billy started laughing and Warren dropped his head on her shoulder. Billy thought it was cute he was slightly embarrassed._

_"I tried to tell you." She giggled. "How much you wanna bet she's downstairs making a phone call to my mom saying 'oh my god you'll never guess…" She joked with fake enthusiasm._

_Warren lifted his head smirking at her. Billy kindly tucked the lose strands of hair that were dangling in front of his face behind his ears. "Shut up." He said mockingly._

_Billy grinned. "Why don't you shut me up, cause you seem to be…" Billy squeaked in surprise as he pressed his lips roughly upon hers. She hadn't actually expected him to take her seriously. When he pulled back Billy chuckled. "Pretty good at that." She said finishing her thought._

_Warren grinned impishly at her and they went back to making out for a while before Billy's cell phone buzzed. "Leave it." Warren muttered against her lips as Billy's free arm flailed out behind her trying to reach Warren's lamp stand where she had set her phone._

_"It's probably my mom."_

_"Yeah I know." Warren said kissing her some more. Billy moaned softly as his teeth nipped lightly at her lip._

_She forced herself to turn away and looked over her shoulder and used her powers to snatch up her phone. Bringing it to her ear as she hit send Warren just decided to nip and suck at her neck while her mouth was occupied with vocabulary._

_"Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey Bills its M."_

_Billy growled. "What?" She asked. _

_"Well mom wanted…"_

_"M can we talk about this mmm…" An involuntary moan escaped her and she heard Maria gasp._

_"Are you busy?" Maria practically screeched in shock._

_Billy closed her eyes attempting to push Warren away but having no luck. "Not in the sense you're thinking but somewhat yes."_

_"Ok I'll call you later." Maria quickly hung up and Billy dropped her phone on the floor with a thud smirking to herself. Maria always seemed to call at the wrong time. And Billy was sick of the torture Warren was putting her through so she grabbed the upper arm of the one that wasn't tucked under her back and pushed as hard as she could rolling him straddling him to the bed bending down before he could speak to capture his lips in a kiss. _

"Warren please?" Billy said sweetly looking over her shoulder at him. Today they had taken a walk in the park through an old trail that very few people actually knew about to a small clearing over looking the water and that's where they had been sitting the last hour. Warren sat perched up by a tree with Billy seated between his legs resting back against him. He had his arms around her to keep her warm in her tank and tight jeans cause she hadn't thought they'd be there as long as they had and didn't bring a coat for sundown.

"No B. Now would you stop?" Warren said in playful frustration.

Billy sighed. She wouldn't normally give up, usually she could go for hours with Warren's stubbornness, but that was before they started dating and if she didn't want to see or speak to him for a couple days she pushed a bit, but now she didn't want to go any large amount of time without seeing him. She loved him and it was so much different than the feelings she had, had for Mike.

"Fine I give in. This once, don't expect a pass every time." Billy said playfully. Warren kissed the back of her head and she tilted it to the side a bit and lay it back on his shoulder. "You know we should probably just tell them."

"Who?"

"Them." Billy replied.

As if something clicked Warren sighed. "Why? I like things the way they are." He grumbled.

"Me too, but I don't think I can come up with any more covers about contacts if I tried, especially since I don't wear them." Billy giggled.

Warren smirked. That had been an interesting night. They had been at Warren's and some how had ended up making-out on the floor. Well when they heard Elena yelling upstairs that 'they were in his room' they scrambled apart and Billy made it look like she was searching for a contact when Layla and Will walked in. Warren just went along when she said she had dropped a contact.

"Good point." Warren chuckled softly. "Ok fine we tell them." He said.

"Ok well while you do that I'll be soaking up the sun."

"Oh no you are not leaving me to tell them alone." Warren said adamantly.

Billy smirked. "Technically they're your friends. Mine already know so…" She teased him. Warren let his hands fall to her sides and Billy noticed. "If you do it I am going to call you WARRY in front of the entire class on Monday." She threatened playfully.

Warren didn't head her warning and his fingers started to mindlessly tickle her senseless. She screeched with mirth trying to get out of his grasp only to have him pin her down on the ground and tickle her some more. "Warren!" She yelled through her cries of hysteria.

"Am I telling them alone?" He asked teasingly.

"No! Ok! No stop!" She laughed. As his fingers stilled Billy's laughter died away and she looked up at him perched on her thighs. She might've been his friend for a long time but she hadn't seen this totally playful fun loving side of Warren in a long time. Believe it or not Warren had been a pretty happy kid. Despite his tendencies to block others out when he was with Billy he had fun.

At one point in time they had even had a tree house. You would think a Pyro and a tree house wouldn't suit but that wasn't the case. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Warren asked her.

Billy looked up at him and gave a genuinely sweet smile. "You're happy." She said lifting her hand to lightly caress his face and tuck a free fallen strand of hair behind his ear. "I haven't seen you this happy since…"

"Don't." Warren cut her off. He climbed off of her and walked towards the small cliff and stood.

Billy got up and went over to him. "Warren I didn't mean…"

"I know." He looked over and down at her next to him and sighed looking down at the ground and then back out to the waters churning beyond them, so far behind there didn't look to be an end as the sun slowly set. "It's just talking about him I get angry and I shouldn't. It's not healthy and it's not like I hate him."

Billy sighed. Until she had left she had known the ins and outs of Warren Peace, she knew what he was feeling most the time and she knew most the time why when he didn't even. "Warren you feel like you were left to clean up the mess he left and make a new name for your family instead of Barron Battle's family."

Warren looked at her again. "How do you do that? Know how to analyze me?" He asked.

Billy shrugged and looked down shying herself a bit. "I'm not sure. I've always been able to sense it even when you can't. You block yourself off from figuring things like that out cause you're afraid of the answer."

"See you did it again." Warren said softly.

"Sorry." Billy said ruefully. Warren reached over and lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Don't be. Its fine for you to do it, but if anyone else did it would be strange." He joked.

Billy smiled at him and he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to his side. "Awe…ouch!" Warren and Billy both turned around at the oh so familiar voices.

"Hippie, rodent, come out." Warren said grouchily. Layla and Magenta came out from behind a near by bush with guilty smiles on their faces and walked towards the couple.

"You know I resent being called a rodent." Magenta said.

"We don't like being spied on." Billy retorted glaring just as heavily at the girls as Warren was. Magenta sort of brushed it off but Layla continued to look guilty.

"What are you two doing here?" Warren growled.

Layla bit her lip lightly. "W-well I needed some new pictures for…that photography workshop I'm doing after school every…"

"Get to the point hippie." Warren said glowering at her.

"Well I came up here cause it's in the part of the class where we work on scenery. I brought Magenta along for company and when we spotted you two, you were to peaceful to disturb and not to mention…"

"We've been trying to catch you two in the act." Magenta said bluntly.

Billy smirked. "Forward my kind of chick." She said.

Magenta fake curtsied. "Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment. So what you two just decided to stick around and spy?" Billy asked her face once again a solemn frown.

"Did I mention that we're really, really sorry?" Layla said sheepishly.

Billy looked up at Warren and he was still frowning so intensely she thought his facial features might stick like that if he didn't stop. "Next time if your going to spy bring popcorn for when you're caught. I'm hungry. Warren take me for food?" She asked sweetly.

Warren looked away from the two girls and down at his girlfriend startled by her question. "What? You mean we aren't going to…"

"No we are not. They were bound to find out eventually." Billy said with a shrug tugging on Warren's hand gesturing to leave. "Come on take me for food I'm starving." She said grinning at him.

Warren smirked at her and then looked at Magenta and Layla frowning. "Don't spy on us again, or I'll…"

"Roast us alive?" Layla asked giving him a funny face and a shrug.

"Exactly." Warren grumbled and he let Billy drag him off. As they walked away they could here Magenta and Layla in the background fumbling with their cell phones. "Great, guess we don't have to tell them anymore."

Billy smiled. "Saves us the trouble." She said jokingly.

Billy's Place:

Billy sat next to Warren at her kitchen table and they were eating pizza in silence. Billy's home phone rang and she got up to answer the cordless to the left of the pizza box on the counter. "Hello?"

"Sweetie?"

"Hey mom what's up?" She asked going and intruding on Warren's meal by sitting down in his lap. _If I can't eat cause of my mother neither can he._ She thought jokingly kissing his cheek.

"Honey I have some bad news."

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"We're taking Cooper to your grandparents for thanksgiving." Her mother said quickly but Billy caught it.

"What?" She asked her mother dumbstruck. "Mom grandma Maggie wants nothing to do with Coop. He was born out of wedlock and all that mumbo jumbo how can you even think of taking my son to the woman who hates me for the holidays."

"Grandma Maggie does not hate you sweetheart she just doesn't agree with some of your choices." Her mother said calmly.

Billy stood from Warren's lap and he was slightly confused by this and her behavior all though he really didn't understand what was going on. "Mom let's face it she hates me. She said I was going to hell remember…for all the acts of sin I participated in that spawned my demon child."

"Billy it was not that extreme. Besides she wants to meet him and she invited you as well."

"Oh hell no! I would rather burn than let that woman degrade me anymore than that last time I saw her. You remember what she called me! Do you remember she called me a whore! Mom!" Billy was so angry at this point she was pacing in the kitchen.

Warren watched her and listened as her voice kept getting louder in volume. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down! My son is not going any where near that woman." Billy said.

"Oh yes he is whether you like it or not. She is his grandmother and she has the right to meet him. Grandma was just upset when we told her."

"Whatever. Don't expect me for the holidays than. And you can be damn certain when Cooper comes to live with me that woman will have nothing to do with him." She hung up slamming her phone down on the counter and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fuck!" She yelled.

Billy had lost all thought as she got sucked into herself thinking about her mother taking her child, HER CHILD, to the woman who called her a whore shortly after they told her Billy was pregnant. And when Billy said she wasn't getting married her grandmother had gone off. She was a well raised religious woman, insanely so, that she alienated her only granddaughter.

"B?" Warren came up behind Billy and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. Billy stood up straight and turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"They are taking my son to that retched woman's house. She wants to meet him even though his mothers an unwed teen whore." Billy said angrily sarcastic about herself.

Warren put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and she buried her face against his chest and a sob escaped her making her tremble. Warren knew he wasn't the greatest at comfort, but this was Billy the girl he had grown up with, the girl he loved and he would try. "You're not a whore."

"T-tell her-her that…" She stuttered.

Warren kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. "I will. She had no right to say that to you family or not. She's your grandmother she's supposed to lend you support. She doesn't know what she's talking about you're not a whore and you will not burn in hell."

Billy pulled away and wiped uselessly at his shirt where her tears had seeped in leaving darker black blotches than the black shirt itself. "Sorry I didn't mean to break down." She said taking in heavy gasps of air sniffling as well.

Warren brought one hand up grabbing her's stopping it from wiping at his shirt and held it in his causing her to look up at him with her said torn eyes. "It's alright." He said softly.

"I wanted to spend thanksgiving with Cooper it's his first. But I think I'd probably drop dead if I step foot in her house." Billy said softly.

Warren sighed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I guess I can miss his first thanksgiving as long as I have him on his birthday and Christmas." Billy said giving a weak smile.

Warren smiled at her kissing her forehead tenderly. "When's his birthday?"

"December 4th." Billy told him happily.

Warren nodded. "You'll spend it with him even if I have to get will to fly you all the way to Laguna to do so." He joked.

Billy laughed hoarse from her crying. "Thanks."

"Welcome. But since Thanksgiving is three days away, how about you have it with my mom and I?"

"No I…"

"Yes you can. Mom would love it. She loves your company." Warren said.

"Oh and you don't." Billy teased him.

Warren smirked and leaned down giving her a soft kiss full of fiery love. "I love your company too." He said kindly.

Billy smiled. "Good to know."

"Can we finish eating now?" Warren grinned.

"Jerk."

"Loveable jerk." He said smirking at her.

Billy shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I dunno I could just think you're a jerk. It might not have anything to do with love." She joked.

Warren gave her a half smirk. "Do you want me to burn you?" He smirked. "Cause I could."

"You wouldn't." Billy said confidently smirking back at him.

"Wouldn't I?" Warren started heating up is hands and Billy waited till the heat had become too much and she yelped.

"Ok you're loveable." Warren let the heat dissipate from his hands and grinned victoriously in a devious manor. "But you're still a jerk."

Warren smiled. "I can deal with that."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

Next Day:

Today was to be their last day until the end of the weekend. It was the end of the day and Warren and Billy had made it through with only minor comments from their friends, now they sat in the top row of the bleachers in the gym together waiting for the period to get over.

It was a save the citizen day and two of the students Mel and Sophie Gordon were competing and winning as the villains. "Chose your opponents." Coach Boomer said.

Billy heard it faintly she was to busy enjoy the feeling of Warren's hand running lightly along the exposed skin of her lower back. "PEACE and CORNWALL!" Mel yelled.

Warren sat up completely his hand leaving Billy's back and he looked over at her. She didn't look surprised she had been waiting for this. "But coach Boomer I think I hurt my ankle can I substitute someone in my place?" Sophie asked innocently all though she was far from.

Billy looked at Warren. "Ten bucks says Liz is in on it?"

Warren groaned. "This is annoying. Why can't she just accept it and move on?"

"Cause she's a girl who feels scorned. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Billy said sarcastically.

"Sure Ms. Gordon, who would you like to substitute in your place?"

"Elizabeth Frost." Sophie said smiling. Billy and Warren both scoffed and got up heading over to put on the safety equipment, as did Liz.

Billy and Elizabeth had to change in the girls locker room together and on their way out Elizabeth shoved passed Billy. "Good luck." She said snidely and walked out.

"Great." Billy muttered to herself.

Billy walked out and met up with Warren. "I'll take Liz you take…"

"I'll take Liz she's going to come after me anyway." Billy smirked at him.

Warren nodded. "Careful she's tricky."

"Right. It's not like she's got a knife stashed somewhere." Billy joked. Warren chuckled faintly out of earshot to anyone else and they waited on their side of the small arena for the bell. Boomer having given the explanations as they talked. When it sounded Billy immediately dodged an extraordinarily large icicle sent flying towards her ribs. "Alright she wants to play mean. I can do mean." Billy said snidely to herself.

She let all the pent up anger from the night before linger in her body and light a heavy explosive released it from her being sending Elizabeth who was stalking towards her back on her side of the arena landing hard on her back. "Wow." Billy muttered, she'd never done that before.

Warren was busy fending of Mel who could conjure and manipulate heavy waters into whatever she wanted and right now it looked like she wanted to bury Warren under a massive tsunami.

Billy looked up at the clock to see they had thirty-five seconds left. Now that they were seniors Boomer said they needed to save the citizen in two minutes or less rather than three. Billy knew Warren's power though great wouldn't stand a chance against the tsunami she ran over in front of him and with her mind created a heavy telekinetic block wall. "Go save the citizen." Billy mumbled using her hands to hold up the invisible barricade.

"You'll get pummeled if you lose your…"

"Go!" Billy looked at him. Warren decided not to argue and went for the citizen. He through a flame at the rope and it started to fall and he leapt over the citizen mulcher and caught the 'victim.' The bell rung just as Billy felt something cold and sharp embed itself in her right side. She looked down and saw a large icicle protruding from her side and she lost her concentration and the tsunami overtook her.

Warren had seen the stunned look on Elizabeth's face when he stood up dropping the citizen and he heard the loud crashing waves around the roar of applause from the students and looked back to see Mel bent over grabbing her knees and panting and Billy in the corner not moving. As he rushed towards her he saw the icicle sticking out from her right side and looked back at Liz who hadn't moved from her stunned stance.

_She didn't mean to, doesn't mean I'm not holding her responsible if something happened to Billy._ Warren thought angrily. He dropped to his knees as he skidded to a stop by Billy's side. "Billy?" He lightly tapped her cheek but she didn't move. "Billy?" He tried again. He looked closer at the icicle and saw blood pooling into the left over puddles of water from the huge wave.

Warren made out the faint sound of someone telling another person to go get the nurse but all he saw was Billy lying still. He looked her body up and down and decided what he had to do. He carefully removed the plastic armor on he upper torso without hitting the ice and tilted her head back. Opening her mouth just enough he bent his ear close but heard no breathing so he started compressions. For every five compressions he pumped a small amount of oxygen in her lungs.

He almost gave up when he heard a spluttering cough and looked down to see water coming out of her mouth. He gently roll her onto her left side and she coughed up the water. "Billy?" He said softly. Kids were watching in stunned silence and Warren made out the faint sound of Boomer speaking with the other girls.

"Ouch." She mumbled looking to her side. "Bitch." She groaned in pain.

Warren gave a half-hearted chuckled and stroked the wet hair from her face. "It's ok. You'll be fine. The nurse is coming."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." Billy giggled painfully.

Warren gave her a wavering smile. "I need someone who understands me or I'll go insane in solitude so you can't die." He joked.

Billy smiled at him and winced taking in a heavy breath. "Like I'd leave you to your own devices." She teased.

The nurse showed up and gently pushed Warren aside to have a look at Billy. After determining that no man artery or organ had been hit she carefully removed the icicle and covered the wound with a thick pad of gauze. "Can you walk?" Nurse Spex asked.

"Yeah." With Warren and the nurses help Billy got to her feet but stumbled a bit so Warren held her up he motioned for will to come help and he did so. With an arm around each of their shoulders they walked her to the nurses office.


	8. Apologies

Chapter 8:

Billy opened her eyes and looked around the nurses office, shortly after arriving she had blacked out. Warren was talking with his mother, whom Billy assumed had been called being on her contact sheet and all. "Oh Billy you're awake." Nurse Spex said.

Warren and Elena came over from the corner where they had been talking to crowd around the bed she was laying on. "Hey there kiddo." Elena said.

"Kiddo? Do I look like a child to you Elle?" Billy joked.

Warren and Elena both gave a light chuckle. "I think she'll be fine." Elena said smirking at the young girl. There was a knock at the door and Principle Powers entered followed shortly by Layla and Billy's parents with Cooper.

"Karen, Chris, nice to see you." Elena said politely. Warren looked up gave them and nod and then looked back to Billy even though he hadn't said anything to her.

"Elena." Karen smiled. Billy sat up only wincing slightly at the small sting of pain in her side. "Billy sweetheart are you alright."

"Yeah this is nothing compared to…" Billy shut up before she could continue Layla was in the room. "Broken bones." She covered quickly looking up at Warren.

Karen smiled at her daughter slightly. "There's ten stitches in all and they should be able to come out in a week or so once the wound seals up." Nurse Spex said handing Billy a lollipop. Billy looking at it and then saw Cooper leaning away from her mother reaching for her and in turn the lollipop.

"Mrs. Frost will be rightfully punished for her actions." Principle Powers said.

Billy shrugged. "While I may not be her best friend or biggest supporter, don't go to hard on her." She said casually.

Warren glared at her and she looked up giving him a small smile and then looked back to Cooper who was still struggling to get away from her mother. Billy got up from the bed and walked towards Cooper taking him from her mother, not caring about the protest from her right side.

She rested him on her left hip one arm under his butt holding him up and the other hand trickily getting the wrapper off the sucker, with help from her teeth and handing it to him. He was teething so he'd gnaw for a bit and get bored. "Can we go please?" She asked holding her little boy. Warren walked towards her and they started out of the nurses office once in the hall they heard Layla.

"Billy you want me to bring you anything tonight?" She asked kindly Billy turned around in turn Warren turned and they saw Layla's eyes go wide. The adults were still speaking and they looked at each other and then at Cooper and guessed what she was thinking.

"No!" Billy walked up quickly covering her mouth as she was about to speak.

Layla mumbled something against Billy's hand and Billy pulled her hand away wiping it on her pants. Warren came up along side her and helped lift Cooper higher on her hip cause he was slipping down. "He looks just like…" Layla started trailing off in shock.

Billy sighed. School had obviously let out a while ago so no one else was around except possibly Will but he wasn't anywhere Billy could see. "He's not Warren's." Billy said softly to the girl.

Layla looked from Billy to Cooper and back. "He's yours, but who's the…"

"My ex. You can't say anything. Warren is the only person I've told here. Please Layla?" Billy said softly.

Layla nodded mindlessly. "So you…"

"Have a baby?" Billy whispered. "Yes." She nodded slightly. "I mean it you can't tell anyone Layla."

"Not even stronghold." Warren put in.

"But it isn't like we're going to…" Layla started.

Billy shook her head. "It's not that Layla, if it gets around school the shit will hit the fan."

Layla nodded and smiled at Cooper who was gnawing and mumbling little nothingness words. "Can I hold him?" She asked. Billy handed him to Layla and Cooper poked at her nose with his sticky finger. "Are babies allowed suckers?" She asked smiling at him.

Billy shrugged. "I dunno, but why not he can't really chew it."

Cooper turned in Layla's arms and looked at Warren and reached out for him. "War…em…" He mumbled.

Layla giggled. "That was cute." She gushed.

Billy grinned. "He likes Warren. He usually doesn't like guys, which is odd since he's a boy." Warren reached for him taking him from Layla as the little boy offered him the sucker Warren took it and chucked it in the trash.

Layla saw the genuine smile on Warren's face and couldn't help making a comment about. "Was that a smile Warren Peace?" She asked teasingly.

"I smile." Warren said defensively.

"But you don't like kids." Layla said.

Warren glared at her but it was more joking then seriousness. "Kids no, this guy he's pretty ok." Warren said as Cooper lay his head on Warren's shoulder.

"That is just so cute." Layla said. Billy laughed at the roll of Warren's eyes and when the nurses office door opened once again the adults came out.

"Billy let's go." Karen said.

Billy turned and nodded and then looked back at Layla. "Remember what we said. You can't tell anyone." She said.

Layla nodded again. "I wont." She said.

They all walked out to the front where Ron was waiting to give them a lift home and loaded on to the bus. Cooper had fallen asleep in Warren's arms and Billy was just exhausted, more so from using all that strength to keep the tsunami back than the wound. Hell she'd experience worse pain in giving birth. The ride was silent as they pulled up outside the Peace residence.

"You guys are welcome to stay for dinner." Elena said letting everyone into the house. Warren went to the couch and sat putting his feet up on the coffee table and laying his head back resting his eyes, while Cooper continued to sleep curled against his chest.

Billy wasn't far behind she went to the couch sat cuddled close to Warren laying her head on his free shoulder and fell into a light sleep tucking her legs underneath her.

A few hours later Billy was being lightly jostled awake and when she sleepily opened her eyes she saw her mother there. "Sweetie we're going to head home now."

Billy sighed and nodded. She stood walking to her father that was holding an awake Cooper and kissed her babies forehead. "Bye Coop." She whispered. She looked back and saw Warren was still sleeping, sometimes he was dead to the world.

"We'll call you tomorrow before we head to grandma's." Chris said.

Billy glared at the floor. "If she even mentions baptism don't even think about it." She said sternly.

"Sweetheart we are very clear on your wishes. He is your child and we will respect that much, but his grandmother has a right to meet him." Karen said standing with her husband and Cooper.

Billy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I mean it."

"Alright." Karen said. "Love you see you next weekend for Cooper's birthday."

Billy nodded and Elena showed them out while Billy attempted to wake Warren. "Warren. Wake up." She said gently shaking him.

Warren was startled awake and looked to where Cooper had been laying and sat up straight almost in a sleep-ridden panic. "Where is he?" He asked quickly.

Billy gave him a soft smile and gently caressed his cheek. "They're taking him home. I should probably head that way too."

"You can stay here for the night." Warren said standing up cracking his neck.

"Where there's no guest room anymore?" She asked.

"With me." Warren said casually.

Billy smirked at him. "Oh yeah your mother will love that."

"You're injured you need to have eyes on you at all times I don't think she'll care. I'll even let you have the bed and sleep on the floor if she objects."

"If I object to what?" Elena said walking into the living room.

"Billy staying here in my room." Warren said.

Elena smiled. "I don't mind, just behave yourselves." She said and left the room into the kitchen.

Billy giggled sleepily and put her arms around Warren's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Fine I'll stay." She yawned and Warren scooped her up into his arms. Billy squeaked with surprise but snuggled against him as he started up to his room.

Next Morning:

Billy woke up cuddled comfortably to Warren's side her head resting lightly on his chest and she realized she only wore one of his baggy shirts, which she vaguely remembered changing into the night before. Billy lightly touched the wound on her side and winced. "Hey you shouldn't do that?"

Smiling Billy looked up and saw that Warren had been pretending to be asleep. "How long you been awake?"

"Not much longer than you."

" And you just laid there?" She asked.

Warren nodded. "You looked to comfortable to move and I can pretty much say the same." He smiled at her.

Billy sighed contently and brought her hand from her side to rest on his white t-shirt clad chest. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Ditto. Come on we should get up it's almost eleven." Warren said.

Billy nodded and they both sat up together and Billy winced slightly but pushed the pain away. "I should probably go home and get some clothes." Billy said softly.

"You could just barrow some of mine." Warren suggested.

Billy shook her head. "No I need to go home and check my email anyway."

"But you could…"

"Outlook express I can't access it from here cause of the block M put on my system."

Warren nodded. "Want me to go?"

"Nah it's ok. I'll manage. Besides I'm not a baby and I don't want to be treated like one."

"But you are my baby." Warren said impishly giving her a kiss.

Billy smirked at him. "We agreed no pet names."

"In public." Warren said deviously.

"I don't like being tricked." Billy said jokingly.

"Sorry I tricked you baby." He murmured against her lips. Billy scoffed with mirth and kissed him passionately.

When they broke away from each other they got up from the bed. Warren went to the bathroom to shower and Billy quickly slipped on her jeans and left Warren's shirt on and headed home after telling Elena she'd be back in a short while.

The walk back was silent as she enjoyed the cool fall air. As she turned a corner she bumped in to someone and gasped deeply when the person accidentally touched her wounded side. "Oh I'm sorry."

Billy groaned hearing that voice and looked up at Elizabeth Frost. "Move it." She snarled and stepped around her and continued on her way. She heard footsteps following her trying to keep up.

"I was going to Warren's to see if he knew how I could get a hold of you." Liz said.

"Why?" Billy growled. "So you could hit me with another icicle?"

"No so I could apologize. I let my emotion get the best of me and I'm sorry. I was upset when I heard Warren dumped me for someone else." Liz tried as way of explanation.

Billy stopped walking and turned to face Liz who abruptly stopped at this as well. "First off we told you that wasn't the case and secondly I would never do that to anyone. Warren and I didn't get together until a few weeks ago not that it's really any of your business."

"Put yourself in my shoes, see it in my eyes." Liz said.

"I don't need to, I know what you heard and what you thought and maybe you were just to stupid to move past that and realize Warren's not that kind of guy." Billy said agitated with the girl. She turned and continued on.

"I'm sorry." Liz said.

Billy stopped in her tracks sighing and she just stood there back turned on Liz. "Can you name his favorite color?"

"Warren's?" Liz asked. Billy nodded. "N-no." She stuttered.

"Red. How about his favorite book or his favorite movie of all time? If you can't than why is any of the jealousy necessary, cause obviously there was no real connection between you two. No offense."

"No you're right. I was too involved in the public relationship to get involved in the personal one. It just hurt to think that Warren would dump me because he was seeing someone else." Liz said coming up alongside Billy.

Billy looked over at the girl and gave a small snort of laughter. "Warren isn't like that. He'd never hurt someone like that. And neither would I. My boyfriend left me for some skank a while back and it hurt. I was in your shoes and it made me so upset so angry that I wanted nothing more than to just say fuck the world and forget the rest of life."

"What'd you do to get passed it?" Liz asked.

Billy shrugged. "It's different for everyone. I didn't really get over it till I moved back here. Warren's always been my friend since we were kids and though he doesn't know it he pulled me back together when I thought I was going to shatter into a million pieces even with the good things in my life."

Liz bit her lip and the girls continued walking. "I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"And I didn't mean to hurt you, I've never done anything like I did to you. I'm sorry too."

"It's alright I didn't get hurt, but you…I can't say I'm sorry enough." Liz said softly.

Billy nodded. "It's fine really. It's over with."

"Tell Warren I'm sorry too would you?"

"Sure." Billy nodded.

Liz gave her a quick smile and then turned down a sidewalk while Billy continued straight ahead. Billy headed home changed quickly after a shower, checked her mail and then headed out of her place and drove back to Warren's.

Peace Residence:

Billy was walking up the walkway to Warren's when her sidekick buzzed and she answered it. "Hello?" She said knocking on the door.

"Billy……" She heard a young girl sob.

Billy pulled her phone away to see the caller information and it read unavailable. "Uh who is this?" She asked uncertain as the door swung open to reveal her boyfriend looking good without his shirt on. Billy smiled and walked in.

"B-b-Billy he-he-he d-du-dumped m-m-me." The girl said stuttering between her sorrowful cries.

"Who?" Billy asked still uncertain of the caller.

"Riiiiiick…" She sobbed.

It clicked in Billy's head finally of who was on the other line. She looked at Warren and he kissed her cheek smiling at her and pointed to the cell. Billy mouth 'friend' and went to the living room and sat down in the recliner. Warren went back upstairs to finish getting dressed. "Izzy?"

"Wh-oo e-el-else w-wa-would I-it be." She stammered.

Billy held back a laugh when she hiccupped. "Izzy you're fifteen it's not the end of the world."

"E-eas-y f-for you-you t-to s-say." Izzy mumbled stuttering now with the hiccups.

Billy sighed. "Why are you calling me? Find Mike and have him go beat the crap out of him."

"Because I can't really tell Mike the truth." Izzy said getting angry.

"Calm down. What do you mean Izzy? He's your brother." Billy said. Warren walked in and sat on the armrest of the chair Billy was sitting in with a book and just sat silently.

Izzy sobbed again and then took a deep breath. "Rick and I sort of w-we well w-we…"

"No…" Billy drawled her eyes opening wide with shock. "You didn't."

"We did." Izzy said and then started crying once again. "And then today he dumps me! It's Thanksgiving!"

Billy groaned. "Izzy I don't know what you expect me to do."

"I-I wa-want t-to g-get even."

"I'm not in that anymore." Billy said.

"You promised you'd always be my friend no m-matter what. I n-n-need your friendly advice n-now."

Billy sighed. "Ok. I'll come up with something and call you back. Where can I reach you?"

"My cell."

"Fine. Bye." Billy hung up and set her phone down on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Warren asked not looking up from his book.

"Isabelle she's Mike's sister and her boyfriend dumped her." Billy said. "On thanksgiving after they slept together."

"Harsh, but it could've been worse." Warren said.

"How?"

"Could've been Valentines." He said casually.

Billy grimaced. "Ok then she would've been inconsolable. So she wants to get even and I use to give advice on that subject but I'm out of idea's."

"What?"

"Well I've used posted pictures of him in an awkward position around campus, put something naughty in his locker and call in a bomb threat so every locker is checked and he ends up with detention, and get an embarrassing video of him upchucking after heavily chugging a beer and play it with the morning TV show announcements…I'm out of ideas. All that's been done and then some."

"Is that what kept you occupied in Laguna?" Warren asked jokingly.

Billy sat back in the recliner and looked up at him smiling. "Yes and it was quite entertaining too cause while I wasn't the one who did the activities I never so much as got caught. And if you threaten people with bodily harm or destruction of their two hundred dollar hair do you'll see just how far silence goes."

"Well how bout hiring a girl he's interested in to get him to a hotel tied to a bed naked and then take pictures and post them all over the school computer system?" Warren suggested setting his book down on the table.

Billy grinned. "That's brilliant and put one of those red rubber ball gags in his mouth it'll look like he likes being dominated." She got this vicious grin on her face.

Warren chuckled. "How do you know about those gags?" He asked eyeing her.

"I love Spencer's. Spencer's is the best store ever. Me and Sam have bought plenty of stuff from Spencer's not to mention my entire lighter collection is from Spencer's." Billy said smiling at him.

"I'm not even going to ask about the other stuff." Warren smiled.

"Good it would probably make you blush and that is something I might die of laughter at." She teased him.

Warren rolled his eyes and got up to go help Elena in the kitchen while Billy text messaged the plan to Isabelle. When she got a reply of 'That ROCKS!' back she turned her phone on silent and went to help with dinner.

Thanksgiving was relatively uneventful but Elena made a wonderful dinner. Though she was missing out on her sons first ever thanksgiving it wasn't the end of the world.

If it was possible Warren found himself falling more in love with Billy that afternoon watching her laugh and joke with his mother, not even Liz did that. She was always afraid to say the wrong thing or make a bad impression but Billy just opened her mouth and whatever came out, came out. She had no excuses or apologies for who she was and that was a plus for Warren.

He didn't want her to apologize for being herself. Billy did get reprimanded for language a few times though, which just made Warren laugh. He knew his mom didn't really care much, but she always seemed to do the mother thing and scold him about it, and now Billy as well.

Dinner was simple with a small turkey and all the fixings as Elena, Warren and Billy sat around talking. Warren told them about a book he was reading and Billy mentioned a movie she wanted to see and Elena listened.

It was easy to see the looks Warren and Billy were giving each other and all Elena thought was how it could've taken them so long to figure out that they were meant for each other. She had seen it for years, but like they say love is blind.


	9. Not Again and Trusts

Chapter 9:

"Bills if you want anything for Christmas you'll go away so I can go get it."

"And if I don't?"

"Than you may continue weighing me down."

"M it's Christmas break don't be such a downer." Billy said hoping off of Maria's back.

Maria smiled at her. "I'm not. Look go find Warren and chill so I can find my way around this god forsaken mall and get you and Sam something."

"Did I hear my name?" Warren came up behind Billy wrapping his arms around her bringing her back against him.

Billy grinned. "Good timing."

"Keep her till I finish shopping." Maria said to him. Warren smirked and gave a silent nod while Maria backed away grinning and giving a wink to Billy.

"Warren the Christmas grinch is that a smile I sense?" Billy giggled as they walked in their hugged form towards some food court tables and chose one.

Warren quickly got rid of the smile on his face. Ever since his father had been put in prison Warren hadn't really celebrated Christmas. "No." He said frowning.

Billy smiled at him and leaned closer over the table staring into his deep brown eyes. "Five bucks says I can make you smile?" She said cheekily.

"Give it your best shot." Warren threw back playfully.

Billy leaned back in her seat grinning smugly. "I love you." She said.

Warren felt the sides of his mouth twitch and reluctantly turn up into a smile. "I hate you." He teased.

"No you don't." Billy said playfully. She looked around and then back at Warren with a smirk. "You, me, restroom, three minutes." She got up and walked away towards the family restroom. It was for families with babies and woman who needed to breast feed and such but Billy had other plans. She went in and sat down in the chair flipping the channel with her powers and waited for Warren to show.

Warren looked down at the watch sitting on his left wrist and then casually got up and headed for the family restroom. As he walked in the door a hand grabbed him pulling him around a corner and into a curtained room. He smirked pushing Billy up against the wall as his lips met hers sending shivers down his spine, which was hard to do seeing how his body was always warm.

Billy's hands traveled over Warren's chest and shoulders and settled lightly on either side of his neck as a soft groan came from deep in her throat. But she paused hearing the sound of the bathroom door open. She pulled Warren back slightly and the hand he had slipped into her back pocket squeezed aggressively making her glare at him. Warren smirked laughing softly to himself.

"I heard a roomer that she got knocked up and moved to Europe."

"But you can't always trust people who aren't like us cause she could've just been having power problems and her parents needed to get her away. At least that's what my mom said when she heard me and Amber talking." One girl said.

Another giggled at the girls comment. "Who is Billy Cornwall anyways? I mean I've never heard of her and…"

"Apparently her mother is part of some important clean up crew for like when Hero's mess up and reveal their identity by accident to someone. And her father retired a long time ago to be a novelist."

"Poor girl was bound to be strange."

Warren felt his hands start to warm as those girls continued talking snidely about his girlfriend. Billy looked at him with tears in her eyes and he wanted to hurt them, even though he didn't hit girls like that in vain or anger.

"Warren is so hot I can't believe he's going out with her though. I mean what a shame to waste himself on that trash."

Billy noticed Warren starting to pull away and she held him back from leaving the curtained room shaking her head at him. "I dunno I think they make a good couple." The one said. She seemed to be siding with Billy and Warren while the other was against.

"I can't believe you said that."

"What him and Liz, was never going to work out. Everyone saw it, Liz was to different from him."

"Whatever!" The girl snided and they heard the door open and close as too sets of footsteps went out the door. Billy looked up at Warren and his eyes were on fire, well figuratively speaking.

"I'm fine." He said taking deep breaths.

Billy gave him a small smile. "Cheer up she said we were a good couple." She grinned at him.

Warren chuckled softly and then frowned. "And the other didn't seem to like it."

"So. It's between you and me no one else has a say in the matter." Billy said smirking at him.

Warren smiled and captured her lips and they slowly began to resume where they had been a few moments before. "You are not trash." Warren mumbled as his lips worked down her neck to her collarbone.

Billy was to content in the feelings he was invoking in her to speak so she just gave a slight hum as a reply and let him work as her hands smooth over the rough worn leather material of his jacket. Warren grabbed her hips lifting her up a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Billy moaned softly as his hands gently slid up under her shirt and brushed over her abdomen lightly coming in contact with her belly piercing. It tickled her and she giggled, but she knew they needed to stop now.

"Warren?" She whispered.

"Hmm…" He hummed sucking tentatively on the left side of her neck and than as he nipped the fleshing she arched into him.

"We need to um, stop." Billy said reluctantly.

Warren broke away after licking the spot he had nibbled slightly to sooth it. "Why?"

"Because I know myself. I love you a lot and while it's ok to make-out in public places what I would like you to do is not, so we should stop before I lose all control." Billy whispered looking down at their bodies and Warren sighed kissing her forehead. He held her hips and she released his waist from her slender jean clad legs and stood on her on.

"So if we kept going what could I get arrested for?" He asked jokingly.

Billy looked up at him and grinned. "Indecent exposure." She said like it was nothing, but he knew she was serious and scratched at the back of his head.

Warren not at all totally certain with himself at this point looked over at her and smiled nervously. "Oh really?" He asked trying to sound smug.

"Yep." Billy replied cutely.

"Uh huh." Warren said softly. He looked at her and smiled. He hadn't told her the truth and maybe he should. "Your place or mine?" He asked casually.

"Warren I was just kidding. Sex it complicates things a lot." Billy said softly.

"Hey guys you in here?" Billy and Warren stepped out of the small curtain enclosed room and saw Maria standing there smirking. "I figured."

"What does she mean?" Warren asked.

"Billy has a thing for bathrooms, don't you?" Maria smirked at Billy waggling her eyebrows.

Billy glared at her. "Shut it and no I don't."

"Oh right that's why the stall wall in the boys bathroom at school says 'silly boys trucks are for girls and muscle cars to…" Maria giggled.

Billy grinned. "Yeah that was fun. Sneaking in there was a piece of cake."

"Why am I not surprised?" Warren grinned at her.

Billy looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Cause you know me far to well Mr. Peace."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Come on love birds. So Billy this weekend we do our Christmas get together at Sam's. Her parents are out of town again and her brother's in town."

"You just want to…?" Billy asked suggestively at her.

Warren looked between them amazed. "Ok I do not need to hear girl talk. Keys." He ordered holding out his hand. Billy handed him the keys to her mustang. "Take your time I'll be waiting in the car."

Billy's Place:

"So she came down to spend the day and then drive back?" Warren asked as they walked in the front door of Billy's place Saturday evening.

"Yep. It's only an hour drive. Besides she doesn't have the guts to buy the things Sam really likes, she's kind of the prude in the group so I do it for her. She just wraps it."

"Do I even want to know the things Sam likes?" Warren asked.

Billy smirked as she plopped down on her sofa. "Well naughty things definitely." She said. "And some things that aren't so naughty. I usually just get her gift cards to places I know she'll have a blast."

"So what do you usually get for Christmas?" Warren asked smirking at her. Billy shrugged looking at him feigning innocence. "Oh come on you can tell me."  
"Noneya."

"Noneya?"

"Yeah noneya business." Billy replied cheekily.

Warren looked at her and frowned and Billy just smiled. "Why wont you tell me?"

"Cause you'd blush as bright as a tomato and I want to see my son on Christmas." Billy teased.

Warren rolled his eyes. "I don't blush."

"Whatever you say Flame boy." Billy grinned. "And you don't enjoy Christmas either, but yet your smiling."

"I still don't like Christmas." Warren said. Billy got up and went over and straddling his lap to her couch.

"Why?" She asked.

Warren shrugged. "You know why?"

"Warren come on that was almost five years ago. Come on Christmas is good for all of us. Even I like Christmas and it's just some hallmark holiday." Billy said looking into his eyes with a smile. "I got you a Christmas present."

"Yeah what'd you get me?" Warren asked slightly intrigued.

Billy smirked cutely. "You'll see when you open it on Christmas day."

"That is two weeks from now." Warren complained.

"Eager are we?" She asked mockingly.

Warren frowned again. "No." He denied.

"Yes you are. Come on admit it? This year you are actually enjoying the Christmas holiday?" Billy coaxed playfully.

Warren put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against him bringing them nose to nose. "Ok so maybe this year Christmas wont be so bad, but don't tell anyone." Warren whispered his breath warm on her lips.

"No problem." Billy replied softly. "Warren I'm…sorry about before…in the mall." Billy muttered.

"Why?" Warren asked her softly.

Billy sighed. "We've only been going out for a little over a month and I don't want to ruin it with sex."

"How could that ruin what we have?" Warren asked her wanting to know.

"I dated Mike for three months before we had sex and things were wonderful ya know and then after, all he wanted to do was have sex. We stopped going out to dinner and when we did spend time together it was…"

"Billy I'm not like that." Warren said reassuringly. "I've never actually…"

Billy looked at him and pulled away a bit stunned as her mouth hung open. "Seriously?" She asked. Warren nodded and looked down away from her face. "Wow. I would've thought…"

"Nope." Warren interjected.

Billy smiled and used her right hand to gently lift his chin so he would look at her directly. "Well good for you. At least when you do you can say you weren't drunk."

"You were drunk?" Warren asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. I had a really bad day, went to a party with Sam got wasted and ended up going home with Mike. Next thing I remember I woke up next to him naked. I remember bits and pieces of the night, but too much alcohol for me is like amnesia."

"So he took advantage of you when you were drunk?" Warren asked anger in his eyes.

"I don't think so, Sam wasn't nearly as loaded as me and said I was very vocal about what I wanted." Billy giggled. "Which sounds like me I don't bullshit around when I wants something bad enough."

Warren smirked at her. "Thought I'd have to roast him there for a minute." He joked.

Billy smiled at him. "Nah. Anyways at least you'll be able to say it was special for you and remember it."

"Guys don't want special." Warren said.

"What do they want?" Billy asked. Warren shrugged. "Let me guess…a few hours of hot sweaty sex and to here how incredible they are?" She teased.

Warren grinned and nodded jokingly. "Sure. Sounds about right." He laughed.

Billy smiled and leaned in capturing his lips in an easy kiss. "Is that what you want flame boy?" She giggled pulling away from his lips.

Warren shook his head. "No. I want you and whatever you want." Warren said.

Billy's smile grew wider. "While that might have been the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, it also ranks as the sweetest." She said.

Warren smiled. "What can I say?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm gifted." He joked.

Billy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah." She said sarcastically.

"I love you." Warren said smirking at her.

Billy giggled. "You know it's funny we've been friends for years, did you ever think you'd say I love you to your best friend?"

"No." Warren said. "But I'm not complaining."

There was a sudden pounding on the front door and Billy and Warren both groaned in annoyance. "GO AWAY!" Billy yelled.

"Billy! Open this door right now!" It was a male voice, definitely an angry Mike.

Billy got up from Warren's lap and started towards the door but he beat her to it flinging the door open. "Get the hell away from here." Warren said angrily.

Mike rolled his eyes angrily in exaggeration. "I need to talk to Billy. Billy it's about Iz." Billy stepped in front of Warren and he put his hands on her shoulders to make sure Mike knew to keep his distance.

"What?" Billy asked irritated.

"Do you know where she is?" Mike asked angrily.

Billy looked at him confused. "Why would I know? I'm not her fucking keeper Mike. She's your sister, your responsibility."

"You don't think I know that? I do Billy and I don't need you reminding me. She was going to a friends today, but when my parents called this afternoon to say they'd be there to get her early they said she hadn't been there!"

Billy sighed. "I don't know where she is."

"She's probably trying to find you."

"Oh so you're pinning her running off on me. Where the fuck do you get off Michael Alexander Caine?" Billy's house phone rang and she reached to the stand just inside the door and grabbed the cordless and answered it. "Hello?" She asked aggressively as she glared at Mike.

"Billy can you come get me?"

"Sure."

"I'm at the bus station. I got the first bus to LA…"

"It's fine I'll come get you. Why didn't you just call I would've come to get you." By now Billy had already gone back inside her apartment to grab her keys.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Alright. Sit tight, don't talk to anyone."

"Ok."

Billy hung up and headed out her front door taking Warren's hand after locking the door and brushing passed Mike. "Was that her?"

"Yes Mike and no you aren't coming with. And don't even think about following me. Go home I'll bring her home when she's ready to come." Billy climbed in the driver's seat of her mustang and Warren got in the passenger. She started it up and put the car in reverse quickly shifting in to first and down the street.

"You want to drop me off?" Warren asked.

Billy glanced over at him and smiled. "Yeah I better. She probably wont talk much if you're around."

Warren nodded. "Ok."

Billy pulled up outside his place a few minutes later after driving in silence and she looked over at him. "I'll call you." She said softly.

Warren leaned over the bench seat and gave her a kiss. "K."

He started climbing out of the car and Billy wanted to try something. "Oh and Warren…"

"Yeah?" He said leaning down and looking in through the car door opening.

"I have a tattoo in a place you couldn't even begin to imagine." She said grinning.

Warren smirked, but it wasn't enough to hide the light pink shade of his cheeks as he stood shutting the car door. Billy grinned proudly and drove off after giving a little honk goodbye. _So it was a little fib, I just wanted to make Warren Peace blush._ Billy thought amusedly to herself as she drove.

Bus Station:

Billy walked into the bus station and glanced around for the teen and finally her eyes landed on the girl sitting in a seat all alone looking very nervous and lost. She had short choppy chin length blonde punk style hair, ridiculously big black sunglasses covered her eyes and her lips were a shined glossy pink. She looked sad just sitting there even though you couldn't see her eyes.

She wore a mini denim skirt with black knee length leggings and a purple tank over a white tee forming to her small frame. And she wore black lo top chucks to finish off the outfit. Bracelets covered her wrists, and you could see three medium sized hoops on each ear. "Izzy." Billy said walking towards her.

Izzy's head shot up and a smiled graced her lips as she jumped up running towards Billy her messenger bag flopping at her side. "Billy." She said softly enveloping her in a hug.

Billy hugged her back letting the smaller girl embrace in comfort. When she pulled away Billy looked down at her, she was merely five three to Billy's five six. Not much different but Billy had on her doc martens that brought her up just a little higher. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Izzy sighed and looked around carefully before undoing the button on her skirt and pulling the front down a bit to reveal several light cut marks.

"Iz." Billy said sympathetically. "Again?"

"I don't mean to. I was doing just fine until…"

"Alright, come on we'll talk in the car." Iz nodded and followed alongside Billy to her mustang and they got in and started off down the street. "Is this about Rick?"

"He used me. And even getting revenge I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to feel." She said sullenly.

"Iz you were doing so well."

"I know." Iz said. "I shouldn't be allowed to date or have boyfriends, cause I know this is going to happen, and then I'm just going to want to hurt myself to feel some more."

Billy looked over at the girl as she came to a stoplight. "Have you cleaned them?"

"No."

"So is that all that's bothering you?"

"I'm failing two of my classes for not showing up and my parents are to involved with themselves to notice me." Iz said.

Billy sighed. "You aren't doing this to get attention are you?"

"No, I don't think I am. I don't know. I just I want to stop, but I can't. I just don't know how Billy." Izzy said sadly.

"Ok. Well I don't have the stuff to clean it at my place so we're going to go to a friends place."

"Ok." Iz said silently. She rested her head on the cold window and Billy put on some music to listen to as she drove back to the Peace residence.

Peace Residence:

Billy pulled up outside a while later and looked over at Iz. She was sleeping and Billy knew she couldn't carry the girl even though she was under weight. Climbing out as quietly as she could Billy went up and knocked on the front door. The door swung open and she smiled seeing Warren ready for work at the paper lantern. "I'm back." She said softly.

Warren nodded smirking. "I can see."

"I know you have work but is it ok if I borrow your place for a while?" She asked.

"For?" Warren asked stepping out on the front steps with her.

Billy pointed to the car in the driveway. "I can't really tell you right now, but I'll explain later. Could you help me carry her in she fell asleep on the way back?"

Warren nodded and followed her to the passenger door. Billy opened the door and Warren reached in and unbuckled the girl in the seat lifting her into his arms almost effortlessly. She weighed less the Billy to him and carrying Billy was a piece of cake.

He walked back across the path to the front door and Billy went around him to open it for him and led him in. "Oh I didn't realize we had company." Elena said.

Billy looked up at her shocked having completely forgot that she wasn't working cause it was a Saturday. "Elena I'll be out of here shortly I just needed to borrow your first aid stuff." Billy whispered as she pointed for Warren to take her upstairs. He obliged.

"Is she alright?" Elena asked concerned seeing the girl limp in Warren's arms.

Billy nodded. "She will be." She replied and headed up. When she walked into Warren's room he had her laying on his bed and he was returning from his bathroom with the first aid kit. "Thanks." Billy whispered softly kissing his cheek as he handed her the kit.

"Welcome." He replied in a hushed tone. He kissed her goodbye and headed off to work.

Billy went over to Iz and gently pulled the front of her skirt and pants down lower on her waist so the cuts were exposed, but nothing private. She had done this a couple times for the young girl shortly after meeting her.

She pulled out some antiseptic and some cotton balls and started to clean the cuts, there were three not so deep cuts, and two that had bleed a little more than Billy would've liked. After cleaning up the cuts she dressed them with one large sheet of gauze taping it down and pulling her skirt back up and snapping the fastener.

Billy put the kit back in the bathroom and stepped out just as Elena opened the door to the room. "Billy?" She whispered.

"It's alright Elena." Billy said softly.

Elena came in with a warm cup of tea for Billy and a glass of water for Iz. "I figured she might need this when she wakes up." Elena glanced at the girl and saw the bandage peeking out from the top of her skirt just bellow her belly button. "Does she?" She asked softly.

Billy sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to her parents about some sort of program or something, maybe have her come stay with me for a while so I can watch her. Her brother's in college and her parents don't pay attention to her." She whispered stepping out of the room with Elena and closing the door behind her.

Elena looked at her and then at the door. "Would you be able to handle her?"

"I'm the only one who can. She trusts me. Mike doesn't even know about the cutting and her parents don't pay her any mind most of the time. The only time they notice is when she screws something up." Billy explained. "I feel for her."

Elena gave her a smile. "Would you give up weekends with Cooper to have her stay with you?"

Billy hadn't thought of that. "She'd just have to meet him. Maybe it would help her to know that she has family that needs her so she'll stop."

"Billy?" She heard from inside the room. Billy smiled at Elena and went back in the room alone.

"Hey."

"Where are we?" Iz asked.

"Warren's house. Iz if I asked you to come live with me for a while do you think it would help you?" Billy asked up front.

Iz shrugged biting her lip. "I don't know." She said shyly.

"Iz it's either that or I talk to your parents and get you into a program. Do you want to go into a program?" Billy asked.

Iz shook her head looking at Billy in panic. "No. Please don't lock me away. I'm not crazy! I want help, I just don't know how to go about asking for it and quitting. I'm sick I know that."

Billy nodded sitting down beside Iz on the bed. "Than would you come and stay with me if you thought it would help?"

"Yes." Iz answered.

Billy sighed. "Than that's what we're going to do. There will be rules, if this doesn't work than I want to put you in some sort of program."

Iz looked at her sullenly and nodded. "Ok." She said softly.

"Ok. And there's some other stuff I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm different."

"Different?" Iz asked confused.

Billy nodded. "If you're going to live with me you need to know that I have abilities, like super abilities and I attend a school called sky high for kids who are to become hero's or hero support."

Iz smirked at her. "Hero's? Do you honestly expect me to…" Billy waved her had at the bathroom door and it slammed shut. "No way!" Iz exclaimed looking at Billy in shock. "Do it again."

Billy did it a second time and the door flung open, a third time and it shut again. "Yes way. And there's something else."

"That was wicked. What else could there be?" Iz asked excitedly.

"I have a son Iz. And you're his aunt." Billy said softly.

Iz looked at her like a fish out of water. "Wh-what? I'm an aunt. How? When? But…"

"He's a little over a year old and he's Mike's. You don't know cause Mike didn't tell you and your parents, so I just didn't. I don't know really why. I was going to after I graduated cause I would have him with me always, but until then it's a secret."

Iz was dumbstruck. "I'm an aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Iz smiled. "Cool. So why are you telling me?"

"He comes to visit every other weekend and if you're going to be staying with me you needed to know." Billy said softly.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Come on let's get some food and go talk to your parents."

"K."


	10. Planning

Chapter 10:

Paper Lantern:

Billy walked into the paper lantern with Iz and took her usually seat. "Why here?" Iz asked.

"My boyfriend works here and not to mention it's the best place in town to eat."

"Whoa rewind boyfriend?" Iz asked stunned.

Billy smirked at her and nodded. "Boyfriend. Warren, we were just at his place."

"When did this happen?" Iz asked emphatically.

"End of October." Billy answered.

The waitress came over and smiled at Billy. "Hello what can I get you?" She asked.

"Two coke's and two orders of the usual Mai please?" Billy answered. Mai nodded jotted it on her pad and went to the kitchen. A few moments later Billy saw the familiarly dressed six-foot figure of Warren walking towards them with their sodas.

"Are you stalking me?" Warren asked teasingly looking over at her. Billy grinned shaking her head and he leaned over giving her a quick kiss. They heard Iz clear her throat and Billy giggled.

"Warren Izzy, Izzy this is Warren." Billy introduced. Warren nodded at her and looked back at the kitchen. Deciding it was safe he sat next to Billy on the bench putting his arm back around her shoulder.

"So everything sorted?" Warren asked looking at Billy intently, but she knew what he was referring to and she nodded.

"Actually could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Billy asked.

Warren nodded and they vacated the seat and headed back towards the bathrooms after Billy looked at Iz giving her the 'stay put' look. "What's up?" Warren asked leaning on the wall his right leg crossed casually in front of his left.

"I asked Iz to come live with me." Billy told him.

Warren looked at her and nodded very slowly. "And we need to talk cause?"

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me find a small affordable townhouse with two bedrooms."

Warren nodded. "Sure but I still don't get…"

"My parents will pay for part of it, so I was curious if you wanted to maybe move in with us?" Billy asked looking at him biting her lip nervously.

Warren looked a bit flabbergasted but quickly shook that look off. "Live with you?" Billy nodded. "Two girls?"

"Look the thing is I can't watch Iz all the time and she sort of has this problem with cutting and when I'm not there you would be so if you noticed something off…" Warren looked tentatively down at his wrists where his tattoos were and Billy noticed. "Warren?"

"Yeah sure." He said looking back up at her.

"No you looked at your wrists. Is there something you want to share?" She asked.

Warren looked at her and then back down at the ground. "Can we talk about it later?"

"I'm taking Iz to Laguna to talk with her parents and get some of her shit."

Warren sighed. "Tomorrow than. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Billy nodded cause she could see that whatever it was bothered him and she didn't want to press his nerves. They had, had such a wonderful day and she didn't want to ruin it. "Ok. So about the apartment thing?"

Warren looked to Billy and smiled slyly. "You and me in one room Iz in her own?"

"Actually I was thinking more me and Iz sharing a room and you with your own. You know like three's company?" Billy smiled at him jokingly.

Warren shook his head grinning at her. "Yeah I think that would work. You want me to come with you guys?"

"Nah it's ok I can handle it." Billy said sweetly. She glanced over and saw that Mai was placing the food down on her table and Iz started eating immediately. "I should go back to her now."

Warren nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yeah I should get back to work." They both went off in separate directions.

Caine Residence:

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Iz shouted as she led Billy into the big house. Billy shuttered stepping threw the front door of the two story four bedroom three and a half bath home. The last time she had been here was a long time ago.

_"Billy what a nice surprise." Mike said cheerily as he let Billy in. Billy gave brushed passed him into the living room. "Something wrong?" He asked walking in behind her._

_Billy turned to him and chucked a copy of the tape she had been shown at him. "Who the fuck is that?" Billy snapped._

_"Who?" Mike asked._

_"The bitch on the tape!" _

_Mike looked down at the tape shocked and then at Billy and sighed tilting his head back brushing his hands over his face. "They followed me?"_

_"With good reason you asshole! How could you cheat on someone you claim to love! You are a fucking bastard piece of shit and I hate you!!" Billy yelled angrily and started back towards the door._

_"Billy wait baby I love you. I do it was a mistake. One time I swear." Mike said jogging after her and grabbing her arm to stop her._

_Billy looked at him angrier than when she had gotten there. "You liar sack of shit you've been spotted with her twice! Which means you've probably been fucking her for months behind my back. And now I'm going to go see a doctor cause who knows what kind of shit I've contracted from that whore." _

_"Hey!" Billy glanced over at the hall closet and then looked at Mike with and angry snort._

_"You asshole!" She yelled. Mike groaned and went to the door opening it and out stepped the blonde bitch from the video. "You chose that Barbie bitch over me!" _

_"Excuse me I have a name." The girl snided looking at Billy as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I am not diseased, if anything I got something from you."_

_Billy glared at the girl and if looks could kill. "Fuck you!"_

_"What turned you into such a bitch?" Mike asked stepping in front of Mandy._

_Billy glared at them intensely before screaming what she couldn't keep bottled up. "The hormones from the pregnancy you caused you self righteous asshole!" _

_Mike froze looking at her and Billy pushed the tears back. "Excuse me?" He asked quietly._

_"I'm pregnant you asshole!" Billy shouted. "And you can either be part of the babies life, cause after this you'll never have me or you can stay the fuck away! Chose now!" _

_Mike's mouth was like a fish out of water and he was shell-shocked. He didn't move from his spot till he reached back and grabbed Mandy's hand. Billy's heart fell into her stomach. She knew he had made his choice._

_"That's all I needed." Billy whispered and left the house._

"Billy?" Billy snapped out of her memory and looked up at Mrs. Caine. "I haven't seen you in a while." She said with a fake smile. Mike's parents hadn't been to found of Billy. She wasn't exactly the type of girl they had imagined him with.

Billy nodded. "I know. And you probably wouldn't be now if Iz didn't need me." She said truthfully.

"What has she done?" Mrs. Caine asked snobbishly.

Billy shook her head. "Nothing. Actually she's been accepted to this art school in LA, that would last the remainder of her sophomore year and I offered to let her stay with me to attend. But we wanted to be sure that was all right with you."

"Is there an acceptance letter I can see?" Mrs. Caine asked skeptically looking at the girls.

Iz nodded pulling the faked letter from her messenger bag and handed it to her mother. Before coming to the Caine residence they had stopped in to see Maria.

_"I need an acceptance letter to that art school in LA." Billy said to Maria and I need you to transfer her school info to another of without her parents knowing." Maria looked at her and nodded with a smirk._

_"No problem Bills. That isn't even hard. Breaking a few laws here and there is good for the soul." She grinned and went to work._

Mrs. Caine looked the letter over and then handed it back to Iz. "How much is this going to cost us?" She asked.

Iz shook her head. "Nothing. It says in the letter that they are going to pay."

Mrs. Caine still looked at them skeptically. "I'll speak with your father. When would you be attending?"

"As soon as Christmas break is over. I know it's strange to go starting in the middle of the year, but I really want to." Iz said.

Mrs. Caine walked off upstairs and out of site. "I hope this works." Billy muttered.

"Isabelle!" Billy and Iz turned towards the garage door where Mike was coming in followed by Mandy. "Where have you been?"

"Oh like you were so worried. You had enough time to pick up your date." Isabelle snided.

"Iz." Billy scolded softly looking at her. Iz rolled her eyes and turned away from Mike.

"Billy." Mike said casually.

Billy looked at him and then at Mandy. "She's right Mike." She said irritated crossing her arms over her chest firmly.

"You told me to go that you had it handled." Mike said defensively.

"Yeah that's when you go home and wait by the phone or watch TV and wait for you fifteen year old sister to come home! You don't go out on a date." Billy snided.

"Hey back off Mike was really worried." Mandy stepped in. But Billy knew she was lying. When mike was on dates nothing mattered to him except wondering if and where he was going to get laid.

"Right." Billy scoffed and turned away with Iz. Mrs. Caine came down the stairs with a slip of paper in her hand. She was a slender blond wearing a pencil skirt loose silk long sleep button up and black pumps.

"So?" Iz asked her mother hopefully.

Mrs. Caine nodded and handed the slip of paper to Billy. "This is for expenses on her behalf. It would only be fair since you are offering her a place to stay. I'll call the school and put you on as her contact and sign off on having her papers transferred to the new school."

Billy nodded and looked at Iz and she smiled. "It's no problem really and this is way to much. She'll only be with me a short period of time."

Mrs. Caine shook her head. "Billy we've had our differences I know, but what you are doing is very nice. Consider it a thank you as well."

"Wait where is Iz going?" Mike asked from behind them.

"To live with Billy." Iz replied.

"What?" Mike shouted.

Billy turned and looked at him intently. "What part aren't you understanding Michael. Iz is coming to live with me so she can attend an art school in LA."

Mike closed his mouth and just stared at them for a moment before just walking out of the room with Mandy hand in hand. "When will you be moving?" Mrs. Caine asked her daughter.

"Billy's going to come back tomorrow and help me pack up what I'll need from my room and take it to a storage until she finds a two bedroom to rent."

Mrs. Caine looked at them and nodded. "Will you be staying tonight than?"

Iz shook her head. "I'm going to go with Billy back to LA."

Mrs. Caine nodded lamely again. "Alright than. Lock up before you go."

Iz nodded and Mrs. Caine walked off to her own study down the first floor hallway. Billy and Iz went upstairs to her room and packed a bag quickly before heading back to LA at ten o'clock that evening.

Next Morning:

Iz groaned when a knock came at the door of Billy's apartment. "Go away!" She mumbled mainly to herself and then stumbled off the couch to answer the door.

When she flung it open she saw the guy from the night before. "Iz right?"

She nodded. And then tried to remember what Billy told her his name was. "I know it has Ren in it, cause I remember thinking about Ren and Stimpy." Iz said.

He chuckled. "Warren. And don't call me Ren."

Iz sleepily saluted him jokingly and let him in. "Billy's still asleep I think." She muttered going back over to the couch and collapsing. Warren shut the front door and made his way back to Billy's room. He looked in and saw that she indeed was still sleeping and went over and laid down behind her after slipping his leather jacket off and setting it on the chair in the corner. He put his arm around her waist and she snuggled herself back against her arm mindlessly going over his as her fingers entwined with his.

Warren smiled to himself and let his eyes close. It was early but he had wanted to get there to check and make sure they had made it back ok the night before, not to mention he hadn't been able to sleep in cause of the construction on the road in front of his place.

About two hours later Billy opened her eyes and yawned suddenly feeling someone pull her back closer to a warm body. She inhaled and smiled to herself as she looked down towards her abdomen and saw the familiar flame tattoos peaking out from under the rolled sleeves of the black shirt. _Warren._ Billy thought silently to herself with a grin.

She looked at his arm a little closer lifted his sleeve with her powers careful not to disturb him. She could make out the old scars that were now covered by the tattoo ink. "A year after you left." She heard a gruff sleepy whisper from behind her.

Billy sighed and tightened her grasp on his hand pulling his arm tighter around her. "Why?" She asked softly.

"I was pissed off at the world around me, so one night I just went to town. It was only once and they healed within the night you know being almost indestructible and all."

"You're not indestructible Warren. You really could've hurt yourself." Billy said sullenly.

Warren placed a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck her hair pulled to the side in low ponytail. "I know. I haven't done it since, I put the tattoos there to remind me that I have powers that can help people and…"

"That you're needed." Billy whispered softly.

Warren nodded resting his forehead lightly on the back of her head and she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Never again?" Billy questioned.

"Never." Warren replied softly. Billy released his hand and rolled over to face him. They lay on their sides facing each other Warren with his arm still around her waist holding her close and Billy running her fingers, that weren't tucked under her pillow, gently threw his hair.

"Morning." Billy said effectively putting and end to their previous conversation.

Warren smiled. "Morning." He replied.

Billy grinned. "So what brings you by so early? A nap?" She joked.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Just wanted to make sure you got home ok and to tell you that I found a townhouse in the paper this morning."

"How much? How big?"

"Two story two bedroom, two and a half bath, nine-seventy-five a month."

Billy nodded. "It sounds perfect."

"And the rooms are on separate floors." Warren said smirking at her.

Billy looked at him and rolled her eyes amusement evident in her emerald pools. "You are one sick minded puppy you know that?" She asked jokingly.

Warren grinned. "Yeah I know." He replied kissing her softly on the lips.

"Billy!" They heard with a knock at the door. "Can I make frozen waffles?"

Billy giggled and covered Warren's ear for a moment to holler back. "If you know how to use a toaster!" She replied sardonically.

She heard a laugh and then nothing and started running her fingers through Warren's hair again. "Was it absolutely necessary to yell?" Warren asked her.

Billy smirked and nodded. "Yes it was. At least I took you into consideration first before taking out your eardrum."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Billy smiled giving him another kiss. "Will you go sit with her while I take a shower?"

Warren looked at her skeptically. "What am I supposed to say to her?" He asked.

"Nothing let her talk to you. She's a lot like me. It'll take her time to open up to you. And if she calls you anything you don't like please be kind." Billy said sweetly.

Warren sighed dramatically blowing the raven locks that had fallen into his face away from his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled jokingly and sat up with Billy.

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"I was going to do that today. Speaking you working tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna borrow your mom's truck and help me move Iz is stuff here?" Billy asked with a sweet smile.

Warren smirked at her. "Sure. I'll call mom and see if I can."

"Thanks." Billy gave him a quick kiss and then scampered out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Warren went to the kitchen and found Iz sitting on the counter eating a plan ego waffle next to the sink and toast, either on opposite sides of her. "Hey." She said glancing up at him.

"Hey." Warren replied unsure of what to say to her.

"I wont combust if you talk to me." Iz said.

Warren sat down at the table straddling the chair and resting his arms on the back of it looking over at her. "I figured."

"Billy told you?" Iz asked softly.

Warren looked at her like a fish out of water for a moment. That was a secret between them, but it was unfair to make her think he didn't know. "Yeah. Look you aren't alone. I've been there. Once but it happened."

Iz looked at him with soft eyes. "I don't mind really. Billy says you're ok so I'm ok with you."

"Mind if I ask why you came to Billy?" Warren asked.

"Billy's the first person who ever noticed something was wrong. A month after we met we ran into each other in the girl's room at the mall and she saw the marks on my wrists. She asked and for some reason I felt like I could trust her. She helped me take care of it and I hadn't been cutting for a long time until Rick dumped me." Iz said sullenly.

Warren nodded. "She's great for putting people back together. If it wasn't for Billy I probably wouldn't have any friends at all, my dad was sentenced to incarceration without chance of parole until after his third life, I didn't want to see people, but Billy sort of just pushed her way through even when I was an ass to her."

Iz grinned. "Sounds like her. So who is Warren?" She asked sarcastically.

"Billy told you about her powers?" Iz nodded. "I'm a pyro. I attend the same school as Billy and we've known each other since we were in diapers. Our parents are friends. Billy moved and came back and I realized how much she meant to me."

"That's sweet on all accounts. You got a last name?"

"Peace. So how bout you?"

"Isabelle Caine, I love all forms of art and I'm considered an outcast. I 'm not naturally blonde and I owe Billy for taking me in. I'm such a horrible reminder of what my brother did." She said softly.

Warren shook his head. "Don't think that. You're two different people and Billy knows that. You're her friend."

"I'm an aunt. That's news to me." Iz said. "Ha-have you seen him?" She stammered. Warren nodded he stood from the chair and walked towards her pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He handed her a small wallet sized photograph he kept there. It was a picture of Billy, Warren and Cooper laughing. "Billy didn't tell me his name." She said quietly.

"Cooper." Warren said for her. Iz held the picture and smiled.

"He's adorable. You guys could be a real family. I mean a real family, not like my family. My parents travel to much and Mike is in college, he never calls or emails unless it's important and about him." Iz looked at him. "Don't let that happen."

"You two seem to be getting along." Billy walked in brushing out her long brown hair.

"Just showing her a picture of Coop." Warren said taking the picture and replacing it in his wallet and putting the wallet back in his pocket.

Billy smiled. "That's great. So what time is it?"

"Ten." Warren asked looked at his watch.

"Let's go look at that place and then head to Laguna to pack her shit." Billy said.

Warren nodded. "Let me call mom real quick." Billy nodded and Warren left the kitchen and Billy set her brush on the table and went over to Iz.

"So?" Billy asked.

Iz smiled. "He reminds me of you."

"Would you mind sharing a place with him?"

"No. I'm here out of your good graces. I don't get a say."

"Yes you do."

Warren came back in. "Ok mom said it was fine. I just have to gas it up."

Billy smiled and Iz hoped off the counter.

"We leave in ten than." Billy said and they all went about their business. 


	11. Moving Time

Chapter 11:

"You know by the giddiness in my mother's voice you'd think we were getting married." Billy laughed as she walked a box of stuff up stairs into the room she shared with Iz. After getting her stuff and taking it to Billy's they had begun to pack up the little bit she had as well. Oh and they had gotten the townhouse. It was agreed that Billy would pay majority share of the rent and they would split utilities except for water and electrical cause their parents said they'd pay for that because they didn't need anything getting shut off.

Warren chuckled softly dropping a box in her room. When you first walked in to your right was a large open kitchen with a island counter that looked out on the decent sized living room. And on the far wall just opposite the wall the front door was at was a sliding glass door that led into the good-sized back yard.

When passing through the kitchen were carpet floor meets linoleum you would take a right down a small hall that led to Warren's room on the right and across from that was the bathroom door just under the 'floating' staircase that lead up to the loft like upstairs. The door at the top of the stairs led into the master bedroom, which included a walk in closet and bathroom for the girls to share and while they had the entire upstairs to themselves Warren didn't seem to care as long as he had his large room and a bathroom he would have to share with the girls.

"I bet they've been planning the wedding secretly for years." Warren joked looking up and smiling at her.

Billy smiled back stepping around the boxes to put her arms around his waist and just hold him. "Probably." She said jokingly. Warren kissed the top of her head and his fingers lightly dragged up and down her back making her moan in delight. "My bones ache." She whined. It was now Tuesday and they had done the fastest move ever. Luckily it was the official beginning of sky high's Christmas break and they didn't have to worry about school.

"We probably should've waited till after the holidays to move." Warren said his fingers gently pushing into tense patches of flesh on her back, trying to ease some of the ache.

Billy groaned when he hit a really sore spot and arched a bit popping her back. "Oh well. I'm just happy I don't live alone."

"Yeah that probably got pretty boring." Warren said softly.

"Yep." Billy said lightly.

Warren nodded. "So I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What are you going to do after graduation? With Cooper I mean." He asked.

Billy bit on her lip gently as she pondered that. "I'm not sure. I'll figure it out."

Warren sighed for her as well. He could see in her eyes that she really didn't know. And he knew she felt responsible for Iz because no one else seemed to care and she didn't want to send her back if she wasn't ready to go. "I'm not saying you'll need it but if you need help figuring it out I'm available."

"Thanks." Billy smiled looking up at him and he bent his head down a bit and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh uh sorry don't mean to ruin the moment." Billy and Warren broke apart and looked to the door where Iz was standing arms crossed over her chest smirking at them. "If this entertainment continues I might find myself cured." She teased.

Billy grinned at her. "Back to the truck mule. Move it." She said mockingly.

Iz made a face and left the room to go get more boxes. Billy looked at Warren. "If at some point she finds someone else, you are to be her big brother type k?" She smirked at him.

Warren chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

"Good. K let's go get the rest of the boxes and get over to your place and get your bed and desk."

"What about my clothes?" Warren inclined playfully.

Billy looked amused as she looked him up and down. "I don't mind you walking around in your boxers. What do you need clothes for?" She teased him in good fun.

Warren grinned mischievously raising a brow at her and snorted good-humouredly. "If it was just you and me and I didn't have to go out in public on a daily bases I wouldn't mind that, but I'm sorry to say I need my clothes."

Billy giggled and walked with warren back down the floating staircase, in front (depending on how you looked at it kitchen side or living room side) in front of the island to the door and out onto the front step. There was a thin cement path that led from the driveway to the door and beyond that was beautifully green grass.

There was no garage, but that didn't bother any of them. Billy could park in the driveway and Warren really technically didn't have a vehicle at that point in time so there was no big problems. The Sky high bus stopped just on the corner and Iz's bus would come about ten minutes before so they could stand and wait together and Billy would be assured she was going to school instead of ditching.

Iz was a good kid, don't misjudge, but she did have tendencies to skip classes she didn't like and/or understand. She disliked math and history, but everything else she seemed to enjoy. Billy was determined to get Iz back on the right track with her schooling and if it all worked maybe she'd get her into a summer art program where she'd have to go and stay, kind of like camp except in a fancy building with lots of other students like herself.

"There are two more boxes." Iz said passing them into the house. Billy and Warren retrieved the boxes and headed in to the townhouse and set them down on the floor nearest the steps and they all sat on the floor leaning back against the walls knees drawn up at an angle.

"Iz will you be ok by yourself for a little while Warren and I go to retrieve some of his stuff?" Billy asked kindly looking over at the girl.

"Yeah I'll just start unpacking some stuff on my side of the room. You have an objections to Buckcherry posters and some of my more graphic art being hung?" She asked nicely.

Billy shrugged. "Nah. But why don't you wait on that till we can hang the art properly. I'd hate to come back and find you nail a thumb to the wall." She laughed softly.

Iz frowned at her but was unable to hide the amusement in her eyes. "Ok I may not be to coordinated but I think the concept is there. Hammer, nail tap into surface and remove fingers."

"Still I'd rather make Warren do it."

"Hey you can't _make_ Warren do anything." Warren said looking at Billy intently.

Iz and Billy giggled. "Oh come on Ren it's not that bad."

"I told you not to call me that. And if you were anyone else you'd be fried by now." Warren glowered at the young girl.

Iz just smiled brightly. "You know you don't scare me. Right?" Iz asked him jokingly.

Warren groaned and his head made a thud back against the wall as he sealed his lids shut concealing him in darkness. "I'm becoming soft."

"Cheer up Peace. Come on let's go get your stuff." Billy smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Warren peeked an eye open and looked at her the corner of his lip turning up into a smirk. "Am I soft?"

"Sometimes, but if it counts for anything everyone but me and Iz and maybe Stronghold and his band of friends are still terrified of you." Billy smiled sweetly.

Warren groaned. "I guess I can deal with that." He said and they both stood up. "Lock the door when we leave and don't answer for anyone."

Billy nodded at Iz. "Exactly."

Iz grinned at them. "You two really are a pair."

"Thanks." Billy said cheerily. "We think so to."

Three Days Later:

"Alright there's grocery's in the fridge and some prepared meals I've put into the freezer they just need to be heated up." Elena said. She smiled at the three teens standing before her looking exhausted and yet surprised.

Billy smiled at her kindly. "Thanks Elle. I can't cook worth a…"

"Language." Elena said teasingly tisking a finger in her direction. Warren bit back his laughter as he nudged Billy with his elbow mockingly. "Warren can cook some."

Warren groaned. "Yeah macaroni and cheese." He muttered,

Billy smirked. "Hmm. Mine and Iz's favorite." She said cheekily.

Iz nodded also smirking up at him. "She's right Ren. You can make us mac and cheese anytime." She said jokingly.

Warren glared at her. "I should roast you alive."

"But you wont." Elena said glaring at her son. "You be nice Warren Peace. Keep in mind you are not to old for a punishment."

Billy and Iz snickered. "I forgot how strict she was about you treating girl accordingly." Billy said smiling at Elena. "He's just grumpy hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

Elena nodded. "Alright. You three behave and I am just a short drive away if you need anything. Oh and I almost forgot, Billy your parents said they will be coming tomorrow morning instead of tonight."

Billy sighed. "Why?"

"You're father's got a signing tonight that he can't miss."

Billy nodded reluctantly and then showed Elena out before going into the living room and crashing on the couch next to Warren, who had wandered that way after Elena and Billy headed for the door.

"I'm going upstairs." Iz said.

"Wait we need to talk!" Billy said.

Iz came over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch looking at a tired Warren and Billy. "Ok."

"First off when I'm not around, if Warren's here and he asks you to do something just do it. He has a temper and the last thing I need is to explain scorch marks on the white walls to the landlord." Iz nodded. "Secondly I shouldn't have to lecture about strangers and such, just don't go there.

"You will ride the bus to and from school until you can take your drive test and if, I repeat if, you pass I might consider using some of the money your parents gave me to get you a car."

"Jesus how much did they give you?" Warren asked yawning.

"A hundred grand. I don't know what to do with it all. I mean yeah it covers rent and food, but really that's not necessary." Billy said.

Iz smiled. "A car really?"

Billy shrugged. "Why not…" She remarked sarcastically. "And next it is ok to make friends, but I want to meet them before you go to anyone's house and god forbid any boys you meet will come here to meet me if and before they ask you out."

"That doesn't make sense." Iz said confused.

"If a boy asks you out, your first date will be here where I can meet him and scare the shit out of him. Oh and Warren will help too." Billy said gesturing her head towards her sleepy boyfriend.

Iz nodded. "Sounds fair enough."

"There's more but we can talk about it later."

Iz left the room with a smile and a nod and headed upstairs. "You think she'll be ok?" Warren asked.

"I hope so." Billy replied. "Would you like a massage?"

Warren grunted pleasantly in response. Billy grabbed his hand and hauled him off the couch and turned him and pushed him around objects aiming for his room. Warren opened the door and collapsed on his bed laying on his stomach.

Billy giggled seeing him just lay there and she climbed up onto the bed after kicking of her shoes with she noticed Warren had not done. She didn't bother telling him to remove his shirt so she just lifted it a bit and started kneading and rubbing circle into the tense areas on his back. Warren let out thankful groans of enjoyment.

Her hands reached a particularly nasty knot in the center of his back over to the left of his spine and her touch just wasn't working, he was still a bit tense which was understandable with the last few month's events. Billy bent and pressed her lips lightly against the area of concern and Warren let out a contented sigh and she felt the knot give a little and used her hands to work it the rest of the way out.

Soothing her hands up and down his back in a calming manor Billy found that he hadn't made any noises in about five minutes and she bent down and saw his face and his eyes were closed and he was asleep. She smiled slightly and kissed his head and climbed off the bed to leave him to sleep.

"Night." She whispered and left the room.

It was shocking to Billy how fast two hours went by. She had watched a few re-runs of csi and than started to heat one of the prepared meals that Elena had made them. A warm arm encircled her waist while she stood facing the microwave waiting for it to ding and she was slightly startled by the contact.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Came a gravely but tender voice that Billy had come to love hearing especially just after she woke up with him or around him.

Billy glanced over her shoulder giving him a caring look in her eyes and a small smile. "You were tired. I wanted you to sleep." She said kindly.

Warren gave her a kiss and she returned it deeply engrossed in the feel of his lips when the ding of the microwave finally sounded. Billy turned to shut the microwave off completely and when she turned back around she met the wrong eyes, wrong hair, wrong hands everything was wrong.

Billy jerked up when a hand gripped her arm and she waved her hand at the dark intruder. The house was dark and she couldn't see as they went flying back into the wall with a loud thud. "There goes that massage." Came a grunted reply.

Visually relaxing a slightly panicking Billy got up from where she was laying on the couch and rushed to her 'intruder'. "Oh I'm sorry." She said. Warren looked up at her with his deep piercing gaze. "Are you alright?" Billy asked sweetly.

Warren gave her a small nod as she helped him over to the couch. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Bad dream. It was you and then it was him and then I wont up it was to dark to tell who you were I'm so sorry Warren." Billy jumbled out quickly.

A small smile graced his lips. "You dream about me?"

Billy snorted in laughter. "Of course that's what you pick from that sentence."

"We'll deal with the other stuff in a minute. Right now I want to know do you really dream about me?" He asked her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes you are the man of my dreams Warren Peace." She said cheekily smirking at him.

"Ok. Now who was not me?" He asked.

"Mike." She muttered under her breath so low Warren was sure not to have heard and she was correct.

"Who?" He asked leaning a bit closer.

"Mike." She answered a bit louder. "It was weird I turned away for a second and than when I looked back it was him not you. And I haven't thought about him in so long that it freaked me out."

Warren seemed to remain quiet fro a mere moment and then he looked at her softly. "You're just tired and the move is getting to you."

"Yeah you're probably right. So how did you sleep?"

"Great, would've been better with you next to me, but I'm not complaining about the massage it felt great." He said teasingly.

Billy smiled and leaned forward giving him a soft kiss. "That's what I'm here for. Have you check on Iz?"

"She's in your guys' room reading a magazine and listen to linkin park." Warren said.

Billy nodded. "Ok. What time is it?"

"About either thirty." Warren told her.

"You hungry?" Billy asked.

Warren shrugged. "I could probably eat something." He said like it wasn't anything, but Billy knew better. She knew he like most guys usually ate a lot and he hadn't had much that day.

"Alright let's go see what your mom left for us to heat up." She said.

Warren and her got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to make something to eat. Billy walked passed the microwave and shivered and luckily Warren didn't notice or he would've asked and she oddly enough didn't want to share.

Billy hoped she never had déjà vu in the case of that dream. Any dream but that one.


	12. Christmas Get Together

Chapter 12:

Billy laughed as her and Warren walked in the front door of Billy's parents house. Plans had changed around rapidly. Billy had forgotten her weekend plans to attend 'Christmas' get together with Maria and Sam at Sam's place. So her mother and father said I was best that she come their way.

Iz was with them as well and was very excited about meeting her nephew whom she found out hadn't even met his own father. "He's a year old, you think he'll like me?" Iz asked worriedly.

Billy smiled as she pulled into the driveway. They would drop Iz at her parents house and go visit with Sam and Maria and do the Christmas thing with them and come back. "He's only a year old he'll love you." She said.

"Hey if the kid likes me, he'll like anyone." Warren said.

"Yeah Warren is like kid repellent it's funny." Billy giggled.

Warren just rolled his eyes. They climbed out of the now parked mustang and headed towards the decent sized house and rang the doorbell. Iz was standing shyly behind Warren and Billy whom had an arm back around each other's waists.

The door opened to reveal Karen standing behind a standing Cooper. Cooper had the biggest holeyest grin he could muster on his face and his lips were covered in what looked like cookie frosting. "Momma!" He shrieked brightly. His speech was improving these days like any growing child's would.

Billy pulled her arm from around Warren and knelt down scooping Cooper up and holding him to her smiling brightly. "Come inside." Karen said. It was a bit chilly out, enough to warrant a zip up hoodie under Billy and Warren's leather jackets and a Warren winter coat for Iz. They went inside and Iz shyly stepped to the side as Warren shut the door.

"Mom you remember Iz." Billy said turning still holding Cooper, who had latched onto her neck, and gestured to the young girl by the door.

Karen smiled. "Isabelle it's nice to see you." She said smiling.

Iz smiled back. "Sorry to interrupt the family get together."

"Oh nonsense." Karen said waving it off with a small hand gesture.

Billy kissed Cooper's temple and he loosened his grip on her a bit. Cooper glanced over his shoulder at Warren and reached out tentatively for him. "Warrem…" He grinned. His n's still occasionally came out like m's which just made him cuter.

Warren grinned at him taking him from Billy. His hair was surprisingly standing in a mohawk on his little head and his dark eyes were so bright with glee and merriment and he had grown a bit. "Hey bud." Warren said holding him on his hip.

Billy smiled at the pair. It was amazing how much Cooper actually looked like Warren. "Are you sure he's Mike's?" Iz asked.

"Positive." Billy and Warren said at the same time smirking at each other lightly.

"Billy and I hadn't seen each other until September when she came back to LA." Warren said.

Billy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But it is weird how much Cooper looks like him."

Iz nodded. "Very. He's adorable though, he has your hair and mike's eyes."

"My nose, my ears luckily, and my smile." Billy listed off brightly. "He's definitely my kid."

Iz bit at her lip nervously and Warren set Cooper down so he could remove his jacket now a little warm from the heat in the house. Billy did the same and took Iz's coat as well. "Cooper go say hi." Karen insisted coming back in from the den just down the hall from the kitchen.

Cooper looked up at Iz smiled shyly and then stepped behind Warren's leg and held it protectively. "See he doesn't like me." Iz said.

Billy smirked. "No he's just shy. He doesn't meet very many people. I was surprised when he liked Warren." Billy held her hand out to Cooper and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok come here and say hi."

Cooper seemed to glance up at the much taller Warren and give him an 'is it ok' look. This just made Billy smile more. She knew deep down no matter what happened between her and Warren, Warren was taken with Coop lock, stock, and barrel and would probably never leave him behind.

"Go on." Warren said bending down a bit and pushing his shoulder a little towards Billy. Cooper reached out and took her hand and she walked him over to Iz and they girls both knelt.

"Coop this is Iz. Can you say Iz?" She asked knowing he would think it a game and go along with it like he had since she started helping him learn words.

"Iz!" He shrieked giddily. He loved to talk and he loved to learn new words that were his level anyways, but all in the same. He had also begun staring at Dr. Seuss books like he was studying them quite hard. It was amusing. There is a picture of him on Billy's laptop grumpily staring at an upside down Green, Eggs, and Ham book.

"Good now say hi Iz." Billy instructed smiling.

Cooper looked from his mom to the new face. "Hi Iz." He slurred his words a bit, but it was typical for a child.

"Hi." Iz grinned. Billy saw the happiness in her eyes and hoped maybe she was right in the fact that this could help Iz get out of her destructive tendencies.

After introducing Iz and Cooper everyone decided to have a light lunch and then Billy and Warren would head to Sam's house for the Christmas get together she was having for them.

Sam's Place:

Warren knocked on the door for Billy cause her hands were stuff in her pockets. He put his arm around her waist and they waited for the door to open and when it did Sam was standing before them a Corona in each hand and handed one towards Billy. "Can't spending the night with the rents." Billy said taking her hand from her pocket and pushing it away.

"Awe come on what's a Christmas party without a little something." Sammi said cheerfully. "My parents are out of town this weekend at some mountain resort with their co-workers and I have the house to myself. If I say you drink, you drink."

Billy rolled her eyes at the girl but smiled. _Typical._ Billy thought. She took the corona and made to look like she was taking a big swig. She pulled it from her lips and gave her the 'ahh' refreshed sound and Sam giddily invited them in. Sam took their coats upstairs to the guestroom and put them in the closet knowing full well how Billy felt about leaving her favorite jacket in a pile where anyone drunk or not could take it.

"You aren't really planning on drinking that are you?" Warren whispered in her ear.

Billy looked over at him and smirked shaking her head lightly so if Sam came back she didn't notice and ask. "No. Sam's half lit I'll just casually make my way to the kitchen in a bit and dump it out." She said.

Warren grinned at her. "You know if you want to you can. I know you haven't gotten to party with your friends in a while and I know how to get back from here."

Billy made a slightly indifferent disgusted face. "It's not really that important anymore now that I have Cooper. And besides do I seriously look like I have stupid stamped on my forehead?" She grinned.

Warren chuckled softly and shook his head. Billy leaned up pressing her lips to his lightly and he returned the gesture tenderly. "Ok love birds break it up. It's time for Christmas joy." Sam said skipping down the steps almost falling on the last.

Billy and Warren followed Sam into the living room area and found Maria, Milk, Stephen and Sam's brother Logan. "Thank god you're here." Maria said coming over as Sam plopped down in a chair with Milk and kissed him. "She's trying to get me to strip."

"Come on Billy would that not be the best Christmas present for the guys?" Sam was so loud she was almost shouting.

"Sammi, babe, just cause you're stripper queen doesn't mean the rest of us are." Billy said laughing lightly to herself. Sam looked at her indignantly and shook her head a bit with an amused grin on her face.

"Fine. Sorry guys." Logan cleared his throat so obviously and Sammi looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "If you want to choke call an ambulance."

"You're such a bitch." Logan said,

Sam rolled her eyes. "Billy you remember my brother Logan."

Billy nodded. "How's college?" She asked taking a seat and Pulling Warren down next to her on the loveseat.

"Good." Logan said casually.

"That's good. Logan this is Warren my boyfriend. Warren this is Sam's brother Logan." Billy said giving introductions. Logan's face seemed to sink a bit, but he probably knew this was coming when they walked in together and not to mention Sam had probably rubbed it in his face.

See Logan had always had a thing for Billy even when she was dating Mike. Billy knew it too. How could she not when Sammi made it a point to mock him when Billy was around about it?

But for Billy, no offense to Logan, but he just wasn't her type. He had dark brown shaggy 'skater' hair, deep blue eyes and he wore grungy skater clothes. Not to mention he was a skater and Billy wasn't really much for that particular type of guy, not that there was anything wrong with them she just preferred the brass, loner, and rocker type. Warren sort of fit that description with the way he dressed and wore his hair and Mike on some level was the same except for the loner bit.

"Hear the Luggie. Boyfriend." Sam half drunkenly mocked.

"Sam!" Billy snapped. Sammi looked over at her and Billy frowned. "Don't start."

Sam giggled to herself and nodded saluting her friend. "Aye, Aye." She joked.

"Ok who wants to do presents?" Maria asked.

"No let's wait." Billy suggested. "Let's play a game or something."

"I never…" Maria suggested.

Billy shrugged. "I don't want to drink." She said.

Maria nodded. "Ok than we play with one hand and whoever folds five fingers first is at our mercy." She suggested.

Billy looked at Warren and he shrugged. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He said.

Billy smiled. "I never is a game most people play as a drinking game. But this way you just fold fingers and whomever folds five first has to tell a secret or answer a question. You say something you've never done that other people in the room might've and if they have they fold a finger. Get it."

"Sort of makes sense." Warren said shrugging.

"I'll start. I never owned a Spice Girls cd." Billy said smirking at Sam.

Sam folded her finger down and shook her head with a playfully menacing glare at her friend. "I hate you." She said smirking at her.

Billy grinned. "I know. You get it?" She asked Warren.

Warren nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok so we go in a clockwise direction that makes Warren next." Maria informed everyone.

"I never ate oatmeal as a child." Warren said simply.

Billy giggled. "Boy ain't that the truth." Maria, Billy, Logan and Milk all bent their thumbs down.

"I never drank myself to the point of morning hangover." Maria said. Sam, Billy and Stephan bent a finger.

"Ok I never wore a thong." Stephan laughed where he was sitting with Maria on his lap.

Billy, Sam, Maria, and Milk each bent a finger. "I never been pulled over and ticketed." Logan said. Maria, Sam, Billy, Milk, Warren and Stephan all bent a finger.

"I never sang along to a Britney Spears song." Sam said. Maria and Stephan both bent a finger.

"I've never had sex in my parents bed." Milk said smirking at his girlfriend in his lap. Sam smiled innocently as she could and shrugged closing her last finger.

"Ok, ok you win." Sam rolled her eyes. "Ok so who wants to ask me something?"

"Name all the rooms in this house you've had sex in." Billy said smirking at her.

Sam's eyes went wide for a moment and then she just scowled at her friend. "Fine." She gritted out. "Parents room, kitchen, laundry room, my room, basement and Logan's room."

"What?" Logan shrieked.

Sam winced and looked over at Billy who had her lips pursed shut tightly so not to laugh at her. "It was an accident." She said trying to come off casually.

"Oh that is just sick." Logan said disgustedly.

Things went pretty much like that for the next two hours. Warren had ended up confessing his ownership of a certain cd by a boy band he couldn't stand but his mother had tried broadening his views as a teenage boy. Everyone ended up confessing something or another and now it was time for presents.

"Peace will you go get the bag in the trunk?" Billy asked sweetly.

Warren was thankful for the break in laughter. They had been laughing for what felt like hours at the 'I never' game learning things about people they hadn't and probably wouldn't ever want to know about again. "Sure." He said kindly. He kissed her temple making Maria and Sam awe dramatically at him as he lifted Billy from his lap and set her down on the couch was he was standing.

He didn't bother going up to get his coat he just took Billy's keys and went out to the driveway to get the gift bag Billy had brought from the trunk of her mustang. "Where'd you meet him?" Logan asked. He had since moved from the footstool to just in front of the loveseat on the floor and was leaning back against the armrest of it.

"Warren? I've known him since we were babies." Billy said.

"He's good to you?" He asked.

Billy looked down at saw the saddened look on Logan's face. Something told her that he had hopes for a relationship with her after the Mike fiasco. But Sam and Maria were to involved in talking with their boyfriends to notice his mood.

"He's great to me." She answered softly.

Even if she didn't want to be his girlfriend, it didn't mean she didn't like talking with him. He was actually a really nice guy, just not her boyfriend type material. "I should've told you about Mike when I first realized what was going on."

"What?" Billy asked confused.

Logan looked up at her. Maybe he wasn't saddened by the fact he didn't have a chance with her. "I knew about Mike and Mandy when they first started seeing each other. I wanted to tell you so many times I just didn't know how and thought you wouldn't have believed me with that very obvious crush on you." Logan explained.

Billy was a bit dumbstruck but didn't blame Logan for any of her old heartache. "Hey don't worry about it. Things they do happen for a reason. So you don't like me like that anymore?" Billy asked smirking at him trying to change the subject.

Logan chuckled faintly. "No. I sort of realized I'm more of the protective brother type when it comes to you and Maria. Sam just took my guilty shyness as still crushing on you."

"But you're not?" Billy asked to be sure.

"No I'm not. Actually I met this really great girl at school. We get along really great. We're friends now but I was thinking about asking her out after the holidays." Logan said.

Billy smiled. "That's great L."

"Thanks."

The front door opened and shut and Warren walked in carrying the bag. "Ok here." Warren said handing her the bag and slipping the keys in his pocket. Billy stood and let Warren sit and then took up her spot in his lap setting the bag to the opposing cushion of the loveseat. "So do I get my present tonight?" Warren smirked.

"No you do not." Billy grinned giving him a quick peck on the lips for his wonderfulness about going and getting the bag. "You have to wait until next Saturday." Bill said sweetly.

Warren glared at her playfully and she just patted his cheek lightly and grabbed the bag. She opened it and started tossing packets and stuff and the others. Presents were exchanged and Maria and Sam had even gotten Warren something knowing he'd be there. Sam got him condoms and a Sex for Dummies book jokingly of course and Maria had gone the nicer route and gotten him a collection of rock mixes.

Maria, Sam, Milk and Stephan had gone in together to get Billy two American express gift cards that she could use anywhere she pleased. Sam ended up with mostly gift cards herself to Spencer's and hot topic. Maria got gift cards to best buy and a gag gift of fuzzy red handcuffs from Sam, and a candy thong from Billy.

Logan got gift cards as well since no one really knew what to get him and a couple cards with dirty jokes and naughty pictures that made his cheeks turn a light pink.

A few more hours passed and it was time for Billy and Warren to head back to the Cornwall residence. They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed off to go sleep.

It was well passed midnight when Billy and Warren got in and headed upstairs silently to the guest room and after peaking in to make sure Cooper was still sleeping soundly and that Iz was in the opposing guest room they made it to the room they were going to share. Karen and Chris didn't mind them sharing knowing nothing would happen with a teen next door and the baby down the hall.

Warren stripped of his jeans and black button down shirt leaving himself in black boxers and a white t-shirt. Billy however went into the walk in closet and changed into a long t-shirt and short sweat shorts and came back out pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Billy and Warren lay down together under the covers and Billy snuggled herself close to Warren who was very warm and she loved basking in his heat. "Sorry about Sam's gift." Billy said softly.

Warren kissed the crown of her head and chuckled softly pulling her in closer with the arm that was wrapped under and around her shoulders. "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry about it." Warren said.

Billy smiled to herself. "K. Goodnight I love you."

"Love you to B." Warren whispered as he dozed off into a light sleep with her in his arms snuggled against his chest.


	13. Merry Christmas

Chapter 13:

Billy woke the next morning alone. She sat up a bit blocking the soft light coming in from the cracks in the curtain with her hand and looked around. Nothing. Warren's bag was packed up though no jeans strewn atop it and no dirty socks. His boots were still beside the door and Billy was starting to wonder where he had gotten.

She slipped into her brown Billabong sweater and left the guest room. Her parent's door down the hall was shut and that meant they were still asleep. She could hear the guest shower going and saw that Iz's guestroom was empty. That only left Cooper's room.

Quietly as possible she slipped the door open and peaked inside. Warren was lying on the floor stomach down and head rested on his folded arms. Cooper lay on his back, head lulled into the soft dip that Warren's spine created as he lay there sleeping. Both were asleep and Billy couldn't resist going to retrieve her camera. She came back and they hadn't moved so she snapped a few pictures before going to put her son back in bed and wake her boyfriend and take him back to bed.

Billy lifted Cooper up, he let out a soft yawn but didn't wake as she replaced him in his crib and tucked him in. Next she knelt down beside Warren and leaned her face close to his ear. "Warren." She whispered softly so she wouldn't startle him. "Flame boy wake up."

A soft groan and the turning of his made Billy giggle a bit. She poked him softly in the side and another groan escaped him. "I'm awake." He moaned sleepily.

"Come on let's go back to bed." Billy said softly.

Warren sleepily got up from where he was laying and headed out of the room Billy trailing behind a bit to make sure he didn't walk into anything still being half asleep.

After getting in the guestroom Warren collapsed onto the bed burying his face in a pillow after letting a small yawn escape his lips. Billy walked over and pulled the blanket up over him and herself as she lay back down. Billy slipped her sweater over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Resting her head lightly on his right shoulder blade Billy fell back to sleep.

Hours Later:

Billy groggily came around feeling a rough touch tuck strands of hair behind her ear. "Bout time you woke up."

Opening her eyes smirking at Warren who was laying face to face with her now on their sides. "Well if I hadn't gotten up at that ungodly hour to come find you I would've been up hours ago."

"I heard Cooper this morning and got up to go check on him. It seemed laying on the carpet was the only way I could get him back to sleep." Warren whispered.

"He likes the smell of the carpet. Mom uses that powder crap to vacuum." Billy explained.

Warren smiled at her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Good morning." He said properly.

"Morning." Billy said giving him a light kiss.

"Want to get an early start and head back to LA?" Warren asked.

Billy yawned lightly and nodded. "Yeah. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Billy grabbed the camera she had set on the bedside table and brought up the picture of Warren and Cooper. She handed it to Warren. "You will make an excellent father someday."

"Thanks." Warren said honestly looking at the picture.

"No prob." Billy smiled giving him another kiss on the lips letting the touch linger for a moment enticing her boyfriend to more.

"That wasn't fair." Warren grinned breaking away.

Billy grinned. "Alls fair in love and war Warren Peace." She joked.

"Whatever." He grumped smirking at her. Warren grew closer to her and kissed her passionately letting the heat from his body warm her, feeling the flesh of her arms like ice under his hand. Just as Billy felt Warren slip his tongue tactfully between her lips there was knocking at their door.

"Go away." Billy groaned.

"Get up you two!" Karen shouted the amusement so evident in her voice. Billy let her head fall forward a bit and Warren rested his chin atop her head.

"We should." Warren said softly.

"Yeah we gotta get going." Billy whispered.

Warren kissed the crown of her head and than climbed out of bed regretting it every step he made towards his bag because he liked laying in bed with her. Billy snuck up behind him silently and poked him on either side making him jerk forward. Billy laughed falling on the bed uncontrollably giggling. "You find that funny?" Warren asked grinning at her evilly.

"Uh huh." Billy managed laughing some more.

Warren grinned devilishly and jumped pinning her to the bed holding her hands above her head. "Ok so I'm still slightly ticklish."

"Slighty?" Billy giggled. "You jumped a mile." She said through her laughter.

Warren held her hands with just one and used the other to attack her sides, but besides the laughter that had ceased he got no response. "Damn your still not ticklish are you?"

Billy grinned. "It's a plus. I can fake it if you want."

"No if I'm going to make you laugh, cry, scream in joy I'd rather it be a real reaction not fake."

"Scream in joy?" Billy smirked at him. "What might I scream in joy for?"

Warren leaned down getting close to her face. So close Billy could feel the warm breath that escaped the small gap in his lip on her nose and cheeks. "You tell me. What would make you scream in joy?" He asked huskily nipping at her chin.

"Awfully full of yourself aren't you?" Billy grinned deviously.

"So you wont play along?" He grinned.

"Nope." Billy teased playfully.

"Fine." Warren slightly pouted as he released her and got up. Billy grabbing his wrist quickly and pulled him back atop.

She smiled. "I'll tell you what I'll give you the complete list of things that make me scream in joy after you prove you're worthy." She said impishly.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Warren smirked.

Billy made a show of looking him over. Taking in the muscles of his arms and the ones she could feel through layers of clothing hovering over her torso and grinned playfully. "Undecided, but somehow I don't think you'll disappoint." She said with a seductive twinkle in her green eyes.

"UP YOU TWO!" Iz banged on their bedroom door and Billy and Warren quit staring at one another and looked at the door annoyed. Billy was the first to look away and saw Warren obviously contemplating something in his wicked mind.

"No you can't fry her." Billy giggled.

Warren looked down at her an innocent grin in place. "I wasn't contemplating on whether to fry her or night. I was contemplating however if I could do it through the door." He joked.

"Up flame boy we need to be getting out of here." Billy said sweetly sitting up and pecking a soft kiss on his pouty full lips.

"If I remember correctly B you pulled me back." Warren mocked.

"And I'm about to pull something else now get up." She grinned at him seriously.

Warren got up and went over to his bag and Billy did the same quickly changing with her back turned to Warren. When they were dressed they headed into the living room where they found Iz sitting with Cooper playing on the floor and Karen and Chris were watching from the couch. "Alright Iz time to go." Billy said.

Iz stood and took Cooper over to Karen. "It was nice seeing you Mrs. Cornwall. Thanks for having me."

"Call me Karen and it was nice of you to come. We'll see you all next weekend." Karen smiled.

Billy went over scooping Cooper up to say goodbye. "Bye little man. Momma's gonna miss you."

"Bye momma." Cooper cooed giving her a sloppy saliva filled kiss on the cheek. She giggled and handed him back to Karen and went over to join Warren and Iz by the front door.

"Bye mom, bye dad see you next weekend."

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Cornwall." Warren smiled kindly.

"Warren…" Karen said warningly.

"Karen and Chris I got it." Warren said throwing his arms up in defense. Karen smirked and watched as the three left.

Iz walked up alongside Billy to the car. "How do you do it? Leave him I mean?"

"Trust me it's not easy." Billy said softly. They got into the car and headed home.

Christmas Eve:

"Cookies are set out, trees up, lights are up, dinner is taken care of I think that's everything." Billy checked off her mental list. "Warren what time will your mom be here tomorrow?"

"She said around eight a.m. She wants to make breakfast before presents." Warren said. He was reclining on the couch reading a thick paperback novel while Billy scurried around making sure the house was baby proofed for the next days events.

Billy finally plopped on Warren's thighs, his legs resting on the couch cushions, and took a deep breath and then relaxed. "Ok than." She said brightly looking at Warren who was glaring at her and then looking to where her butt was. "What?" Billy said innocently.

"Iz isn't here and that leaves us alone. I could roast you and call you in missing tomorrow morning." Warren glared, but somehow it lost its effect because Billy knew he was only teasing.

"Love you too." Billy smiled innocently in return. "And thanks for reminding me that I needed to call Iz later."

"No sweat." Warren grumped going back to his book.

Billy got a wicked grin on her face watching him so engrossed in the words that he was looking at. "I was thinking about giving you your Christmas present tonight." She said.

"Uh huh." Warren said dismissively.

"I was also thinking about walking around in my bra and underwear."

"Uh huh." Warren said.

"Maybe having a little holiday fun with my boyfriend."

"That's nice."

Billy just couldn't help rolling her eyes evening though she was just trying to catch his attention. "Ok than if that's how you feel about it I'll go next door and see if the neighbor wants me."

"Ok." Warren mumbled.

"Warren Peace you are so enthused by that book that you wouldn't even notice me standing naked in front of you. Like I am right now." She lied smirking to herself.

Warren still didn't look away from his book, but he did turn the page in interest. "Sure."

"I think I'm going to…" She yanked the book from his grasp and held it out of his reach when he lurched forward to grab it back. "Warren Peace if this book is much more interesting then your own girlfriend offering to walk around almost completely naked I need to know what your reading." She grinned.

Warren looked at her slightly confused and befuddled. "What? Walking around naked? When did you offer that?"

Billy groaned and handed him back the book standing up. "You are completely oblivious. I said almost naked not completely naked."

"Oh come on B I'm sorry. I'd love for you to walk around the house almost naked." Warren said leaning on the back of the couch and watching her walk into the kitchen. "You know how I am with good books."

"Warren…" She turned towards him with a big grin. "Psyche!"

Warren frowned at her. "You were only trying to get my attention weren't you?"

"Yes and no. I was trying to get your attention but I was also throwing myself at my boyfriend and he wasn't even listening to me."

"Well I'm listening now." Warren said. Billy walked over and sat on the back of the couch looking down at him.

Billy grinned. "Well since we have the place to ourselves I was thinking we could have a little Christmas fun."

"Uh huh and what might that fun entail?" Warren grinned grabbing her hand and dragging her off the back of the couch to lie atop him as they gazed at each other.

Billy grinned. "Um maybe a little nudity."

"That sounds like lots of fun." Warren whispered huskily against her lips.

Billy nodded slightly a soft smirk adorning her soft face. "Yeah." She breathed softly leaning down and taking his lips in a kiss. Warren immediately responded being alert to her meanings and desires.

Warren broke the kiss momentarily when it became hard to breath and glance into her eyes. "My room?" He asked.

Billy nodded. "Yours." She answered grinning as she climbed off of him practically skipping to his bedroom on the first floor. Warren followed her into his room shutting the door behind him as she put her arms around his waist and he bent his head down to kiss her passionately.

"So…mmm…much better than a book." Warren muttered chuckling softly against Billy's lips as her fingers worked furiously to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm so glad Iz went home for Christmas."

"Me too." Warren said lifting Billy's shirt over her head the moment she slipped his from his broad shoulders. Her hands then started on his jeans. "You still have those condoms?" She asked him enthusiastically breathless from their rampage to strip each other quickly having waited what felt like forever to do this.

Warren nodded kissing down her neck to her shoulder as his hands pushed her sweat shorts off her hips. They hit the floor after a long slide down her slender legs and she stepped out of them as she stepped back towards the bed and Warren slipped out of his jeans as well.

Reaching for his bedside table Warren grabbed one of the foil packages from inside, that he thought might come in handy, and lay over Billy on the bed who bore her come hither grin into his memory. Warren let his hands roam her perfect form of silk flesh and Billy moaned softly when he skimmed the top line of her underwear. "Warren…" She breathed tossing her head to the side a bit in craving.

It was bliss touching her but Warren hadn't done what Billy had in her years and wasn't exactly certain what she'd like or want him to do. She already had expectations and he didn't want to disappoint her. "Billy?"

Billy turned her face back towards him and brought her fingers up to his cheeks softly. "Yeah?" She asked her breath heavy her eyelids drooping with seduction. She saw the slight nervousness and the tensing of his body when she looked at him and gave a weak all knowing smile. "No worries." She whispered caressing his cheek. She knew how hard it was for him to say anything being a man with an ego and all, but he trusted her not to spill to anyone about anything they did.

Warren smiled in relief and reached behind her back to undo her bra clasped and let his head drop down and kiss her clavicle as he slowly let his fingers slide the straps from her arms. He tossed the article away and he sat back a little staring at her perfect torso, her breasts plump and taut. His hormones took over a bit and he leaned his head down taking one breast between his lips and the other in his hand.

He licked and nipped her supple firm breast as his hand massaged and kneaded the other like play dough under his fingers. Billy wiggled a bit her fingers gingerly grasping his dark strands of hair for some sort of stability. "Oh…" Billy moaned pleasantly.

Warren licked his lips breaking away from her breast and looked up at her. Her head was bent back a bit eyes closed and she looked delighted a small smile on her lips. He kissed up her clavicle and neck to her lips. "You're beautiful B." Warren whispered against her lips.

"You aren't horrible to look at either." Billy giggled opening her eyes and looking him over in his boxers. He was well muscled that was for sure.

Warren smirked at her but Billy just pulled him in for another heated skin tingling kiss and used her feet to push his boxers off. Billy groaned and arched up a bit when Warren used his powers to incinerate her panties without harming her at all cause all he did was heat the material till they turned to dust and disappeared. "Sorry I didn't burn you did I?" Warren asked to be certain.

Billy shook her head and used the strength in her legs to flip them so she was saddled jut above his wais. "No but the incredible heat sensation that went through my skin makes me want you right now." She said huskily leaning down to his face. Warren gripped her hips as she leaned down a bit further and gently nipped the lobe of his ear suckling it in between her lips.

_Oh wow._ Warren thought his eyes flicking shut at the touch and the sensations vibing through him. Warren let out a low growl making Billy giggle seductively in his ear. "You like that?" She whispered in a low voice. Warren growled again in response not bothering to open his eyes. "I know how to do miraculous things with my mouth that you don't know about."

"Feel free to share." Warren groaned when she flicked the lobe that she had since released with the tip of her moist tongue.

Billy grinned as she kiss down his jaw to his chin and lips and her hand slipped the package he had palmed in his right fist. She opened the package and removed its contents. She reached behind her and gently applied the condom to his erect member. Warren growled and squirmed under her touch and Billy leaned down placing tender kisses along his chest and pecks. When she had finished in her task she sat up a bit and looked down at him. "Warren?" He opened his eyes and gave a euphoric grin. "Look at me." She said softly.

He did. _God he's gorgeous slightly misted and the way he looks in the throws of passion._ Billy sat herself back a bit grabbing a hold of him and guided him into her opening as he watched her closely._ Such a turn on._ Warren thought silently. But soon he found keeping his eyes open hard and they grew heavy as he let out low moans feeling her warmth surround him, taking him in completely.

Billy gasped when she realized he fit completely inside of her like a missing puzzle piece. Mike hadn't filled her completely so he over compensated. Warren wouldn't have to or need to compensate for anything.

"Oh…" Billy moaned softly. It had been a long while since she had felt any of the incredible sensations running through her body at the moment. And right now it was all flooding back to her incased in a new heat that Billy was certain Warren was creating.

Warren sat up opening his eyes as she looked at him mouth parted as slow breaths escaped her lips. "Please move?" He asked blissfully.

Billy had been giving him time to adjust, but hearing those words from his husky, sexy mouth how could she not oblige. She started rocking back and forth with a bit of up and down action as her hands grasped his shoulders for support.

Catching on to the things that peeked her interest Warren bent his head a little gently nipping her breasts as she continued to move upon him creating tingling sensations he'd only ever dreamed of.

After a while Billy had begun to pick up pace as she dug her nails into his shoulder leaving half moons in their place. A reminder of the night they shared and Warren left hand prints upon her hips having gripped so tightly, but she didn't complain she just giggled and kissed him immensely enjoying the satisfaction of his reaction. "I love you." Warren growled feeling himself on the cusp of climax.

"Love you to flame boy." Billy let out gasping and panting as she felt her muscles tighten and then everything released and she screamed his name in peer joyous agony, because she was almost sad it was over.

Warren came a second after and grunted kissing her neck up and down as she slowly ceased her frantic movements. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she breathed erratically.

Billy saw the alarm clock next to the on the bedside table and giggled. "Merry Christmas Warren." Warren tipped his head back to look around hers and saw that the clock read 12:01 and chuckled breathlessly as they sat their linked holding each other coming down from their high.

"Merry Christmas B." He replied softly.


	14. Christmas Day

Chapter 14:

Warren woke up and glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table and it read 6:45. His eye averted to the soft bundle of silky flesh curled against his right side and a genuine honest to god happy smile graced his lips. While he rarely smiled and preferred smirking or grinning this was a smiling moment.

His fingertips mindlessly roamed her forearm that was strewn across his abdomen. Warren knew he'd have to wake her soon, so they could get ready for everyone to show up, but he was content in the moment and didn't want to lose it. He kept asking himself how he'd ever actually not noticed how much the girl in his arms meant to him.

_"We're moving Elle." Karen said sitting at the kitchen table with Chris and Elena in the Peace household._

_Billy was sitting alone in a corner with her cd player and a magazine. Fourteen-year-old Warren had been eavesdropping when he heard those words. And even though he was mad at Billy and had ruined her most precious asset he didn't want her to move. Warren knew if that happened he'd lose his best friend if he hadn't already completely ruined their friendship by singeing her hair._

_ Warren made his way over to Billy in the corner of the living room and she glanced up scowled and looked back down at her reading. "Billy."_

_"Go away Warren." She said angrily._

_"Billy I…"_

_Billy wasn't in the mood obviously cause she got up pushed past the young boy and went out front to her parents car parked in front of the house and sat in it alone. She wore a black baseball cap and regular boyish clothes that were stained from her many days of playing outside with Warren in his or her backyard. _

_Sighing Warren went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. Billy wouldn't even talk to him and she was probably going to leave hating him so he decided that he'd hate her for leaving even though he knew it wasn't her fault. _

"Idiot." Warren muttered to himself. _I should've wrote her a letter and told her I was sorry. I was too stubborn._

"You aren't an idiot." Came a soft voice letting out a long yawn afterwards.

Warren chuckled softly and bent his head pressing a chaste kiss upon her cranium. "Says the girl that hated me for three years."

"I didn't actually hate you. Well not totally. Why'd you blame me anyways?"

"Cause I wanted to blame someone for my stupidity and you were in the near vicinity and after a little while I started to believe you tripped me. It easier blaming someone else for my embarrassment than thinking I did it to myself."

Billy sat up and turned her head looking up at him a bit. "When I found out we were moving I really wanted to talk to you, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me. So we're both idiots." She reasoned with a smile.

Warren grinned at her his hands grabbing her waist and lifting her up and over so she was lying on top of him. Bare flesh met bare flesh and they both let out soft groans and grinned at each other. "I think I can live with that." Warren said.

Billy smiled and gave him a tender fiery kiss. "Or we can just forget about it."

"Yeah that works to." Warren whispered. "We need to get up."

"I know." Billy sighed looking at him pouting slightly.

Warren grinned. "Thanks for the best Christmas present ever." He said cheekily.

"That actually wasn't your real present, but that's ok." Billy smiled. "I'm still going to top best gift ever."

Warren chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"Yep."

Billy leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed Warren's shirt and slipped off him to stand up as she put it on. It stopped just above her knees and she buttoned it up enough to cover herself. "You know all you need is a bow and you'll be the picture perfect present." Warren joked.

She turned around and looked at him smirking. Her hair was a bit tousled which made Warren remember where his hands had been when they made out coming down from their heaven from their second go. "If I didn't have to get up and get ready for company I would so jump you right now." She said playfully.

"And if mom didn't have a key to let herself in I would let you." Warren said laughing softly. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on and Billy was thankful for that, because when he stood up and the blankets fell from his body she really contemplated jumping him and not caring if anyone walked in.

Billy turned and started out of the bedroom Warren close behind. "Will you start a fire in the fireplace while I go take a shower?" Billy asked kindly turning around and Warren stopped almost walking into her not expecting her to stop.

"Yeah." He said. Billy kissed him regretfully declining when he tried to deepen it and than headed off upstairs to her bathroom. Billy went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror again like she had done some many times after a night with Mike. She'd never felt with Mike what she felt with Warren.

Sometimes on nights they would have sex multiple times Billy had found that she would fake at least one or more orgasms depending on how many times Mike 'thought' he could rock her world. Something told her she'd never have to fake anything with Warren. They'd been together multiple times in the span of four hours and she hadn't faked a thing not even towards the end.

_Sex never felt so good._ Billy thought. She smirked to herself thinking about the heating that radiated off of Warren and it just added to the euphoria of the experience every time making her ache and squirm and want more. Billy was satisfied with the way she looked this morning, no make-up, tussled hair, Warren's shirt…_That's a plus._ She grinned. She would keep this shirt because it wasn't like he didn't have a gazillion other black button ups just like it.

Bending down to the cabinet to the right below the sink to get a towel Billy didn't notice or hear Warren slip in and stand behind her. When she came back up she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror and put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Warren! I should hurt you…_badly_!" She emphasized.

Warren grinned and stepped up pressing his chest up against her back reaching over her shoulder with his right arm. "Sorry." He murmured his hand resting on the bare flesh exposed by the v of the buttoning of the shirt she wore.

"What are you doing?" She asked smirking at him in the mirror. Warren let his hand travel down her clavicle and dip into the shirt smoothing over her left breast.

"Just curious if I proved worthy or not." He grinned mischievously.

Billy leaned back against him a bit still looking at him from the mirror and resisting a great urge to moan when he gripped her breast tenderly in his big hand. "I wasn't disappointed." She said smirking at him like a devilish pixie. Her hands undid the buttons on the shirt leaving it open when she was finished.

"So you owe me a certain list. If I remember correctly."

Billy nodded. She gently reached up her right hand and slipped it over his and began guiding his hand down her abdomen. "You obviously already no the second best way, but if you really want me to scream in joy touch me…here." She said cupping his hand a bit at the juncture between her long slender legs. "But I really don't have time for this right now, so…" She took his hand away and turned towards him grinning. "You out." She shoved him towards the door using her powers to push him out and shut the door, locking it to keep him out.

"That was uncalled for!" She heard him complain.

Billy shrugged to herself and went over to the shower and turned it on. "Can't hear you flame boy!" She teased and slipped the shirt off and climbed into the shower. Her hips and shoulders ached from the amount of pressure that had been put on them earlier.

The water seeped onto her head soaking her hair and she lathered in shampoo and rinsed. When she was finished her hands cupped her neck and her fingers weekly massaged the tight muscles and she could already feel the pain of the hickeys and love bits Warren had left on her. _Long sleeve turtleneck here I come._ Billy thought wryly to herself.

She looked down at either side of her hips and saw the fingerprints from a firm grip. Billy bit back a grin chewing on her bottom lip. _God he's incredible._

Warren went into his own bathroom when he heard the upstairs shower shut off and Billy yell down that he could shower. He felt different, even though for guys there was nothing to losing their virginity like there was for girls. _But damn that was incredible. _He thought.

Billy had touched him in all the right places and provoked him with just the simplest of touches. _Makes me wonder what she's capable of._ He mused turning the shower on and stripping out of his boxers and climbed in. The hot water hit is back and he hissed reminded of the scratches down his back from Billy's nails and extreme climax. _It was definitely worth it._ He grinned to himself and showered quickly.

Short While Later:

Billy grabbed the cookie platter she had set out the night before, a tradition she had done since she was little and set it on the counter just as Warren came out of his room dressed for the day. "I'll make you scream tonight." Warren joked walking over and catching her cheek with his lips.

Billy turned her face a bit and gave him a quick kiss and a smirk. "Don't get cocky Peace."

"Not cocky confident that I know what I need to now to make you scream."

"Well after last night and what I told you earlier I should hope so." She grinned teasingly.

Warren smirked. "Why wait?"

"Warren…" Billy said warningly.

"Kidding. Forgive me?"

"Love you."

"Love you too." The doorbell rang just as their lips met in a passionate kiss and Billy broke away to go answer it.

"Merry Christmas!" Elena said brightly holding gifts.

Warren took the gifts and put them under the tree he and Billy had gotten for the holidays. Christmas really wasn't his thing but he was eventually going to have to move on from that rough time in his life and why not now? Now he was happy especially with Billy.

"Merry Christmas." Billy smiled.

"You actual got the grump up before noon on Christmas. Congratulations!" Elena said sardonically smiling at her son who turned back and frowned at her.

"Actually if I remember correctly he woke me up." Billy said taking some of the grocery bags Elena was carrying with supplies from her place. "So what are you making us?"

"I was thinking stuffed french toast." Elena said setting the other bags on the kitchen counter. Billy looked in one of the bags and saw blueberries. Warren must have known what Elena put in her stuffed french toast cause he was the first of the two to speak up.

"Mom Billy's allergic to blueberries." Warren said.

Elena smiled at them both and pulled a container of strawberries from another bag. "That's why I bought these. I haven't forgotten."

"I love blueberries, but I can't." Billy said softly and then looked at Warren and smiled. "You remembered that."

"Of course I remembered." Warren said his lips turning up into a half grin. "When we were younger I use to plan your demise with blueberries."

"That's horrible." Billy said pouting teasingly.

Elena laughed softly at the two. "He had plans and everything drawn up. A horrible stick figure of you and a blueberry. But that was back when you both thought the other had cooties."

"Who are we kidding saying 'back when?' I still think Warren Peace has cooties. Gross boy cooties." Billy teased sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Warren grinned at her cocking and eyebrow in mockery and thought. "That isn't exactly the vibe I was getting." Billy snorted back laughter at Elena's look of confusion and then she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to know." She remarked going about preparing breakfast. "What time will your parents be here Billy?"

"About nine thirty." Billy answered.

"Good." Elena paused for a moment and looked at the girl like she was seeing something different about her.

"What?" Billy asked not enjoying the staring, particularly after the night her and Warren had, had and Elena being quite insightful.

Elena walked up and took a strand of hair in her hand. "When did you put that there?"

"What?" Billy asked pulling away and running to Warren's bathroom and looking in the mirror almost in horror of what she might find. But instead she was thoroughly confused. "WARREN!"

Warren came into the bathroom worried he had done some sort of power damage in the fits of passion earlier on. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"R-r-red." She squeaked holding the strand out to show him.

Warren looked in shock at the red streak that now adorned the opposing side of her head from her two green. "What the…" Warren trailed off looking at the streak he had taken into his hand. "Mine are a package deal with my powers." Warren said absent-mindedly.

"Mine too. After my hair darkened up they just sort of showed up when my powers got stronger." Billy said. "Warren…" Billy turned the strand of hair Warren had been examining dropping from his hand and she reached up and took a strand of his on the opposite side of his red streaks. "I'm not the only one with a new extension."

Warren turned and looked in the mirror. "That wasn't there a bit ago." He said.

"Neither was my new accessory." Billy said. Elena appeared in the doorway.

"Power emergence." She said simply.

"I'm sorry what?" Billy and Warren said together.

Elena grinned. "Your powers merge for a time and left their marks on each of you."

Billy sighed in relief. "Thank god. I thought it was some crazy thing like I…" Billy tense up closing her mouth looking at Warren and smiled nervously. "Never mind."

Elena laughed softly in dismissal. "I don't want to know anyway." She walked off and Warren looked at Billy.

"What?" He asked.

"When I was pregnant with Cooper I got a blue streak in my hair, I was just freaking out I mean it's not like I'm pregnant." She hissed softly to him.

Warren looked at her and his face drained. "Pr-pregnant?" He stuttered.

Billy giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not, now that I know why I have this red streak I'm not freaking out anymore."

"Good." Warren said in relief.

Billy nodded. "Not that I wouldn't love to have another child, but at least not for a few years."

Warren chuckled softly. "Great now we look like Christmas." He joked.

"Red and green, but they've always gone great together." Billy giggled. "So I wonder if I'm going to get a new streak every time we _merge_." She laughed softly to herself at the joke.

"I hope not, one green streak is enough for me thanks."

"Me too." Billy smirked at him. "I love you Warren Peace."

"Love you too Billy Cornwall."

"I really need to change my last name."

"What's wrong with it? I like calling you cornball Cornwall." Warren jumped to the side as Billy swung and missed his bicep. Warren laughed and walked out of the bathroom. Billy smirked to herself and ran out and jumped on Warren's back sending him to the floor. He rolled over and she straddled him pinning him down as her hands attacked his sides viciously without mercy.

Elena looked into the hallway and saw Billy and Warren on the floor, Billy winning like she usually could when she tickled him to death. It was one of Warren's kid like qualities that made her smile. He was ticklish.

_"Warren Peace I'm going to tickle you till you pee your pants!" Twelve-year-old Billy said laughing with glee as she held the bigger boy down and attacked his ticklish spots. His sides and neck._

_"Get off Billy!" Warren laughed out and grunted when she managed to pin his hands back with one hand and use her free hand to assault him. _

_"Not until you take it back!" Billy propositioned._

_"NO!" Warren grunted back laughter._

_Billy smirked evilly. "Than I'm not quitting."_

_"Billy!" Karen called from out back. Billy looked up and her tickling stopped momentarily giving Warren the time he needed to break free and roll them so he was sitting on top of her._

_"Hey no fair." Billy whined._

_Warren grinned. "Alls fair in love and war Billy cornball."_

_"I don't love you Warren Peace." Billy giggled._

_"Well this is war, no one said anything about love." Warren replied grinning at her deviously. His hands started tickling her but she made no move of joyous discomfort or annoyance. "Now this isn't fair. You aren't even ticklish."_

_"Alls far in love and war Warren Piss head." _

_"That's a bad word."_

_"So? Momma said it wasn't as bad as that one you said last weekend at dinner. I wonder what fucker means?" Billy pondered out loud._

_Warren shrugged. "I dunno I heard dad saying it. Didn't think mom would get so upset."_

_"Oh well. No get off me Warren I have to go see what my mom wanted."_

_"You know I will get you back?"_

_"Not if I attack first." Billy smirked. Warren stood up and helped her off the floor. _

"You two act like your little again." Elena smiled as she said this loud enough to hear over Warren's laughter.

Billy giggled and looked down at Warren. She loved his laugh it was so deep and husky, but the mirth behind it was so evident. "Take it back Flame boy." Billy smiled.

Warren shook his head back and forth. "No."

"Ok than I have no choice but to keep tickling you." Billy laughed brightly as she grabbed a particularly ticklish spot and Warren almost leapt off the floor.

"You win! I'm sorry, no more cornball Cornwall." Warren cried out.

Billy grinned happily. "Good glad that's settled." She stood up and helped Warren up. "Fucker!" She teased him.

Warren smirked at her. "Happy fucker." He corrected putting his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

The doorbell rang once more and Billy looked around Warren to see that her parents had arrived earlier. She gestured her head and they headed back to the living room. Billy took Cooper and kissed his cheek several times in succession. "Merry Christmas Coop." She gasped with a small smile. "Grandma even put your hair into a mohawk for momma."

"Hi momma." Cooper smiled exuberantly and put his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Karen and Chris said brightly as they set the presents they had brought under the tree.

"Something smells delish." Chris said walking into the kitchen peaking a friendly peck to Elena's cheek.

"Stuff french toast." Elena smiled.

Karen offered a smile back and her help. Billy took Cooper into the living room and sat on the floor on the blanket she had laid out for him on near the tree. Warren came over and plopped down on the couch. "Merry Christmas Warren!" Karen said smiling when Elena elbowed her softly and inclined her head to Warren.

"Merry Christmas!" He replied back watching as Cooper and Billy interacted. The woman burst into conversation and Warren was certain he had become a topic because he wasn't the grinch today like he would normally be, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Billy's face was alight even more so than usual when she played with her son. "War…em." Cooper sing-songed catching Warren's attaching and receiving a giant grin in return. "Play." Cooper insisted holding a Tonka toy truck out to him. Billy had taken his toy contents from the baby bag her father had placed by the couch.

Warren got down on the floor with Cooper and Billy and they played for a long while before Karen and Elena called everyone to the breakfast bar of the island for food. They ate with moderate chatter as Billy put Cooper in his high chair she kept hidden away in the hall closet at the end of the hall Warren's room was down and fed him some of her's while she ate.

Cooper seemed to like Elena's stuffed strawberry french toast cause he kept reaching for more when Billy would turn away and take a bit of her breakfast. "Well I know where his taste for foods comes from?" Billy said smiling.

"What dear?" Chris asked.

"Mike hates strawberries, my son loves them. In fact Mike hated a lot of things. Onions, red and green peppers, pea pods, broccoli, cauliflower, chicken, pork…"

"Alright let's just forget about his existence than." Warren mumbled.

Billy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry."

Warren turned and smiled at her and he gave her a kiss. "Awe…" Elena and Karen cooed.

"Mom!" Billy and Warren both complained.

"Sorry!" They both laughed softly. Billy, Warren and Chris both rolled their eyes and Cooper grinned reaching out for more of Billy's food.

After breakfast was finished it was time for presents. Warren helped Billy clean Cooper up and than everyone gathered around the tree. "This is for Cooper." Elena said handing a present to Billy who had Cooper sitting between her legs and Warren to her left. Her mother and Elena were off to the right and Chris was on the couch with a digital camcorder.

"Thank you Elle that's sweet." Billy smiled. Holding the package in front of Cooper she tore a piece of the wrapping off and he did the rest ripping the beautiful Christmas clause wrapping to shreds. He stuck the boy on his head with a huge grin as Billy pulled the contents up from the floor and showed him. "Look at that." Billy said grinning. It was a mini faux leather jacket like Billy's and Warrens and she turned it around and it had a 'bad ass' version of a baby bike patch on the center back.

"Elle that is adorable." Karen said. "Where'd you get that?"

"Same place I got the one for Warren at his age." Elle smiled. "You remember that store?"

"It's still open?"

"Yeah."

Billy smiled and set the jacket around her son's shoulders and leaned over and smirked at him. "My own baby biker boy."

"Can't start to young with kids now a days." Warren joked openly.

Billy laughed and turned to him smiling. "Next comes streaked hair and tattoos." Billy laughed softly.

Karen handed her a few more presents and they opened them quickly. A few more Tonka trucks, and grandpa had gotten him a little toy bike for babies. Warren grabbed a package from behind the tree and handed it to Billy.

Billy smiled. She helped Cooper open it and his eyes went wide. It was a regular baby sized t-shirt that had flames licking up it from the hem and it was black at the neck and shoulders. "Cute."

Cooper grabbed for it and Billy put it in front of him. "What's that?" She asked pointing.

"Fur." Cooper slurred.

Warren chuckled. He had found and easy trick to distracting Cooper, the boy had a love of fire, thought it probably wasn't from it going to be his powers, but because it was captivating to a child. Warren created a golf ball size flame ball and held it out towards Cooper. "Warren what made you get that?" Elena asked confused.

"Kid loves fire." Warren said. They all saw how Cooper tried to get away from Billy and towards Warren as he tossed the fireball back and forth. The last catch Warren closed his palm and it was gone.

"Fur." Cooper whined.

Warren chuckled softly and scooted closer to them taking Billy and sitting him in the dip of his crossed legs. "Later little man."

Billy smirked at them. Cooper honest to god looked more and more like Warren. "Ok who's next?" Billy asked.

"You?" Karen said. She handed her daughter a package. "That is from your father and me."

Billy looked at it in confusion. It was medium sized and thin. She tore open the package and saw they had gotten her a new laptop. "We decided you needed a new one." Chris said from behind her. This one has all the bells and whistles the other doesn't."

"Thanks guys this is great." Billy said brightly.

Next came Elena's gift which was a beautiful white gold locket pendent with a baby picture of Cooper inside. "Thanks Elle this is beautiful." Billy said.

Warren handed her a small bracelet sized gift and Billy looked at it and grinned. "What's that grin for?" He asked.

"Did you go into a jewelry store?" She asked teasingly.

Warren shrugged. "Open it and find out." He said gently swaying with Cooper who was calming down a bit.

Billy opened it and found a beautiful white gold chain with charms attached. A small B, baby shoes, a flame, W, and music note were attached. "Warren it's wonderful thank you." She smiled. If she wasn't afraid to disturb her son she'd lean over and kiss Warren, but she just winked at him and he got the message she was sending, that she thanked him properly later.

Elena got Warren a new laptop as well since he had moved out of the house and was forced to leave behind the home computer, so now he could do all he needed to do in a convenient manor. Karen and Chris had gotten him something as well and it was I-pod. "You guys really didn't have to." Warren said looking at it in shock.

Karen smiled. "Don't argue with it cause you both are family." She said.

Everyone looked to Billy for Warren's next gift and she shook her head. "I have to go get it, besides it's going to be the last one opened."

Elena and Karen exchanged beautiful black hills gold pendants, different though, and Chris got a new watch and a picture of new golf clubs from Karen.

When they were finished everyone looked to Billy except Warren who was occupied with Cooper. "Fine." She said and stood taking her son from Warren cause she felt kind of empty without him in her arms when he was around her.

"Hey!" Billy smirked at Warren and Walked off.

"I have to get his opinion before I give it to you." She kidded and headed upstairs. A few minutes later she came back downstairs with a package. "He says he likes it." Bill said handing the present to Warren and sitting down beside him.

Warren felt it. Not to heavy or light but the possibilities of it being a book were pretty good. He tore it open and saw a cloth-covered version of To Kill a Mockingbird. "I love this book."

"I know. Look inside." Billy said. He opened it and saw on the inside page there was a signature from the other.

"You got me a signed edition of this?" He asked looking at her incredulously.

Billy nodded. "Not as hard to find as I thought either." She smiled. Warren leaned over and gave her a kiss. Cooper frowned and put his hands over his eyes. Making Billy and Warren break apart laughing hysterically.


	15. Sketch

Chapter 15:

Billy groaned as she rolled away from her boyfriend in bed and grabbed for the phone on his bedside table. "No…let it go to the answering machine." Warren protested pulling her back towards him. It was far too early to be awake. Christmas was two days ago and last night had been the first they had spent alone since Christmas Eve, since Billy's parents had stayed with Cooper for a few days extra.

"Can't." Billy grumbled and used her powers this time to snatch the phone. Warren haphazardly tried taking it from her but she moved out of reach. "Hello?" She asked hitting the talk button.

"Its…its Mike." Came a very worn out voice.

Billy growled. "I woke up from pleasant dreams to here your voice?" She snarled.

"Look you hate me I get that, but Iz is in the hospital." Mike said. Billy sat upright wide-awake now even though it was far before five in the morning.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Look you just need to come she wont speak to us and is asking for you."

Billy sighed. "Fine." She ended the call not wanting to prolong a conversation with her ex any further than it had to go. "Iz is in the hospital." She said softly. Warren said up and hugged Billy from behind and she hung her head.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She won't speak to anyone, but me so I have to go." Billy said as she flipped the covers from her naked body.

"I'll go with you." Warren said. Billy got up from the bed and turned towards him not shy about her nudity.

"No stay here and sleep." Billy said sweetly.

Warren got up and put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. "I wont be able to go back to sleep without you. And the twerps kind of grown on me." He said in playful reluctance.

Billy giggled softly and her hands rested on his biceps as she leaned up on her toes and gave him a gentle loving kiss. "You're so sweet."

"Don't tell anyone." Warren kidded.

"Not a word." Billy gave him another kiss as she turned and walked out of the room him following. "First we need to shower."

Warren followed her into his bathroom and they showered together quickly and than got dressed and headed out of the apartment.

Hospital:

After arriving Billy found the front desk of the E.R. and asked about Iz. The attendant told her to go down to trauma one and she would be in there. Warren went along with Billy till they found the waiting room first, trying to figure out what happened. Mike was sitting next to Rick; Iz's ex, who was sitting with some girl, Mandy was with Mike, and Mr and Mrs. Caine were on their cell phones talking impossibly fast to whomever they were speaking.

Mike was the first to see Billy and Warren and stood up and headed in her general direction. "Did you talk to her?" He asked.

Billy shook her head and tried to think of civility even though she really didn't think he should say much he rarely paid attention to his sister these days. "I came to find out what happened?" Billy asked.

The boy Rick came over and stood next to Mike. He was a little shorter than Mike, with brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes. "I found her in her bathroom passed out and cuts on her arm." He admitted.

"When?"

"Yesterday." Mike answered. "Our parents were having the after Christmas party when Rick came down saying to call an ambulance."

Billy looked to Rick and frowned. "Why were you at the Caine party anyways?" She asked almost snidely making Mike thoroughly confused cause he didn't know anything of what happened between the boy next to him and his sister.

"Our father's work together." Rick answered sheepishly under her scrutinizing gaze.

Billy nodded glaring at the young boy. "You might want to leave."

"Look I…" He trailed off when Billy took a step closer to him.

"You nothing. Leave now or I'll make you leave. And if you chose that road you wont like the outcome." Billy said lowly her eyes flared with anger for the boy before her. He was just like Mike in a lot of ways and Iz really didn't need him around.

"What's going on?" Mike asked confused.

Rick looked at Billy knowing she knew what happened and almost pleaded for her not to say anything. He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and backed away. He turned waved the girl who had been sitting next to him over and they left the hospital.

Billy looked at Mike and dismissed him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Michael." She said irritated.

Warren stepped up putting his hand on Billy's shoulder and turned her around. "Let's go see Iz." He said. Billy nodded and they started off.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on with my sister?" Mike asked loudly.

Billy looked over her shoulder at him and glared then her and Warren walked off.

Entering Iz's hotel room she saw the girl awake and staring up at the ceiling. When she heard Billy and Warren shuffle into the room she looked over and smiled sadly. "Hey." She said hoarsely.

"What am I going to do with you?" Billy said smiling at her.

"Sorry."

Warren walked over to the bed and stood next to Billy. "Had us worried kid." He joked.

Iz bit her lip nervously and looked down towards her lap. Billy saw her right arm was completely bandaged from elbow to wrist. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Iz looked at Billy then at Warren and then Warren got the hint. "I'll just go get you a bottle of water." He said. He kissed Billy's cheek and left the room so that Iz would talk with Billy.

"I was at the party at Rick showed up with his new girlfriend. I ran upstairs crying and the next thing I know I'm in the back of an ambulance being hauled here." Iz explained.

Billy nodded. "I'm assuming you probably lost a good amount of blood."

"Doctor told me I hit a vain and if I hadn't been found when I was I would've bleed out." Iz said lightly looking up at Billy sullenly. "Why do I do this?"

Billy sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure, but you revert back to this when you're upset. We just need too…" The door opened and a man in a nice dress shirt and slacks walked in. "Uh hi who are you?" Billy asked looking at the guy.

"I'm Dr. Brennan kids psychologist. Isabelle's parents called and asked me to do an evaluation of their daughter." He said.

Billy shook her head. "No need. She's fine."

"Unfortunately that isn't your decision to make."

"But it is mine. I'm fine." Iz said.

"Frankly miss Caine I don't think you are." Dr. Brennan said.

Billy stood up and walked over to him. "Look she's a little upset right now, could you come back at another time?"

Dr. Brennan looked at Iz and she looked away from him and he nodded. "I'll give her a few hours and come back." He said. Billy gave him a kind smile and he left. Just as he was walking out Warren walked back in.

"Warren if that guy comes back stall I have to go talk to her parents." Billy said softly to him.

Warren looked at her and nodded and then gave her a guilty smile. "B maybe she needs help. The kind you can't give her." He said softly.

Billy glared lightly at his suggestion and then sighed looking over her shoulder at the sad for of Iz in that small hospital bed. "I hope that isn't the case." She said. "Please stay and talk to her."

"I will." Warren said. Billy left the room and went back to the waiting area and saw Mr and Mrs. Caine standing together talking. Billy walked over ignoring Mike's glares and stepped right up to the two.

"Hi." She said softly.

Mrs. Caine looked at her and her face was blank. "How is she?" She asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Caine I need to talk with you about Iz."

"Alright." Mr. Caine said. He was a tall man features similar to that of his son.

"Iz has been doing this for a few years."

"Years?" Mrs. Caine asked incredulously.

Billy nodded. "Years, but no offense to you and all you never noticed or cared about her than."

"She is our…"

Mr. Caine was quickly cut off. "I know and I'm not trying to sound like it's your fault. It isn't. It's no ones fault. It's just you both are always so busy that Iz becomes second or third on your list of priorities. I believe all she needs is real happiness with herself and her life to overcome this."

"Than she needs to see a doctor. A real doctor not some teen girl." Mrs. Caine said almost snidely.

"Mrs. Caine that would just make it worse. Doctors treat them like patients not friends and it would just push her to hurt herself again and again. I know I can help her. So please just let me try."

"And if what you think will work doesn't what then?" Mr. Caine asked.

Billy sighed. "I've talked with Iz and she's agreed that if my way doesn't work she'll join a program. She's frightened and knows what she's doing is wrong and she wants to stop she just doesn't know how. And I believe whole heartedly that I can help her through this."

"Dr. Brennan will do an assessment now and again in three months, if he feels there is no progress we will take care of our daughter in any manor we see fit." Mr. Caine said sternly.

Billy knew that Mr. Caine was more open to the idea than his wife. "Thank you. I promise I can help her through this."

"You better." Mrs. Caine said before turning and walking away.

Billy nodded to Mr. Caine and left. Mike stopped her on her way back to the hospital room. "Wait."

"What?" Billy scowled turning to him.

"What is going on with Iz?"

"Like you care Michael. The minute you left, you left everything behind including your sister. You only come home when it's on your terms or absolutely necessary. You don't call her or email anymore and you officially became her least favorite person to be around when you turned into a jackass." Billy said accusatorily.

Mike shook his head in thought and looked at Billy. "I still love my sister. I've been caught up with school."

"Yet you've had time to hang off your _slut_ of a girlfriends arm. That 'caught up with school' bullshit won't fly with me Michael. You left, and turned into some arrogant asshole. I don't know why I was so hung up on you for so long, you aren't even close to the guy I said yes to a really long time ago. And if you were the guy you are now back when we started dating I would say no."

"Billy this isn't about us." Mike groaned.

"No it's not. It's about Iz. And right now she doesn't want you here." Billy walked away on that note and went back to the room and saw Warren and Iz laughing.

Prier to Billy's Return:

Warren handed Iz the bottled water he had retrieved from the vending machine down the hall. "Thanks." She offered softly.

He nodded and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "How you feeling?" Warren asked nicely.

"Cut the bullshit Ren."

"Warren. My name is Warren."

"And I plan to call you Ren so get use to it." She said looking at him with a small playfully intent smile.

Warren grunted a whatever and then looked to the girl again. "You don't have to tell me why, but why?"

"Stupid boy stuff." Iz said with a blatant roll of her eyes. "Rick just had to rub it in my face that he's moved on."

Warren sighed. _Ok I don't normally talk to people how can I talk to her. Think what movies have I seen?_ "You know you're a beautiful girl and if he can't see that than it's his loss." Warren replied.

Iz let out a giggling snort and than looking at Warren trying to frown but having no luck. "Why does that sound like some cheesy line from an old eighties movie starring Molly Ringwald?"

Warren laughed lightly. "Cause I'm just cool like that." He joked.

Iz laughed out loud and gave him a genuine smile. "Ok if you were trying to make me laugh you succeeded."

"I saw that Rick guy out in the waiting room. Honestly you can do so much better." Warren said earnestly.

Iz bit her lip. "He…he was here?"

Warren nodded. "He was the one that found you."

"Great now on top of everything he thinks I'm a psycho cutter girl." She said sullenly.

"Don't worry about what he thinks of you. It's not important. You don't need him." Warren told her. "You need a nickname." He said randomly.

Iz looked at him skeptically with a wary smile. "Excuse me?"

"A nickname. I call Billy B than there's Stronghold, hippy, purple rodent, glow stick, Popsicle, you're the only one of my friends without a nickname." He said having listed the nicknames of on his finger-less gloved right hand.

"You consider me a friend?" Iz asked smirking skeptically at him.

Warren shrugged. "Well you've become more than an annoyance and we live together and Billy is rather fond of you so…yeah I guess."

"So what's my nickname gonna be than Ren?"

"I'm thinking." Warren said. "You're short, you like art…wait what kind of art?"

"Sketching, painting and pastels mostly why?"

"Sketch." Warren said smirking at her.

Iz giggled. "Sketch?" She asked.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. Sketch." Iz started laughing and Warren joined her just as the hospital room door opened.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked grinning at them as she took a seat on Warren's lap.

"He nicknamed me sketch." Iz giggled.

"Yeah he's pretty bad with using names. It's stronghold this hippy that…"

"At least I don't say that guy or that girl." Warren shrugged nonchalantly.

Billy smiled. "So sketch?"

"Yep." Iz and Warren nodded.

Billy laughed softly to herself and then turned serious. "So I talked with your parents. I worked things out and you're still going to live with me."

"Thanks." Iz said softly.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, but there's a catch. That Dr. is going to talk to you now and again in three months and if he doesn't think it's working they are going to…"

"Put me in the Looney bin. Yeah I figured my parents would do something like that." Iz said sullenly.

Billy sighed. "Well that isn't going to happen. Cause I wont let it."

"Maybe it's where I belong."

"No." Warren and Billy said together. Billy looked over her shoulder at Warren and gave him a sweet thankful smile.

Billy looked back at Iz. "You do not belong in a Looney bin."

Iz looked at her with a sad smiled and gave a gentle nod in answer. "I assume after this lapse I'm going to lose some freedoms."

Billy shook her head. "No. But you will be under the microscope for a while."

"I think I can deal with that." Iz said softly.

Billy smiled. "Good. So let's get you out of here and let's get you home."

"Here, here." Iz said lightening up a bit. Warren and Billy laughed softly and stood up. "Thanks Billy." Iz said.

"It's nothing." Billy smiled and her and Warren went out and found Mr and Mrs. Caine speaking with Dr. Brennan. "She's ready to talk."

Dr. Brennan nodded. "And for the record I advised against your treatment program, but Mr. Caine seems to think Isabelle would be better off in your care."

"I'll keep that in mind." Billy muttered looking at him numbly. Dr. Brennan left and went into the hospital room.

That Night:

Billy and Warren walked in behind Iz following her into their rental home and watched her head upstairs. "How does mac and cheese sound?" Warren asked.

"Great!" Iz called almost to hers and Billy's door.

Billy laughed and agreed. "Sounds absolutely wonderful."

"Well than I guess you better start cooking it." Warren smirked at her.

Frowning Billy punched him playfully in the gut. "You're such a sweet boyfriend that you take that back and offer to make dinner." Billy said leadingly.

Warren grunted back laughter holding his abdomen protecting it from further playful abuse. "Ok." He mumbled and walked into the kitchen and started to prepare food. Billy headed upstairs to talk with Iz.

She walked in and saw the girl lying on her bed haphazardly. "So can we talk a bit?"

"Yeah." Iz answered sitting up on her bed. Billy plopped down and crossed her legs tossing her jacket over onto her bed in the opposing corner.

"I don't want to come off mother hen-ish but all eyes are you right now Izzy."

Iz nodded gently. "I know."

"So I want to lay down just a few rules, maybe reiterate a few."

"Ok."

Billy sighed. "I really hate to do this I know it sounds ridiculous but until further notice I'm taking your shaving razor away and anything that sharp. Pocket knives, sewing needles…"

"I understand, but what if I need to shave?" Iz asked.

"Than just ask and I'll let you use it, but the minute your finished it'll go back into a lock box or something. A little extreme I know."

"But appropriate."

"I'm gonna monitor your online web blog more, I hate this cause it's such an invasion of privacy."

"But it's better than being locked up." Iz concluded.

Billy nodded. "You will attend all classes at school, all of them Iz promise?"

"Promise."

"And homework will be done every night, if you need help Warren may not look like a brainiac but he's a genius in most subjects. You'll have chores and I'll give you a weekly allowance to spend as you please or save whatever."

"I think I can handle all that." Iz said in confidence nodding her head.

Billy smiled. "Ok. And when you want to meet friends out or go somewhere I'll take you. I want to meet any friends you make before you go to their houses."

"And boyfriends?"

Billy sighed. "I'm on the fence of saying yes or no to them all together. Your cutting is directly related to your emotions and I'm afraid that if you get hurt again in another relationship that everything we will have worked hard to achieve will be out the window."

Iz nodded looking down at her arm and then back at Billy. "No for now we'll see how things go." She said.

Billy was surprised that she concluded that one on her own. She knew Iz was an independent kind of girl, having been taking care of herself for a long time and maybe that's part of why she needed pain to feel. She was so numb to the things around her that the only way to feel pain was to create it herself.

"That works." Billy said. "And if you feel like you're having an off day just talk to me or Warren about it. And Sam and Maria are always on retainer and feel free to pick up the phone and call, they care about you too."

Iz nodded. "Really thank you Billy."

"It's ok Izard I know." Billy smirked at the girl when she made a disgusted face at the nickname she had given her upon their first few meetings.

"I like sketch better." Iz commented.

Billy laughed softly and nodded. "Ok fine." She stood up and went to the closet grabbing a large package and bringing it over to Iz. "Merry Christmas."

"Billy I…" Iz was stunned, as the large box was set in front of her.

"Trust me this will do you some good."

Iz unwrapped the gift and opened the package and saw art supplies up the wazoo. Two of each small, medium and large sketchpads, colored paints, pencils, and pastels, a few small and medium sized canvases and an medium height easel. "I actually got this idea from a few years ago." Billy said watching as Iz pulled things out and looked at them in amazement.

_Billy knocked on Warren's door. "Warren?"_

_"I'm not in the mood Billy." Billy opened the door anyways using her powers on the lock. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Warren grumbled sitting on his floor leaning back against his bed. He kept throwing a tennis ball that bounced off the wall and came right back._

_"Warren I brought you something." Billy said sitting down next to him and handed him the small package._

_Warren stopped throwing the ball and looked at the package she held out to him. "What is it?"_

_"Open it and see." Billy said with a smile._

_Warren took the package hugging about girls and secrets and opened it. He soon held a sketchpad and a simple pack of charcoal. "What's this for?" He asked looking confused and a little irritated._

_Billy huffed and looked at him. "I try to do something nice…what does it look like Warren?"_

_"Art stuff." Warren grunted._

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't want to." _

_Billy sighed. "Warren, please? I know you can draw you forget I steal your notebook for the notes I don't take."_

_Warren snorted. "I know." He muttered. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"You need a hobby. Something to let out your frustrations and I think this would be a good way." Billy said._

_Warren looked over at her and scoffed. "What do you know?"_

_"I thought we went over this Warren I wont put up with your bull."_

_"Then leave me alone." Warren growled at her._

_Billy huffed and stood up. "Fine." She walked towards his door and than turned back. "I was just trying to be a good friend." And than she left. _

_Warren sighed and looked down at the sketchpad and charcoal and he decided he'd give it a shot. Billy had gone to all the trouble. So he opened the small pack of black charcoal and opened the sketchpad to the first page and began to work…_

_The next day at school Billy was staring at nothing in particular as first period began and something slapped down in front of her at her table. She looked over and saw Warren taking his seat next to her at the two-person table in the far back right corner of the room. Than her eyes diverted to what he had dropped on the desk in front of her._

_"It was a gift Warren." Billy snorted who was she kidding, Warren hated it so he'd give it back._

_"Look inside." Warren grumbled._

_Billy opened the front cover and what she saw made her eyes grow huge. "Warren it's wonderful." Billy said exuberantly as she looked at the charcoal sketch of her face. The contours and smoothed features of her face were perfect, her nose and ears were propositioned well and her eyes jumped off the page even in black and white._

_And he had even drawn the small freckle at the base of Billy's neck on the left side. Suddenly Billy felt something steer inside of her emotions she wasn't quit sure she liked, but they were their. Was she growing feelings of a 'romantic' nature for her best friend?_

_"It's nothing fantastic or anything." Warren said._

_Billy smiled spite his self-criticism. "Can I keep it?" She asked softly. Warren took the sketchpad from her and tore the page out and slid it over to her. Billy took the picture and placed it face down in her notebook between to pages so that the charcoal wouldn't smudge before she could get it home and take onto her corkboard._

"In fact…" Billy trailed off going back to the closet and reemerging with a shoebox. She sat on Iz's bed and opened the box and pulled out a picture frame.

"You framed it?" Iz asked smirking at her.

Billy bit her lip and nodded. "After I moved I didn't want to take a chance of it getting ruined."

"Guys mac and cheese is done." Warren said knocking on the door and letting himself in. Billy stuffed the frame back in the box and put the lid back on it. "What was that?" He asked looking at her smugly.

Billy shook her head. "Nothing."

Iz got up from the bed and gave Billy a quick hug. "Thanks for the stuff and I'll definitely use it." She said and then left them alone.

"Really what's in the box?" Warren asked again.

Billy got up and tried to pass him to put the box back in her closet. "Nothing that concerns you ok?" She said. Warren psyched her out and snatched the box from her. "Warren come on quit being so childish it's nothing."

Warren grinned at her taking the lid off the box and saw what she had shoved back inside. On top of a stack of pictures was a framed sketch he had done a really long time ago of Billy. "Wow you kept this?" He asked pulling it out of the box and looking it over.

Billy nodded biting her lip shyly. "It was too perfect to just throw away so yeah I kept it." She said softly.

Warren looked at her skeptically. "What's the real reason?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

Billy snatched the frame and box from him and replaced the frame into the box and than snatched the lid and closed it up. "That was the real reason."

"B you don't keep this just cause they're perfect."

"Ok fine." Billy returned from where she had gone deep into the walk in closet to redeposit the box in its place. "It reminds me of the day I realized I liked you more than a friend. And it reminds me that I am right at least ninety nine percent of the time when it comes to one Warren Peace." She joked.

Warren looked at her a smile growing on his face. "Yeah drawing ended up becoming my best friend besides books for a few years."

"See I was right?" Billy grinned.

"And on the other thing how can one drawing have made you see me completely different?" He asked.

Billy shrugged. "Because I realized you actually saw me, got me, understood me, when no one else really cared to. And I think that's part of why I fell for Mike. Not because he knew or understood me but because he saw me enough to ask me out. I think I was infatuated with the idea of someone actually noticing me."

"How could anyone not?"

"Believe me it was easy. No one wants to associate with the trouble maker or the girl who hung out with…" Warren looked at her almost knowing what she was going to say but she didn't as she hung her head and remained silent.

"Hung out with the son of Baron Battle right?" Warren asked softly.

"Yeah." Billy said softly. "But I didn't mean it like that."

Warren released a deep breath and looked to her with a soft smile. "I know. You risked a lot to be my friend. Friends being the first thing."

"Who needed snobby girls when I had my very own Pyro." Billy giggled. "And besides what's life without a little risk?"

"Boring." Warren commented jokingly.

Billy grinned. "Exactly. Now come on flame boy lets eat before Iz decides to eat it all."

Warren chuckled softly as Billy grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and downstairs.


	16. Flare ups

Chapter 16:

Two Months Later:

Billy and Warren stood with Iz waiting for her bus to arrive that morning. "So I was thinking." Iz started making Billy and Warren both look at her. "I turn sixteen in two days and I was wondering…"

"Yeah you can have a party." Billy said.

"No. I was wondering if maybe one of you would teach me to drive. I have my permit I got that a while back, but no one to teach me." Iz said.

Billy looked at Warren and he shrugged. "Warren's indestructible how about we let him teach you?" She said in a joking manor.

"Ok I don't know about a car crash." Warren said.

"Oh come on you've been tossed through walls before sweetie it shouldn't be a problem." Billy giggled. Her hand began to feel quite hot in his grasp and she pulled away.

"Don't call me sweetie." He glowered at her and she just smiled. "In public." He added.

Billy laughed at him. He wasn't one for pet names. She liked flame boy and stuck with it, but the others she called him just to get a rise out of him. "You two are weird." Iz said. "Please will one of you teach me to drive?"

"Well since I have a job…" Warren said looking at Billy. "That I should be spending more time at to I dunno have money for stuff I guess that leaves B to teach you sketch."

Billy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll teach her. But I don't have an automatic and my mustang…"

"Is her pride and joy." Warren said all girly like and Billy glared at him playfully.

"Shut up it's a classic." She said.

Warren chuckled. "Look I'll ask mom about the little car in the garage."

"Since when did she have a little car in her garage."

"Since she got it for me after I got my license and I refuse to drive it." Warren said shrugging. "I wouldn't be caught dead in it."

Billy looked at him skeptically. "What is it?"

"A black Hyundai or something." Warren said.

Billy groaned. "Ugh. Ok fine." She turned to Iz. "Billy's traffic school starts day after your sixteenth birthday."

Iz grinned brightly and the bus pulled around the corner and right up to their stop. "Thanks." She jumped onto the bus and went straight to the back and than the bus was gone.

"When is that psychologist supposed to come and check up on her?" Warren asked as they now waited for the bus to sky high. The last two months had been going uneventful for Iz. She managed to make a new friend in school and girl by the name of Tru. She was nice and Billy decided that it was ok for Iz to go over to Tru's house after school, but only Tru's house. If they had plans on going other places she needed to call Billy first.

Billy didn't know how much her structure was helping Iz. Finally for once someone was holding the girl responsible for her actions and it was helping her a lot. Some kids whine and complain that their guardian wont let up, but Iz embraced it. She didn't mind letting Billy know what she was doing or having her keep tabs on her online blog etc…

Iz had even taken a call from Rick a week ago and didn't want to go and hurt herself afterwards. Rick had called to apologize about his behavior at they end of their relationship and that he hadn't meant to hurt her so bad to cause her that kind of pain. Iz explained that it wasn't necessarily him, more so her emotions that made her do the things she did and she didn't blame him. But they talked for a good hour about the ending of their relationship and came to an agreement to be 'friends'. Warren and Billy were both skeptical about it, but Iz said she was positive she could handle it now because she was truly happy with life and she had people who cared about her and took care of her to prove it.

So in fact Billy had been partially right in the assumption that Iz was to weigh down with having to take care of herself at her age. No teenage girl at fifteen should have to take care of everything. She just needed someone to look out for her, like a parent should, and some of the weight would be lifted and she could be a normal teenage girl.

"End of March I believe." Billy answered finally.

Warren nodded. "K. She seems to be doing better."

"Yeah." Billy smiled at that.

"And it's all you?"

"No it's us." Billy looked up at him and he took her hand back in his grasp and didn't let go or try and burn her again.

Warren was about to lean down and kiss her but they heard the bus coming up the street and didn't want to give the kids anything to talk about so they pulled away, not caring about their hands.

They tried to keep PDA to a minimum in school neither being the up to hearing the constant rumors about their relationship. Billy had already heard one that her and Warren were engaged. One of the kids from the 'evil villains' group (Kids prone to becoming villainous because they were already in a bad place) mentioned that they couldn't believe Warren was dating Billy and that if his father could see him he'd be disgusted.

Warren had over heard the boy and had tried to roast him alive. "Morning." Layla said as Billy and Warren went to their usual seat in the back filling the bus to maximum and starting off for the school.

"Hey." Billy and Warren said at the same time.

"Warren, you wont believe what Ethan found out working the office yesterday." Magenta said.

"Uh hello I probably wont believe it either." Billy said feeling thoroughly left out.

Magenta smirked at the girl and sighed. "Sorry Billy, but really you wont know what we're talking about."

"How is that? She's been going to school with us since the beginning of the year?" Warren asked slightly confused. He put his arm around Billy's should er and she turned sideways in her seat and rested back against Warren's side propping her feet up on the seat.

Warren was wearing his dark denim jeans holes in the knee and flicks of grease and unable to get out mud spots in places. (AN: From now on I will refer to these as worn in jeans, just cause all my jeans that I love are 'worn in' and look pretty much like that) He had a red shirt underneath a black with an outlined dragon design covered over with his leather jacket. His hair was down; he wore his fingerless gloves and his black boots.

Billy had on something similar except her jeans were lighter and had a whole in each knee, the hem at her feet was worn from being walked on and she wore a green halter with her form fitting leather biker jacket (AN: The same she wore the first day of school) Black boots accentuated her feet and her hair was down. No one had been brave enough to ask about the red streak as of yet.

"Principle Powers has decided to let Penny, Lash and Speed finish out their senior years. They've been caught up on curriculum from what they missed and are returning to school today." Ethan said.

Warren looked at them like they had gone completely insane. Although Billy didn't see this look and asked the only question that came to mind. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Penny, Lash and Speed helped Royal Pain try and take over the school our freshman year." Layla informed her.

Billy nodded in understanding. "Oh right." She said.

"So when was it decided to bring them back?" Will asked.

Ethan shrugged. "All I know is that Powers is letting them come back. Maybe she feels they've done the time and deserve a second chance."

"Oh please." Magenta muttered.

"You're right I don't believe it Popsicle." Warren muttered.

Things went quiet till they arrived at school. Billy and Warren had first period together as always and than they wouldn't have any classes together again until after lunch. Mid way through fourth period Billy got a text from Warren saying he'd meet her in the lunch room he had to go to his locker and grab some books.

Lunch rolled around and Billy made her way towards the table she shared with the group and just as she was reaching it to sit down someone tapped her on the shoulder. _Oh great._ Billy thought. She turned around and saw a tall lengthy kid with dark brown hair in a striped shirt and a short fat guy enough said. "Can I help you?" She asked unamused.

"Haven't seen you around here before you new?" Tall kid asked.

Billy snorted back laughter. "You must be lash and speed."

"I see were memorable." Lash said smirking at her.

"No more like…"

"Hey Billy." Will and Layla walked up and stood beside her looking at Lash and Speed expectantly.

"Hey guys." Billy said smirking at the new looks on the duo's faces. Lash and Speed turned and walked away and the three sat down. "Thanks that could've been messy."

"Yeah. Where's Warren?" Layla asked kindly.

"Locker." Billy answered resting her arms on the table. She didn't pack a lunch and she didn't eat school food, it was disgusting. "Hey!" Billy screeched standing up having felt someone pinch her ass. She looked around and saw a hand slinking back to its owner.

"It'll be better if you just ignore him." Layla said grabbing Billy's hand and pulling her back down to sit.

"He just pinched my ass." Billy said incredulously.

"Who?" She looked up and saw Warren had come up behind her. If she told him emanate trouble was sure to follow, but if she didn't Warren would just not let it go.

Billy smiled sweetly and stood giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No one." She said like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it."

"Billy…" Warren said warningly.

Billy groaned. "No fireworks?"

"No guarantees." He answered glowering.

"Lash."

"What?" He growled.

"Warren please don't?" Billy pleaded.

Warren turned and saw Lash and Speed looking over at the couple incredulously obviously they hadn't been in the loop in the rumor mill about Billy and Warren. They were shell shocked obviously to see Warren Peace kissed on the cheek by a girl.

Billy tried to pull Warren back but he was to strong. "Will." She called as Warren was walking towards Lash and speed. She had a hold of his arm trying to tug him back, but it was no use. Will tried to help but Warren practically singed poor Will's hand off. "Warren stop."

He stepped up to Lash and Speed and they looked frightened. "You touch my girl?" He glared at Lash.

"Warren stop come on it's not worth it." Billy said.

Lash started to slink away and Warren flared up Billy having to release him or be severely burnt by the flames and he started throwing fireball after fireball at the 'noodle brain' as Billy had decided to call him because of his powers. Billy started waving her hand at Warren's fireballs and sending them to hit walls.

"Sorry man didn't realize she was yours." Lash said expertly avoiding the fireballs that Billy couldn't manage to send away.

"Well she is and only I'm allowed to touch her." Warren growled.

Billy took offense to that. "Hey!" She yelled sending one of his own fireballs back at him. It hit him in the chest and he stumbled back a bit but wasn't affected. "I'm a human being, not a piece of property." Billy used her powers to create a wall around Warren. The less than breathable barrier made him turn around when it snuffed out his flames.

"What are you doing?" He glowered.

"You are acting like a caveman. Knock it off." Billy said sternly. She let the barrier down and looked around Warren at Lash who was now hanging from a beam so she had to look up. "And you, if you ever touch me again I'll let him roast you." She said sternly.

Lash nodded vigorously and just as he was about to come down Principle Powers tapped Billy on the shoulder. "Warren, Billy, Lash, Speed detention till the end of the day. Let's go."

"But…" Billy squeaked. She had been doing really well on the behaving front when it came to using her powers.

"Go now." Powers pointed towards the doors and Billy reluctantly turned and grabbed her shit and left the cafeteria Warren following behind and Lash and Speed behind them.

They entered the ungodly white room and each sat at a desk. Billy and Warren to one side speed and lash to another. "Now I expect you to behave. Lash, Speed I'm disappointed that the first day back in sky high you're back to your old antics and Mr. Peace I was hoping you wouldn't see the detention room this year." Powers turned on her heal and left.

Warren looked at Billy and she snorted and looked away. "Sorry." He mouthed to her and she looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Awe look the happy couple is smiling at each other." Speed mocked.

Warren turned and glared at him. "Cross me again and I'll barbeque your pork ass."

Speed got quiet and Billy decided the desk was uncomfortable so she sat down on the floor and lay on her stomach head rested on her arms. Warren grabbed a book from his bag and started reading.

Bus Home:

"You know what I was just thinking?" Layla asked.

"What?" Zach said.

"We've never seen Billy and Warren's new place." Layla said nonchalantly. Billy and Warren looked up from their clasped hands at her. "Yeah I mean we know you moved in together and all, but we've never gotten to see it."

Billy nodded. "Well my friend is staying with us and all I don't want her to be to overwhelmed by you all."

"And no one invited you." Warren grumbled. Billy turned and frowned at him.

"Could you be a little nicer?" She asked him.

"Sorry bad day." He said giving himself an excuse for his grumpy mood.

Billy rolled her eyes. "Iz is staying with her friend this weekend so why do you come over."

Warren looked at her like she had gone mad. "But they're coming down." He said.

Billy smirked at him and nodded. "Oh right. Well than Sam and Maria, Milk and Stephan will just have to be normal for a night wont they."

"Huh?" Magenta asked.

"My friends." Billy said simply. "They are coming down for the day Saturday to see me. And while you all here are very…sheltered, they're more…"

"Open." Warren put in. Billy nodded.

"Exactly." She said.

"How open?" Will asked.

Warren looked at Billy and she smirked and a small grin actually crossed his lips for the first time since that morning. "Well ok Layla are you a virgin?" Billy asked.

Layla blushed profusely. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked abashedly.

"A lot. That's pretty much how open they are. Not to mention Sam likes to share 'positions' she's tried if you get my drift." Billy laughed when Layla, Will, Magenta and Ethan went beet red and Zach sort of just looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked.

Magenta rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "I'll tell you what she meant later." She groaned irritated with his lack of brains sometimes. But everyone knew she cared about him.

"Anyways it's safe if you don't want to participate in conversation they wont force you. But I can guarantee Sam is a little…wild." Billy said. "She likes to do crazy things even sober so…"

"Well why don't we just make a night of it." Layla suggested. "You know like crash at your place?"

Warren grumbled silently to himself and Billy looked at him and frowned. "What he is trying to say is that's fine."

"No it's not." Warren growled.

The bus came to its first stop and that meant Billy and Warren would be the first off. They left with goodbyes to everyone and headed for the house. "What is your problem today?" Billy asked.

Warren mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me speak up?" She said looking at him annoyed with his caveman behavior and grumpiness.

"I just…you invited them to stay the night we actually have alone." Warren said as they reached the front door of their place.

Billy put the key in the lock and unlocked the door walking in. Iz was riding the bus home today from school and would be there a little later cause she wanted to attend a one time offered art class after school that day. "Warren we have Friday night to and what did I say sex was just going to…."

"Did I say anything about sex?" Warren grunted throwing his bag by the door as he slammed it shut following Billy in.

Billy turned on him and glared. "Would you stop doing that?" She asked angrily.

"What?" Warren yelled.

"Being a jackass."

Warren scowled. "If wanting to spend alone time with my girlfriend makes me a jackass than no I won't stop."

"It's not just that Warren. You've been in a bad mood ever since after 1st period. You went after Lash when I asked you not to and you nearly burned Will and myself in the quest to fry him. What is the matter with you today?"

"Sorry if I just wanted to keep a guy from grabbing your ass!" He yelled. Billy having seen this side of him wasn't shrinking away from him like most people would at the abruptness of his voice.

Billy scoffed. "Stop yelling."

"I'll yell if I want you." He replied glowering at nothing impaticular.

"Stop!" She shouted things in their place rattling. Warren glanced around to see the mini earthquake cease and he looked back at Billy who was holding her head with one hand. "Fuck!" She mumbled and headed towards the stairs up to hers and Iz's room.

"Billy?" Warren said worriedly as he went after her.

"Leave me alone Warren." She growled slamming the door in his face. She went into her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a bottle of prescribe pain relievers. With her powers being controlled by the mind when she was stressed or not handling her emotions well it would cause a headache and a display like the one down stairs.

Taking the pill dry Billy wondered back into her room and decided to lay on her bed. She flopped back on it haphazardly and closed her eyes trying to ease some of the pressure and pounding in her skull. A knock came at her door after a few moments and she groaned. "Warren?"

The lock came undone, which had snapped in place promptly after the door slammed (use of powers there), and Warren let himself in. "I come in peace…" He joked lamely.

Billy giggled softly and the lameness of the joke and he walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed beside her. "I'm not in the mood right now." Billy yawned.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm taking my frustrations out on you and others and it's not fair." He said hanging his head.

Billy sat up and scooted closer till her front was pressed against his side and he was seated sideways between her legs. "Something's bothering you flame boy?" She asked sweetly.

"I lied earlier when I said I was getting stuff from my locker. Truth is I was in the principles office with mom."

"Why?" Asked Billy gently tucking some hair behind his ear after lifting his chin up.

Warren sighed. "My father's lawyer set up a meeting with Principle Powers and my mom and they needed me there too. Apparently my father's dying and he wants to see my mom and me. Separately of course."

Billy sighed too and put her chin on his shoulder staring at his neck. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I dunno B. I really don't." Warren said full of sorrow. "I mean he's my dad, but I've spent years just forgetting he even existed."

"You still have that question of why don't you?" Billy asked. Warren turned his head and caught her eyes a bit. "I know." She said softly like she had read him with out words.

"Should I?" Warren asked her.

"That isn't for me to decide. I still stand by what I said that day he's your father and he loves you no matter what he did. What you have to ask yourself is 'will you regret not seeing him one more time.'" She said thoughtfully put her arms around him and laying her cheek flat on his shoulder.

Warren let his hand run along her right thigh and he rested his cheek atop her head. "A little maybe." He said quietly.

"Want me to come along?" Billy asked. Startled Warren tried to stand but forget how he and Billy were sitting and ended up toppling to the floor. With a loud thud I landed on my back and Billy was lying on top of me. "Warren…" She growled. "That did not help my headache."

Gently sitting up and adjusting her in his lap Warren kissed her temple. "Sorry you just sort of startled me."

"Oooo startling the great Warren Peace! Point me, zip you." She grinned at him trying to make him crack a smile.

A small reproachful grin turning up one side of his mouth. "That was not nice. I'm spilling my guts to you."

"You sound like a girl." Billy teased. "All I asked was if you wanted me to come with you to see your dad."

"Do you even remember him?" Warren asked.

Billy snorted. "No I'm gonna walk up and go 'holy fuck flame boy now I know where you get your looks.'" She joked and broke out in laughter at the look of amused disbelief on Warren's face. "Yes…" She took a deep breath. "Yeah I remember him. It wasn't that long ago."

He looked amused, surprised, worried, unsure, confused and a little distant all in one. "I dunno."

"Warren it's up to you just let me know." Billy said sweetly. Now we have to finish planning for the small party on Friday and than late Friday you and I will be all alone." She said smirking at him.

"Oh now who's referring to sex." Warren teased her glad to have the subject changed.

Billy smiled seductively. "It's been two weeks Warren, I never said we couldn't I just said not all the time. Two weeks is a long friggin time."

"I'm home!" Billy and Warren kissed quickly and got up from the floor and headed downstairs. "My bed better be Ren germ free." She said smirking at them.

Warren grabbed her in a light headlock and ruffled her hair a bit before she could make a sound and let her go. "Watch it Sketch." He said opening the fridge and getting a water bottle out.

Iz tried helplessly to fix her message up hair and Billy laughed softly at their antics. No one could ever say Warren wasn't a great guy. He treated Cooper wonderfully, and Iz like a little sister or something. "You have any homework?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but it's history and I suck at history." Iz whined.

Billy looked up at Warren and he rolled his eyes. "I'll help. What's it about?" He said.

"I dunno French revolution or something maybe the Great Wall of China. Beats me!" Iz said in a rush.

"Iz did you even pay attention in class today?" Billy asked.

Iz bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "I sort of met this new guy. His name's Tristan and he's really nice."

Billy nodded. "And do you like this Tristan?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "We doing history or what?" He asked.

"Yeah." Iz said ducking her head down to grab her book from her back and to avoid the blush on her cheeks from being seen.

Billy smirked. _I think I'll have to get her to invite this Tristan for Friday night._ She mused and than went about heating up something for dinner.


	17. EARTHQUAKE

Chapter 17:

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Iz happy birthday to you!!!!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!!!!!!!!" Billy jumped off the bed and ran for their door when she saw the girl getting ready to launch her alarm clock at her.

Billy laughed all the way down the stairs. "PAY BACKS A BITCH AINT IT!" She hollered up the stairs. This morning at exactly 12:01 AM Iz had thought it an appropriate time to dance around hers and Billy's room, without regards to Billy sleep needs, and sing that it's her birthday and she'll cry if she wants to for ten minutes straight. And then she started in on a hundred bottles of beer on the wall just for shits and giggles. Billy had launched pillows knocking her to the floor and threatened ducking tapping her to the wall if she didn't put a cork in it.

Luckily for all of them it was some sort of teacher meeting day and they didn't have school. Billy was in such a good mood now that she decided to take her chances with her flame-throwing boyfriend early this morning and went into his room shutting the door behind her.

Climbing carefully onto his bed she stood over him remembering the last time she done this had been slightly awkward…

_Thirteen year old Billy snuck quietly into Warren's room and over to his bed. Elena had let her in before heading off to work. It was too early for Warren to even think about waking up, but Billy had other plans. She carefully climbed onto his bed standing a socked foot on either side off his legs. If he reacted badly she could get fried for her efforts, but hopefully that wouldn't happen._

_Taking in a deep breath with a wicked smile on her lips Billy started jumping up and down. "EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!" She yelled really loud. Not having expect Warren to jerk his legs Billy tripped and landed hard on his waist/groin area and heard him growl._

_"Billy…" He snarled as his dark brown eyes opened and pierced her with a very angry glare._

_Billy looked down at him innocently. "Morning Warren!" She grinned._

_"Gah…could you move." He groaned. Billy wiggled forward a bit earning a low growl. "Ok just get off." He grumbled._

_Billy frowned at him playfully. "And what if I'm comfortable Warren Peace? Hmm what than?" She asked._

_Warren scoffed loudly. "Get off Billy. Obviously comfort isn't you're forte or you would've let me sleep." He snapped at her. "I was having a pretty decent dream until you fell on me." He grumbled angrily._

_"Oh yeah what was it about?" Billy countered leaning her elbows on his torso and her head in her hands staring down at him._

_"Never you mind." Warren wiggled a bit and Billy looked at him curiously._

_"Warren what's that?" She asked. She watched his eyes go wide and before she knew he'd flipped her off the bed and on the floor. "WARREN! JEEZ YOU SPAZZOID!" She yelled rubbing the back of her head._

_"Well if you hadn't woken me up…" Warren growled. Billy flipped him off, something she had learned was an obscene gesture of hate since being in junior high. "Back at you." Warren snarled._

_Billy sat up rubbing still at her head. "Jerk."_

_"Pain."_

_"Spoiled."_

_"Jackass."_

_"Whiner."_

_"Take that back. You know I never whine." Billy whined._

_Warren looked over the edge of his bed and smirked at her. "Uh huh. What are you doing right now?" He asked smugly._

_Billy scoffed. "Shut up Warren piss head."_

_"Billy Cornball Cornwall."_

_"Stop calling me that!" _

_"Make me!"_

_"Oh you are asking for it Piss Head!"_

Billy covered her mouth to keep from giggling at them memory…

_Billy trudged downstairs and into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone from the counter and dialed Elena's work phone. "Elena Peace how may I help you?"_

_"Hey Elena it's Billy." She said softly._

_"Is something the matter kiddo?"_

_"No actually I was just curious as to what the word Bitch means?"_

_"What? Where did you here that?"_

_Billy grinned evilly and than put back her sweet face to get in character. "Well Warren called me a…"_

_"Put him on the phone." Elena said sternly._

_Billy grinned and skipped up the stairs. Of course she knew what bitch meant and what it was used for to be a derogatory comment about women. "Oh Warren!" Billy said walking in to the office where Warren was sitting at his mother's desk playing solitaire on the computer._

_"What?" He snapped and quite loudly._

_Billy handed him the phone. "It's your mom." He took the phone and brought it to his ear._

_"Hi mom." He said lamely. And the next thing Billy knew he was holding it away from his head as far as he could while Elena continued on scolding him. "But mom I didn't call her that…" Warren was abruptly cut off again._

_Billy made out a faint, 'don't even try it Warren Peace. Why would Billy call me to tell me than, what is she lying?' Holding back a grin Billy saw Warren nod. "Yes mom I'll apologize."_

_Hearing the malice in his voice Billy thought maybe she had gone to far and started backing out of the room. "Bye mom." Warren hung up slamming the phone down on the desk. Billy looked up as he stood from the spinning office chair to face her and an innocent grin cross her face and she half shrugged._

_"Too far?" She asked._

_Warren flared up and threw a fireball at her feet and Billy took off back down the hall, downstairs and out into the backyard. Warren couldn't use his powers out there, even though he did anyways. She ran behind the work shed Elena kept for when she wanted to paint and stayed there._

_Looking around the corner she saw Warren exiting the house. "Billy! Come out right now!" He said angrily._

_He walked around their pool and towards the shed opening the doors and looking inside. Billy put her back up against the shed and her hand over her mouth. _Ok definitely too far._ Billy thought silently. He'd never actually hunted her down before._

_Before she had time to react Warren popped up next to her with the hose and started spraying her. "No stop!" She yelled holding up her hands, the water seemed to run off an invisible wall and she back away quickly and got around the shed only to have him try again. Billy got close to the pool edge holding her hands up to keep the water from getting her, but her head was really starting to pound and she was beginning to feel weak. "Stop." It only came out as a whisper._

_"You can't hold the block forever." Warren roared with laughter. Apparently he stood by the say 'revenge is sweet.' He stopped momentarily not getting anywhere and waited for her block to weaken a bit. _

No I can't. _ She thought softly, but words weren't leaving her loud enough to stop his tirade. Billy let her arms down weakly and leaned over resting her hands on her knees. She looked up at Warren and he gasped. Billy felt a trickle from her nose and reached up slowly and dabbed it away, when she pulled her hand up to see, it was blood. She looked past her hand at Warren before everything went dark…_

_The next thing Billy knew she was lying on the cement patio soaked and freezing. "Billy. Wake up!" Warren sounded…worried almost concerned._

_"My head…" She groaned. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus. What happened?"_

_Warren told her that he had watched her fall back into the water unconscious and had to dive in to get her. "And you've been laying here since."_

_"What no heroic tale of CPR?" Billy joked meekly. "Could you go get my pain medication?" She asked softly._

_Warren got up and went in threw the sliding glass door. Billy was glad her parents had enough forethought to think ahead about having pain medications for her at Warren's house. He returned momentarily carrying a glass of water and a pill in his palm. Taking them Billy gave him a grateful smile and he nodded. She took the medication and set the glass down next to her. "Are you ok?" Warren asked._

_"Yeah. Thanks." Billy leaned over and pecked a faint kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for not letting me drowned after I told your mom that."_

_"You're my best friend Billy I would never let you drowned even if I was mad at you. Just don't do it again." He said smirking at her._

_Billy gave a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Deal."_

Billy smiled at that, now that she remembered it she could see the light rosy tint Warren's cheeks turned when she had given him a kiss on the cheek. "EARTHQUAKE!!!!" She yelled laughing as she jumped up and down on his bed.

Warren woke with a start sitting up and when he realized it was just Billy he grabbed the back of her knees pulling her down so she was straddling his waist. "Morning to you too." He mumbled falling back on the bed.

"Remember the last time I woke you like this?" Billy grinned wiggling her hips putting pressure on his groin getting a growl of frustration in return.

"Yes and this morning isn't much different." He replied closing his eyes from the brightness that was the sun coming through his curtains.

Billy grinned and wiggled a little more. "Why flame boy are you happy to see me?" She asked cheekily feeling his hardness through the blankets and his boxers.

"That and I was having a really great dream about you before you woke me up." He grumbled throwing his forearm over his eyes in another attempt to block the light.

This made Billy think. "Does that mean the last time you were dreaming about me too?" She inquired.

"If I say no will you call my bluff?" Warren asked quietly.

Billy smirked she couldn't help it. "Awe…flame boy." She crooned playfully leaning down and kissing his chin softly.

"That was my chin, my lips are a little further up." Warren said the amusement laced in his words.

Billy laughed softly and kissed his lips. He brought his arm away from his face and placed it around her back pulling her completely down atop him as they continued to make out in the bright early morning light. Warren let his tongue tangle with hers in a power for dominance that would never cease and shortly there after someone cleared their throat trying to catch the couples attention.

"Can you guys wait to do that till after I leave tonight? Oh and someone's here for you?" Iz said. Billy didn't remember hearing anyone at the door, but than again she couldn't hear much above hers and Warren's moans of delight and enjoyment.

Billy looked over at the door where Iz was leaning on the frame. "Who?" She asked.

"A girl named Layla. She says you guys are friends."

Sitting back on Warren's groined Billy looked even more confused. "I wonder what Layla wants?" She pondered out loud.

"Well if you'd get up and walk out of this room you could find out Iz said teasingly smirking at her friend.

Billy pouted. "But I don't want to." She whined looking down at Warren.

He grinned at her shaking his head. "Go. I'll take a shower and head to the store and get some stuff for Iz's party." He said.

"Uh uh you are not going shopping alone, you'll come back with stuff you like that half the world wont even eat."

"Bite me." Warren said smirking.

Billy leaned quickly and nipped his collarbone and got a wince for her efforts. "There I bit you. Why'd I have to do that?" She asked sardonically.

Warren growled at her and sat up giving her a quick kiss. "Get rid of Layla before I get ready and you can come along." He offered.

Sighing, Billy nodded. "Fine." She got up and left the room pushing Iz towards the stairs. "Go upstairs just for a bit."

"No it's cool I have a picture I want to finish up and hang today." Iz said.

"By the way just cause you invited Tristan and a couple other guys to this does not mean you guys can play spin the bottle or dare of any kind."

Iz laughed. "Those games are so junior high." She jokingly flipped her hair like a preppy girl. "And I wouldn't be caught dead doing those things away." She said in her normal Iz like way.

Billy smiled. "Good. I'll get those movies for you guys to watch later and than me and Warren will stay out of your way tonight. K?"

"Thanks this is really nice of you." Iz said and gave her a quick hug and headed up the stairs.

Billy turned and went into the living room where she saw Layla looking horrified was too strong, but scared was too light…"Hippy?"

"Will and I almost…last night." Layla said, but Billy didn't catch what she said in the middle.

"I'm sorry what?" Billy asked plopping down on the couch next to Layla.

"Will and I almost ya know last night." Layla said looking at her intently.

Billy having not really thought about waited and than it dawned on her. "HOLY SHIT!" She yelled.

Warren came running out of his room in his boxer's one hand aflame. "Something wrong?" He asked quickly.

Looking over the couch at him Billy gave a sweet smile. "Never better babe go get in the shower." She said.

Warren looked at her skeptically and than let the fire extinguish from his hand and he headed for the bathroom. "Girls." He muttered.

Layla looked at Billy. "You wont tell will you?" She asked.

Billy laughed. "Oh god no, but Will and Warren are friends Will might."

"We didn't, but we came so close."

"I say as long as you're safe about it what's wrong with it."

Layla looked at her sheepishly. "Well you know that question you asked me the other day?" Billy nodded. "The answers yes."

"So?" Billy asked. "Everyone has a first, what's the big deal?"

Layla got really shy. "I just I'm a little nervous I guess."

"Why come to me?"

"Well you're not a…"

"What a virgin?" Billy asked.

Layla bit her lip with a guilty smile on her lips. "I'm not just assuming right?"

"No." Billy answered grinning at her. "I have a kid. There's only one way that can happen out side of immaculate conception and voluntarily going and having in vitro fertilization."

Layla nodded shyly. "I mean that is something that makes me nervous about sex." She hissed. "What if I get pregnant? I'm only sixteen and what if Will leaves like what happened to you and…" She looked up abruptly. "I so didn't mean that how it sounded."

Billy shook it off. "It's fine. Look if you're so concerned go see a doctor and get yourself on the pill. Lie and tell your mom it's to help with your facial complexion. My parents didn't know I was sexually active until I told them I was pregnant. Just be sure you also use protection."

"See I hate lying to my mom about that stuff though."

"Well than Layla whatever urges you have are going to have to wait a long time to be scratched." Billy said.

Layla sighed. "I love Will so much and I really want to, but I'm scared and nervous and worried and all this other stuff."

"Than talk to him about it, not me hippy." Layla stood up and turned to face Billy.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm actually considering this." She said softly.

Billy grinned. "Go Layla. Secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." Layla smiled gave her a quick hug and left out the front door. Billy ran upstairs and changed quickly making it back down as she through her hair into a low ponytail and Warren was walking out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"What did Layla want?" Warren asked.

"Girl talk noneya." She said.

Warren grumbled. "Ok than I'm staying out of it."

"All though you'll probably hear it from stronghold." She looked at her watch and counted from five. "Five, four three, two, one…" Warren's cell phone rang and he pulled it from his jacket pocket and grabbed Billy's keys from her hand and they started out of the place.

Billy told Iz her plans when she was changing so she was aware of where they were going. "Hey stronghold." Warren answered. "Lucky guess." They got to the car door before…" WHAT?" Warren practically wailed.

"Warren shh…" Billy chastised from the passenger side.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow stronghold? I'm kind of busy today." Warren said. "Fine ok. Bye." Warren looked over the hood of the car at Billy and she smiled innocently. "Girl talk my ass."

"What it was?" Billy feigned innocence.

"You were telling her the what's what weren't you?" He asked unlocking the car for them. They climbed in and buckled up.

Billy shook her head. "She was just a little freaked out wanted a non virgin to talk to and I'm the only one she knows who's got boobs apparently."

Warren chuckled at that. "And what magnificent boobs they are babe." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Glad you approve, but don't flip out on Stronghold tomorrow if it's ok for you and I it's fine for them. All though I really don't know how far they get without getting freaked out again." She pondered.

Warren shrugged. "Layla tends to over think things when given the opportunity. Who knows with those two."

"Oh well not our problem." Billy said. "Our sex life is fantastic."

Warren was backing out of the driving and than heading down the street. "Glad to know I don't disappoint." He said cockily.

Billy got a mischievous look in her eyes. "So Warren back when we were thirteen what were you dreaming about that made you so…happy?" She asked.

Warren groaned. "Can we not go there?"

"What were you dreaming about me naked, eeww at thirteen I hadn't even grown partially into my looks." Billy mocked herself.

"I was thirteen I was dreaming about you in a bikini ok?"

"Oooo the plot thickens. I must take you to the beach and parade in a bikini." Billy said playfully.

"Mockery will get you no where." Warren growled.

Billy smirked. "Who said I was mocking?" She asked seductively and than reached forward turning the radio on and effectively ending the conversation.


	18. I think I'll keep U!

Chapter 18:

Billy and Warren were preparing the cake while all the kids sat around watching some horror movie engrossed by it mindlessly eating popcorn, chips and other snacks. "Look." Billy nudged Warren and nodded her head in the direction of the couch.

Warren looked over his shoulder nonchalantly and saw Iz sitting next to the boy Tristan that she had met a few days ago in school. "So?" Warren asked.

Billy grinned. "Maybe I should take of the no dating ban now." Billy whispered.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Leave them alone for now." He said grinning at her.

Billy smiled innocently enough and nodded. "Fine. For now."

"Did you see when she stuck her hands up into the box?" Tru exclaimed sitting up from where she lay on the floor and stretched her arms up at the credits in the movie.

"That was um…" Iz trailed off cause she really didn't have the words.

"Why didn't she do the smart thing and stick one hand in holding the blades open so she could pull her hand back out?" Tristan asked.

Iz shrugged. "I dunno, to many drugs in her system at once, delirium…"

"I hope I never ever experience that!" Alex Tru and Iz's friend from school said. She was a nice girl and Billy found that she reminded her a lot of Maria in the sense that she too loved computers.

"Do you waist your life?" Pete asked. He was another friend that Tru had introduced Iz too.

Alex shook her head. "No." She said.

"Than don't worry." Tristan laughed.

Billy looked over her shoulder and saw that Iz had gotten up and was walking towards them with an alarming look of nervousness. "Hey." Billy said blocking her view of the cake.

"That would never happen to me, right?" Iz asked.

Billy gave her a reassuring smile. "No. It's just made up stuff to scare teenagers. Don't worry."

Iz sighed. "This talk unnerves me help change it." She said sweetly. Billy nodded and they looked at the teens who were still discussing the movie.

"Time to serve up birthday cake." Billy said loudly. Warren turned around holding the cake lit candles and all. The teens came into the kitchen and saw Iz about to blow out her candles.

"Wait!" Tru called.

Iz stopped. "What?"

"Aren't we going to sign happy birthday to you?"

"Oh I'd rather not." Iz said.

"Come on you have to it's like tradition on birthdays." Tristan said smiling down at her. He was only a little shorter than Warren.

"Hey?" Warren scoffed at Tristan. Tristan looked up at him. "Eyes on the cake." He said giving the kid his best scowl. Tristan's eyes quickly diverted to the cake and Iz looked at Warren and frowned and he smirked back. "Happy birthday Sketch."

Iz stopped frowning and gave a small smile. After all he was just being protective like Billy had asked of him a while back. "If you must sing the birthday song I guess you must." Iz said in playful exasperation.

So they did. They sang happy birthday all except Warren. The teens jokingly shoving each other around sang at the top of their lungs and as goofily as they could muster making Iz laugh with glee that she had friends. She didn't need some lavish over the top super sweet sixteen. This was perfect to her.

"You look like a monkey and you smell like…one…too…" They crooned. And starting laughing the moment they finished.

"Thanks guys." Iz said laughing as Tru and Pete hung on each other like fake drunks swaying a bit to add emphasis to the end of the song. Iz blew out the candles on her cake earning claps from her friends. Billy and Warren told them to go sit at the breakfast bar and they'd cut up the cake. Iz sat on the counter just in front of the bar on the small island and Tristan sat by her while the others took up the chairs at the breakfast bar.

"Hey happy birthday." Tristan said kindly.

Iz looked over and smiled. "Thanks. You've said that a lot."

"Yeah." Tristan ducked his head shyly. His shaggy dark auburn hair hung over his eyes and his hands picked at his faded light baggy jeans. He wore adio skater shoes and a play element skate shirt.

"Yeah." Iz said sighing and letting the laughter die on her tongue. Warren left Billy to serve up the cake and headed to his room. Billy gave the kids their sugar fix and headed off to join him.

"No messes!" She called over her shoulder.

"No worries!" Iz replied.

Billy sat down next to Warren on his bed and laid on her stomach much like he was laying as he flipped through the channels on his TV. "There is nothing on." He grumped.

Billy laughed. "You're just antsy." She said smirking at him when he looked over and gave her a small grin.

"A little." Warren said.

Billy smiled. "You want a massage?" She asked sweetly.

Warren sat up and took his button up shirt off and tossed it on the floor leaving him bare from the waist up. He lay back down on his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms. Billy took that as a yes and sat up and straddled him to the bed resting her backside just on his thighs to give her more massage area.

"Tell me when I reach a tender spot." Billy informed him.

"Mmmhmm…" Warren hummed already enjoying the feeling of her hands on his tanned skin. She swiped her hands firmly up and down his back a few times before she began kneading the flesh tenderly.

Warren grunted when she hit a small knot of tension just between his shoulder blades. "Here?" She asked. Warren grunted again in reply. "Caveman speak boy." Billy teased.

"Yes." Warren grumbled.

"Good caveman." Billy giggled.

Warren grunted again in response making Billy roll her eyes. She gently started pressing the knot and rubbing her fingers in a gentle circular motion to release it. "When did you learn to do this?" Warren mumbled after a light moan.

"I didn't it's just something I'm good at." Billy told him.

Billy felt the tension release little by little till it seemed she had worked it out completely. "Thanks." Warren said lightly.

"Welcome." Billy kept on kneading his back muscles occasionally leaning in and brushing a tender groan provoking kiss on his warm skin. "So any decisions about your visit to see your dad?" Billy asked casually.

Warren gave a numb shrug. "Not yet." He said softly.

"Ok." Billy let the subject drop. After a little while there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Hey." Iz let herself in. "Everyone's gone and Tru's mom is here to get us, so I'm heading out. I cleaned up the living room and put the left over cake in the fridge."

"Oh Iz you didn't…"

"Yeah. I did thanks for just everything. Acknowledging my birthday for starters and letting me have people over." Iz said thoughtfully.

Billy looked over and smiled at her. "What are friends for? Look have fun and call if you plan on going anywhere more than thirty minutes away and don't do anything I would normally do at a sleep over."

Iz laughed at her unintentional joke. "No problem. Later guys have a great weekend."

"Bye Sketch!" Warren mumbled.

Iz laughed. "Bye Ren." She walked out shutting the door behind her.

Billy got up not paying attention to the grunt of protest and went to Warren's window she looked threw the blinds and watched Iz leave in Tru's mom's car a few minutes after she left Warren's room.

"She gone?" Warren asked.

Billy closed Warren's black curtains and turned to face him with a devilish grin on her face. "Yes." She said. "And you seem to have less on than me."

"We can remedy that." Warren said rolling off the bed and getting his footing as he walked towards Billy. When he reached her he wasted no time in removing her shirt. "See." Warren said huskily leaning down and nipping her shoulder lightly.

Billy giggled faintly in delight and pushed Warren back towards the bed. Just as they were reaching it he put his hands on her hips turning them around and gently lay her back on the bed. Billy closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Warren's hands as they skimmed up her abdomen to her breast cupping them eagerly and than using his powers to turn her bra to ash.

"Not again." Billy mumbled. "That's the third one Warren. I don't have an unlimited budget for bras you know." She teased him.

Warren grinned and leaned down taking her lips in a trusting delicate kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for it."

"That has possibilities. I should drag you to the mall with me."

"Why?" Warren asked.

"Had you bothered to remove my bra and read the tag you'd know I get them at Victoria secret." Billy replied with a smirk.

Warren grinned at her. "Huh, didn't picture you the type."

"I wasn't till I started dating anyway. Sam drug me doing bodily harm at the same time to my arm when I practically dug holes in the floor with my heels. It was amusing at first and than I just sort of got into the routine." Billy explained. "Less talk more pleasure." She whispered.

Warren smirked as he leaned down taking her lips in a hot kiss and his hands began to work on the fasteners of her pants. Billy gently ran her fingertips over his shoulder making his skin heat up. He left her lips to remove her pants and taking her panties down her legs at the same time. When he stood back up after tossing her clothes on the floor he undid his belt buckle and fasteners and let his jeans fall to the floor.

Billy's legs still hanging over the bed she lifted the up wrapping them around Warren's waist and pulled him closer towards her. Warren leaned down his hands resting on either side of Billy's head and he gave her a small smirk. Billy grinned back with an innocent noncommental shrug. Reaching his lips to her's Warren was well aware of Billy using her feet to push his boxers off.

Completely unclothed both participants scooted back further on the bed holding each other and making-out for a long while. Billy broke away and gasped for air when Warren slid two fingers in her warm opening after his agonizingly slow torturous hand trailed down her front. "Oh god yes." Billy breathed softly. Her eyes closed mouth a gap breathing sporadically as Warren began to work his fingers around her center, brushing some very sensitive aching spots.

Grinning huskily Warren leaned down to her ear and like she had done he nipped at the lope making her whole body jerk beneath him. Billy was glad she had taken all of her earrings out for the night giving Warren access to the sensitive flesh. "You like that?" Warren whispered in her ear.

Billy bucked her hips a bit and opened her eyes to look over at his smirking face. "How do you think I know it feels so damn good?" She whispered softly.

Warren chuckled faintly and grabbed her lips against his in a steamy flamboyant kiss. Than his lips smudged from hers trailing down her chin and neck to her collarbone and wet kisses were gently placed down to her chest where his mouth consumed her very luscious and plump left breast making Billy moan softly and arch her back up.

His fingers never wavered from their ministrations and he found the reward for his efforts was a cry of delight when he hit just the right spot. "Warren…" Billy gasped. Her abdomen was rising and falling rapidly as she felt him slowly removing his fingers. Warren licked and nipped lightly at her taut nipple sucking the pink flesh in his mouth feeling the heat growing in him as he heard her moans and groans of gratification as she writhed beneath him in excruciatingly tactful ways.

His lips pulled away from her left breast and he covered the mound with his hand to keep the moist area from getting cold from lack of his warm mouth and he moved to the other lavishing it with the same treatments as the previous provoking cries as he nipped lightly.

Billy let the hand that wasn't clutching at the comforter tangle in Warren's hair and she clenched her fist when he nipped euphorically hard at her erect nipple sending shockwaves of pleasure chorusing through her skin. Sweat was starting to create a layer of sheen on their bodies as their steamy encounter began to heat up in ways neither of them had expected.

Billy used her powers to retrieve a wrapper from the tableside drawer next to the bed and tore it open with her teeth. Warren took the package from her hands as he bent his head down taking her mouth in a tongue-wrestling kiss and applied the contents of said wrapper to his erect length before positioning himself between her legs.

"Ready?" Warren whispered against her lips.

Billy scooted down a bit further towards his hips and smirked up at him. "Don't tease me." She said sweetly.

Warren grinned and quickly swept his erect member inside the juncture between Billy's legs and grunted loaded when he found himself full sheathed inside of her moistness. "Oh god." He groaned hanging his head for a moment while they lay there in the silence.

Billy panted softly and than eased her hands up to her shoulders holding him gently. "Warren, please?" She wiggled her hips a bit. Warren grunted holding himself at a stand still for a moment.

"Do you want this to last a while?" He said looking at her intently. Billy grinned and nodded. "Than give me a minute." He groaned.

Billy giggled softly to herself and ran gentle fingers up and down Warren's spine to help him relax a bit until she felt him began to gently rock back out and than in. Billy complied with his actions and let her left hand that wasn't running up and down Warren's back fall to the bed and he laced the fingers of his right hand in it pinning it to the bed by her head.

A panted hiss of yes escaped Billy's lips as their pace began to grow with their fervent passion. All the muscles in Billy's abdomen began to ache after a while, a want for release evident. "Warren…" She groaned as his lips hung lightly over her collarbone and moving towards her neck. His breath on her skin sent fireworks off in her eyes as they jolted open when he licked and nipped at the bend where her neck met her shoulder.

Warren grunted with a playful smirk on his lips hearing her gasp of shock from his attention to the details of her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. Billy heard her phone ringing in her pocket of her jeans and used her powers to snatch it, just to be sure it wasn't Iz calling. Seeing that it was Sam she got a vindictive playful smile on her lips and looked at Warren. "Don't stop." She breathed giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Looking a bit confused Warren went back to her neck trailing his lips along the silk skin. Billy hit send on her phone and put it to her ear holding in a cry of ecstasy when Warren shifted his hips a bit hitting a sweet spot. "Hello?" She breathed lightly.

"Hey it's me watcha doing?"

"Oh yeah know this and that." Billy said conversationally. Warren chuckled huskily in her ear realizing what she was doing.

Sam obviously wasn't catching on to some of the sounds around Billy from the phone, all though it would be hard not to hear. The box spring was creaking and the headboard made soft thuds against the wall as Warren kept slamming in to her.

"Yeah like what?"

"Um having sex." Billy answered breathily with a soft moan. Warren chuckled again a little louder nipping her lobe and than lightly licking the smooth flesh.

Sam laughed. "With Warren?"

"No with Johnny Depp, yes Warren you tard now can I finish please?" Billy laughed.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Thanks." Billy said. "Bye." She hung up and dropped the phone on the floor atop a pile of Warren clean pajama pants that he had just dropped there after washing them. Billy moaned loudly and let out a soft cry at the delicious friction that their rubbing flesh created when Warren moved against her sweat covered flesh. (AN: Someone I know actually did the same thing, not the same convo but the same thing)

"Do I wanna know?" Warren whispered in her ear.

Billy giggled breathlessly. "I owed her one." She replied. Warren slowly lifted his head from her neck and shoulder as his fingers unlaced from hers skimming up her arm to cup the side of her neck as he leaned down taking her lips in a zealous kiss. A soft moan rumbled in Billy's mouth as Warren pried her lips open with his tongue eagerly delving into her mouth exploring her depths as they furious moved wanting release.

A little bit passed and Billy broke their lip contact and let out a long joyous scream as an incredible warm and intensely delicious orgasm rocked her body setting all her nerves alight to the movements in the room and she saw stars dangling over her head. Warren dropped his head to her shoulder biting the flesh as he to came hard for the first time that night.

Warren pulled back when Billy dug the nails of the hand that held his shoulder firmly into the skin because he was basically doing the same with his teeth. Warren looked down to where he'd bitten and saw he had drawn a light amount of blood and he used his tongue to lick the wound clean. Her delicate skin had been broken and he felt bad, but he also knew those kinds of things were a turn on for her.

Billy brought her available hand up to Warren's head gently clutching at his hair as she brushed her fingers through to hold the mass back so she could see his eyes. "I think I'll keep you Peace." She grinned chest heaving with slow sharp intakes of air and her mouth a twitch of a grin, eyes a light with idyllic satisfaction.

Warren grinned and leaned down pecking a delicate kiss to her lips. "I think I'll stay."

"I love you." Billy said.

"Love you too B." Warren replied. Billy felt him retire himself from the warmth of her body as he flopped down on the bed beside herself. He removed the condom they had used and threw it in the strategically placed trash next to his bed. Billy nimbly turned over onto her front right next to him placing kissed along his abdomen and pecks.

A sigh of contentment blew out from between Warren's lips as she kissed his upper body all over. Her soft kisses seemed to cool his internal core with every touch, they were so relaxing and calming for him as she lightly pressed her lips against his misted flesh. Soon her head lay on his chest her arm draped over his abdomen and her face turned to face him.

The front of her hair was soaked from sweat that had dripped down from her neck and forehead and her tired emerald eyes just watched him. Warren raised his hand and gently stroked the side of her face and hair as she finally closed her eyes and started drifting off.

"Warren?"

"Yeah."

"You mean it?"

"What?"

"That you'll stay?" The words tumbled from her soft lips making a soft genuine smile cross his lips once again in her presence, but her eyes were still shut in exhaustion.

"We're stuck together like glue." He said remembering just after he got his powers and what one young Billy had said.

_"Warren…" Billy opened his bedroom door. Her ten-year-old self walked in cautiously looking around the room._

_"Aren't you afraid?" She looked up to the corner and saw Warren sitting knees drawn up to his chest as he looked at his hands._

_Billy smiled. "Of course not. Are you afraid of me?"_

_"You're telekinetic not a pyrokenetic." Warren mumbled._

_"So?" Billy asked sweetly._

_"I could hurt you." Warren said. For being almost eleven he was a very thoughtful ten year old maybe a little wiser than he should be for his age._

_Billy walked over and sat down next to him. She held her hand up to him in a 'take it' gesture. "You could but you wont."_

_Warren looked at her unsurely and she gave him a reassuring smile. Warren took her hand and their grips tightened. "Friends?" Warren asked._

_"We're stuck together like glue Warren." Billy smiled. "Your mom told me to tell you that the cat is fine."_

_"I shouldn't have pets." Warren said. "Then end up dead or with scorched body parts."_

_"It was just his tail and I think you're more freaked than him." Billy giggled._

_Warren laughed with her and they sat there for a while longer just talking about nothing…_

Warren looked down and saw the Billy had fallen asleep and he continued to lightly stroke her hair admiring the green streaks and the red that was haphazardly splayed across his abs. A sign of their power union, maybe his mom had been right all thoughs years ago when she said he and Billy were meant for each other. Whatever brought them together, took them apart, and brought them back together was something Warren couldn't explain because as kids they complimented each other and still did to this day. While Warren could be Mr. Brood and a hothead and as antisocial as Billy was she still had an infectious almost bubbly personality, they matched each other well.

The thoughts in Warren's head sort of drifted off as did he falling into a content sleep holding the girl he cared about most in the world besides his own mother in his arms.


	19. Don't Touch!

Chapter 19:

Warren sleepily yawned as the early morning hours came into view when his heavy lidded eyes began to open. He glanced to the small head resting comfortably on his chest and grinned softly to himself. They had woken up in the first light of the morning around six thirty and had another pleasure fest and Billy had jokingly called it before dosing back off to sleep.

It was now almost…Warren looked at his clock…eleven in the morning and Sam, Maria, Milk and Stephan were supposed to be there around one. The others including Will, Layla, Ethan, Zack and Magenta were going to be there around three. So Warren decided that maybe he'd wake her even though she looked so peaceful, but they needed to get up and get ready.

"B?" Warren rustled her a bit with his arm.

A protesting moan exited her lips and vibrated Warren's skin lightly and he chuckled. "Sleep you now." Billy said incoherently.

"Wake up. We need to get up and get ready for the company you invited."

"How long?"

"Two hours."

"Let me sleep."

Warren reached down to the floor and grabbed his shirt. Since the sheet barely covered both of them at this point he'd put his shirt on her and than pick her up and carry her to bathroom to shower with him. He slipped her arms into the sleeves and reached down to the floor once again for his boxers and slipped them on under the sheet.

"Sleep is good flame boy." Billy groaned as he slipped out from under her and walked around the bed.

Ignoring her protests he reached over the bed rolling her over and gave her a light kiss on the lips lifting her into his arms. "Come on sleeping beauty." He said softly.

Billy giggled around a yawn. "Did you just make a lame reference to a Disney movie in my presence?" She asked jokingly.

Warren chuckled. "I guess."

They found themselves in the bathroom and Warren set Billy on the toilet seat and reached into the shower turning it on to warm and he turned back to Billy who had already slipped his shirt off and was smirking at him. "You going to shower with me?" She asked with lazy seductive eyes.

"That was the plan." Warren said slipping off his boxers. He took Billy's hand and they got into the shower together.

After the shower:

Billy was awake, alert, and making tea in the kitchen. She wore a simple par of tight black jeans and a black halter that said 'do you know where your daughter is' on the back and red Coyote Ugly Saloon on the front in funky lettering. Her feet were bare, her stomach exposed, and her hair hung down straight covering the portion of exposed back from the lack of fabric covering her.

Warren wore his typical black shirt over red shirt and dark was faded, whole in the knee jeans. But he didn't like walking around with socks and shoes with company so he wore his boots. He'd always been that way even as a kid. Billy just found it to be adorable and never said anything about it.

"More awake?" Warren asked kissing her cheek and reaching around her for a poppy seed muffin.

Billy turned holding her mug of tea in her hand and a chunk of muffin in the other. "I think it was the shower." She said teasingly smirking at him.

Warren laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm sure. So what exactly is going on today? I have work from five to nine."

"Well we'll just have to come in and bug you."

"I don't think Mi would like that." Warren said grinning at her.

"To bad." Billy said smirking back. "Anyways I was thinking and this sounds so dorky, but we should play truth or dare with the others and my friends." Billy laughed.

Warren looked at her like she was asking for trouble. "What? You are willing to put strongholds gang in the hands of Sam?"

Billy laughed. "Uh huh. I mean they need to open up a bit and I think it would be funny to see the look on Layla's face when she picks truth and gets a question she least expects."

"You are evil." Warren laughed.

Shrugging Billy shuffled over to him jokingly and gave him a quick kiss. "But it'll be funny." She said cheekily.

Smiling at her he nodded gently. "Yeah it will be. Fine. Ok what else?"

"Maria's bringing her cards, which probably means strip poker."

Warren shook his head. "Uh, uh. No way." He said. "Making them do funny things and tell secrets is one thing but…"

"Chill stripping will be optional."

"Oh and what is your choice?" Warren grinned at her.

Billy grinned. "I don't lose." She said mockingly.

Warren rolled his eyes and set his muffin down to wrap his arms around Billy's waist. "We'll see about that."

"Oh we will?"

"Yeah." There was a banging on the door and Billy laughed just as Warren was about to kiss her.

"Damn." She muttered. "Sam drives like a spaz I should've known she'd get here early." Billy released herself from Warren's embrace and went to the door swinging it open to find Sam, Maria, Milk, and Stephan. "Hey!"

Stephen held up a basket of goodies and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Milk patted her head and walked in with his bass guitar. Sam and Maria both jumped at Billy practically squeezing the life out of her.

"We're so excited to be spending actual time with you." Maria said. "Mitch sent me with this…" She handed Billy a picture frame with a picture of Mitch, Maria and Billy on Mitch's birthday a few years back. "He said don't forget his birthday."

Billy laughed. "Typical kid."

"Hey Warren." Sam winked at him and made Billy laugh.

"Sam." He said bemused at her gesture.

Billy looked at Sam. "Don't start with us missy. I owed you one remember?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah I know. I just thought I might make Warren a little uncomfortable."

"If that had happened the phone call wouldn't have been answered." Billy said smirking at her friend.

Maria looked between them confused. "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"I answered the phone last night mid sex when Sam called. "Billy told her.

Maria rolled her eyes and walked further into the apartment. "You both are so weird."

"Oh come on we all know you and Mr. Perfect are getting it on regularly." Sam said teasingly. "And how can anyone resist that…" She pointed to Warren. "For a long period of time? It just can't be done." Sam said jokingly insistent shaking her head with a sardonic shrug of her shoulders.

Billy laughed and walked over to Warren and put her arm back around his waist and his went back around her shoulder. "Ok since we've established where we all stand with our lives and sex let's move on. I set up the back yard so we can sit outside and enjoy the sun."

Warren and Billy led the way out back and there was a nice table and chairs set up for them to sit at and they did. "So how's sky high?" Maria asked.

Billy groaned. "Boring."

"It's school." Warren remarked.

"Well after getting out of trouble with the principle for our little stunt we were right back were we started." Sam remarked grinning like an idiot.

"What did you do?" Billy asked. Of course she kept up with them, but there were certain things they didn't tell her because they wanted to talk in person and the timing for them was very rare these days. With everything going on with Billy, Warren, and Iz and Coop Billy barely had time to see them on weekends lately.

Maria grinned. "I locked down the computer system at school."

"How'd they know it was you?" Billy asked.

"Sammi still had computer access with her laptop and we usually run off the wireless connect the school has, well not thinking when I locked down the computers I made it so she and I could still instant message and apparently I'm the first to be looked at when things go wrong with computers and Sam's teacher turned her into the office right along with me."

Billy laughed softly. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Hey! Is it my fault their security system sucks?" Maria asked jokingly.

"Anyways…" Sammi said. "WE got suspended for three days for conspiring to shut the system down inevitably possibly causing a week of unnecessary time of from school for all students."

"We lived without computers for so long, are you serious they would've cancelled school cause of a locked up system?" Billy asked.

Maria and Sam nodded. "Yep." They said in unison.

"That is ridiculous." Warren muttered. Billy nodded in agreement and than turned to Milk and Stephen.

"So what have you boys been up to?" She asked.

Milk and Stephen shrugged. "Getting laid in the shade." Milk laughed softly.

Sam nodded absentmindedly as he leaned over kissing her cheek. "Yeah." She mumbled.

Stephen rolled his eyes at them. "You see what we put up with?" He asked Billy.

Billy laughed. "Yeah, well at least she doesn't drag you into the girls room and tell you what an incredible orgasm she had in the janitors closet thirty minutes after the fact."

"I thought we were over this topic?" Warren asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. So what's the latest?"

Maria started randomly laughing and everyone turned to look at her. "Care to share with the class?" Sammi asked.

"I…almost…forgot…" She said between tear sheds and laughter. "Ok so…" She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Guess who got who got dumped?" She asked excitedly.

Billy looked at her shaking her head. "Who?" She asked lamely knowing exactly what was coming.

"Mandy." Maria informed all of them.

"What?" Billy and Sam shrieked. "She got dumped, not him?" Billy said sadly. "What?"

Maria nodded. "He dumped her. Said he needed to focus more on his schooling, but I know the real deal." She looked at Billy and sighed. "I wont tell if you don't want to hear."

Billy shrugged. "It's fine. I'm over that, I've got Warren and Mike was sort of just a means to an end really." She said looking at Warren sitting next to her and than at Maria. "No offence to your family."

"None taken. Mike's a dickhead. Anyways apparently there was this Fraternity that Mike rushed with more towards the beginning of the year and I didn't hear about this until new years when he was talking with his buddies at the annual new years party."

"You were eaves dropping?" Billy smirked.

Maria nodded. "Of course. Heard the word frat and had to stop and listen. Anyways he completed rush week and he joined. Moved in with his fraternity brothers and everything. Apparently one night at a party he met this sorority girl from the Sorority that was sister to the frat house he was with and they hooked up. Well he's had her on the side for a few months now and just got around the breaking up with Mandy two weekends ago."

Billy sighed. "I hate to say this but I know what that feels like and I really shouldn't take joy in her pain."

"No you don't get it. Ok so let me finish. Mandy has been seeing this guy who goes to another college for about the last three months. And apparently he wasn't getting the job done so she decided to break it off with him and stick with Mike. The same day she broke up with the other guy, Mike dumped her. See what I'm saying now."

"Oh well since she cheated too that makes it a completely different story and I can mock her misery." Billy said laughing softly. "That is some seriously fucked up shit."

"And if that doesn't take the cake in the whole thing. The guy that Mandy broke up with is the ex to the girl that Mike is banging." Maria said.

"Seriously?" Billy and Sammi asked incredulously in sync.

Maria laughed and shook her head no. "But wouldn't that be a coincidence?"

Billy and the others all laughed and Warren got up and started in to the house. "Hey?" He turned and looked at Billy. "You getting something to munch on?"

"Yeah I worked up an appetite this morning." He smirked at her.

"Would you get me an apple please?" Warren nodded and walked in to the house.

"Must be nice having a slave?" Sammi grinned at her best friend.

Billy giggled. "He's not my slave. He just does things for me sometimes. Don't you two do things for them?" Billy asked the guys.

Stephen nodded, as did Maria on his behalf but same just scoffed. "Milk can barely get off his ass long enough to grab himself a soda." She said looking over at her boyfriend.

"Well maybe if you'd stay off my dick for a few minutes when we're together…" Milk said. "I would have more energy to do things like that."

Billy and Maria looked at each other and were trying to hold back their laughter. "Is that really what you want?" Sam asked him. Milk looked at her and the small bit of anger that had gotten to him from her comment dissipated.

"No." He said smiling at her.

Sammi grinned brightly getting out of her chair and sitting on his lap. "Good I didn't think it was. Besides who needs a slave when I've got a willing sex toy." She whispered against his lips. He chuckled softly and met her lips in a fierce kiss.

"Ok I leave for like two minutes and their making out." Warren said walking out of the house leaving the back door open as he tossed Billy her apple.

Billy grinned. "They had a small tiff."

"Tiff?" Warren smirked.

"Tiff." Maria nodded with a small smile of innocents on her face. "Hey Stripper and her sex toy would you break it up for a bit?" Maria called to them. Sammi and Milk broke away from each other and looked at the others grinning.

"Come up with something to do fast or I might just have to take somebody's bed." Sam said breathily.

Milk scoffed. "Who needs a bed? We could use a wall or the floor or hell a counter…"

"Naughty charades?" Maria suggested.

Billy laughed. "Ok let's not introduce my semi normal boyfriend to our twisted game of charades."

"Naughty charades?" Warren asked.

Billy groaned. "Not going there." She said. "How about cards?"

"Fine. Bullshit?" Maria asked. Billy nodded. Maria went to get her purse he had dropped on the couch and grabbed out three decks of cards. She went back out to see that Billy was now sitting in Warren's lap and three of the six chairs had been tossed out into the hard and off the small patio. "I take it we're playing pairs?" She asked.

They nodded and Maria went and sat on Stephen's lap giving him a quick kiss and than started shuffling the decks together!

Later:

Billy's cell rang just as Maria shrieked. "Bullshit!" She yelled at Billy. "Bullshit! There is no way you have all the aces!" She said.

Turning to Warren with a 'oops' grin and then back to Maria she smirked. "Pick em' up." She said and grabbed her phone while Maria double checked to see if her accusation was correct. She whined when she realized she was wrong. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy we'll be there in a bit!" Layla said brightly.

"Hey those are my boobs!" Sammi shrieked merrily as she almost fell out of her seat laughing.

"Uh who was that?" Layla asked.

Billy giggled. "That would be Sam and her boyfriend is groping her."

"Oh." Layla said softly.

"Yeah just let yourselves in the doors open K?"

"K." Billy hung up and turned to Warren with a mischievous grin.

"They'll be here in a bit." She told him.

Warren just shook his head. "This will be interesting." He muttered.

"No what will be interesting is truth or dare." Billy laughed. "Sam don't be to over the top please."

Sam stopped laughing. Her and Milk had ended up in the yard, Milk sitting atop her tickling her to death. "Over the top? What do you mean?"

"I mean no telling anyone to touch your boobs." Billy said.

Warren laughed thinking back to the day of homecoming…

_Warren was walking out to the backyard with Billy and the girls when Sam turned to talk to him. "So who are you to our Billy?"_

_"Her friend." Warren said. He glanced her up and down. She wasn't exactly what he had expected._

_"They're real?" Sam grinned._

_Warren looked up confused. "Excuse me?"_

_"See here touch." She insisted sticking her chest out._

_"Whoa, whoa no I wasn't…"_

_"Oh come on touch." Sam insisted again grabbing his hand and placing it on her boob._

_"Sam would you stop being a slut for five seconds and get your ass over here?" Maria called._

_"Warren it's fine." Billy shouted from across the yard. Warren quickly took his hand away. "She does it to all the new guys she meets. Think of it as sort of an acceptance." She said getting softer as he walked towards her._

_Warren looked at her oddly. "She put my hand on her…"_

_"Don't lie you liked it." Billy laughed. "She has no shame. It's sort of an initiation for her. A right to pass if you will. You pass if you don't want to and if you do she usually will try other things to test you. See what kind of a man whore she's got to put up with." _

_"Weird." Warren muttered._

_Billy nodded. "Yeah but that's just who she is."_

"Awe but why?" Sammi jokingly whined after Milk helped her up from the ground.

Milk swung her around in front of him putting his arms over her chest and hugging her back against him. "Because I'm the only one allowed to touch them." He said.

"Warren's touched." Sam said matter-oh-factly.

Billy smirked at her. "Yeah cause you forced him to. My boyfriends been to second base with my best friend how odd is that?" She laughed.

Warren grimaced. "No offense Sam their nice and all but I don't ever want to do that again.

Sammi laughed. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine." Warren chuckled. "So when will they be here?" Warren asked Billy.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and everyone looked in through the sliding glass door.


	20. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 20:

Sam grinned at Billy and jumped up but before she could even make it to the door Billy blocked it. "You promised?"

"Oh come on." Sam said. "I'm not that bad I was just going to introduce myself." She said smiling innocently.

Billy looked at her and let her pass. Warren got up and followed Billy and Sam into the house. "Hey guys." Warren said casually.

"Hey!" Sam lifted her shirt up after getting their attention. Ethan melted into a puddle, Layla covered Will's and closed her eyes and Magenta did the same to Zach.

"Samantha Melinda Gage! I can't believe you! Billy shrieked running over and pulling her shirt down. Granted she had just shown them her bra. "I told you not to be like that!" She said.

Sammi was practically rolling on the floor laughing after the mini lecture. "No you said don't ask them to touch you never said I couldn't show them." She said between fits of giggles.

"Popsicle." Warren said walking over and standing next to the puddle of orange liquid. It formed back into Ethan shortly after. "You know you just showed your powers to a citizen."

"But Billy said they knew." Ethan said confused.

Warren grinned and nodded. "Yeah. You're not in any danger. Guys you can look it's safe now." He informed everyone.

Layla peeked before completely opening her eyes and taking her hand away from Will's. Magenta did the same. "Guys I'm sorry about that. This is Sammi." Billy introduced. "Sammi this is Layla, her boyfriend Will, Magenta and her boyfriend Zach, and the guy at the end is Ethan."

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Magenta asked.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno." She said and smiled. "But it was fun."

Warren pulled Billy next to him and gestured for everyone to follow him out back. They finished up introductions with Maria giving an apology for Sam's unnecessary act. They all sort of nervously laughed it off and then sat in awkward silence.

"I brought twister." Layla said with a smile.

"NO!" Billy yelled quickly and then realized she had practically startled everyone out of their seats. "I mean…"

"Bills what do you mean?" Sam asked sweetly.

"I mean um let's not. But that was thoughtful Layla." Billy smiled innocently.

"How about poker?" Magenta offered.

"Strip?" Sam asked.

"No!" Billy and Maria both said at the same time.

Sam grumped for a moment and than grabbed for the deck of cards and started shuffling. "Fine seven's are wild." She indicated.

Everyone agreed and they began to play a friendly game of poker. At quarter to five Warren set his cards down and stood up to go get ready for work. "Can I take your car?" He asked kindly leaning down to Billy's ear.

She looked over at him from her hand and smiled and nodded. "You waited till the last minute just for that didn't you?" She asked. Warren smirked and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah I know you did." She whispered softly.

Warren chuckled and headed in to change and leave. "So what do we do now?" Maria asked.

"How about we watch a short movie and than go and bug Warren at work?" Billy suggested.

"I take it that's fun around here?" Sam said unenthused.

"Sort of. It's amusing watching Warren get reamed by Mi at the Paper Lantern for visiting to long and not doing his job." Magenta laughed softly.

Billy nodded in agreement. "Better than watching a movie here lets go to the park. And act like kids." She suggested.

Sam and Maria laughed softly and nodded. "We're down."

Billy looked at the others. "You guys up for it?"

Layla smiled and shrugged. "Why not?" She smiled. Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan nodded.

"Me and Sam can bring our instruments and Billy and Maria can sing." Milk said.

Maria scoffed. "I don't sing I play drums."

"And I would rather not." Billy said.

"Oh come on we have never got to hear you sing before." Magenta said.

"Yeah." Layla complained. "It'll be fun come on it'll be like a big picnic without food." She laughed softly.

Billy bit her lip and nodded. "Fine." Warren stepped back out the back door.

"I'm off." He said kissing Billy's temple. The girls awed Sam and Maria more sarcastically while Layla and Magenta did it just to annoy Warren a little.

Warren rolled his eyes and left. Billy got up from her seat and helped clear the backyard table off taking everything inside. They closed and locked the back door. "We're going to half to walk." Billy said.

"Why I have my expedition?" Sam said.

"Yeah but we can't all fit." Billy said.

"I can fly me and Layla." Will suggested.

"And I can go guinea pig." Magenta offered. That would make it Sam, Maria, Milk, Stephan, Billy, Magenta, Zach and Ethan in the car.

Sam nodded. "See. And I can pull the backseats out and you guys can ride comfortably." Billy nodded.

"Do it." She said. Sam and Milk went out to take the seats out of her expedition…(AN: I can't remember if ford expeditions seats come out or not but for this purpose they do so don't get pissy)

After everyone got in the car Sam sat in the back and let Billy drive to the park. They all piled out and went to the secluded corner of the park near the small pond. Layla and Will landed before them so they had already staked out a table for them to sit at.

"So what do you guys do for fun anyways?" Magenta asked.

"I like computers, but I also like to have a little party fun once and a while." Maria said.

"Parties, boos and sex." Sam said bluntly. "If I get all three in one night life is bitchen!" She said brightly.

Billy laughed. "She's kind of a female version of a guy."

"So computers?" Ethan asked Maria. Maria nodded. "What exactly can you do?"

"What do you want done?" She asked with a smirk. Ethan and Maria started talking technology jargon that nobody else seemed to follow.

Will looked at Stephen and Milk. "And you guys?"

"Musicians." Stephen answered. "I play keyboard and Milk plays bass."

"That's cool." Will said.

Layla turned to Sam. "Why did you feel the need to show us your chest?" She asked.

Sam giggled. "Can you even say the word breast?" She asked. "I mean even when talking about a chicken?"

"Yeah!" Layla claimed.

Sam smirked. "Say it. Breast."

Layla huffed. "Ok fine no."

Sam smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you."

Billy grinned. "Layla what we talked about yesterday, you'd do better talking with Sam. Sam go easy on her." Sammi looked over at Layla and gestured her head away from the table and the two got up and walked towards the pond talking.

"What do you mean?" Will asked Billy.

Billy smiled. "Nothing just girl stuff I don't do well with girl stuff and Sam may not be the best at it, but I think Layla can learn some stuff from her."

"So Milk man how'd you get that nickname?" Zach asked sitting across from said guy.

Milk started to explain the long drawn out story to Zach.

Sam and Layla:

"So what exactly was Billy referring to?" Sam asked.

Layla looked at her and sighed. "This feels so awkward, but um Will and I are dating you know and the other night we almost had…"

"Sex?" Sam asked blankly. Layla nodded. "Let me guess you're both virgins?" She nodded again. "And you're nervous cause…" She asked.

"What if we're safe about it and I get pregnant anyway? I'm still young and Will's a great guy and I know he'd never leave me cause of that, but I just fear that stuff I guess. A lot more than I probably should."

Sam decided not to be too forward just forward enough to help Layla out. After all She remembered a time when she had been just as nervous, but now she was well 'experienced' probably was too tame a word for her, but that wasn't the point. "Well what about seeing a doctor and getting on the pill? There's like a 98 percent probability that you wont get pregnant on it."

"Yeah but what about that other 2 percent?" Layla said skeptically.

Sam sighed. "You mean like Billy? Don't be fooled Billy was on all that stuff, but around the time she got pregnant she had been really busy sometimes skipping pills. It's not hard to do, but she was just so scattered and Mike was to comfortable thinking 'oh yeah she's on the pill nothing'll happen' so he didn't use protection and Billy was probably a little wasted and didn't say anything."

"Wasted?" Layla asked.

"Yeah before she moved back here Billy was a legitimate partier like myself." Sam nodded. "But since moving back not so much."

"Oh." Layla said softly.

"You're also worried about the telling your mom thing?"

Layla nodded again. "I hate lying to her."

"Than do what I did. I sat my mom down and told her I wanted to go on the pill. When she asked what for I said I was a teenage girl with hormones like any other and that while I might not be having sex that I would rather be prepared when I did. She genuinely respected me for it. My mom and I have the best relationship and she understands me. She doesn't like sometimes how I act, but she's never stopped me from being me."

"You know for a wild girl you're very deep." Layla giggled.

Sammi cracked a smile. "Once people get to know me they realize I'm not as crazy as I seem I just do crazy things." She said. "But I'm serious just tell your mom you're being responsible and that you wont do anything you aren't ready for. It works trust me."

Layla gave her a genuine smile. "So I shouldn't be nervous about it? Just let it happen when we're ready?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Everyone experiences a little nerves at first, but after it's over you ask yourself why you were so nervous in the first place. And just don't let him get comfortable knowing your on the pill. Always be extra safe." She said firmly. "Milk and I we're always safe."

Layla bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks. I think Billy didn't know what to say because of everything. I'm the only one of us who knows by the way."

"Yeah that's what she said. If I didn't know I wouldn't have said anything. But really Billy was the one that bought me an extra box of protection and stuck two in my purse and the rest in my dresser drawer. She's a safe nut."

"Yeah and look what happened?" Layla said softly. "I mean what happened with her ex is awful."

Sam shrugged. "It made her stronger and having her son in her life isn't all that bad. She loves him so much and I think someday she'll say she's glad she had him when she did because he wouldn't be the boy he is if she hadn't."

Layla smiled. "Yeah. He's a cute kid."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "So did I help?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah thanks a lot. I mean it's weird I barely know you, but yeah."

Sam smiled kindly. "Hey sometimes a strangers help is the best." They started back for the table. Sam and Layla sat across from each other next to their boyfriends just as Milk was finishing telling Zach and Will the story about how he got his nickname.

Billy looked to Layla and Layla smiled at her. Billy gave her a wink and continued talking with Stephen and Magenta. After a while everyone was joining in on conversation and Milk pulled out his bass and Sam got out her guitar. "Alright Bills what'll it be a little queen or some Avril?" Sam asked.

Billy thought about this for a moment. "No dramatics but how about Queen." Sam and Milk nodded and they sat up on the table while everyone came around and sat on the grass before it to enjoy the show. "We are the champions."

"Sophomore year rewind." Sam giggled. "Yeah ok." Sam started playing on her acoustic guitar and Milk strummed along with her in a lower key. Billy took a breath and started to sing.

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers   
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it  
-  
I thank you all - 

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

"Wow that was really good." Layla said.

Billy smiled at her. "Thanks. For a long time Warren was the only one who knew that I could sing and than when I moved and met these guys they convinced me to do lead for them occasionally."

"Yeah for a while she thought that she might hit it big as a superstar." Sammi and Maria laughed softly.

Billy grinned. "I did not." She said.

"Liar." Maria smirked.

"Whatever. Who's up for food?" Everyone raised their hands. "Maybe my boyfriend can get us a discount." She laughed as she waited for Sam and Milk to put their guitars away in their cases. Everyone got up dusting the seat of their jeans off and headed towards the SUV.

Billy climbed in the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. She glanced at the radio clocked and smirked. "Perfect seven thirty. It'll take about a half hour to get food and if we can stall an hour I can drive my car home." She smirked.

"Hey! I take offence to that." Sam said sarcastically.

Billy smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Driving your car is nice, but nothing beats my mustang."

Sam reluctantly nodded. "Yeah I wish my parents had gotten me that restored charger I asked for." She said softly. "I really liked that car."

"Yes we know!" Billy, Maria, Milk, and Stephen exclaimed making the other's laugh.

Billy pulled into the parking lot just next to the paper lantern and everyone climbed out of the car and headed for the door. "How many?" The hostess asked. And than she saw Billy. "Warren's in the back." She said.

Billy nodded. "Yeah Kris I know. But um actually we're here to eat."

"Ok. How many?" She asked. Kris was new and none of the others had been in since she was hired. Will had been doing romantic things and flying Layla to different restaurants in San Francisco and places up towards Napa Valley. So they really hadn't stopped by the Paper Lantern in a while.

"Ten total I think." Billy said not even bothering attempting to count heads.

Kris nodded and she walked them to a table after the other busboy put two tables together to accommodate them all. "Can I start you guys off with drinks?" She asked.

"Cokes all the way around." Billy said.

"Make mine an orange soda." Ethan chimed in real quick.

"And I'll take grape." Magenta said. "And Zach will take seven up."

Kris nodded and headed away to tell their waiter and than get back to the front.

"So when will Warren be out so I can tease him about smelling like dirty dishes?" Sam giggled.

Billy looked at her. "Please don't."

"Fine."

Warren came over with a tray of their drinks and set it down on their table. "Pass them down cause I don't know what goes where." He said. Billy was at the end so she started passing drinks down for him till the tray was empty and everyone had their drinks.

"So are you our waiter?" Sam asked smirking at him.

"No. You're waiter is busy so she asked me to bring you your drinks real quick." Warren answered.

Billy tilted her head and looked at him towering over her. "Well fine don't say hi to me." She grinned. Warren leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Better." She laughed softly and looked forward again.

"I need to get back to work." He patted Billy on the shoulder and headed back to the kitchen.

After ordering, which took forever, they talked and waited for their food, when it came they slowly ate so that time would pass. By eight forty-five they were finished and Warren came out to take their plates. By nine Warren came back out from the kitchen hair down apron gone and leather jacket on twirling Billy's keys around on his finger.

"Ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded and they headed back to the house. Billy, Warren, Will, Layla and Ethan in one car and Zach and Magenta road with Sam. "So did she behave?" Warren asked jokingly once they were on the road.

Billy laughed. "She was pretty good after you left."

"I like her." Layla said.

"How do you know who we're talking about hippy?" Billy asked.

"It's kind of obvious." Ethan joked making them all laugh lightly.

Back at the house:

Walking in everyone dropped what they were carrying by the door. It was nine ten and everyone just found a spot around the living room and fell over to sit or lay down. Maria and Stephen were sitting together on the floor, Sam was laying atop Milk like a mattress next to the couch Warren and Billy were sitting together on the couch along with Layla and Will. Zach and Magenta took up the recliner and Ethan was sitting leaning back against the wall.

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Billy asked softly.

Sam, Maria, Milk and Stephen put their hands up. Layla, Will, Magenta and Zach said whatever. Magenta and Ethan just shrugged. Warren just shook his head with an 'I can't believe this is gong to happen' smirk on his face.

"Ok I'll start." Sam said sitting up and back so she was straddling Milk's thighs. She started running smooth hands up his back and he sighed in thanks. "Layla?"

"Oh god." Layla said expecting the worst. "Truth."

"Have you ever…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Billy interrupted. "To continue there will be rules. Everyone has five chickens. If they don't want to do or answer something they take a chicken. You cannot share chickens and once you run out you have to do any and everything. So use them wisely."

"Fair enough." Sam muttered. "Ok Layla have you ever pleasured yourself?" She asked.

Warren groaned. "I do not want to know that." He muttered.

Layla turned as red as a tomato but shook her head. Which seemed to be acceptable cause Sam didn't press for her to say it out loud. "Magenta?"

"Truth?" Magenta said unphased.

"Have you and Zach gotten to second base?" Layla asked which everyone was a little shocked, but they quickly moved on.

"Yes." Magenta said truthfully. Billy laughed when Warren put his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't want to know that either." He muttered against her neck.

"Billy?"

"Dare." Billy said slightly amused.

Sam jumped up and ran over to Magenta whispering something in her ear. Magenta got a hug grin on her face and nodded and Sam went back to Milk. "Billy I dare you too run down to the corner and back shirtless." Magenta grinned.

"What?" Warren growled loudly lifting his head from her shoulder.

"Fine." Billy got up from his lap and walked towards the door unzipping her hoodie. "Just keep in mind Sam you try and lock me out I have super powers and can just use them to come in."

"I repeat what?" Warren said going over and putting his hand on the door stopping her.

"What?" Billy asked smiling at him. She took her top off and everyone giggled when Ethan turned to a puddle. Standing before him in her bra unphased Warren glared at her.

"You know how many teen age boys we live near?" He growled.

Billy shrugged. "Enough. Look it's to the corner and back it'll take less then five minutes."

Warren gave up and removed his hand from the door. "Fine."

"Don't worry." Billy gave him a quick kiss and went out the door. Maria got up having her phone in her hand and ran out to the sidewalk and caught Billy waving at her and jogging backwards. "I'm not dumb!" She called being far enough away. Maria caught the entire thing on her sidekick and they went back inside.

Warren held a shirt of his for Billy to put on when she came in. She slipped it on buttoned three down and than tied the extra above her abdomen. Warren rolled the sleeves a bit more for her and they went back to the couch.

"Ethan?"

"Truth." Ethan said.

Billy smiled and decided to go easy on him. "Do you have an online girlfriend and where, when and how did you meet her?"

Ethan looked at her with a small grin. "Yes. Her names Kelly she's from England, we met three months ago and we met on Myspace."

"What?" Layla and Magenta shrieked. "When did that happen and how come we didn't know?"

"I wanted to get to know her better before I involved you guys." Ethan said. "Billy caught me talking to her at school one day on the library computers."

Billy smiled. "Sorry I just had to out you. It was either that or have you ever pleasured yourself."

"Ok Maria?" Ethan said.

"Dare." Maria answered.

"I dare you to run down the street screaming like a loon my hamster bit me repeatedly."

"You degrade my intelligence." She said jokingly. Billy followed her out cell phone in hand and watched as Maria ran down the street arms flailing frantically above her head screaming the instructed words.

When she came back everyone just laughed. "Ok fine Will?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever called one of those talk sex lines?" Maria asked laughing at her own question.

Will blushed. "No." He said softly. "Zach?"

"Truth?"

"Has anyone ever pleasured you before?" Will asked still blushing slightly.

Zach shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"How could you not know?" Milk asked randomly. "Whatever." He muttered when Sam hit a particularly great spot on his lower back.

"Stephen dude?"

"Dare?" Stephen said.

Zach smirked. "I dare you to strip dance down to your boxers dude."

Everyone started laughing even Maria. "Give me some music." He said with a smirk.

Billy grabbed the stereo remote and turned on the radio and 'clothes off by cupids chokehold ft. Fall out boy came on and that was just the icing on the cake. Stephen got up and walked over to an more open less people area and started stripping to the song, convincingly. Sam got up and walked over putting a dollar in the band of his drawers once he got down to his socks and boxers and laughed.

Stephen got dressed and then went back over to Maria who had caught the whole thing on her phone. "That will be going on my myspace page." She said teasingly.

"Ok Warren?" Stephen asked.

"Truth." Warren said to be safe.

"Whom did you lose your virginity too? Was it our sweet Billy?" He asked jokingly.

Warren smirked at him and nodded. "Yeah it was Billy."

"See told you they were having sex." Magenta said looking at Layla.

Billy giggled Warren smirked and pulled her back further against his chest kissing a her weak spot just bellow her ear. "Stripper?"

"Dare." Sam answered.

Billy whispered something in Warren's ear and he grinned like an evil chesire cat. "I dare you to run next door and ask whoever answers the door for a condom. Shirtless."

Sam grinned. "Done." She said standing and stripping off her AFI shirt and going to the door.

"I wasn't finished." Warren said.

Sammi turned and looked at him. "Ok what more?"

"And you have to unbutton and unzip your jeans so your panties show, make it look realistic." He said.

Sammi smirked at them. "Fine." She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down showing the top of her black lace panties and a small tattoo that was peeking out of the top of the panties but couldn't be read. She frazzled her hair a bit an opened the door. Maria followed and she watched her go to the duplex next door and knock. A young guy about early twenties answer gaping at her and Maria stay back in the shadows.

"Hi! Look to be totally honest my boyfriend and I just got in and we were about to have sex when he realized he was out of condoms. Would you mind maybe giving me two?" She asked sweetly.

The guy looked her over and went inside and than returned a moment later handing her a hold twelve pack box. "A knockout like you probably can go for a while, you'll need more than to." He said grinning at her. Sam kissed his cheek taking the box and going back to Billy and Warren's place.

Inside she handed the box to Warren as she put her shirt back on. "You guys go ahead and keep those." She teased.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Milk?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. Truth?"

"Where's your favourite place to have sex?" Sam asked.

"Backseat of a car." He muttered rolling over so Sam was straddling his hips. Sam smirked at him rolling her eyes. "Billy?"

"Truth this time." Billy said.

"Which female movie star would you make out with if you were lesbian?"

"Ummm…that's hard to say. But I'd go with Angelina Jolie."

"Really?" Warren asked intrigued.

Billy nodded "Yep." The game continued on with some serious truths and some silly. Some very hot lap dance dares later and it was back to Billy. "What's the something you regret, but at the same time don't?" Magenta asked

Warren kissed her cheek. "You can pass." He whispered in her ear. Billy shook her head no.

"They should know." She told him softly. "Can you guys keep a huge secret?" She asked. They all nodded. Sam, Maria, Milk, and Stephen excluded.

"Something I don't regret at all is the fact that I have a son, the thing I regret is that it's with someone that was just a replacement for the one person I love the most which is Warren." Billy said to them.

"You have a son?" Ethan asked. Billy nodded.

"His names Cooper."

"And you're saying you don't regret having him you just regret who the fathers is? You would've rather he been Warren's?" Magenta asked a bit baffled by her answer. Billy nodded again.

"Yeah." She said.

"Huh. Ok." Magenta nodded.

"So that's it?" Billy asked sceptically.

Everyone shrugged and nodded. "We can't judge you because you have a son." Will said. "No one should."

"Aren't you mad I didn't tell you?" Billy asked.

"No." Ethan said.

"If it were me I wouldn't have told either. You didn't have to trust us with the information now, but you did and that says a lot about our friendship." Magenta said.

Billy smiled. "You don't know how unbelievable happy that makes me. I hate having to hide it, especially from you guys. Coopers the reason why on certain weekends I can't do stuff. I only see him every other weekend."

"We were beginning to think you were part of some colt or something that met up on weekends." Will joked to lighten the mood a bit more.

"Stronghold." Warren said shaking his head.

Billy laughed. "It's fine. No not a colt, just being a mom."

"So we going to continue the game or what?" Magenta asked.

Billy looked at her watch. It was almost two. "Hate to say this but it's late and I'm exhausted."

"Where are we sleeping?" Layla asked.

"Well I figured Ethan could take Iz's bed, Layla and Will could take mine, Sam and Milk could have the couch and I have two twin air mattresses for Magenta and Zach and Maria and Stephen." Billy said. Everyone agreed they got up got ready for bed and than goodnights went around.

Billy and Warren went in to his room and shut the door. Billy took off her jeans and untied Warren's shirt and finished buttoning it down her body for a nightshirt. Warren stripped down to his boxers and they both climbed in bed. "So it wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be?" Billy said softly.

Warren brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "No it wasn't. But I learned things about Stronghold and the gang that I did not need to know." He laughed softly.

"Yeah well they learned that it only takes a little casual lap dance to turn you on." Billy giggled.

Warren groaned. "Yeah that was interesting."

"So would you like me to help with your little problem?" She grinned. Warren leaned down taking her lips in a passionate kiss. And Billy took that as a yes and reached down to his boxers with her soft small fingers. "You have to be very quiet." She teased him.

Warren smirked and than let out a small yelp when her cold fingers wrapped around his warm length. "Fuck." He whispered. All he got in return was a shh…


	21. I'll Deal

Chapter 21:

Billy leaned back against her locker and sighed resting her eyes. "Hey." She opened her eyes and saw Warren there. His arm was propped back against the locker above her head and he was leaning in to her.

"Hi." Billy said softly. "Now get lost."

"Excuse me." He said.

Billy smirked as she used her powers to twist his arm behind his back and slam him against the lockers. "You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Billy asked.

The guy before her shifted back into a curly haired student wearing a ball cap. "Ok, ok sorry would you let up?"

Billy released him and leaned back against her locker again. "Beat it." She said.

He walked off faster than anyone had ever seen. "What was that about?" Warren asked as he came up and started to open his locker.

Billy looked at him and smiled. "I dunno. Just trying to trick me I guess."

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" Warren asked smiling at her.

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"First of all you put off a certain vibe, I'm probably the only one that would ever know it though having known you my whole life. Secondly he lacked a certain green streak on the left side of his head." Billy said smirking at him. "I worked damn hard to put that streak there." She added teasingly.

Warren chuckled softly and switched out his books and than slammed his locker closed. "Yes you did." He said huskily leaning down to her ear so only she heard. Billy grabbed his gloved hand in hers and they headed to history of a villain third period.

Mr. B was their teacher for that class and they sat in the back at a double seat table across from Will and Layla. "Now comes the final for your trimester." Mr. B said. "You will all turn in a ten page double spaced typed report on a memorable villain. You can use any source to get your information but limited to the library, Internet and even family members. I will put you in groups of two and assign you a villain."

"…Layla and Will you'll do your report on Banshee (AN: I haven't got a clue, but if they are real from other stories sorry, if not they are just made up.) And last but not least Warren and Billy you'll do…oh this can't be right I…I'm sure I had that assigned to another group."

Billy could feel Warren's heat pulsating around him and she looked over instantly getting what he was thinking by the look on his face. "Uh no need to say it Mr. B we'll do it." Billy insisted.

"What? Oh no that wouldn't be…"

"No it's fine really." Billy said.

Mr. B nodded reluctantly. "My apologies. Class wait for the bell and you can talk amongst yourselves."

"What are you doing?" Warren asked Billy angrily.

Billy put her hand in Warren's making him grasp hers. "It's fine. Really I mean think about it…"

"I don't want to." Warren snarled.

"Would you rather someone write all the bad things about him, or would you rather show them that he wasn't everything they say but a good man as well who did bad things?" Billy sighed looking into his brown eyes. He was angrily and his eyes were fierce, but soon the heat that had built around him started to dissipate and he looked at her almost sullenly.

"Fine." He said softly.

Billy brought her free hand up and tucked the hair that had fallen into his face behind his ears. "Ok." She said softly. "And I'll do it if you want."

"No I need to get use to this kind of stuff I guess." Warren said. "I can't get mad every time someone mentions him."

"Then we agree on that." Billy giggled softly.

"So I made my decision." Warren said softly. Billy scooted her stool closer resting their clasped hands on her lap.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Warren nodded. "I'm…I'm gonna go. And I want to take you with me." He told her. Billy nodded in acknowledgement and gave a small smile.

"I think you made the right choice."

"We'll talk about it more at home." Warren said after the bell rung. They headed off to fourth to get yet another essay assignment for their final in three weeks and than headed to lunch.

Lunch:

"Warren are you ok doing a report on…" Layla trailed off.

Warren shrugged. "I'll deal." He said.

"He'll be fine." Billy said reassuringly patting his thigh.

"So I'm curious what's with the matching streaks?" Magenta asked after so long.

Warren looked at Billy who smirked and shrugged. "There a package deal with our powers. Elena said that our new ones are from a power emergence or something."

"Emergence eh?" Magenta grinned. "Yeah I'm sure it was an emergency."

"Shut up." Warren said.

Lunch soon ended and they went back to their classes building rays and researching different hero powers in the past. Billy actually found out that one of her great grandfathers had been a pyrokenetic on her mother's side and his wife had been empathic and telekinetic.

"That's weird." Billy muttered reading on.

Warren looked up from his book. They sat in the back of the library researching like the rest of their class. "What?" He asked.

"My great grandfather on my mother's side was a pyrokenetic. But according to this it only runs in the family with boys."

"So?" Warren asked.

"He had a girl with my great grandmother and than she had my mom and my mom had me. The next boy in the line is…" Billy's head shot up. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed.

Warren seemed to catch on. "B it's unlikely that he'll get it. I mean there's enough generations between that he'll probably get your power or even something that resembles your mother's."

"Kinetic's run in the family along with empaths. My mom's a telepath, which is sort of a sprout off of empathy I guess." Billy said mainly to herself as she kept reading on. "I wonder how far back the family history books go?"

"Last I checked only to great, great relatives." Layla said sitting down with them and a new stack of books. "Why?"

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. I'd kind of like to see how far back pyrokenetics run in the family."

"You have Pyro's in your family line?" Will asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah and if I had an uncle or a great uncle they'd probably have the abilities too, but I don't and the next boy in line is…"

"Cooper." Warren said softly.

Billy looked at Warren. "Not that it would be horrible or anything but I'd kind of like to know if it's a possibility." She said.

Ethan came over and sat on Billy's other side. "So what's the topic?" He asked.

"Pyro's through generations, but only boys." Billy said.

"Pyro abilities are strong. Mostly in boys just cause of their core strength. Not saying that a girl Pyro doesn't occur or anything, but even if a Pyro had a daughter and she had a son someday he'd mostly likely inherits the Pyro abilities."

"What if it skipped two or more generations?" Billy asked.

"Still a high probability depending on the other power sources in the family." Ethan said.

"So in a family line of kinetic's, empaths, and telepath's…"

"Kinetic's run in the family?" Ethan asked Billy. She nodded. "A good chance that even skipping a few generations any boy in the bloodline could inherit a form of pyrokinesis."

"Goody." Billy muttered to herself.

"Hey what's wrong with Pyro's?" Warren asked playfully indignant.

Billy smirked at him. "Absolutely nothing." She said. "So curiosity is getting the better of me here, when I was yeah know with cooper I got a blue streak, what do you think that means?"

Warren shrugged. "Beats me? Ask my mom or yours."

"What does she mean when she was 'yeah know'?" Will asked.

Billy rolled her eyes and reached over the table smacking him upside the head. "If you don't understand what I'm talking about ignore the conversation." She said teasingly.

Layla giggled as Will rubbed the back of his head and the other's laughed. Soon Magenta and Zach joined the table and they got back to studying for the rest of the period and all through sixth when they had just gone right back.

After the Bus:

Warren and Billy got off at the old stop to Elena's house and headed in that direction after Billy used her knew smart phone email her mom and ask her to send a copy of the family power tree to her email. They reached the door and Warren used his key to let them in. "MOM!" He called once they were inside.

"Warren?" Elena came out of the kitchen door smiling at them. "Well hey you two."

Billy smiled. "Hey Elle."

"What brings you two by?"

"A question." Billy said. Elena nodded and they all went into the living room. "If Pyro's run in my bloodline and it's skipped generations where no boys occur, and goes to Cooper why was the streak in my hair during the pregnancy blue?"

Elena smiled. "Mine was blue too."

"You got a streak?" Warren asked stunned.

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "I did. It represents tranquility and peace. Blue helps to produce calming chemicals. That's all it was doing, sometimes woman carrying children can over think things and take things to literal, for us it's different our bodies work to produce the calming chemicals so we don't over exert power. That's probably why it appeared."

Billy nodded. "I'd like to know where you got all that cause I could sure use that book."

"My mother explained it to me a long time ago before she passed when you and Warren were two." Elena said smiling softly.

Billy smiled at her. "Thanks."

"So you think Cooper will be a Pyro?"

"I dunno. Apparently in runs in male blood in our family, but there were three generations of females so I really don't know." Billy said.

Elena smiled. "Don't worry it's not as horrible raising a pyrokenetic as you might think."

Billy laughed softly and looked over at Warren who was rolling his eyes and than back to Elena. "Well see that's the thing I know what you went through raising flame boy."

Elena laughed too and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"Can't, I have to go pick Iz up from Tru's and take her for a driving lesson after dropping Warren at work. Her appointment with the psychologist is two weeks from now." Billy said.

Elena nodded. "Alright but be careful."

Driving Lesson:

"No Iz you need to shift into…"

"Yeah I know." Iz sighed and shifted into the right gear and backed out of the parking spot.

_Please, please, please don't hit anything_. Billy thought silently trying her hardest not to looking back and observe every little move that Iz made. She felt a small jerk and realized Iz had changed gears and was pulling forward now. "Good now go up to the stop sign and take a right."

"Ok." Iz said. She did so. Letting car after car go before her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting so it's clear for me to go." Iz said.

Billy giggled. "Unbelievable." She muttered to herself. "Ok at a four way stop you pull up wait for the cars that arrived before you to go, and or the car to the right and than you take your turn."

Iz nodded and she waited for the next round of cars and than went. "Like that."

"Yeah like that, but before you create a mile long line behind us."

"Sorry."

"It's fine that's why I'm teaching you. Are your mirrors adjusted properly?"

"Just like you said." Iz nodded. She continued down the street. "Ok it went from twenty-five to thirty-five do I shift into third?"

"Yeah. But I want you to keep it at thirty-three. Just cause my speedometers a little tricky right now I need to have it looked at." Billy said.

Iz did as told. The first day of Billy's driving school had been all about shifting using a clutch and what was the gas and break. Iz had caught on quick. Now Billy had to help her learn the rules of the road.

"Ok at the light I want you to make a left. But at this light you can only make a left on green if there is no oncoming traffic coming cool? Does that make sense?"

"No turning until all the cars oncoming are gone. Got it." Iz nodded.

After about a half an hour of steady driving Billy decided it was time to head back to the house and wait for Warren to get home around nine and they'd make something frozen for dinner. "Do you feel comfortable driving home?"

"Yeah." Iz answered. Billy had to admit she was impressed. Driving a manual for her had been easy work too, but she had also been forced to read the driver's guide ten times before her father let her out on the actual roads and even then she started out in parking lots. Think that was useless she started Iz out in neighborhoods the first few days and today was her first day driving in town.

They pulled up in the driveway to find that there was a package on the front steps. "Huh. That wasn't there when I left this afternoon." Billy said softly.

Iz shrugged and they climbed out of the car after Iz took the necessary parking precautions with Billy's prized car.

Billy jogged up the steps picking the small package up and read the return address and name. 'Mike Caine.' It was addressed to Billy and Iz so they took it inside and went in to the living room. Billy cut it open with her pocketknife and pulled the sides open to show what was in it.

Iz pulled out an enevelope marked 'Billy' and handed it to her. Iz on the other hand pulled out a small box and card and opened it up. 'Happy birthday! You wont return my emails and you don't answer your phone so I sent this to the address mom and dad gave me.' A sheet of paper fell out and Iz opened it up and read.

_Izzy-Bella,_

_I know I haven't done a lot of great things in the last few years, but I hope I'm doing the right thing now and letting you have space. Billy was right when she said I thought of myself more than you. I should never have done that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you with mom and dad and I'm sorry you couldn't trust me enough to share the things in your life with me. In general I'm just sorry. _

_That day when I left the hospital I realized just how close I was to losing you. Tell Billy she had every right to yell at me like she did. I might not have done right by her or our child but I hope someday she'll forgive me for that. And you, I hope you can forgive me for being a horrible brother and for the things I've done. I do love you Izzy and nothing'll change that I just got caught up in myself and didn't see the pain that was so obvious inside of you._

_I hope Billy is helping you make things better with yourself and I hope I can see you sometime soon. Let me know that you got your birthday gift, you can call or write or email I don't care I just want to know you got it and what you think._

_Love,_

_Mike_

Iz set the letter down and open the small square velvet box. Inside was a beautiful white gold crescent moon locket. She rotated the locket over and saw 'Izzy-Bella' inscribed on the back. Mike had called her that since she was a young girl.

"Wow." Iz whispered to herself.

Billy looked over and smiled. "I might not be part of Mike's fan club but maybe you should go call him."

"Yeah." Iz nodded. "What'd he say to you?"

"I dunno haven't gotten up the guts to read it yet." Billy said softly.

Iz hugged Billy quickly and than took her gift, card and letter upstairs to talk to Mike.

Billy stared at the envelope for a long while before hesitantly opening the seal and pulling the folded paper out and opening it. This is what it read:

_Billy,_

_This is probably a little too late, but I'm sorry. For everything. For how I treated you at the end of our relationship, for making it all about the sex and not about the actual caring. I'm sorry about cheating on you all though I don't think you or anyone else will ever forgive me for that, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry anyway._

_I'm mostly sorry because I will probably never know my own flesh and blood. I don't even know his name, but he haunts my dreams, just like your face that day you told me about you being pregnant. The pained look on your face when I numbly chose normalcy instead of fatherhood to a child I helped create doesn't ever leave me. _

_I can't apologize enough for my actions, and I can't believe I left you to raise a child alone. I was so selfish in that moment. The only thing that was going through my head was 'I'm not ready to be a father' I never once thought that maybe you weren't ready to be a mother either. _

_Nothing I say will ever take away the guilt I carry or the pain I caused you deep down inside so I wont ever try to. But know that no matter what I've said to hurt you since than or the stupid things I did homecoming night you'll always go down in my heart as the first girl I really loved._

_Thank you for being their for Iz you were right I got so caught up in myself I didn't know anything about her problems. Treat her good for me and don't give up on her like I did or let her down. She needs you now and I'm glad your there for her despite what I did to you. _

_All my heart and soul,_

_Mike_

Billy read the letter and she really didn't know how to comprehend what she was reading. It sounded sincere and he sounded truly sorry for his actions, but he was right while she had stopped caring about all that being with Warren and all she would never be able to forgive him for leaving her alone to raise a child.

After a while she stopped staring at the paper folded it up and stuck it back in the envelope. Warren walked in the door early around eight thirty and saw Billy sitting at the counter a small package open on the floor and she was staring at an envelope in her hands.

Warren walked over and kissed her cheek softly. Billy jerked and looked over at him her confusion melting into a content smile. "Hi." She said sweetly.

He set a bag of food down on the counter from the paper lantern and turned the swivel barstool around so she was facing him and her hands fell to her lap. "What's bothering you?"

Billy didn't keep secrets from Warren at this point. It was useless cause he'd find out eventually. "Mike wrote me a sincere apology even though he knows I'll never forgive him." She handed it to Warren. "Burn it."

"You want me to burn it?" Warren asked warily.

Billy nodded. "You can read it first, if you like, but yes I want you to burn it for me."

"I trust it doesn't say something stupid like let's get back together or anything?" Warren asked sardonically.

Billy cracked a small smile and shook her head. "No but he did say that I was the first girl he ever loved. Some love we had."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Warren asked cautiously.

Billy shrugged. "He wanted me cause I was acting a part, I wasn't the Billy I started out as, I just wanted to fit with him and I guess I changed a bit. And I wanted him cause he reminded me somewhere deep down, of you."

Warren held the envelope of to her. "You sure?"

Nodding Billy levitated the letter out to the side of them and Warren through a well aimed fireball at it and it incinerated and turned to ash that dissipated before trickling down to the floor. "I'll sweep that up later." Billy laughed softly.

Warren turned her face towards him, his hand on her chin and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

Billy smiled sweetly. "I love you too Warren." They met in a soft kiss and stayed that way for a bit until they heard Iz clear her throat.

"Yeah so when's dinner?" She asked laughing softly.

"Help yourself." Billy pointed to the food bag and went back to kissing Warren. They heard softly rustling of the bag and the cupboards open and close.

"When you two come up for air, the foods cold you might want to heat it up." Iz laughed and headed upstairs. Billy giggled and broke her lip lock with her boyfriend.

"We should eat I'm starved." Warren said softly against her lips.

Billy smiled and agreed with a hum of her voice. They moved away from each other and started preparing plates for themselves. "So when are we going to see your father?" Billy asked casually.

"I was thinking maybe Saturday morning first thing and get it over with."

"It's Cooper weekend." Billy said softly.

Warren nodded. "I know and I hate to take away some of that time but…"

"It's fine. I'll just have my parents come Saturday evening and spend the night. Cause once I'm with him I wont want to leave."

"No maybe I should just go alone. I don't want to…"

"Warren it's fine. Really. No more discussion about it ok?" Warren grunted his agreement and popped his plate in the microwave and than proceeded to remove his jacket and gloves.

Billy smiled. "So I was thinking about that paper and I think I'm going to add the time he helped us build our tree house in it."

"What? Why?" Warren asked chuckling at just the thought.

"Cause I'm sick and tired of everything thinking he's a loon, and I am definitely sick of people whispering about him. At least humanizing him will show people that he isn't the crazy they think he is, but a decent man who did some not so good things." Billy said thoughtfully.

Warren walked over to her and put his arms around her waist bending his head down and kissing her lips softly. "Thanks."

"Welcome. While it might be hard to actually believe he did those things he did, he did and I guess we'll both eventually have to come to terms with it."

"Why would you?" Warren asked.

"While we had no relation you seem to forget that he was like an uncle to me and treated me wonderfully."

Warren gave her an honest smile. "We're in the same boat you and I."

"Stuck together like glue." Billy giggled.

"I love you."

"And I love you too Warren. So you in on this project with me or what?" She laughed softly.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. I'm in."

"Good." Billy smiled.


	22. Split Personality

Chapter 22:

"Warren are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Elena asked guiding her son into the building.

Warren looked next to him at Billy and than down at their clasped hands. It was now time for him to go see his father, for possible the first and last time since he had been put away. Billy gave his hand a tender squeeze and he cracked a small genuine smile looking at her. "Yeah." He said looking straight ahead.

They reached the front desk where visitors were to check in (AN: Don't know technical terms and stuff, cause I have never visited a prison) meeting up with Barron's lawyer as well. A guard escorted them through the building after they each signed in and to a visiting area.

"For precautionary purposes the room you are about to enter nullifies all powers." The male guard said.

Elena put her hand up stopping him from opening the door and turned to look at Warren. "Are you absolutely one hundred percent certain you want to do this?" She asked looking intently at him.

Warren nodded. "Yes mom I have to do this."

"Alright." Elena turned back.

"Two at a time so while Mrs. Peace and Mr. Gordon go in you two can sit here." The guard gestured to the seats next to the door.

Warren and Billy took seats and watched as a very nervous Elena and a calm cool and collected Lawyer walked into the room. Billy noticed that Warren's leg was lightly bouncing and she put her free hand on his knee and looked at him. "Nervous?" She asked.

"You think he'll finally tell me why?" Warren asked looking at her.

Billy gave a minute smile. "I dunno flame boy, but even if he doesn't does it honestly matter?" She asked him.

Warren sighed. "I dunno. What if it's genetic and everyone's right and I become my father?"

"You wont." Billy said softly. "Ever. I wont let you." She added. "Now give me a kiss and calm the fuck down, there ain't anything to be nervous about." Billy said teasingly.

Warren chuckled very faintly and leaned down meeting her lips in a quick fiery kiss. The wait became slightly less nerve wracking with Billy's teasing antics and they sat silently holding hands. About an hour seemed to pass before the door opened and Elena followed Mr. Gordon out of the room.

"You two can go in now." The guard said gesturing for them to enter. Billy stood with Warren and they walked into the room. The room was a very pale gray from ceiling to floor and there was one table in the middle of the room. A man that looked just like Warren except worn down and a bit depressed sat on the opposite side of which two chairs sat waiting for Billy and Warren.

Barron stood and stepped around the table and Billy reluctantly noticed the chains on his feet and sighed and looked at Warren who had noticed too. "Would you remove those?" He asked the guard that was inside the room. The door had been shut behind them to prevent Barron Battle from even thinking of attempting escape, even though it would be pointless this far into the building. Guards were strategically placed with equipment hat would stop any super from escaping a maximum-security prison. In fact they were each equipped with handcuffs much like normal ones except they were designed specifically to cancel out any power use from any person.

The guard looked at Warren and than at Barron and he gave one nod of his head and moved over to remove the chains. When they were off Billy released Warren's hand and he walked closer to Barron and the man smiled and reached out engulfing his son in a hug. It was amusing to see that Warren had grown an inch or two taller than his own father.

Billy smiled at their embrace; it was something she knew Warren didn't do often, but with his mother and her. "It's good to see you Warren." Barron smiled. Billy couldn't help but think about how similar their features really were. Same tan skin, bright smile, brown eyes. Warren's hair was darker and straight compared to Barron's curly light brown hair, but other than that. She could imagine him a few years back having the same build as Warren too, and he didn't seem to be in horrible shape now, but that awful red jumpsuit wasn't very flattering.

"Good to see you too, Dad." Warren said with a slight smile. Barron stepped back and started for his seat and Warren looked over and held out his hand to Billy. She accepted it and they went to the table and each took a chair.

"I see you've brought someone for me to meet." Barron smiled.

Billy started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. She didn't blame him for not really recognizing her, she had changed a lot since he had last seen her. Warren looked at her and chuckled faintly to. "What did I say something funny?" He asked.

Calming her laughter Billy looked over at Warren and he gave her a slight nod. "Actually yeah." Billy said. "We've met."

Barron looked at her confused. "Dad you remember Billy, right?" Warren asked looking at his father.

A look of clarification and astonishment crossed Barron's face and a genuinely kind smile grew on his lips. "You can't be the same little Billy Cornwall." He said incredulously.

Billy smirked and nodded. "I have a drivers license if you want proof." She joked pulling out her wallet from her back pocket. She opened it and pulled the license from its spot not realizing that something was attached to it she handed it over to him. "See." She said playfully.

"Huh." Barron said looking at the name with a small smile. He pulled away the picture that had accidentally stuck to the card and looked at it. Billy saw the picture and tried reaching for it but it didn't work. "Cute kid."

"Yeah." Billy said looking at Warren. Warren gave a reassuring smile and looked to his father.

"He's Billy's cause I know what your thinking, but no I had nothing to do with it." Warren said.

Billy nodded. "But he looks just like…" Barron looked up at Warren and then back at the picture before sliding them both over to Billy and she put them back in her wallet. "So you two are together now, just like your mother's predicted when you were five?" Barron asked.

Warren grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Billy moved but came back this year and we sort of just hit it off."

"As I can see." He smiled. "Good for you both."

"So you don't look like you're dying." Warren said bluntly.

Barron and Billy both laughed softly. That was definitely a quality they shared. "Not on the outside, but I am glad you came. I know you're probably curious as to why I never let you come before."

"Actually yeah." Warren said looking at him. "Why couldn't I come see you?"

Barron sighed looking at the table and then back at his son. "Because I didn't want you to see me here. And I knew that you'd ask why."

"Well I'm going to ask now than. Why?" Warren said.

"Have you ever heard of the split personality disorder?" Barron asked. Billy and Warren both nodded. "I have that. And when someone with the disorder goes off their daily medication they can do things, and because they didn't have the responsibility or sense not to do it they can be arrested and charged with their crimes. I never told anyone, not even your mother that I had it." (AN: I'm not sure if this is true or not, but for this reason it's not changing)

"So technically you did go insane?" Warren asked.

Barron nodded. "In sorts yes. A problem with split personalities is the people with it think they are fine and they don't feel they need their medication so unless someone gives it to them and watches them take it, they wont think they need to."

"Can't those kinds of disorders be genetic?" Billy asked randomly.

Barron sighed shaking his head no. "I don't believe so. I'm not worried with it. I'm sure you're mother will take you and have you tested and everything just to be safe, but I don't necessarily think you'll have it or get it."

"Great thanks." Warren said sarcastically. Billy giggled softly. "So that's it, that's what you didn't want to tell anyone?"

"I was ashamed of it. I thought I could handle it alone and I was wrong. I did things I shouldn't have and I knew I deserved to be here medical problems or not there's no excuse I should've asked for help. You remember that, when you feel to far in ask for help." Barron told him wisely.

Billy looked between them smiling. After that discussion seemed to change from school, to work and life in general. It looked like they were both enjoying the company. After an hour passed the guard opened the door and told them visiting hours were over and that if they wanted they could come back in a few days. Barron had told Warren about his illness and told him he still had a few months and would appreciate a few visits more if he could manage.

Warren agreed and they met in another hug before Billy and Warren started off. "Wait!" They turned around and Barron was smiling at Billy, she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Oh fine." She walked over and gave him a hug, not offended by the idea like Warren had been that time with her mother. After all she had grown up with Barron Battle and knew he'd never try and hurt her, he was a good man who ended up doing some bad things and that was all. She didn't see him as a monster like most and now after his explanation she understood better, much like she knew Warren did, why he had done those bad things.

"Take care of him." Baron whispered into her ear.

Billy smiled. "I will." She replied softly and they broke away and Billy went back to Warren taking his hand feeling the warmth rolling off him in waves. A content heat and it was so easy to see how happy he actually was.

"Bye Dad." Warren said a small smile playing on his face.

Baron smiled. "Bye Warren and Billy."

"Bye." Billy said and they left following the guard out.

Paper Lantern:

Billy sat across from Warren while he finished placing his order with the waitress, who had a funny story to tell him as well about the cooks in the back. Something about someone getting sushi'd in the face. Billy only caught part of it not really being fluent in the language but knowing enough to get her around.

When the waitress left to go place their order with the kitchen Warren looked across the table at Billy. He had been positively glowing since they had left the prison. Well more like the smile practically never left his face and anyone who didn't know him might think he was the happy go lucky type at this point.

"Ok what?" Billy asked just seeing the look he was giving her.

"Thanks for talking me into going."

"I didn't talk you into anything. I just gave you a little advice and it was up to you what you chose to do with it." Billy smiled.

Warren couldn't help the smile on his face. He had really enjoyed spending time with his father. He didn't think he would, being in a room that left little privacy but it was like he, Barron and Billy were the only ones there. And his father had asked him to come back. "Yeah but still, thanks."

"You're welcome." Billy grinned.

When someone stood next to their table they looked up expecting to find the waitress but found Layla and Will instead. "Hey guys." Layla said cheerily. The funny thing is Warren got up from his side of the booth and went to sit by Billy giving Will and Layla the go ahead to sit down seeing as how they had just gotten there cause he hadn't spotted them on the way in. "Wow Warren's in a really good mood." She giggled sitting down across from Layla.

Will sat across from Warren and eyed his best friend. "Yeah it's kind of creeping me out." He joked.

Normally a comment like that would take the smile off Warren's face and he'd scowl and growl about how he had good moods, but no nothing like that happened he just put his arm around Billy's shoulder and tucked her closer into his side.

"Say whatever you want. Today was the best day and nothing's going to ruin it." Warren said.

Layla looked at him smiling. "What's gotten into you?" She asked curiously.

"I actually went to see my dad today." He told them. Warren after getting to know stronghold and the gang had told them about why he didn't like people talking about his father and that his father hadn't wanted to see him after he was incarcerated.

Will and Layla looked at him a little stunned. "When did that come around?" Will asked.

"A few weeks ago." Warren said. "Truth is my dad isn't doing so well so he wanted me to visit."

Layla gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Warren."

"Don't be." Warren said. "I've always known death was a part of life. It doesn't bother me and it doesn't seem to be bothering him."

"So did you ask him?" Will asked.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. Finally after all these years I finally know the truth. And that information is sort of private." He added. Layla and Will nodded. The waitress came over after seeing them sit down with Warren and Billy and took their order. "Just bring ours out when theirs is ready." Warren told her. She nodded and went back to place the order.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Layla asked.

Warren shrugged. "It's all kind of a blur, just cause it was so surreal, but a lot of stuff."

"Things a father and son should talk about." Billy said for him with a smile. "School, work, life…" She trailed off.

"You were there?" Will asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Billy asked.

Will shrugged. "I dunno. Just asking."

Billy nodded. Their food arrived a short bit later and subject matter had completely changed. They ate and talked for a good hour before everyone decided to call it a night and head home.

Home:

"Iz! We're back!" Billy called walking in the door. "We brought you food."

Iz came barreling out of her room and down the stairs. Warren handed her the back of food and she took a big sniff and sighed blissfully. "I love you guys. I haven't eaten all day."

"Why not?" Billy asked.

"Too lazy to get off my ass and cook." Iz told her with a smirk going in to the kitchen to get a fork and dinner plate to eat off of. "You're parents called they hit a little traffic and will be here around 9:30."

"Thanks. Did you finish your school work?"

"Yep. And I did my chores. I took out the trash and cleaned the bathrooms."

"You didn't clean mine, right?" Warren asked.

Iz nodded. "Yeah actually I did. I was too lazy to make food, but I actually wanted to clean so it's spick and span now Ren." She giggled.

Billy smiled. "So what time is your date tomorrow?" She asked. Earlier on in the week Tristan had come over to see Iz after school and when Billy answered the door he stuttered his way through asking if he could take Iz out Sunday afternoon 'on like a date.'

_Billy got up from the couch and headed to the front door. It was early afternoon so it could be anybody at this point. She swung the door open surprised to see Tristan. "Hey." She said nicely._

_"Hi. I'm here to see Iz?" He asked timidly._

_Billy nodded and let him in. "She's probably upstairs with her headphones on."_

_"Oh right. Well actually there's um something that…I would…well would you…I uh…"_

_"Yeah?" Billy said playfully impatient._

_"I want to uh…take Iz maybe to like the movies…or lunch on Sunday…on like a date." He stammered._

_Billy smiled. "That would be fine."_

_"Really?" He sighed with relief._

_"Yeah you can take her, but you have to make it out of the house around my boyfriend that's his day off." Tristan looked at her and gave a slight nervous grin making Billy laugh._

"He's picking me up around two."

"Is he driving?" Warren asked interrogating her just a little.

Iz nodded. "He's had his license for a while."

"Well that's fine but just remind him to be careful. And don't forget you're psych appointments coming up soon so don't make any plans with him for that day."

"I don't even know if we'll hit it off dating." Iz said exasperatedly and playful.

Billy giggled. "Yeah well whatever I'm just saying."

"Yeah I know. Crazy checker coming soon to check up." Iz laughed softly taking her served plate of Chinese food and heading upstairs. "Got it!" She hollered down the stairs.

Warren walked over to the couch removing his jacket and he plopped down. "Let's watch a movie?" He suggested to Billy.

She walked over throwing her coat on the same chair as Warren and sat down on the couch leaning back against him, sitting between his legs while they both reclined on the long sofa. "Sounds good." She said.

Warren found a payper view movie to watch so that they could wait for the arrival of Karen, Chris and Cooper.


	23. Fights are Normal!

Chapter 23:

"Are all girls this…jumpy before an actual date?" Warren asked Billy as they watched Iz jump at every little noise that sounded like a knock or a phone ringing.

Billy shrugged. "I'm not the right person to ask." She smiled.

"We didn't actually go on a date did we?" Warren commented.

"Well technically no." Billy said laughing. "But who cares."

The doorbell went off at one fifty three and Iz practically fell over. "Billy!" she squeaked.

Billy laughed and pushed Warren up off the couch to go answer the door. Warren swung the door open and found Tristan and Iz jogged over standing next to him giving Tristan a bright smile. "Hi." She said brightly.

Tristan smiled back. "Ready?" He asked.

Iz nodded and started out of the door. "We want her home before or at eight please. And drive safely." Warren said before they could get away.

"That's cool." Tristan nodded. Iz turned and gave him the 'shut up' look but Warren just smiled and gave a sarcastic wave. "Have fun you two kids?" He joked. Iz made a slightly embarrassed face at that before turning around with a bright smile and taking Tristan's offered hand. They walked off to a black Honda civic and climbed in soon driving away.

Warren shut the door and went back to the couch and sat down next to Billy. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around hers. "Have fun you two kids?" Billy teased.

"First thing that came to mind." Warren chuckled.

Billy giggled and snuggled closer to Warren. The door opened and in walked Karen, Chris and Cooper. They had gone to the store to get something for dinner. Cooper ran over and climbed onto the couch with Billy and Warren sitting in Warren's lap.

"Hi momma…Warrem." He said turning his head to Billy and than tilting it back to look at Warren.

"Hi Coop." Billy and Warren smiled. Billy bent her head and kissed his little mohawked cranium. "Did you have fun at the store?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah." He said softly. Karen came over and handed him a chewy chocolate chip chips a hoy cookie. "Tanks gamma."

"Billy watch him." Karen instructed.

"No mom I'm gonna leave him unsupervised with a cookie and let him choke to death." Billy said sarcastically.

Karen gave her a look. "Don't get sarcastic with me young lady."

"Yeah, yeah." Billy giggled. "Hey mom I've been meaning to ask how come no one ever told me that males in our family our prone to be Pyro's."

"Weird did you get that?" Karen asked.

"School Library." Warren informed her.

Karen nodded. "Didn't seem important. If it happens it happens. If not than what's the harm in not saying anything."

Billy nodded, she really couldn't deny the logic. Why get worked up over nothing if it indeed turns out to be nothing. "K. Did you get streaks when you were pregnant with me?"

"As a matter of fact I did. A single strand of green and up until you got yours I wasn't sure why green and not blue like Elle." Karen explained to her.

Billy leaned forward snatching her laptop from the coffee table and set it in her lap and pulled up her wireless internet. She google'd 'color psychology' and found a link and opened it. "Green…green…green…" She scrolled down to find it. "Aha! Green symbolizes the natural world…yadda, yadda…ah ok green is also representative of tranquility, luck, health and jealousy."

"Well you're pretty easy going unless flustered." Warren commented holding half of a gnawed cookie in his palm for Cooper.

Billy nodded. "I wouldn't say I'm lucky, but I've never been sick and I don't think I get jealous all that much." She read on. "Oh great 'green has long since been thought of as a sign of fertility.' I was prone to having a kid, fate, fucker that he is."

"He?" Warren asked amused.

"Must be." Billy smirked. "Or else life wouldn't be this fucking cruel to me."

Karen looked at her daughter giving her that 'watch your mouth' look and a smile. "Honey you're life hasn't been all that bad." She said.

"Name one thing in my life that hasn't gone wrong."

"What about me?" Warren asked smirking at her.

Billy scoffed jokingly. "Doesn't count. We didn't talk for three years, both too stubborn, so that did technically go wrong and then it was fixed, but it still had to go wrong to be fixed."

"Cooper." Chris said walking in having heard the whole conversation from the kitchen where he had been putting the groceries away.

Billy looked at her father. "Dad I was sixteen when I had him. That makes me a teen mother which is technically wrong." She said looking at him bemused.

"Friendships." Karen said smiling. "Name a friendship that you've committed to that turned out wrong. Not including Warren cause that doesn't count anymore since you're a couple."

Billy tried to think of one friendship that she had committed to lock, stock, and barrel that ended badly not including Warren but none came to mind. Mike didn't count he wasn't her friend he was her boyfriend/ fuck buddy.

"Ok you got me there." Billy said finally. "But can you honestly tell me meeting my friends was fate?"

"Yes." Karen, Chris and Warren said at the same time.

"Cookie momma?" Cooper offered Billy the other half of his cookie and she shook her head no.

"No thank you." She said politely. Cooper went back to gnawing on it and Billy closed her laptop and set it back on the coffee table. "All right I'm done with my tirade." She joked.

"Good." Warren mocked her.

Billy looked over at him and half-heartedly glared. "Put a cork in it flame boy."

"Make me." He replied. There was a small thwacking sound and Warren bent his head forward a bit and rubbed at the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I made you put a cork in it." Billy giggled.

"Since when could she do that?" Warren grumped.

Karen laughed. "Since she figured out everything she's capable of."

"Yeah let's not go there." Billy said softly.

"What?" Warren asked. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Billy looked at him and then at her mom. Karen stood taking Cooper from Warren's lap. "I think it's time for a diaper change." She said unconvincingly trying to get out of the room. Chris stood and headed to the door.

"I'll go see about Elle joining us for dinner." And he left.

Warren looked at Billy and she sighed. "Shortly after my powers really started evolving I was walking home from having dinner with Sam and Maria and Some guy tried to mug me. Well I sort of used my powers on him."

"So? That's not new."

"I sort of constricted his lungs using my powers. I didn't really know what I was doing until he stopped breathing. Luckily I let up in time to hear a small gasp called an ambulance and the police and I left." Billy explained. "I was beyond freaked out. I didn't attend school for three days and mom could barely get me to leave my room."

"Well you're powers are controlled by the mind, what were you thinking?" Warren asked.

"That's the thing he had me pinned against an alley wall by the throat and I was thinking 'I couldn't breath' and than he just kind of start clutching at his throat."

"And I thought my power was dangerous." Warren teased.

Billy gave a halfhearted smirk. "Don't joke."

"I was more terrified than the cat. You remember that?" Warren smirked at her.

A grin appeared on Billy's lips and she begrudgingly nodded. "Ok fine you got me there. But I could've actually killed a guy."

"I could've killed the cat." Warren replied.

"Warren…"

"What?" He asked innocently enough. "Really honestly he was a mugger can you say that it would've been a big loss to the world?"

"That's not for us to decide." Billy replied looking at him grouchily. "Now I wish I hadn't told you cause you're just being a jerk at this point."

"Oh I'm a jerk. Why? Because I'm making jokes?" Warren asked looking at her with his intensely dark brown eyes.

"Frying a cat and killing a person are two very different things Warren. I don't know what I would've done if I had accidentally killed him. Who am I to say whether a person lives or dies? I don't want that hanging over my head for the rest of my life."

"Than maybe you're going to the wrong school cause eventually you'll have to make decisions like that. Graduation is right around the corner and you know just as well as I do what's going to happen. We're going to announce our hero identities and get sidekicks and move out into the real world with our cover jobs and fancy homes and guess what a little red cell phone, that the mayor or well anyone with the number can call anytime and ask us to come save the city again."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be a hero. Just because I have powers doesn't mean I have to be." Billy said crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Warren looked at her bewildered. "Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you want to graduate and become a first class hero rather than attend college?" She asked him.

"Billy being a hero is your next best choice, cause you have a son who you have to take care of. Going to college would just be difficult and time consuming and how would you pay any bills?" He asked and the way he said it in that angry 'I'm right' tone of his made Billy look at him shocked and hurt.

Billy got up from the couch and turned and looked at him. "You've just been dying to say that, haven't you? That being a hero is my only choice because there's no way I'm going to go to college and take care of a child at the same time. Well screw you Warren! Screw you!" She walked away going straight up to her room and using her powers to slam and lock the door.

Warren dropped his head into his hands. _You idiot! That totally came out wrong why didn't you just shut up? _Warren scolded himself.

"Where's Billy?" Warren looked up and saw Karen standing next to the couch with Cooper.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded." Warren said softly. "She's upset and locked herself in her room."

"What did you say Warren?" Karen asked sitting down in the recliner.

"We got to arguing because she was mad that I joked about the whole mugger thing comparing to the cat accident."

Karen looked at him softly not angered, knowing that fights happened in relationships. "Warren killing a person and a cat are very different. Ask your father what it feels like afterward and you might find a microscopic bit of what Billy's feeling inside about that. She was really shaken up. She stopped using her powers not only for those three days but two months went by without them."

Warren felt like such a jackass. "And then she argued that maybe she didn't want to be a hero, she'd rather go to college. And I idiotically sad something and made it sound like that was out of the question with Cooper in her life. I didn't mean it how it came out. I was trying to say that being a hero would keep her from Coop for a shorter amount of time where as attending college, she'd barely get to see him and that paying bills would be hard."

"But you don't understand Warren Billy doesn't want this life. She never did. Her dream wasn't to grow up and save the world. Maybe closer to graduation she'll change her mind, but I dunno." Karen set Cooper down on the floor and grabbed Billy's laptop. She opened the internet and pulled up her email. She downloaded a word document and opened it on the laptop passing it over to Warren. "Read that and ask yourself does that sound like someone determined to live with her ups and downs." Karen got up taking Cooper to the kitchen and setting him in his high chair and starting on food. It was early but she had a meatloaf to prepare.

Warren looked at the word document on the screen. _'I'm not one to admit I've got tears, or that they come out, but I'm making an exception in this case. My name's Billy and shortly after my sixteenth birthday I found out I was pregnant with my boyfriends child. Ex-boyfriend actually. That's right he left me to raise a child on my own. I never thought this would be my life, but the truth has come crashing down on me and the tears won't stop. _

_I have a baby boy, I named him Cooper and the minute I saw him in the hospital he stole my heart. It's like without actually learning or being shown how I already know what kind of mother I'll make. And I think I'd make a pretty decent one. I hope I end up like mine. She's been so supportive and my father as well._

_When it first came around I watched my life just sink down the drain. My boyfriend had chosen his on the side girl over me my dreams of actually doing something with my life just disappeared. I had these great plans to be an award winning author and travel the world, but when you find out your pregnant the only thing that comes to mind is 'why me? My life's over.' _

_But that isn't why I'm crying now. It's more like the opposite. I'm sitting here on my parent's couch watching my newborn son sleep in his little bassinet and I realize how wrong I was. My life isn't over, it's just beginning. Acquiring my dreams will be a little harder and raising a child wont be a picnic but I'm going to do it. I refuse to let the world tell me I can't because of my situation._

_I can be a great mom and still be an author, just less globe trotting then I thought. I still plan to see the world; it's always been a dream of mine. Ask anyone who knew me as a young girl and they'll tell you what I use to say: 'Some day I'll go to Italy and see the Colosseum…some day I'll walk along the great wall of China…someday I'll stand in front of the Eiffel Tower…' Well you get the point. And I will do those things with my son at my side. _

_I'm a mom and nothing will change that or take it away. And deep down I'm grateful for the turn of events looking at my son is like seeing my future clear as day and it's spectacular even if I'm not some famous globe trotting author. I'll still have him. And that's all I need. He makes my life brighter with his brown eyes and toothless baby grin. Just looking at him makes any doubts I have about what's to come disappear because I know I'm strong enough to do anything I set my mind to. I'm not a quitter and I won't start now.' _Warren stopped there at the last sentence. She was determined that was for sure.

"So?" Warren found Karen hovering over his shoulder. He closed the lid of the laptop and put it back on the coffee table.

"I can't deny her determination." Warren said softly.

Karen sat down again glancing back every few seconds checking on Cooper. "Warren even before Cooper was born Billy made her choices. We gave her the option of giving Cooper up for adoption, but she wouldn't hear of it. She told us that he was hers and that she'd live with her choices."

"That's someone can never accuse her of, weakness." Warren said softly.

Karen gave a small smile and a nod. "No they sure can't. So maybe you want to rethink your stand on college being too much for her in her current situation and go apologize."

Warren nodded. "I owe her an apology anyway. I feel like a jackass. I can't believe I said those things to her."

Karen patted his knee and stood up. "She'll forgive you." And with that she walked back to the kitchen.

Warren stood and headed up the stairs. He lightly knocked on the door…

With Billy:

Billy ran into her bathroom and grabbed her pain medications he could already feel the headache coming on. _I can't believe he said that. Warren. My Warren. Just cause he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he can just lecture me on my life. I know I have a son and how difficult college will be, but I also know our lives will be better if I have a degree._

Taking her medication she went over kicking off her converse lo-top chucks she crawled into her bed under the covers and rested her face against her pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Back to Warren:

When he didn't get an answer Warren got worried and melted the door handle, it could be replaced. He pushed the door and it opened right up. Walking in he saw Billy laying on her bed eyes closed, even breathing and that indicated she was sleeping. He went around her bed taking his boots off and climbed in facing her.

He lay there for a bit watching her sleep and than she opened her eyes. "I knew it was you." She said no emotion in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I owe you an apology." Warren told her tucking some hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean what I said to come out the way it did. I meant college is time consuming where as being a hero would only keep you away a little bit and at that not every day."

Billy sighed. "Warren I know it's going to be hard, but I know also that in the end it'll be worth it for me and Coop. Think off all the things I can do with a degree?"

"I get that." Warren said quietly.

"And it's not like I don't know I'll have to get a job and I'm not taking full time classes just enough to get me a degree in journalism or writing or something."

Warren gave her a small smile. "And I'll be around to help out." He looked down and saw the metal band on his middle finger of his right hand and he took it off looking at it.

"I appreciate that." Billy said sweetly.

Warren looked back at her a smile on his face. "Billy…"

To Be Continued…


	24. Getting it Together

Chapter 24:

Last Chapter Reminder:

Warren gave her a small smile. "And I'll be around to help out." He looked down and saw the metal band on his middle finger of his right hand and he took it off looking at it.

"I appreciate that." Billy said sweetly.

Warren looked back at her a smile on his face. "Billy…"

Now on with the New Chapter:

Billy looked at Warren and gave a soft smile. "What?" She asked.

Warren was about to speak when someone walked in. "Billy you need to come and get Cooper to take a nap." Karen said standing at the door.

"But we were talking…kindly I might add." Billy joked rolling away from Warren. Slightly discouraged Warren slipped the ring back on his finger. _Not an appropriate time yet._ Warren thought. But as he listened to his silent pity party in his head he got a great idea.

Karen smiled at them. "Well I didn't hear shouting so that was a good sign. But I can't get Cooper to sleep and his asking for you."

"Ok I'm coming." Billy waited for her mother to go back downstairs and she rolled over to look at Warren. "What were you going to say?" She asked nicely.

Warren gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Thought forgotten. I'll probably remember it later."

"That's not like you. You could go an entire day with just one thought to share and you'd never forget. Are you sure?" Billy asked sceptically.

Warren nodded. "It must not have been important."

"Oh and Captain Underpants was?" Billy giggled smiling at him. She gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go tend to my son."

"Yeah. I'm going to go call Mi and ask if I can get tomorrow night off, I uh wanna go see my dad."

Billy looked at him. "Oh." She said softly.

"Not that I don't want to invite you, but um I sort of want to talk to him about something kind of private." Warren said slapping himself mentally. He never talked private with anyone, except Billy.

Billy stopped looking like she was sullen and bewildered and smiled. "Guy stuff? I get it. I actually have to take Iz shopping after school tomorrow."

"I'm glad you understand." Warren said nicely.

"Of course I understand. Go be macho and manly with your dad." Billy laughed.

"Macho and manly?" Warren asked amused.

Billy grinned and nodded. "Yeah cause spending time with Stronghold, glow stick, and Popsicle really doesn't constitute either and you are turning into a softy spending time with us girls." She mocked him leaning down from her sitting position to give him a small kiss.

"Really?" Warren asked.

Billy giggled. "What's Magenta's favourite store in the mall?"

"Hot Top…I really need to stop doing that." Warren laughed. The only reason he knew what any of their favourite stores was because Billy had convinced him to tag along with them to the mall one day. Will had been strung along as well and they were drug from one end of the mall to the other and back again for five hours straight.

"It's not a bad thing, but you and your reputation…"

"My reputation has been trashed since my fight with Lash, I'm not really worried about that anymore."

"Yeah guys don't even glance in my direction any more. Except that one kid who insists on imitating you, moron that he is." Billy laughed.

"BILLY GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT DOWN HERE!" Her mother called. Billy rolled her eyes and got up.

"You go make your call I have to go see my son." Billy smiled and walked out. Warren pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled his mom's cell number.

"Hey Chris just left I'm coming for dinner what'd you need?" Came the hasty answer.

Warren chuckled softly to himself and rubbed his brow. "Actually mom I was wondering if you'd go with me somewhere tomorrow after work of course."

"Me? You want to take your mother somewhere?" She asked jokingly.

"Well it's sort of beneficial to me more so than you, but yeah." Warren said.

"Sure I guess. Where?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when I pick you up at four."

"Warren you don't have a car."

"I'll ride the bus to your work and we'll go from there than." Warren replied.

"Alright fine. I'll see you later."

"And mom don't mention this tonight."

"You're acting strange honey are you alright?" Elena asked.

Warren smiled to himself. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok." And with that they both hung up. Warren lay on Billy's bed staring at her ceiling for a moment remembering back to something Billy said to him when they were younger.

_"I've always wanted a puppy. A rotweiler or a German Shepard." Billy told Warren when they passed the pet store following close behind their parents who were 'window shopping.'_

_"Ask you're mom?" Thirteen year old Warren said._

_Billy shook her head. "Mom doesn't care for dogs, says they're to messy and she says I'm not old enough to take care of one."_

_"Get a cat."_

_"I'm not a cat person." Billy said sadly. _

_Warren sighed. "Well maybe someday I'll get you a puppy, when you least expect it."_

_Billy giggled. "You don't have to. I'll have one someday when I live on my own. Maybe a couple."_

_Warren just shrugged the offer off and they continued on talking behind their parents._

Warren got up and went down stairs and into his room looking for his sketchpad he closed and locked his door and started sketching what his minds eye was seeing. He didn't really want to go see his dad tomorrow he just needed an excuse to tell Billy.

About an hour and a half passed and there was a knock at his door. "Warren dinner." Billy said and he heard her footsteps wonder away. He looked at his sketchpad with a smirk on his face and closed it sticking it in his closet. _It's gotta be perfect._ He thought walking out of his room to join everyone including his mother for dinner.

"So Billy what are your plans for your birthday?" Elena asked kindly.

Billy grinned brightly. Her birthday was Thursday and it meant that she was turning eighteen and soon after that Cooper would come live with her. "Haven't got any. You know I'm not big on birthdays." Billy said smiling. "I'll probably just go bug Warren at work maybe get free food." She looked at him next to her and he gave her a wink.

"You have to do something on your birthday." Elena insisted.

"Actually I'm making plans for her birthday." Everyone looked at Warren like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" They all asked including Billy.

Warren shrugged and nodded. "We are dating isn't it customary for the boyfriend to do something nice for his girlfriend on her birthday?" He joked.

"You wouldn't let me make a big deal of your birthday in January." Billy smirked at him.

"This is different." Warren said smirking at her.

Billy frowned at him teasingly. "How?"

"Just is."

"Whatever."

"Fine."

Dinner soon ended and Chris, Karen and Cooper had to leave. Elena helped Billy clean up the mess that had been made by Cooper in the living room and than she to left. Warren got in the shower while Billy waited for Iz to get home. She arrived at eight thirty and Billy stood up inspecting the two who stood just inside the closed front door.

"You're late." Billy said. "Be glad Warren's in the shower right not Tristan."

Iz looked at her and she was smiling. "We lost track of time. I swear that's all it was."

"Promise?" Billy said.

Iz nodded. "Promise." She turned to Tristan and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow at school." She said to him brightly.

Tristan smiled. "Yeah see ya." He left and Iz turned to Billy and practically skipped over jumping on her giving her a hug.

"It went that good?" Billy laughed almost falling backwards, but catching herself. Iz let her go and she was grinning so big Billy was certain her face would stick like that if she wasn't careful.

"He took me to the park and we sat and just talked after the movie. I mean really we just sat and talked…holding hands…and it was just so not what I expected and he was so nice. We lost track of time sitting there and we didn't realize what time it was until his brother called at eight fifteen to find out where he was." Iz explained.

Billy smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time. What movie did you see?"

Iz and Billy sat on the couch talking about the date until Warren came out of the bathroom dressed ready for bed. "Hey Ren.' Iz said kindly.

"Sketch. Have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's nice." Warren plopped down in the recliner turning the tv on and Billy and Iz went back to their conversation.

Next Day:

"So Warren where are you taking me?" Elena asked looking over at her son who had taken her keys and was driving the truck.

Warren looked over. "You wont get overly excited or mad if I tell you?"

"Why would I?" She asked rationally.

"How old was dad when he proposed to you?"

"Eighteen."

"How old am I?" Warren asked.

"Eighteen." Elena looked at her son with a stunned expression. "Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" She asked.

Warren let a small smile grace his lips. "That I'm gonna propose to Billy, yeah." He said.

A bright smile was permanently etched on Elena's face all the way to the jewellers that Warren had gone to, to get Billy's Christmas gifts. "So why am I here?" She asked getting out of the truck and walking into the store with Warren.

"You helped me with her Christmas present and I'll need help with this." He told her.

"Well first you have to determine you're budget." Elena told him.

Warren shrugged. "Imagine there isn't one."

"Warren…"

"Mom I've been working at the paper lantern since I was fifteen without actually paying bills, where do you think that most of my money goes?"

"Into the bank." Elena said smiling. "Smart boy."

Warren rolled his eyes and they started looking around at the rings in the glass display cases. "It has to be simple but nice."

"What about this?" Elena asked pointing to a ring in the case. One of the employees came over.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Warren saw the ring his mother was talking about and she asked the employee to please pull it out for them for better viewing. The ring was 4mm wide fourteen karat white gold band with two rows of small emeralds encrusted around the band. Elena saw the smile on Warren's face and asked how much the ring was.

After a while they left the store ring in hand. "That didn't take long." Elena laughed softly.

Warren chuckled. "Yeah but how are you supposed to know someone's ring size?" He asked.

"Honey don't worry if it doesn't fit just bring her back and they'll have it resized for free." Elena got in the truck and Warren drove off.

"Will you hold it for me till Thursday?" Warren asked handing her the small bag.

Elena nodded. "Sure. Am I allowed to know how you plan to do this?"

Warren told her his plan for Thursday and Elena couldn't help but smile. She didn't know her son could be so…romantic and sweet, but she should've guess his father had once been like that. He probably still was.

Wednesday:

"Warren what are you doing in a pet store?" Layla asked walking in. Warren had called and asked her to meet him at a pet store before his shift and he was standing there looking at the small puppies they kept in the kennels. (AN: I'm not really sure about this since I haven't ever seen a pet store with dogs, only cat's)

Warren looked at Layla. "I need your help."

"With what?" She asked walking over and standing next to him. He pointed to one small kennel.

"Jack Russell terrier…" And pointed to another. "Dalmatian. If you were Billy who wanted a German Shepard or Rotweiler as a kid, which would be best?"

"These aren't the dogs she wanted." Layla commented.

"Yeah I know, but she didn't expect to have a small kid around a big dog so soon." Warren commented back. "Not saying it wouldn't work I'd just prefer to be safer and she really likes any dogs."

Layla nodded and looked between the two kennels. Both puppies were adorable. The Jack Russell was small with a white base coat and orange spots, and probably wouldn't get any bigger than 17 lbs or so and the Dalmatian was adorable to. It was all white and would eventually get black spots on its coat and get to be about maybe 50 to 60 lbs in size.

"I can't pick their both cute." Layla said. "And they're both very different. One will be small and the other will be medium sized, but they'd both do well with kids."

Warren nodded. "That's my predicament."

Layla laughed softly. "Well you could just get both." She said sarcastically.

Warren looked over at her smirking. "Great idea. She always wanted a dog, I'll make up for lost time and get her two."

"Warren I was kidding." Layla insisted. "You can't get two puppies."

"Why not?" He asked. "Besides two dogs would be equal to one of the others that she actually wanted, she'll be happy."

"You are insane getting two puppies. Do you know what it's like cleaning up after dogs?"

"So house training will be the most important."

"Have you ever trained a dog?"

"Can't be that hard." Layla heard the door chime and looked over seeing Will walk in.

"Hey." He said walking over to them. "Why am I picking you up here?" Will asked.

"Warren needs help picking a dog out for Billy." Layla informed her boyfriend.

"Why you getting her a dog?" Will asked.

"Cause tomorrows her birthday and she's always wanted a dog. So I'm going to get both of them." The girl came over and smiled.

"Made any decisions yet?" She asked nicely.

Warren nodded. "I want both of them."

"The Jack Russell and the Dalmatian?" The girl asked. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"You must really love whoever your getting these dogs for, cause two puppies in one home will be interesting." She giggled. Warren snorted back laughter and said goodbye to Layla and Will and went about purchasing the puppies for his girlfriend.

Warren carried the pups out in carriers and put them in the extended back seat of his mother's truck and drove over to her place. She had agreed to stash the dog until the next day.

_I can't wait to see the look on her face._ Warren thought with a small grin as he continued to drive to his mother's.


	25. Say Something

Chapter 25:

Billy woke up and started getting ready for school. Her birthday was today and Layla had somehow or other found out the day before and called and asked what kind of cupcakes Billy preferred. Thinking off the top of her head Billy told her that she'd eat chocolate one's if she insisted on making them. Layla agreed and they had gotten off the phone around ten.

Now she was ready to go and she went downstairs and saw that Warren's door was still shut and his bathroom door was open. Normally this time in the morning it was the opposite. All though she hadn't seen much of him the last few nights. Tuesday and Wednesday he had work right after school and Monday he had gone to see his father. _I wonder if he's up to something_. Billy thought silently.

She knocked on his door. "Warren!" She called.

"Just a sec!" Was the reply. Billy rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of juice from the fridge and a muffin from the container on the counter. She sat down at the breakfast bar munching on her food. The bus wouldn't be there for another half an hour at least. Iz was still in the upstairs bathroom finishing getting ready for school.

The doorbell rang and Billy got up stuffing apiece of poppy seed muffin in her mouth to answer it. "Hey!" She said letting Tristan in. "She's upstairs." She added after swallowing her bite of food.

"Thanks." Tristan jogged upstairs.

"KNOCK FIRST!" Billy called. She heard the small tapping and then looked up and saw Iz answer the door. They headed down the stairs together Iz throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder with one hand holding Tristan's with the other.

"We're going to school." Iz said passing Billy to the door.

"Drive safely. If I hear about any unsafe driving it's back to the bus Iz." Billy told her.

"Yes I know. Hey are we going driving tomorrow after school?" She asked Billy. Billy nodded.

"And I think next Friday is that appointment of yours." She added.

IZ nodded and smiled at Billy. "See you after school." She said and her and Tristan were out the door and to his car before Billy could wave a goodbye.

She closed the front door and went back to her breakfast at the breakfast bar just as Warren's bedroom door opened. He walked out messenger bag in hand no leather jacket since it had warmed up out side, just his usual black shirt with a white and/or red undershirt, jeans and his black boots. "Morning." He said sitting down next to Billy pecking a quick kiss to her cheek.

Billy handed him some muffin and he at it. "Morning." She replied. "How was work last night? I didn't even hear you come in." She said.

"I worked overtime again." Warren said. When in actuality he had started much later so to get his full amount of hours he worked later.

Billy nodded. "Ok." She said hopping off the bar stool and grabbing her bottle of juice. "We should get to the bus stop." She said. Warren went to the fridge grabbing a cranberry juice and left out the front door locking it behind him with Billy leading the way.

"So happy birthday." Warren said slinging his free arm around her shoulder.

Billy looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. What's with you? You are in far too good of mood and we haven't even had sex for over a week." She teased him.

Warren shrugged and smiled down at her. "Nothing. I can't smile in your presence now?" He joked.

"No smile all you want. I was just saying. So what are your plans tonight?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do dinner and maybe a movie." Warren said as they reached the stop and just stood waiting.

Billy giggled. "Typical boy girl date." She teased.

Warren kissed her temple. "Don't you want to be typical just for one night?" He asked sarcastically.

Billy looked up at him with her beautiful bright green eyes and smiled. "Typical would be nice if only for one night." She said sweetly.

"Agreed." Warren smirked at her.

Billy got this funny feeling that he had something more planned but she just passed it off thinking she was being overly thoughtful. Whatever Warren had planned was probably better left as a surprise rather than ruin it by bugging him all day. They got on the bus when it came and flew off to school.

Layla had a plastic tub in her lap on the bus and Billy just laughed seeing not actually thinking Layla would've made her cupcakes, but why not? Honestly it was Layla after all.

They arrived at school went through their classes turning in final essays and projects they had been working on through out the trimesters and than went to lunch. Layla had out done herself on the cupcakes making each with an exquisite piped on flower design. Billy thanked her for the gesture.

By the time they were back on the bus Layla finally thought to ask what her plans were for the night. "Warren's taking me out." Billy answered.

That Night:

"You ready?" Warren asked walking out of his room.

Billy giggled. "Did you put cologne on?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Warren smirked at her grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house. He got in the driver's seat unlocking the passenger door so she could get in as well.

"So where are you taking me?" Billy asked.

"First I have to pick up an order at the paper lantern and then to the park."

Billy looked at him skeptically. "Dare I say you're being romantic?" She teased him.

Warren chuckled. "I'm not completely stupid you know. I can do nice things for you like I told everyone on Sunday."

"Why do I get the feeling I should've dressed nicer for this?" Billy laughed softly.

"You're perfect." Warren said thoughtfully making a smile appear on Billy's face.

"Thanks." She said as pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Warren stopped at the Paper Lantern and ran in to get his order and than they were off to the park. Once they were there he took her over to a table close to the small pond that was lit by a street lamp. Billy's phone began to ring and she pulled it from her sweater jacket pocket.

_So I put my arms around you around you. And I hope that I will do no wrong. My eyes are on you they're on you. And I hope that you won't hurt me. _

Billy loved that song. She had heard it on some show and immediately downloaded it and made it her ring tone. "Hello?" She answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Billy pulled the phone away from her ear with a big grin on her face. When it went silent she brought it back.

"Thanks guys. But hey can we talk later?" Billy asked as she sat down while Warren took out the little containers of food and chopsticks.

"What? Why?" Sam and Maria asked at the same time.

Billy smiled. "Cause I'm having birthday dinner with Warren."

"So?" They exclaimed. Warren reached over the table taking the phone from her hand and brought it to his ear.

"She'll call you guys back later." He said.

"Hey that's not fair we knew her…well…" Sam trailed off. "Shut it hothead." She said fakely frustrated at him.

Warren regretted mentioning that he hated the nickname Boomer had given him freshmen year to Sammi, cause now that is what she insisted on calling him. "Bye." And he hung up turning the phone off.

"Hey my mom might call."

"Than she'll get voicemail like everyone else. It's not romantic if you keep getting phone calls." Warren smirked at her.

"But you just hung up on Sammi and Maria. I haven't spent a birthday without them since I moved to Laguna they are going to give me an ear full for that stunt." Billy said grinning at him.

Warren just rolled his eyes and sat down. "Eat your food." He instructed her playfully.

"Make me." She replied teasingly. Warren grabbed a peace of stir-fried broccoli with his chopsticks and held it out to her. Billy scoffed. "Like I'm going to eat from your chopsticks." She mocked him in a playfully 'whatever' gesture.

Warren waved the broccoli in her face for a bit. "We make-out and you're worried about sharing chopsticks? I know you want the broccoli it's your favourite vegetable." He said enticingly.

Billy bit the broccoli off the chopstick smirking at him as she picked up her own and started picking at her container of food. "I hate that you know me so well." She grumped jokingly picking out some vegetables from the container and eating them.

"Secretly you love it." He replied smirking at her.

Billy grinned at him. "Yeah I do." She admitted. "So how was your visit with your father the other day?" She asked not really having the chance to ask the last couple days both having been busy in school and out.

Warren picked some more at her food avoiding eye contact cause he knew if he lied to her eye to eye she'd figure it out. "Good."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Guy stuff."

"Like?"

"Guy stuff you probably shouldn't share with your girlfriend." He replied.

Billy looked at him sceptically. "Why? We share everything."

"Well not exactly everything." Warren said looking up.

"What haven't I told you?" Billy asked him.

Warren shrugged. "Ok there are just certain guy things I don't share with you."

"You spaz." Billy accused jokingly. "Not like I can't read you like a book anyways, by the way I'm not stupid."

"What?" Warren asked.

Billy grinned at him. "Your hiding something have been for a few days. You don't really spend that much time with me at school and you purposely take extra shifts at the restaurant to avoid me. So what are you hiding?" She asked him sweetly.

Warren shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Uh huh. Look me in the eye and say that?" Billy asked of him.

_Shit._ Warren thought silently as he lifted his head and smiled at her. "I'm not hiding anything." He said maintain his cool nature.

"And I'm the queen of Sheba."

"Your majesty." He teased.

Billy set her food down setting her arms on the table and looked at him intensely. "Not funny."

"Not telling."

"So you are hiding something?"

"Can't it just be a surprise?"

"A surprise?"

"Yes you know for your birthday?" Warren said smirking at her.

Billy gave him an easy frown and then her lips twitched upwards into a grin. "Fine. So when do I get my surprise than?" She asked.

Warren looked at his watch. "Not for another ten minutes." He said.

"What?" Billy said confused.

"It'll be here in ten minutes." Warren said.

Billy looked at him. "It'll be here, as in it's going to walk or drive itself, pumpkin are you on drugs?" She asked him jokingly sweet.

Warren frowned at her lightly and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and eat your food B."

"Fine." Billy went silent and picked at her carton of food occasionally glancing at him. It was kind of hard to read him because he kept his eyes on his food and kept this calm about himself and his body temperature. So if he was nervous or excited she couldn't tell.

"I'll be right back." Warren got up a few minutes later and started for the parking lot area. Billy really couldn't see it though it being dark and trees everywhere blocking her view.

Billy got up and grabbed her phone from the table so any passers by wouldn't take it and went and looked out on the small pond. _What's he got planned?_ Billy pondered silently.

Rustling from behind her made her turn around and she saw Warren walking towards her with two small puppies on separate leashes and she smiled. "You got me dogs?" She said brightly walking towards him.

"I couldn't decide which one to get you so I got them both."

"Warren they probably cost a fortune you didn't have to get me dogs." She said kneeling down to pet the puppies. They had dog tags so she started to look and see if they already had names when something dangling from the littlest collar, a Jack Russell terrier it looked to be, caught her attention. She lifted the dangling ribbon and found a ring.

Billy untied it and held it in her hand and looked up at Warren and found that he was holding a piece of sketch paper that had 'Will you marry me?' Written on it in decorative writing with a small picture of a guy down on his knee and a girl standing above him looking down. Billy stood up looking at Warren speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Would you say something please?" Warren asked looking at her.

Billy felt like a fish out of water the way her mouth opened and closed and than repeated the action several times. She saw Warren set the paper on the table they had been sitting and turned back to look at her.

Stepping around the puppies Billy came close to him and took his free hand and set the ring in his palm. "For me to say yes to that…" She held up her left hand to him. "You have to put it on my finger." She said jokingly and Warren sighed in relief thinking she was giving it back saying no to his proposal.

Warren slipped the ring on its intended finger and held her hand in his. "Is that a yes than?" He asked looking down at her.

Billy smiled brightly and nodded. "It's a yes." She said and giggled faintly.

Warren leaned down kissing her lips and she released his hand bringing them both up to cup his cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Billy moaned softly at the velvet touch of his tongue slipping against hers and he broke away slowly. "Happy birthday B."

Billy grinned against his lips pulling away a bit to look in his eyes. "I love you so much flame boy." She said sincerely.

"I love you too." Warren gave her a soft kiss and they broke away again and Billy brought her left hand in front of her face and looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "You like it?" Warren asked.

Billy nodded. "It's beautiful."

"That's what I was doing Monday. I took my mom with me to the jewellers."

"I knew you were hiding something."

"But…"

"But I'm surprised and very happy. Thank you so much." Billy gave him gentle kisses for a few minutes until one of the dogs barked at them. Billy looked down and saw them sitting at her feet. "You really got me dogs?"

"Yeah they're really yours. And they need names for their tags and papers."

Billy smiled. "Let's pondered that back at home." She grabbed the leashes and the drawing Warren had done to ask her to marry him and stood aside while he cleaned up their food mess through it in the trash. Billy followed him with the puppies just pulling her on the leash towards the parking lot. "How'd you get them here."

"Mom brought the." Warren told her putting his arm around her waist.

"What are they?"

"Jack Russell and a Dalmatian. Not exactly a German Shepard or a rot but they equal on of them together." Warren joked.

Billy turned to him and smiled. "They're wonderful thank you." She said happily. "They'll need stuff though." She said.

Warren shook his head. "Actually I got all that yesterday when I got them. It's in the trunk." He said pointing to her mustang. Billy put the puppies in the front seat with her and Warren and Warren drove off to their place.


	26. Sweetest and Worst things ever!

Chapter 26:

Billy and Warren each walked in the front door of their place carrying a puppy. "What's wrong with patches?" Warren asked jokingly.

Setting the small Dalmatian down Billy turned to look at Warren. "It's not unique. Everyone names their Dalmatians patches, and spot and lucky and stuff I want something different." Billy said. "How many people do you know named Cooper?"

"None except Cooper." Warren said setting the little Jack Russell down on the floor. They started running around the apartment sniffing madly at the carpet and toppling over their little feet if they moved to fast. Typical puppy behavior if you would.

"Exactly. And my puppies are no different." Billy said smiling as she sat down on the floor with the puppies and played with them a bit. She lifted the little girl Dalmatian up and it licked her knows. "Psyche." She said to herself.

Warren was sitting on the floor now watching her play with the dogs and when her heard her say Psyche he got confused. "What?"

"Psychokinesis is another word for telekinesis and that's what Psyche is short for. How many dogs do you know named psyche?" She said smiling at him as she set the puppy she held down.

Warren chuckled faintly. "So you're a psycho kinetic?" He joked.

"Put a cork in it flame boy." Billy laughed softly and picked up the Jack Russell and knew instantly what she wanted to name her. "Nyala. It's Indonesian for Flame. Well in the sense of the bright light of something burning."

"How do you know that?" Warren asked.

Billy shrugged. "When I was younger you said I couldn't name my pet Warren so I found something better." She said smirking at him.

"Oh right when you wanted to name that hamster after me." Warren nodded. "Did that thing die?"

"No I sold it to my neighbor before we left." Billy told him holding Nyala in her arms. "So now they have names. Psyche and Nyala what a pair." She joked. She pulled out her cell and turned it back on before she forgot she had to call and make sure Iz wasn't out this late with Tristan and in fact she was at Tru's house like she said.

"Four missed calls from Sam, Sam, Maria, Sam and Mitch sent me three text messages, how much you want to bet they are from Maria and Sam."

"How could he send you text messages he isn't old enough for a cell phone." Warren said.

Billy nodded. "He sends them through his yahoo messenger." Billy told him. Warren nodded in understanding. Billy speed dialed Iz and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"You better be in Tru's room either a) watching a movie, b) finishing up any and all homework or c) talking about boys. Which is it?" Billy joked.

"A actually. We're watching the Texas chainsaw massacre." Iz told her. "Tru nearly jumped out of her skin when he…"

"Hook the guy like a fish?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. That was so gory but cool. She almost clawed my arm off." Iz laughed.

Billy giggled. "That's great. So no sneaking off tonight to be with Tristan k? You don't want to be like me."

"What's wrong with being like you? You are the coolest adult I know." Iz said kindly.

Smiling Billy rolled her eyes. "That's right I'm an adult now huh?"

"Technically." Iz laughed.

"Anyways you catch my drift. No sneaking out anywhere. And call in the morning on your way to school. I don't want to even hear about you ditching to go anywhere."

"Got it. Happy birthday since I didn't say it this morning. Too caught up in my boyfriend and all."

"You just like calling him that. And thank you." Billy smiled.

"Welcome. You're present is on my bed."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I did. So open it later k. And I should go Tru's commenced to pelting me with popcorn till I'm off the phone."

Billy laughed. "Have fun." And with that she hung up. She held the sidekick up and took a picture of Warren and the puppies and scooted over to sit by him as she sent the picture to Sam and Maria's cell phones. And as expected a moment later the phone rang. "Hello."

"He hung up on us." Sam and Maria said.

"But he did it to treat me to a romantic evening for my birthday." Billy said.

"So?" Maria and Sam said. "We're your bestie's he's not allowed to hang up on us only you are." Sam said.

Billy laughed. "He got me puppies for my birthday." As she said this Warren slipped Nyala into her lap and Psyche lay in his as he put his arm around Billy's shoulder.

"We saw. They're cute." Maria assured.

Billy grinned. "You'll never guess what else he did for my birthday."

"Bought you edible underwear?" Sam asked.

"Sam not all of us are that kinky." Billy laughed softly. "No it was much sweeter." She said looking over at Warren. And then down to her left hand that was petting the now snoozing puppy in her lap.

"Well just tell us." Maria said.

"You aren't going to believe me so I'll send a picture first." They all hung up and Billy took a picture of her left hand and sent it and waited for the call.

When the song rang out she answered and heard and very loud oh my god on the other line. "Is that on the right finger?" Maria asked in shock.

Billy smiled. "Yeah."

"He didn't." Sam said incredulously.

"He did." Billy replied getting a kiss on the cheek from Warren as she listened to Sam and Maria scream in the background. "Guys!" They stopped and she continued. "It was so sweet you have no idea."

"Who knew hothead could be romantic?" Sam asked rhetorically joking.

Billy giggled and looked at Warren. "I knew." She smiled and he looked at her unsure of what they were saying but she gave him a reassuring smile and leaned up giving him a kiss.

"So when?" Maria asked.

Billy scoffed. "I just got engaged I dunno when." She said making a funny face at Warren and he chuckled.

"Does anyone else know?" Maria questioned.

"No. Mom and Dad don't Elle knows, but no one else." Billy told them.

"This is seriously the shit. I call maid of honor!" Sammi said brightly.

Billy giggled. "Oh yeah I can picture you walking down whatever aisle drunk off your ass from the night before at the bachelorette party where you proceeded to have fun for the both of us." Warren looked over at her. 'What?' He mouth with a look of amusement and wonder on his face.

A smile put him at ease and 'I'll tell you later' mouthed to him helped as well. "So what are you saying Ria is going to be the maid of honor?" Sammi asked feigning hurt.

"No I'm saying I dunno. I don't know even when we want to get married. We're eighteen you nutcases. It could be a year or two before we actually get married."

Sammi and Maria both giggled at her. "Well you let us know. We should go we have early morning detention again." Maria informed Billy.

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know set the fire alarms off thus setting off the sprinklers and destroying half the student bodies lap tops. Principle was not amused." Maria laughed.

"And Maria's mom was not amused when she heard either." Sam informed her. "My mom well she hasn't stopped yelling randomly from the kitchen since she found out."

Billy laughed. "You two. Don't tell anyone yet k? I'm making a special trip down there soon with Iz and I'll stop in and tell everyone then k?"

"Fine. But this secret is too good. Milk will definitely get it out of me with persuasive abilities is it alright to tell them." Sam said. Billy knew what she meant by persuasive abilities and rolled her eyes.

"Them only."

"K. Bye! Congratulations!" Maria and Sam said brightly.

"Thanks." Billy ended the call setting the phone on the floor next to her lap.

"So what's this about a bachelorette party?" Warren asked.

Billy laughed softly as she petted Nyala in her lap. "Sam mentioned she wanted to be maid of honor and I joked that she'd walk down the aisle or whatever drunk from the bachelorette party the night before."

"So does that mean you're having one?" Warren grinned.

"I hope not. But if Maria and Sam…sorry Sam has anything to do with it I will." Billy joked.

Warren kissed her temple and Billy turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I can't believe you said yes." Warren said.

"I can't believe you asked me." Billy retorted playfully.

Warren grinned at her. "There's something else that I thought I'd ask and if this is overstepping you can say no."

"What?" Billy asked.

"Well you know Cooper's a part of this…"

"Yeah so?" Billy asked slightly defensive. "You know if you want me you get him."

"Yeah I know… that wasn't what I was going to say." Warren said.

"Oh."

Warren looked into her spectacular green iris' and gave a small genuine smile. "Well I was thinking that since you and I are going to get married that maybe I could adopt him as my son, you know? Like give him my last name so when he gets older…" Warren was cut off from speaking cause Billy had moved Nyala from her lap and crushed her lips against his. Warren consciously thought to move the puppy from his lap as well, and quickly did so and fell back on the floor from the force of Billy's kiss.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" Billy chanted between kisses and then sat up a little smiling at him. "That is the sweetest offer I've ever heard." She said happily. "Do you mean it?"

Warren nodded and sat up Billy seated on his lap. "Well yeah I mean you are going to be my wife and he's going to be part of our family so why not."

Billy couldn't help but smile. "You know I don't plan to lie to him about his real father right?"

"And I wouldn't expect you to. I'm just saying while Mike didn't love you enough to stay for Cooper I love you more than enough to make Cooper my son." Warren saw a small tear run down Billy's cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb.

Billy looked at him smiling. "Did I ever tell you Cooper's middle name?" She asked him. Warren got confused and bit but shook his head. "It's Andrew. I would've used Warren but it didn't go well and if I rearranged them it would be kind of weird." She giggled.

Warren smirked at her. "You gave him my middle name?"

"Yeah. I mean after all we did know each other for fourteen years before we stopped talking and besides everything about you was the complete opposite of Mike and so is my son. So I named him Cooper Andrew."

"Cooper Andrew Peace has a nice ring to it." Warren joked.

Billy smiled. "C. A. P. his initials with be cap…that is funny."

"Billy Maree (pronounced Marie, but I like my spelling more it's different) Peace." Warren said softly.

"I like the sound of that." Billy said kissing him passionately. Warren moaned softly when she nipped his lip and he opened his mouth willingly inviting her in to explore while he did the same.

Next Morning:

Billy lay in bed watching Warren sleep with her head rested on his chest. She would occasionally glance down at her engagement ring. _Engagement._ Billy thought brightly.

Something occurred to Billy the moment she thought about her engagement and what Warren had offered the night before. _Barron._ She thought silently and gave a small smile at the idea that came to her. It was still very early and school wasn't to start for at least another two hours, and they at least had an hour and a half before the buses arrived. Warren started to steer and Billy looked up from her ring resting her hand lightly atop his bare abdomen.

"Morning." Billy whispered softly sitting up and kissing his cheek. A soft bark came from the bathroom across the hall. Billy and Warren had set up a small baby gate across the bathroom door and stuck the puppies inside so that if they missed the small pee pad that was laid out for them it would be easier to clean up. Billy rolled over slightly and reached over onto the floor grabbing her boy short underwear and Warren's black t-shirt. She slipped both on before getting out of the bed and going towards the bathroom she picked both puppies up and brought them back putting them on the bed with her and Warren.

Billy lay back down while the puppies roamed the bed sniffing every inch of the blankets. "Morning." Warren finally replied. "Come to your senses yet?" Warren smirked at her.

"That isn't funny. I'm not crazy for wanting to marry you." She grinned.

Warren chuckled and rolled facing her giving her a tender kiss. "I was just kidding. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Very well after we finally fell asleep." She said smirking at him referring to the passionate hours they spent in bed making love and holding each other.

Warren grinned at her as Psyche nudged her way through the gap between them and snuggled up Nyala following close behind with a soft yip. "I have a feeling once they're house broke they aren't going to sleep anywhere but a bed." He joked.

Billy smiled and nodded. "Probably. You know what I was thinking about before you woke up."

"That we should have another go before we go to school." He said cheekily.

Billy rolled her eyes. "You'd think four times would be enough but oh no!" She said sarcastically. "No actually I was thinking about your dad."

"Ok that's a little creepy." Warren teased her.

"No you oaf, as in he's not going to be around much longer."

"Yes B I know this what are you getting at." Warren said completely confused at this point.

"My dad told me once after I got pregnant that every father wants grandkids at some point and I figure since you're going to give Cooper your last name anyway that maybe I dunno we could take Cooper to meet him." Billy said thoughtfully. "I mean he's already going to miss so much why not give him one last something great. I mean it's not like Cooper's every going to know Mr. Caine and you know I think of your dad as family so…"

"B you're babbling." Warren laughed.

Billy smiled. "Yeah."

"I think it's a nice idea."

"You do?" Billy asked.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. I mean it's a really great idea and I think he'd really like that."

"No matter that Cooper's not actually yours?" Billy asked.

Warren grinned at her. "No but he's yours and you know my father treated you like another kid when we were growing up."

Billy nodded. "Yeah."

"We should get up and get ready we have to leave for the bus in hour." Warren said glancing at his alarm clock.

Billy agreed and got up grabbing Psyche and Warren reached down putting on his boxers before getting out of bed and taking Nyala to the bathroom where Billy had replaced Psyche. "Should I put my ring on another finger?" Billy asked heading upstairs for clothes.

"Why?"

"Warren its kind of obvious on my ring finger don't you think?" She said turning and grinning at him at the bottom of the stairs. Warren climbed them till he stood at her eye level being one step down from her.

"So let people talk doesn't really matter does it?" He asked smiling at her.

Billy leaned in giving him a kiss and shook her head. "No it doesn't."

Warren gave her another quick kiss and headed back downstairs to change for school. Billy went to her room and readied herself as well.

They got the puppies some more water and food and kept them in the bathroom before heading off to school. "I hope they'll be ok alone." Billy thought out loud before the bus came.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Warren assured.

"So how exactly did Layla find out about my birthday?" Billy asked him before the bus came to its stop.

"That would be my fault. I asked for her advice on the dogs, but she wasn't any help."

Billy shook her head smiling. "Figures." They got on the bus and the usual morning chatter while commencing to read rolling stone or some book began.

School:

Billy walked in to the girl's bathroom and over to the sink to wash her hands after Warren had accidentally spilled his drink on her. She had used her powers to remove the liquid substance from her clothes and then a towel to remove the buddle of juice from the desk where she had set it.

"Billy." Liz said standing at the other sink having come out of a stall.

"Hey Liz." Billy said nicely. After their talk that day on the sidewalk they had committed to being civil to one another. Billy slipped her ring off and set it on the back of the sink and turned the faucet on.

"Nice ring." Liz commented kindly.

Billy looked at it and then Liz while she rinsed the orange soap from her palm lathering her hands and rinsing them off as she went along. "Yeah. It's a birthday gift from Warren."

"It's beautiful." Liz said.

"Thanks."

"So um there's this rumor going around…"

"Warren and I are engaged? Or is it the I have a child one?"

"You know about them?

"Of course." Billy laughed.

Liz gave a wary smile and dried her hands with a paper towel. "Either of them true?" She asked.

Bill nodded. "Warren and I are actually engaged, but that doesn't mean we plan to elope in the next week or anything."

Liz smiled. "That's great. You guys really seem to uh fit together. I have a really weird question."

"K?" Billy asked laughing softly.

"Someone from school saw you singing in the park, her's names Rebecca Clear and she said you had a really great voice and I was wondering if you would sing at the prom?"

"Well I would but my band mates are civilians."

"We could provide a back up band."

"I don't sing without my friends. I can't it just doesn't work. I'm sorry."

Liz nodded and gave a soft sigh. "If I could get principle Power's to agree to let them come with you would you do it?"

Billy shrugged. "I guess, but why me?"

"Finding a band is a nightmare and prom is at the beginning of may a little over a month away."

Billy smiled and nodded. "If you can get powers to agree to it I guess I could do it. I'm not even sure if Warren and I were planning on attending, but I don't see why not."

"Thank you. I'll let you know by Monday." Liz said. Billy grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Got a pen?"

Liz pulled one from her purse and handed it to her. "This is my cell number, encase you need to call." Billy handed her the slip her pen back.

"Thanks. See ya." And Liz left the bathroom. Billy looked in the mirror wondering what she might just have gotten herself into and than headed back to class. Sitting down in her fifth period next to Warren she groaned listening to her teacher drone on and on about the next trimester and what they would be learning starting on Monday.

When the bell rang Warren, Billy, Will and Layla were practically the last people out of class do to being in the back of the room. "What took you so long in the bathroom?" Warren asked as they walked to the gym. It was a save the citizen day.

"Liz was in there and we started talking."

"You guys aren't like gal pals right?" Warren teased.

Billy looked up at him with a 'what are you on' look. "No of course not, but she did ask if I would sing at Prom."

"But you don't sing without Sam, Maria, Milk and Stephan." Warren said having learned this about her.

"That's what I said and she offered to talk to Powers. I'll know by Monday what she has to say." Billy told him.

Warren nodded. "Did we have prom plans?"

"Not that I'm aware of but it isn't till the beginning of May." Billy giggled.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Warren asked kissing her cheek. Billy turned her head capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"I'd like that. Our last chance and all." She laughed softly.

"Oh look it's the happy couple. Warren and Billy sitting in a tree…" Speed and Lash started to chant.

Billy glanced over at them just as they stepped in the gym doors. She could feel Warren's body begin to heat up. "We're in the gym…" Billy whispered with a smirk on her face as she leaned in to his ear.

Warren looked at her grinning catching her drift and he let three fireballs fly at them unexpectedly knocking them both on their asses. "Hothead!" Warren looked at Boomer and he frowned, but Warren just grinned and shrugged.

"We're in the gym." He remarked cockily.

"Save it for the game. You and Stronghold are playing the heroes so pick your opponents and go suit up." Boomer said and headed to his perch.

Billy looked at Warren and smiled sweetly. "So pumpkin who will it be?" She asked teasingly. She knew he didn't like the pet name pumpkin, but she was also trying to rile him up for the game a bit. Will came jogging over leaving the other's up at the top of the bleachers.

"Stronghold you up for another match with Limp and pork ass?" Warren asked.

Will grinned and nodded. "Sounds good. Coach we pick Lash and Speed!" Will shouted to Boomer.

"Suit up!" He yelled back. Warren kissed Billy quickly and they he and Will were off to change.

Billy made her way up to the top of the bleachers and sat between Layla and Magenta. "Five bucks says some get's their ass caught on fire." Magenta remarked jokingly.

"Warren still hasn't gotten over Lash's attempt to hit on me." Billy remarked. "So I wont take that bet." She added with a laugh.

"Layla any predictions?" Magenta asked.

Layla shook her head. "Lash and Speed are predictable I just hope Speed doesn't try the vortex on Warren again."

"Vortex?" Billy asked.

"Our first year Warren and Will went up against Speed and Lash and Speed ran a circle around Warren causing a vortex and for all oxygen around Warren to dissipate."

"That's not good." Billy muttered watching as the four boys walked on to the court.

"Keep it clean. You have two minutes to save the CITIZEN! GO!" Boomer used his sonic boom just as the buzzer went off. Billy, Magenta, Layla, Zach and Ethan sat and watched the mini battle ensue. Will flew up to get the citizen only to have Lash lasso him back with his arm. While Lash occupied Will speed went after Warren.

It wasn't hard for him to dodge Warren's fireballs now that he was expecting them. "Sit still!" Warren growled loud enough for everyone to here.

"Ha, ha what now Peace!" Speed laughed mockingly.

Warren stormed after him only to be knocked down when speed brushed passed him fast and knocked him hard in the side. Quickly getting up on his two feet Warren attempted it again. _Why do I always get him? _Warren thought silently. _Cause he's the one that can piss you off the most._ He told himself.

Warren tried to watch Speed but he was moving to fast for Warren's vision until he started to run in a circle around him once again. _Oh no._ Warren thought. He looked passed the blur and saw the Will was tied up with Lash, almost literally they were in knots trying to out do one another.

His flames started to die out and Billy was starting to feel her heart constrict as he slowly started kneeling to the ground clutching at his throat. "Coach Boomer do something!" Billy yelled standing up in her seat.

"He's fine." Coach Boomer said faking assurance and being a dick at the same time. Billy was out of her seat in a flash running down the bleachers and around the arena to the outside area just beyond where Speed had Warren trapped. "Back to your seat Cornwall!" Boomer hollered.

"SHUT UP you arrogant oaf!" Billy shot back. She looked through the plexiglass and saw that Warren was now kneeling trying desperately to breath. "WILL!" She yelled when she saw him finally untangled. He turned looking at her and then to where she was pointing. He started in the direction but was slightly distracted a moment later when Lash came at him again.

"COACH!" Layla and Magenta stood up yelling at him.

Billy saw he still did nothing and she looked at the scene angrily. "Knock it off!" She yelled. The ground shook and the plexiglass that her hands were on broke into large dole pieces. Speed suddenly stopped and clutched at his neck gasping for air and Billy panicked. She jumped into the rink.

"Cornwall!" Boomer yelled.

Billy went over to Warren and saw him lying on the floor. She rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse. "He's unconscious." She said.

"What are you doing to me?" Speed gasped.

Billy looked at him. "How does it feel?" She asked angrily.

"Billy stop." The game had long since stopped and Will was coming over while Lash untangled his limbs. With just a thought Billy released speed from her clutches and turned to her unconscious boyfriend.

"He can barely breath." Billy said softly. She imagined his lungs filling with oxygen and his chest rose and fell a few times repeatedly until she stopped doing it and he was breathing on his own again normally. His pulse was strong again and she sat resting his head in his lap. Will told Layla to go get nurse Spex and she headed off with Magenta.

"Cornwall the game was almost over Speed was detaining the hero." Boomer said angrily walking towards them.

"I already told you to shut up you asshole. You almost got him killed. Do you know how it feels to not be able to breath and you start blacking out. Without oxygen pyrokenetics are more susceptible to death. They need more oxygen then normal heroes or sidekicks." Billy said glaring at him intensely.

"Boomer what is going on here?" Principle Powers walked in. Magenta had gotten her and Layla was right behind with Nurse Spex.

"I'll tell you what…he almost got Warren killed." Billy said angrily.

Powers looked at Boomer. "What happened?"

"Speed had Warren in another vortex and Boomer didn't stop it knowing that I was distracted." Will informed her.

"Warren could've died because of that." Billy said gently brushing the hair from his face.

Principle Powers looked at Boomer and then to the unconscious Warren. "My office Boomer now."

"The kid is almost indestructible he'll be fine." Boomer insisted.

"Almost indestructible or not you put the life of your student in danger." Billy snapped. "Without oxygen a pyrokenetic can not live. Indestructible or not."

Nurse Spex was looking Warren over. "He seems to be breathing all right now." She said checking him over with a stethoscope.

"That's Billy's doing." Will informed her. "She used her powers to pump air into his lungs."

Nurse Spex looked at her and Billy nodded. "Well my dear you did the right thing."

"She almost killed me." Speed claimed having recovered from the small constriction to his airway.

"Shut up." Magenta barked at him. "You almost and probably would've killed Warren if she hadn't have stopped you."

"Maybe allowing you two back into Sky high was a mistake." Principle Powers said looking at Lash and Speed. They hung their heads. "You'll have detention for a week and after that we will reevaluate the situation. Boomer my office immediately. Mr. Stronghold, Ms. Cornwall, please help nurse Spex get Mr. Peace to her office. Nurse Spex, inform his mother promptly. As for the rest of you students Mr. Medulla will watch the class, but there will be no more save this citizen today." Principle Powers said with an air of authority. Boomer walked out of the gym and than Powers led Speed and Lash to the detention room for the remainder of the class period.

Nurse Spex gave Billy and Will the go ahead to lift Warren up. Will took most of Warren's weight onto himself and Billy held him up on the opposing side as they walked to the nurses office with Spex leading the way quickly.


	27. Just Stuff

Chapter 27:

Billy paced waiting for Warren to wake up. _God is this what he felt when I was out._ Billy thought back to the icicle incident. Nurse Spex was at her desk phoning Elena and Will was outside the door with the others waiting.

A groan brought Billy to the present and she stopped pacing and walked towards the bed Warren was lying on. "Warren?" She asked softly.

"Why is my head pounding?" He said groggily lifting his hand up to his throbbing temple.

Billy helped him sit up and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "You blacked out on me. And you went over a minute without any oxygen. Boomer didn't stop speed."

"That explains it." Warren muttered.

"Other than your head how do you feel?"

"Kind of weak actually." Warren muttered. Nurse Spex walked over and smiled at Warren.

"Awake I see." Warren grunted in response. She reached over grabbing an oxygen mask and handed it to Warren. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. "You hold it or I will." Nurse Spex said.

Billy giggled softly. "Just do it. You're body is trying to recollect that lost oxygen."

Warren brought the mask up and inhaled a few deep breaths and pulled it away for a bit. "How long was I out?" He asked and put the mask back over his mouth. Nurse Spex gave them space.

"An hour and a half. I was worried out of my mind."

"So what happened?" Warren asked again removing the mask to speak and replacing it after he spoke.

Billy sighed. "I uh sort of used my powers on Speed and broke some plexiglass, all though that was an accident, and when I got to you, you were barely breathing so I used my powers to pump air into your lungs."

"What no heroic tale of CPR?" He kidded.

"No." Billy said softly. "But you missed out on me calling Boomer out. I'll probably get some sort of punishment."

"Why?"

"I told him to shut up twice and I referred to him as an arrogant oaf and an asshole." Billy told him.

Warren pulled the mask away and was smirking at her. "You what?"

"Well it's the truth. I mean who hasn't wanted to call him out? And besides any teacher who knows anything knows that lack of oxygen with a pyro is not good and he just let it continue."

"Was I that close?" Warren asked.

Billy looked down away from him sullenly picking at his jeans. Nurse Spex had insisted on changing him so Billy did that. It was slightly difficult but nothing she couldn't deal with. All though Warren might be slightly embarrassed about it later. "If he had kept going yeah probably. You're heart beat was too slow and you weren't breathing well."

"Well I seem to be fine now, my headache is gone and I don't feel too weak anymore." Warren replied kissing her forehead softly.

Billy lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "I did it again."

"What?"

"When I used my powers on Speed." Billy said quietly.

Warren set the mask in his lap and brought his hands up to her cheeks cupping them gently. "You were saving me, you did what you had to."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't want to let go. I only did cause Will told me to."

"But he's not dead, right?" Billy nodded in the affirmative that he was alive and well. "See."

"Warren you are ok to go home now." Nurse Spex said coming over and taking the oxygen mask from his hand. "Spend lots of time outside, at least for the next couple days give your body time to restore that extra oxygen before you fully power up." She handed him a sucker and he handed it to Billy.

They got up from the nurses bed and headed to the door. Billy handed Warren his messenger bag picking hers up as well. "How did I get dress?" Warren asked.

Billy looked up at him and smiled and he just laughed it off. "Nurse Spex kept insisting we change you and it was either her, Will or I and I figured it'd be embarrassing enough having to be changed so I wouldn't add salt to the wound and let the other two do it."

Warren chuckled and followed her out of the nurses office. Soon they were bombarded with questions. "Are you ok?" being the main one.

"I'm fine guys chill." Warren said holding up his hands and pushing everyone back from crowding around him.

"You should've seen Billy practically yell at Boomer it was awesome." Magenta said brightly.

"I bet it was." Warren said put his arm around Billy's shoulder wearing the smirk of a proud boyfriend.

Principle Powers walked up just before they all started to leave. "I see your feeling better Mr. Peace."

Warren shrugged. "Sure."

"Speed will be appropriately dealt with as well as Coach boomer. On behalf of sky high I apologize for today's occurrence…"

"Look it's not a big deal." Warren said.

"What?" Layla, Magenta and Billy shrieked.

Billy stepped out of his grasp in front of him. "Not a big deal?"

"Are you crazy?" Magenta added.

"You could've died." Layla put in.

Warren looked at them befuddled and then at the other guys. "When did they start doing that?"

"Shut up!" The three girls said in unison.

"It's not humorous Warren." Billy said glaring at him.

Warren put his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok calm down." Warren had noticed that the surrounding lockers had started to shake a little. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she closed her eyes somewhat taking in a deep breath and he pulled her to him against his chest and she sighed.

"I am very sorry Warren." Principle Powers said sincerely. Warren didn't let go of Billy but he nodded and Power's started off, but stopped. "And tell her when she's calm there will be no punishment for her actions." She said kindly.

"She is standing right here." Billy muttered making Warren chuckle softly. Powers gave a weak smile and headed away.

"Ok it's official. Billy is the only sky high student to ever get away with back talking coach Boomer." Magenta joked as they started down the hall. Billy hadn't let go of Warren, but she had adjusted so her head was buried in his shoulder and her arms around his waist, while his was around her shoulder.

Billy laughed softly lifting her head up. "I'd like to thank my mother and father for telling me it's ok to voice your opinions." She joked like she was winning an award.

"You think we could get the security tapes from the gym?" Magenta asked.

Everyone broke out in laughter than. "I don't think powers will just hand over the security tapes." Layla said. They reached he the bottom of the front steps of sky high and saw that Ron was waiting to take them home and they started in that direction.

"But it was awesome!" Zach exclaimed.

"How do you know so much about Pyro's?" Will asked.

Billy turned her face and looked at him with that 'are you stupid or just brain dead look?' that she cherished in her look repertoire, it's the one she had used many a time on Warren growing up and her parents. "I grew up with one." She said like it was a regular occurrence or the easiest explanation in the world.

"And now you're engaged to one." Warren smirked at her. They had told the others at lunch their good news, so they weren't so shocked by that comment.

"Exactly, so I have to know these things." Billy said.

"Besides it's kind of basic knowledge. I mean think about it really. Fire needs oxygen to burn so a pyrokenetic must use more than the necessary amount of oxygen any other person needs because it's part of what their bodies need to function and stay strong." Ethan explained.

"When you put it that way, it sounds a lot more complicated." Magenta commented.

"Yeah I like Billy's explanation better." Zach commented.

Billy looked at them. "What exactly did I say? It's all kind of fuzzy. I just remember calling him names."

"Without oxygen a pyrokenetic can not live. Indestructible or not." Layla stated. Billy looked at her. "What? It was a memorable simple speech." She said smiling at her.

Billy smiled. "I added the indestructible or not bit, but the first part is Elena's doing. It was always sort of just drilled in to us the things that weaken us so we knew what to avoid."

Warren nodded. "Yeah Billy's parents were just as bad." At this point they were all seated on the bus in the back even thought the front was empty and Ron was readying for take off.

"My parents use to tell me to stay away from bowls." Ethan joked.

"And mine told me not to go outside of the house or some kid might try and make me a pet." Magenta added.

They continued talking the entire bus ride home until Warren and Billy got off and headed for their house after making plans to meet up at the paper lantern for dinner later with their friends.

Billy and Warren walked in to their house and found Iz on the floor with the puppies laughing as Psyche chased down the rope toy that Warren had gotten at the pet store, and ran away hording it to himself. "I see you've met my puppies." Billy said setting her backpack down.

Iz looked and her and smiled. "Yeah. You guys are really late what happened?"

"Just a small accident at school nothing to worry about." Warren said before Billy could tell her the exact story.

Billy sat down on the floor and picked Nyala up. "This is Nyala and wherever Psyche got to…"

"Nyala and Psyche? Those are different." Iz commented.

Looking smug and proud Billy turned at grinned at Warren and he just chuckled and walked to his room to drop his bag. "Hey flame boy did you by leashes and harnesses?" Billy asked.

"Yeah they should be in the bag I brought in last night." Warren said from his bedroom.

Billy set Nyala down and went to the bag pulling out to puppy size harnesses and two extendable leashes. "Do you have time to go with me around the block?" Billy asked.

"My shift starts at six, what time is it?"

"Four thirty." Billy replied going to grab the scissors to cut and remove tags and packaging.

"Yeah I have time." Warren came out in his usually work attire black jeans and double layer shirts. His hair was still down but he'd put that up as soon as he got to the paper lantern.

"I'm gonna get ready for my date while you guys are out." Iz said jumping up from the floor and starting for the stairs.

"Ok." Billy and Warren said. They knelt down each grabbing a dog and put on the harnesses and leashes and stood back up. Nyala didn't like the harness and was trying to get her head down far enough to chew it off and Psyche well she just laid down flat out refusing to move in it.

They picked them up carried them out and shut the door behind them. The minute they were outside both puppies were off into the front yard to the sidewalk and started practically dragging Billy and Warren along.

"We should stop by your mom's so she can see you're alright."

"Sorry about today." Warren said when they reached the corner and turned like they were headed to Elena's place.

Billy shrugged. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it's scared you I can tell." Warren said taking her friend hand in his and she looked over at him with a small very weak fragile smile.

"I'll get over it. I just probably over reacted a bit."

"Hey this is me you're talking to." Warren said with a gentle squeeze of her hand. Billy looked over and up at him.

"Just don't let it happen again." Warren bent his head given her a kiss.

"I can't make promises, but I'll try not to let it happen again." He said to her. Billy nodded.

"That's all I ask."

One Week Later:

Billy drove to the psychologist's office in Laguna to drop Iz for her appointment. Mike would pick her up since he didn't have classes and they were going to do lunch and talk. Billy had told Iz about her and Warren's engagement and the fact that Warren was going to legally adopt Cooper as his son. Billy asked her not to mention any of it to Mike. Iz agreed that it was their business not hers.

Warren and Billy were going to go to Karen and Chris' to visit with Cooper and tell Billy's parents the good news. And then Billy and Warren were going to have an early dinner at Maria's house to tell Sam's and Maria's family about her engagement. Maria's parents of course never divulged information about Billy to Mike because of everything that happened.

Oh and Billy had to talk to Sammi, Maria, Milk and Stephan about performing at Sky High's prom.

"Ok so just answer his questions and don't be nervous." Billy said. "Nothing is the wrong answer and if you feel like he's trying to lure you into saying something just change the subject." Billy said as Iz was preparing to get out of the car.

"This is ridiculous." Iz said glaring at the building. "I don't need a shrink. I'm not crazy and I am doing so much better."

"Well than tell him that. And I'll pick you up around eight at your parents place." Billy said.

Iz nodded and got out of the car. Billy watched her entire the building before backing out of the parking space and driving off to her place. "Nervous?" Warren asked Billy jokingly. He checked the backseat to make sure the puppies were still snoozing in their carrier and they were.

Billy scoffed. "Why would I be? I mean Iz is doing so much better."

"I meant about telling your parents?" Warren said.

Looking over at him quickly and then returning to her driving Billy shook her head somewhat. "Nah. Cause I know that 'it's about time' will be said somewhere along the conversation." She said teasingly.

Warren laughed. "I'm sure."

"Oh I know it will." Shortly after that they pulled into the Cornwall driveway and got out of the car. Billy and Warren each grabbed up puppy from the kennel and headed into the house. "Mom! Dad!"

Cooper peeked around the wall of the kitchen before jogging out and straight to Billy. "Momma!" He said excitedly. Billy passed Psyche off to Warren and picked her son up.

"Hi baby." She said giving him a big hug.

"Hi momma." He said squeezing her as best he could.

Karen appeared from the kitchen. "You're father will be down shortly. You know him when he gets to writing."

"Yeah." Billy said holding her son. "Well we have something to tell you guys…"


	28. Hidden things Dont Stay Hidden

Chapter 28:

"Oh really what's that?" Chris said as he walked in to the room from his office.

Billy looked at Warren and he grinned. "I asked her to marry me." He said to them.

"And I said yes." Billy smiled.

Chris and Karen both looked at them silently for a moment before breaking out in smiles. "Guess I owe your mother that cruise now." Chris said.

Billy and Warren looked at them confused. "Huh?"

"We'll take Elena too, since Barron can't and all." Chris said to Karen not acknowledging the two.

Billy snapped her fingers. "Um hello! Excuse me! What the hell are you going on about and why do you owe mom a cruise?" Billy asked.

Karen turned to her daughter smiling. "Elena and I bet your father's that someday you two would end up engaged. Not married engaged and the wager was a cruise." She said.

Warren set the Psyche and Nyala on the floor and put his arm around Billy's shoulder. "Should we have expected any less?" He asked jokingly.

Laughing softly and shaking her head a bit Billy smiled. "No I guess not. But there's more." Billy said.

Karen and Chris stopped mentally planning the vacation to look at them once again. "More?" Karen asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna adopt Cooper as my son." Warren informed them.

"Elena raised you right." Chris said smiling. "That's wonderful news. We're happy for both of you."

"Ok well that didn't take as long as I thought." Billy said looking up at Warren.

He chuckled faintly and kissed her forehead. "It's still early let's just visit a while and then we'll head to Key's place." Somehow or other Warren had adopted to calling Maria Key's because of her fast key strokes on a keyboard. Billy had handed over her new laptop the morning after their truth or dare night and Warren had been amazingly impressed by her fast typing ability.

"K." Billy agreed. They sat down on the floor calling the pups over and Cooper was enthralled by them. Karen and Chris disappeared to do their own thing for a while and it was good for a while.

Maria's Place:

Billy and Warren let themselves in. "Hello!" Billy called into the big house.

"Kitchen!" She heard Jay call. Warren and Billy carried Psyche and Nyala into the kitchen and saw that Jay was madly cooking what looked to be taco meet and a few other things. "Hey!"

Billy smiled. "Hey!"

"Dogs?"

"Pups. Psyche is the Dalmatian and Nyala is the Jack Russell. Warren got them for me for my birthday." Billy told her.

Jay smiled. "Well that was sweet."

"Mom…" Billy turned and saw that Mitch was coming in the kitchen. He smiled at her and Billy smiled back. "Hi Billy."

"Mitchykins." Billy teased unlike she had done last time.

Mitch groaned. "I hate that nickname." He whined.

"Fine." Billy laughed. "How's the riding going?"

"Good. Mom wont let me ride anywhere but the yard right now." He said sullenly.

Billy laughed. "I'll make you a deal. You're birthday is next month on a weekend; I'll come and take you to the track with me. Cool?"

Mitch beamed at that offer. "Cool!" He said excitedly.

"What did you need Mitch?" Jay asked her son.

"I was just wondering if I could play my computer game?" Mitch asked.

Jay pondered that for a moment. "I guess. Ask your sister to set you up and then to come down cause Billy and Warren are here." Mitch nodded and left the kitchen. "Sam and her mom will be here shortly. Her father is out on business."

Billy rolled her eyes. "No surprise there."

"What's no surprise where?" Maria asked walking in. She walked over and gave Billy a quick hug and patted Warren's shoulder in greeting.

"Sam's dad."

"Ah." Maria said in acknowledgement. "Yeah well Sammi said she's over him completely."

"What are you girls going on about?" Jay asked confused.

"Sam caught her father cheating and well, her mom took him back anyways." Maria said filling her mom in. "That's just to make a long story short."

Jay scoffed. "Figures. De wouldn't tell me."

"She knows how you feel about cheaters." Billy said slightly in amusement.

Jay nodded. "Well I haven't spoken a decent word to my good for nothing nephew she should."

"Jay I am so over that, he's your family."

"So is Cooper." Jay said. Jay had become good friends with DeLinda, Sam's mom and Karen Billy's mom and she would go visit Cooper sometimes and say hey and bring him toys. "And Mike did the wrong thing in the case of his son and now he's got to deal with the consequences."

"Has Mitch been any better with him?" Billy asked.

"You know that boy adores you. He refuses to speak to Mike at all when he's here now. Marcus sent him to his room one night because he kept flicking peas at him across the dinner table." Maria told her.

Billy laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't have showed him that." She said softly.

Jay smiled. "It's nice to see you happy and laughing. Warren I don't know what you're doing for a Billy but keep doing whatever it is."

Warren nodded. "Don't worry I am not leaving her any time soon." He said kindly. Billy glanced at him smirking and he kissed her temple lightly.

"I think I know what he's been doing for our Billy." Maria said smirking at them.

Billy glared at her playfully. "I am an adult." She said jokingly in a childish manor. It was one of those times she wanted to stick her tongue out and say 'So I can do what I want to.' But she didn't.

"So, mom, when Sammi and her mom get here don't mention the whole cheating thing." Maria informed her.

Jay rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said in exasperation turning back to continue preparing her food.

"Come on guys let's go up to my room." Maria said. Billy and Warren walked up each holding a puppy to Maria's room. Billy wasn't astonished by the size of the room but Warren was. He thought their guest rooms were big, but wow.

Maria's room was really good size, it had it's own bathroom and she had a walk in closet. Her bedroom could fit twenty or so people and comfortably at that. "Ria you still have that photo album?" Billy asked setting Psyche down. Warren set Nyala down after he shut the bedroom door to keep them from escaping.

Maria looked around her room at every big object, book shelf, TV cabinet, dvd cabinet, shelves on her walls, her nightstand, anywhere and everywhere that what she was looking for might be got a three time glance over before moving her eyes. "Check in the big shoe box under my bed." Maria said walking in to her bathroom.

Billy crouched down and reached under the bed bringing out a shoe box about he size of almost knee high doc martens. She opened the lid and saw what she had been looking for, pulling it out she set it on Maria's bed and put the shoebox back. "What did you want that for?" Warren asked.

Billy sat on Maria's bed and waved Warren over and he sat down next to her. "I figured I'd show you some pictures from when I lived here." Billy said. She opened the photo album and the first picture was Maria, Sam and Billy sitting in chairs outside a door that read 'principles office.' "This was the first time Maria, Sam and Myself really got into trouble. We put seaweed in the JV football teams locker room vents and it stunk so bad."

"Who took the picture?"

"Jay. She walked in next to my mom and De and took it saying the looks on our face were priceless. You can tell we're pissed that we got caught."

"We had to clean nasty seaweed from the vents." Maria chimed in looking out of her bathroom with a flat iron in one hand and a chunk of hair in the other.

Billy nodded as she turned the pages. Warren saw pictures of them together on the beach, or playing in the pool. "And this one…" Billy pointed. "Was just before the homecoming dance that Mike and I attended. Sam spilled cranberry juice all down her white and black dress."

"I bet that was amusing." Warren laughed.

"No I was horrified." Being caught up none of them had heard the bedroom door open and close. "How goes it hothead?" Sam laughed.

Warren glance over at her and grinned. "Stripper." He said in acknowledgement.

"Oh and this one…" Billy pointed to a picture of her on her dirt bike. "That day I scared the shit out of Maria and Sammi."

"Oh fuck, that day we thought she died." Sam said groaning. "She decides to be funny and pulls a freehand stunt, she literally in the end has no time to grab her handle bars and she lands, the back lash from the land throws her from the bike and she hits the ground rolling. I thought she was dead when she didn't move."

"And Maria was screaming for someone to get an ambulance." Billy said smirking. "I wasn't even that nasty of a crash."

"It looked nasty." Maria said from the bathroom.

"So Warren tell us how did Billy get into dirt bikes?" Sam said collapsing in Maria's black fuzzy butterfly chair.

"I did it for a while, but got board. Billy actually sort of stuck with it as a hobby." Warren informed them.

Shortly after that dinner was called and all four headed downstairs. "Billy." DeLinda, Sam's mom, said brightly grabbing her into a hug.

"Hey De." Billy said nicely.

DeLinda released her and stepped back looking at her and Warren who was standing just beyond her. "Who's you're friend?"

"De this is my boyfriend Warren, Warren this is Sammi's mom De." Billy introduced. 'Nice to meet you's' were quickly exchanged And everyone gathered around the table and dished up tacos and sides quickly. "So I have something to share." Billy said. "It's news since I was last here."

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Warren and I are engaged." Billy informed everyone at the table. Maria and Sam shared a high five Jay grinned, Marcus (Maria's dad choked on his taco) and DeLinda almost spew soda.

"Aren't you a little young?" Marcus asked.

Billy smiled. "I didn't say we're getting married first thing tomorrow."

"No they're getting married late Sunday evening." Sam joked.

"Not true." Billy smirked at her.

"Well that's great news." Jay smiled. "You're both adults and if this is what you want then it's up to you."

"Thank you." Billy said brightly.

The front door opened and slammed and loud footsteps could be heard. The front door opened and shut again. "Michael stop!" Billy could hear Iz loud and clear and she stood up from the table and turned towards the dinning room entrance and in walked Mike.

Mike glared at her. "He is not adopting my son and becoming his father.

Billy looked passed Mike and Iz who had come in and stopped dead in her tracks. "It's accidentally fell out when he argued about not seeing him." Iz said.

Not needing any further explanation and accepting the fumble as an accident Billy looked at Mike. "It's not your choice." She said. And then she thought back to the letter. "So all that bullshit about understanding why you weren't a part of his life in the letter was just that BULLSHIT! You are using Iz to get in good with me so you can see your son. Well guess what it isn't going to work."

"I care about my sister. And it wasn't bullshit! I just hoped that while you might not forgive me that letting me into my own son's life would be acceptable in your eyes." Mike threw back.

Warren stood up and glared at Mike over Billy's shoulder. "Why would it be? You abandoned her and her son when she needed you the most. You could only think about you and now you want to think about him. Well you are seriously starting to get on my nerves!" Warren barked.

Billy looked at Mike. "He's right! I don't care how you feel now. And I'll Warren do whatever he wants because he's been more of a father to my son than you have."

"Just leave Mike!" Mitch glared steel daggers at him, and for such a young boy the look was piercing.

"Stay out of it pipsqueak!" Mike snapped.

Billy glared at him and before Jay could even defend her son Billy did. "Don't you dare yell at him or so help me god I'll knock your ass to Tim buck fucking to!!! Got it!" She yelled. "You need to leave now."

"He is not making my son his own!" Mike snarled.

Billy glowered at him. "Well that isn't you're call. He is not your son! He is my son!"

"With my blood running through his vains!"

"Big fucking deal! DNA doesn't make a father! Warren is closer to him than you could ever dream to be!" Billy shouted. "He actually loves me! Loves me enough to take on a son that's not even his! He loves Cooper!"

"I'll contest it and take you both to court." Mike said angrily.

Jay stood up. "Speaking from a lawyers point of view you would get no where doing that young man." She said looking at him irritated. "No judge would ever give you custody of a child you wanted nothing to do with. Any decent judge would tell you to keep your dick in your pants if you didn't want the responsibility of a child." She snapped.

DeLinda joined in. "You should think twice before making empty threats."

"He's my son!" Mike yelled.

Billy shook her head. "We've been over this. And I don't know if you're just brain dead or deaf, he is my son. And at this point I am so sick of the same fucking argument that I'm done standing in front of Warren." Billy moved to the side and Warren stepped up. "If you don't leave now I can't be held accountable for what he does and there isn't one person in the room right now that wouldn't lie for me."

Even Marcus, nodded at that. He had grown to think of Billy as another daughter just like Jay had and the only reason he tolerated his nephew was because he was family and he couldn't very well go and tell his brother that his son had knocked Billy up and left her.

Warren took a threatening step towards Mike with a very pissed off look the flame dancing in his eyes. "You have ten seconds to leave." Warren growled.

Mike scoffed and backed away. "Whatever." He said and walked out of the dinning room. "Iz let's go!" He shouted.

Iz turned and looked at Billy and took a calming breath. "No!" She yelled back.

"I said let's go!"

"No! You have no right to treat Billy the way you do! And until you can be my brother, the Mike I was sitting with nicely at the café table until he burst out the door like some attack dog I don't want to be around you!" Iz said glaring as she turned and looked at him. He was all the way to the door by now and he looked at her shaking his head slightly and left.

Jay was the first to sit, than De. Billy and Warren took their seats and Iz walked over taking the last available seat next to Billy. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok." Billy said patting Iz on the shoulder. "Hidden things don't stay hidden long." Dinner returned to normal and everyone enjoyed their meal laughing and joking about different things. No one let the interruption of the evening phase them in the slightest. Billy sat after they finished eating with Warren's hand in held in her own resting on her lap, while everyone just sat around the table talking.

The night went by for everyone and soon it was time to go home. Billy, Warren and Iz left with the puppies and wouldn't arrive home before midnight. Iz went straight to bed and Billy ended up falling asleep on the car ride home. "Ren?" Warren looked at Iz as she went up the stairs. "She sleeps better when she's with you."

He nodded getting her drift and Warren carried her into his room and lay her down in his bed and than returned to the living room to get the puppies from their carrier and put them in the bathroom. When he returned to his room he saw that Billy had woken momentarily removed her jeans and jacket and got under the blankets and fell back to sleep.

He shut his door so it was open a crack and peeled of his jeans and extra shirt and was left in a plain tank and boxers and got in to bed. Billy cuddled up to his warmth and soon the smell of her hair and the feel of her soft breathing on his collarbone lulled him to sleep.


	29. Taken

Chapter 29:

"Hi! Bye!" Iz walked in the door after getting home from school and just about scurried up the steps to her's and Billy's room when Warren grabbed her bicep swinging her around.

"What are you trying to hide?" He asked. Iz's hair covered the right half of her face and she had been desperately ducking her head away from them.

Billy now off the couch and towards them asked the same thing and Iz sighed and brushed the hair from her face. Iz's right eye was starting to swell like she had taken a punch recently. "What the hell happened?" Billy said examining her eye, having had a few in her lifetime.

"You see there was this girl and she wrote slut on my locker and I don't even know really who she is, but than today at lunch…"

"Whoa slow down." Warren said.

Iz took a deep breath turning completely to face them. "Anyway today at lunch she came up to me and she was like calling me a slut and a whore and saying that I stole her boyfriend and when I asked who he was, and she told me, I told her I hadn't even heard of him. She called me a lying bitch and said that he had told her it was me he was seeing behind her back. Tristan tried telling her she was wrong but she wouldn't listen and she started threatening me and I had enough so I clocked her. Unlucky for me her best friend saw and hit me."

Billy and Warren stood staring at her a little dumbfounded for a moment before either really had words to say. "So you didn't really start it?" Billy asked.

"No." Iz said. "I mean she just kept talking trash about me even though I had no clue who her boyfriend was. I've never even seen the guy, let alone met him or screwed him."

"So what was the punishment?" Billy asked.

"In school suspension for three days for all three of us. So not only did I have to listen to her bitch about losing her lying boyfriend now I have to sit in detention with her for three days straight." Iz said angrily.

"Do you know the girl?"

"Her name's Amber something. That's pretty much all I got today from the principle when he kept calling her Amber. McKee or McKenna something I don't fuckin know."

"Langu…whoa." Billy paused and looked at Warren who now wore and amused smirk. "I almost totally sounded like my mom."

"Ok can I go upstairs now?" Iz asked being slightly impatient.

Billy looked back at her. "Go grab a bag of frozen peas and lay with it on your eye for a bit, I don't want it swelling too bad." She informed her. Iz obliged going to grab a pack of frozen peas and than went upstairs while Warren and Billy returned to the couch. "What time do you have work?"

"Five. Its four now." Warren said kissing her temple as she settled against his side. "Why don't you and Iz come in about 8:30 we'll have dinner and than head out."

"Ok." Billy said. "Don't forget you need to ask for Saturday off."

"Yeah I already did, Mi said as soon as she found someone to put in the spot she'd take my name from the Saturday schedule."

"Mitch is so excited about his birthday." Billy said smiling.

Warren nodded. "When do band practices start for prom?"

"Weekend after next. So we'll be down this weekend and next. And the weekend after that is Prom. Can you believe it's that close. Great I have to go buy I dress."

"You could probably get away without wearing a dress." Warren said looking at the TV screen. Billy turned to him with a shocked amused grin. "What?" He asked clueless.

Billy giggled. "You want me to go naked?" She asked.

Warren thought about what he had said for a moment before laughing to himself. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

Billy grinned and gave him a tender kiss. "I know."

"So…" Warren lost his train of thought when Billy's cell rang and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Billy." Billy could hear her mother choke and sob on her name and instantly became panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked sitting up straight.

Warren sat up and looked at her and could see the panic written on her face. "He's gone Billy. Someone took him." Karen cried.

Billy didn't want to comprehend who she was talking about and asked the next question feigning cluelessness because she didn't want to think what she already knew was true. "Who?"

"Cooper." Billy felt her heart rate increase suddenly and her head began stomach began to churn.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone? How the fuck can he be gone mom!" She yelled into the phone standing up.

"Honey…"

"Mom how could you lose a child? He can't just walk out the front door on his own and who would want…" Billy paused and looked to Warren horrified. "Mike." She muttered.

"Billy we can't just assume…"

"Assume my ass!" Billy yelled already walking towards the door. "He took my son and I know where he's going."

"Billy…" Karen said rationally but Billy didn't want to hear rational and hung up on her mother.

"Mike took Cooper." Billy said as she slipped her light jacket on turning towards Warren. "I know where he's going and I'm going to get him back."

"I'm going with you." Warren said getting up right after he heard that Cooper was taken by someone he wished didn't exist.

"Iz!" Billy yelled. Iz opened her door.

"What?"

"I need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Mike took Cooper and I think he's going to your family house in Mexico, I don't exactly remember how to get there."

Iz had grabbed her bag and coat and ran down the stairs chucking the bag of peas in her other hand to the sink and she was with them in an instant. "I can't believe he'd go this far." She said angrily. Leaving Psyche and Nyala behind they all walked out the door and piled into the mustang and Billy pulled out and started for the highway that would lead her down to the Mexico boarder. "Passports!" Iz exclaimed.

Billy reached over opened the glove compartment in front of Warren and pulled out the three passports. "Stashed them when we moved, you know in case we just wanted to get away one weekend." She said.

Warren took them and put them back into the glove box closing it. "Billy you're phone is ringing." Iz commented.

"It's my mom trying to tell me to be rational. Right now rational is out the window. Warren you member when I asked you not to hurt him?"

"Yeah." Warren said.

Billy shook her head. "That's out the window too. You could beat him to within an inch of his life at this point and I wouldn't stop you. And feel free to do so, we'll be across the border before he can even realize we were there and gone." Warren looked over and saw that Billy's speedometer read between seventy-five and eighty miles per hour.

"I know you're upset, but would you please slow down?" Warren asked kindly. Billy took her foot off the gas and got down to about sixty-five and but it back. "Thank you."

"Sorry." Billy said softly. "I swear to god if he does anything…"

"He wouldn't." Warren said.

"Better not." That was the last word Billy spoke the entire time. Warren remained silent as well and once they were across the boarder Iz made sure that Billy knew where she was going.

It was already dark by time they reached their destination and Billy wasn't surprised to find the house lights on. Even though Iz's parents had informed her they'd be in Italy for the month. Billy turned the car lights off and pulled alongside the curb gently letting her car idly move forward so she wasn't heard.

Quietly as they could all three exited the car. "Warren you stay with me Iz remember when I helped Gina Desarini disable her ex's car?"

"Of course?" Iz grinned.

Billy handed her a pocketknife and grinned back. "Have at it."

"Is that necessary?" Warren asked. Both girls looked at him bored with that question.

"No." They chimed. "But it'll be funny." They said together and giggled softly. Iz walked off cautiously towards Mike's car knowing fully well that he never set the alarm on it, ever.

Warren followed Billy up to the front door. "He couldn't have been here that long." Warren commented softly.

Billy nodded her head and got up to the door and checked to see if it was locked. "Figures." She muttered finding it locked. She used her powers on the lock and they clicked open for her. "But I'm better."

Warren chuckled faintly and then quieted when she started to open the door. Sneaking inside cautiously they listened and looked around for Mike. "Mike you can't just take a kid and expect to get away with it." Billy had never heard that particular female voice before so she suspected it was his new girlfriend or something who probably thought she had been along for a nice getaway.

Billy remembered her getaway to this very house with Mike and that night her entire life was changed. _God damn him anyway._ She thought silently. "He's my son Shannon, I didn't take him I have a right to see him whenever I want."

"Than why didn't you just ask to see him instead of taking him?" Smart girl, she knew the difference between wrong and right.

"Look it'll be fine alright would you just go upstairs and check on him for me and stop your yapping?" Mike groaned.

The girl gasped. "Yapping? Excuse me mr. I've decided today that I wanted a kid nap a child. I could turn your ass into the authorities."

"But you wont."

"Give me one good god damn reason you asshole. I might be your girlfriend but I certainly don't have to be an accomplice to kidnapping." She said angrily.

"Because you love me and we're going to have a romantic weekend together. And I just wanted to spend a little time with my son is that so wrong."

"Michael it is when you take him without permission."

"I plan to give him back I just…"

"No Michael this is wrong."

"Look Shannon let's just have a good weekend playing house and than we'll take him home ok."

"And what happens when you need another baby fix Mike. You can't just take him again."

"Look I'm his father and I can do what I please with my son alright. No would you please go and check on him while I order something to eat?"

"I'm doing this only for his benefit you thick headed jackass not yours." Before she could walk out of the living room Billy made her way up the stairs quietly and into the guestroom she knew would house her son.

Warren had hidden around a corner when the girl left the lavish living room of the two story mini mansion. When he saw her mindlessly disappear upstairs he decided that it was time to confront Mike. He saw him walk towards the kitchen and following him matching his footsteps pace for pace so that he didn't notice anything odd. When they were in the kitchen and Mike ducked behind the island counter and came back up with a phonebook he saw Warren standing in front of him on the other side of the island.

"What the…" Mike said looking at him and than looking around.

"When you take someone's kid make sure that they don't know where to find you." Warren said angrily.

With Billy:

"Momma…" Cooper said. She could tell that he had been throwing a tantrum at some point recently and thought it was probably in the backseat of Mike's car, when he was being taken by a man he didn't know to somewhere he didn't normally go.

Billy picked him up out of the crib that had been set up for some family's baby niece two years ago and just hadn't been moved since. "Oh baby, momma's sorry you got in the middle of this."

"Momma." He hugged her around the neck in the dark room just as the bedroom door was opening and light began to spill in from the hallway. The door stopped creaking as Billy turned around and came face to face with a girl that could be her stunt double. Dark hair, same build, style, her eyes were brown and she didn't have colored streaks but damn she could seriously pass for Billy's double.

"Who are you?" She asked confused turning the light on.

"Look I know you had nothing to do with this so just get out of my way and let me take MY son home and I wont press charges on you for being an accomplice to kidnapping." Billy said glaring at her.

The girl, Shannon, sighed and nodded and stepped back out of the room leaving the door open for Billy to leave. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over him." She said trying to smooth things over a bit.

"Trust me when I tell you he's not the guy you want to end up with in the long run. I'd split before he makes your whole life hell." Billy informed her as she quickly walked back downstairs carrying her son.

With Warren:

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Mike snapped.

Warren gave him a smug smirked. "Picked the lock." He said cockily.

"He is my son and I'll do with him as I want." Mike said glaring at Warren and Warren moved quickly around the counter so he was standing directly next to and when Mike turned, in front of, him.

"I don't think so. If you ever pull another stunt like this a few stomach cramps and a black eye wont be all you get." Warren said angrily.

Mike looked at him baffled and than Warren proceeded to punch him in the gut twice and than once right in the eye. "Fuck!" Mike yelled.

"You've had that coming since day one. If you ever come near Billy, Cooper or me again I wont refrain from hurting you even worse got it!" Warren growled menacingly.

Mike held his stomach and the side of his face spitting a little blood from where he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Yeah." He grunted.

Warren turned and walked out of the kitchen meeting up with Billy and Cooper at the bottom of the stairs. "He alive?" Billy asked.

"Lucky for him." Warren remarked.

Billy handed Cooper to Warren and they walked out of the house and to the car. Iz had already taken the spare baby seat out of the trunk of the mustang and put it in the back. No body every got in Billy's trunk so she never worried about it being there. Warren put Cooper in his seat and was buckling him in when Cooper said something that threw all of them for a loop.

"Daddy." He smiled and poked Warren in the nose and Warren about banged his head on the roof of the car startled by what he had said.

"What did he just say?" Billy asked from outside the passenger door. "That's impossible." She thought.

Warren smiled at Cooper just not in the mood to protest, and he might not admit but he was kind of touched that Cooper thought of him in that way even though he was a small child and probably didn't know better. "I think it's cute." Iz smiled sitting in the back next to Cooper's seat. Warren put the front seat back in place but before he could get in the passenger side Billy handed him her keys.

"You drive." She said to him. Warren scooted across the bench seat to the driver's side and started the car. "Home flame boy."

"We need to take Coop home first." Warren said. After he said that his cell phone rang. He immediately answered it and heard a very angry boss yelling at him for not coming in to work and not even bothering to call. Warren replied in Japanese to the older woman and soon was off the phone.

Billy looked at him with a sad smile. "Sorry." She said.

Warren shook his head and looked over at her as he drove his way back. "I'm not." He replied.

"We're going to have to drop him off, we have school tomorrow." Billy said softly

"Billy it's almost midnight now. When we get back it's going to be friggin early." Iz complained. Billy sighed and nodded.

"I'll call you out sick."

"My mom can call for us." Warren said. Billy nodded her agreement and turned and saw that Coop had fallen asleep. Billy suddenly thought to call her mother.

"Billy?"

"Hi mom." Billy said softly.

"What did you do?"

"I got Coop back. Mike had him just like I said he did."

"I'm so very sorry. I had laid him down for a nap and left his window open I didn't think that…"

"It's ok. Mike's not stupid enough to pull this twice and Warren pretty much made sure that he regretted doing it this time I'm certain."  
"He's still alive right?" Karen asked jokingly.

"Yeah still alive. I hope you didn't call the police."

"No only a few old school friends for help, but now that I know he's safe and with you we'll send them home."

"Ok. We're going to drop him at home and then go home."

"I'll call Elena and tell her to call Warren out and I'll call on your behalf."

"Thanks mom." Billy said softly.

"Welcome sweetie. See you in a while."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**AN: I know this plot seems a little far fetched, but I needed something great besides just arguments to make Warren beat the stuffing out of Mike and this was the perfect thing. I mean I guess it isn't that far fetched since I've seen it on some movies and even the news, different scenarios but you get the point!!! Hoped you liked the chapter hope to update asap!!**


	30. Next Up!

Chapter 30:

"So Billy you want to go with me and Magenta dress shopping today?" Layla asked while they all sat at the lunch table eating and discussing whatever was to come next. The main topic had turned to Prom.

Billy looked up from her bag of chips and made a face. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"No." Layla said.

"But you do need a dress." Magenta pointed out. "And prom is in like four days."

Billy groaned. "Fine. But if I have to shop, Warren you are renting a tux." She said looking at him smugly.

Warren frowned at her lightheartedly. "What? Why?"

"Because if I have to get dolled up for you and prom than the least you can do is rent a tux."

Mumbling something under his breath Warren looked back to his book. "Fine. Are we still taking Coop this Saturday morning?" He asked.

"Taking Coop where?" Will asked.

Warren just shook his head at Will and looked to Billy. She smiled and nodded. "Of course." Since their plans had gotten pushed back a bit they hadn't been able to take Coop to see Barron at all. Warren had talked to him a few times on the phone, but most weekends he wasn't working lately had been spent in Laguna with Billy, or staying in and helping take care of Coop.

But the one thing Warren wanted to wait on telling his father was what he had asked Billy and what he was going to do once they were graduated. Billy and Warren had discussed the adoption of Cooper situation and decided they'd do it sooner rather than later that way in case something happened to either of them, not likely, but just in case no matter what he'd have at least one parent. Not to mention Billy thought that if Mike ever tried to make good on his threats of taking Cooper away, she'd wanted to tell a judge that while Warren wasn't Cooper's blood, he was man enough to love him and make him his son when all Mike wanted to do in the beginning was run away and pretend the problem wasn't there.

The lunch bell soon rung and the teens headed off to their classes. After 2 more classes they headed to the gym for save the citizen. Boomer had been put on what could be called a probation of sorts, if he let anything get remotely that out of hand again he would be fired from his job at sky high. Lash and Speed well after getting out of detention Principle Powers had thought it best to reintegrate them into the senior class once again, but if they made any more mistakes they would be permanently expelled from sky high with no second chances

Elena had written a very nasty letter mainly addressed to coach Boomer about the situation and was clearly upset and outraged that he had almost gotten her son killed. Principle Powers hadn't argued on his behalf when he was forced to go in front of the super school board members, she had in fact done the Principle thing and fought on behalf of the student.

Footage of the incident had been shown, and Boomer had admitted his to having knowledge about Pyro's health and safety, as well as other students who needed a bit more watching then others. It had been part of his studies before he had gotten his 'teaching' certificate to become a super high school coach. Save the citizen having been around a long while.

The board members felt that his lackluster attempt to save the young man, Warren, from almost certain death had Speed continued any longer was inappropriate and uncalled for and since he had never been before them before thought best to give him a mere simple punishment for his actions. Anyway back to the others.

After School:

Billy brought Magenta and Layla home with her and Warren so that she could wait for Iz to get home and take her with. Surprisingly the civilian public schools Prom was the night after Sky High's and Iz still needed a dress. "Make yourselves comfortable." Billy said and than looked to Warren as he passed through the kitchen only stopping to get a water bottle from the fridge. "You getting ready for work?"

"Yeah I have early shift till eleven tonight." Warren said giving her a quick kiss and going to his room.

"You know it's weird seeing you guys all homey and stuff." Magenta commented as she plopped down on the sofa.

Billy laughed and sat down on the floor leaning back against the coffee table. "Ok so what kinds of dresses are we looking for?" Billy said changing the subject.

"I'm looking for something black and purple." Magenta said.

"Surprise, surprise." Billy muttered jokingly.

"And I want something flowy and fun." Layla smiled.

Billy giggled at the dreamy look in her eyes. "Trying to kill Stronghold or turn him on?" She teased.

Layla looked at her quickly shocked. "What?"

"Dogs coming your way!" Warren shouted out to them as he took the gate from the bathroom door. Psyche and Nyala mauled his legs for a minute before taking off into the living room and jumping on Billy simultaneously.

"Thanks!" Billy replied loudly.

"Yeah!" She could here Warren laugh as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I thought they were house broke now?" Magenta asked picking Nyala up and setting her in her lap to pet. The small Jack Russell basqued in the caring nature and rolled onto her back to get her belly rubbed, Magenta seemed happy to oblige.

Psyche kept jumped up and licking Billy's face making her laugh as she pushed the pup away jokingly. They were getting bigger and were such great loveable dogs to have around, and Cooper enjoyed them as well so that was a plus. And they liked Cooper. "They are." Billy said as she threw a chew toy that had been laying under the coffee table and Psyche took off to retrieve it and bring it back. "But we put them in there today cause the maintenance guys were coming to check the kitchen sink."

"You trust people with your expensive stuff alone?" Layla asked.

Billy shrugged. "We've met them, their really nice guys. Rick and Joey, both married, both have kids and decent homes. They make good money doing home maintenance and repair for the rental company."

Layla nodded in understand as Nyala crawled from Magenta's lap and into her's. Psyche, or Psi as Billy called her sometimes, had run around in circles with her chew toy, bobo (AN: Such cute toys, check out Petco) and than ran to the back door and barked.

Billy got up and grabbed Nyala from Layla's lap and set her on the floor. She walked over and let both dogs into the back yard leaving the door opening as she went back over to her friends.

The front door opened and in walked Iz and Tristan. "Hey!" Iz said brightly.

Tristan waved curtly at Billy and Billy offered a small wave in return. "So you want to go dress shopping with us?" Billy asked.

Iz smiled and than frown and turned looking between Tristan and Billy. "I sort of promised to study with Tristan." Iz said.

"No, no it's fine go shopping." Tristan told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We can study tomorrow. Prom's coming up and you need to look gorgeous, not that you don't, but you know."

Iz smiled and nodded. "Ok." She said brightly and than she looked at Tristan and without saying a word them stepped out front.

Warren came out of the bathroom ready for work. "Dogs? He asked.

"Out back." Billy informed him. "Will you bring them in, we're gonna go." She said as Magenta and Layla stood up from the couch. Warren nodded and kissed Billy quickly before going out back to round up the dogs. Billy opened the front door Layla and Magenta right behind her with their bags. When the door opened Iz and Tristan stopped making out mid kiss. "All right you love birds break it up."

Tristan gave Iz one last kiss and than headed down the walk to his car, got in and left as Billy and the girls reached the mustang. They left too Billy having asked Warren earlier if he wanted a ride to work, he declined and said he wanted to walk that it was a decent day and he could use the fresh air.

The Mall:

"Oh how about this?" Magenta asked holding up a sleeveless flat taffeta tea-length with ruched waist and tie back dress. It was all black, but they could find her accessories of her color choosing to pair with it. Billy nodded and Magenta went to try it on while the other's perused the store a bit more.

Billy found a clover spaghetti strap long chiffon with a beaded empire waist and turned towards Layla. Layla looked up from the rack she was staring and a practically squealed when she saw the dress. "It's perfect!" Billy smiled and handed her the dress and she disappeared into the changing rooms too.

Iz came over holding two dresses unsure of which to try on. "Which one" She asked Billy. For some reason since they had started this extravaganza Billy had been the go to girl for advice even though she didn't much care for dress shopping. The girls had told her that they had seen her homecoming dress and knew she had some sort of fashion capabilities.

So Billy obliged them by telling them which one's were better, but nothing had panned out till they reached the sixth store, which was where they were now. Billy looked closely at the two options Iz presented her with. A pewter Sleeveless ruched v-neck dress in soft chiffon shimmer fabrication, or a black Strapless satin side ruched ball gown with diagonal beaded band. "Try them on and show me." Billy said and then turned back to looking.

Magenta came out of the dressing room curtain and stood by and cleared her throat. Billy turned and smiled. "So does it look good?" Magenta asked.

Billy nodded. "Definitely that is _the_ dress." Magenta smiled. The dress was to her knee and fit to her curves perfect, and showed off a minimal amount of cleavage. Magenta went inside and passed Layla as she came out in the floor length dress empire waist dress. "I don't even need to say it." Billy said.

Layla smiled took another look in the mirror just outside the curtain and than went back to her changing room. Billy saw a dress out of the corner of her eye and retrieved it and looked it over. It was an apple red strapless satin A-line dress with beaded bodice and cascade front. It was perfect. Billy went to the dressing room carrying the dress she had found and bumped into Iz on her way in.

"So?" Iz asked.

Billy looked it over, it was the black dress not the pewter and it looked stunning on her with her hair and eyes. "I don't even need to see the other, that is awesome."

Iz smiled and went to the changing room to change back into her clothes. Billy got changed into the dress she had found and stepped out of the room to see all the girls waiting on her. They all looked at her with shocked smiles on their faces. "That looks amazing!" Magenta said.

"Yeah it's so gorgeous." Layla said. "And red."

Billy smiled she knew why red had jumped out at her, it was Warren's color not hers but she liked it just as much as she liked him these days. Loved him actually. "Yeah?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." All three girls said nodding with approval. Billy made up her mind to the get the dress and they soon paid for their purchases and headed out to find the rest of the accessories they would need for the prom.

Later On:

After getting home Billy and Iz put their dresses away in their closet and decided to head out and get some food at the paper lantern and maybe since it was kind of late just wait for Warren to get off work.

"Hi guys, you're usual table and food?" The waitress asked seating them.

Billy and Iz nodded and weren't even given menus since they were regulars. Their food soon came out attached to the hands of Warren. "Um I thought our waitress was five- four with black hair, brown eyes and boobs?" billy joked when he sat down and set down three plates as well. Tricky to carry, but manageable.

Warren chuckled sarcastically. "Ha, ha. It's my break and I just thought I'd keep you company and find out how the shopping trip went."

"You that interested?" Billy asked as she started in on her food. She hadn't had it in about a week so it was just as delicious as it always was.

Warren shrugged. "I guess. Just curious."

"We all found dresses." Billy said. And then pointed the prongs of her fork at Iz across the table. "And she is going to give Tristan a heart attack."

"Well that wont be good." Warren joked lightly.

Iz smiled. "It's just a simple strapless black dress, I think he'll live."

"So what does Billy's dress look like?" Warren asked Iz. Iz started to speak but Billy gave her a look and she quieted down. "What I don't get to know?" He asked.

Billy smirked at him. "I think it should be a surprise."

"Really?" Warren asked slightly intrigued. "Are you going nude or something?" He teased.

"Oh guys come on I'm trying to eat here." Iz said disgustedly, but joking with them at he same time.

Billy laughed. "No I got a dress, but that's all you need to know."

"Fine." Warren huffed.

Billy smiled and they continued eating and talking about funny occurrences from the shopping trip and soon Warren went back to work and since it wasn't a very busy night Mi let him off early and he was thankful, because he was beat from the dinner rush at six thirty.

They headed home and to bed. Iz pretty much had the upstairs room to herself most nights, because Billy trusted her alone and because Billy and Warren liked sharing a bed. And while they could probably share Billy's bed on occasion it would seem awkward with Iz in the room no matter what.

Billy and Warren liked to wake up early with the morning sun and playfully tease and mock each other about how each other slept, occasionally and with Iz around to hear the conversation it wouldn't be as funny and it'd be slightly strange.

Billy and Warren went to bed after sending Iz up to her room to finish up whatever studies she might not have finished before school let out that day, in her free period in the library sixth period. But she had none. And just went to bed after sending a message to Tru, Tristan, and the newest members of their group Lacey and Kameron. Twin brother and sister who had transferred in April and didn't really fit anywhere else, but with the group Iz had so instinctively joined.

Psyche and Nyala jumped up on Warren's low to the floor bed and snuggled up at the foot of the bed and fell asleep while Warren and Billy did much of the same on their part.

**AN: A little shorter than usual sorry, but yeah anyways the next chapter should be up late tonight or tomorrow and if you want to see pictures of the girls dresses for prom the links are on my page… Thanks and please review!!!**


	31. Grandpa's and Prom

Chapter 31:

Billy and Warren walked in to the maximum-security prison with Cooper early Saturday morning. They'd spend an hour and than head out drop Cooper at his grandparents house and than go home and get ready for the sky high prom. Sam, Maria, Milk, and Stephen would meet up with them at Billy's parents place and follow them back to LA.

After signing in the same guard from the previous visits led the three back to the same conversation room. The door opened and Billy, Warren and Cooper joined Barron in the room. Cooper wasn't sure about his surroundings and buried his face in Billy's neck. "It's nice to see you again." Barron smiled. "And who's that?" He asked nicely.

Billy giggled trying to pry Cooper's face from her neck. "My son Cooper. Cooper will you say hi?" She asked him gently. Cooper mumbled a 'hi' against her skin and Billy laughed softly. "He's shy." She said as she took a seat along with Warren.

"That' fine. So what brings you here?" Barron said and turned his head to couch gruffly.

"Well actually we wanted to tell you our news in person." Warren said and smiled at Billy and than looked back to his dad. "We're engaged.

Barron smiled. "That's wonderful news." He said genuinely nice.

"Daddy." Cooper pulled away from Billy and reached for Warren. Warren took him and set him in his lap.

Barron looked at them confused. "I thought you said…"

"Oh he's not. Cooper just likes to call Warren daddy." Billy said.

"Which isn't going to be far from the truth soon because after we graduate I'm going to adopt Coop as my son." Warren informed his father.

There was silence for a moment before Barron grinned at them kindly. "Well that I wasn't expecting, but good for you. You must care for him very much."

Warren grinned and looked down at Cooper. "Yeah the squirts kind of grown on me. So Billy thought that since I'm going to be adopting him that you'd like to met your grandson."

"Well I'm honored." Barron smiled vibrantly. That same smile Billy sometimes saw on Warren when he was in a joyous mood.

"Say hi grandpa." Billy coaxed her year and a half old son. Cooper finally looked up at the man and grinned.

"Hi grampa." He said.

Billy laughed. "He calls my dad that too. For some reason he will not say grandpa." They talked for about another hour and Cooper opened up a bit to Barron and even sat in his lap for a few pictures. For the photos Barron undid the top half of his jumper and pulled it down to this waist revealing a white tee that was underneath.

Billy got a couple with Warren, Barron, and Cooper and a few with her and Barron and Cooper and the last was of all of them, having had the guard take it. When they left they took Cooper home and met up with the others and they followed Warren and Billy back to LA to get ready for Prom.

Before Prom:

Billy was upstairs in her room with Sam, Maria, Magenta and Layla getting ready for the dance. Iz was out with Tru doing a few last minute prom things. Magenta and Layla had opted to come over so that they could all get to the bus together and be early to the dance.

Will and Zach were downstairs with Warren, Milk, and Stephan and Ethan was waiting for his online girlfriend to arrive at his place to go to the dance. She had a form of sonic flight sort of like Josie Stronghold and Will, which she got from her father's side of the family and her mother's side she inherited the ability to shape shift into any and everything.

"Guys be honest does my hair look bad?" Billy asked looking at her hair. It was pulled back, twisted, pointed, and even slightly braided with her streaks left to either side in ringlets.

Magenta smiled and nodded. "Yeah I did an awesome job." She said smiling. "So don't even think about changing it."

"We don't have time anyway." Maria informed them looking at her watch. "We have to leave in twenty minutes."

Layla looked at herself in the mirror and like the way her hair was styled. In fact all the girls hair was styled appropriately to their personalities. (AN: I really don't know how to describe these hairstyles, so check out my page for pics) "I think we all look great. Now we should get into our dresses." She said smiling.

The girls agreed and Billy, Maria, and Sam all started stripping down to their underwear and Layla and Magenta kind of turned a shy eye away. "What are you doing?" Magenta asked.

"Oh um…" Billy felt kind of bad for assuming that they'd be cool with her, Maria, and Sam's less than modest antics. "Sorry we're so use to…"

Magenta just shrugged. "That's cool." She said not so shy now, realizing that they were all girls. She wasn't normally too shy, but she felt like she barely knew them, but what did it matter.

Layla grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "I feel bad." Billy said softly.

"Don't. Layla's just shy." Magenta told her.

"I heard that." Layla said from the bathroom.

The girls laughed lightly. Billy stepped into her dress and pulled it up and turned her back to Sam who did up the zipper. (AN: Sam and Maria's dresses have been added to my page as well)

Sam wore a white sexy halter gown with a boned midriff and an asymmetrically draped hip sash on the slim, charmeuse gown with a high slit skirt. While Maria wore a light blue sexy, geometric gown with a plunging neckline and beaded waistband. With cut out side panels that meet the low cut strappy back on the slim gown.

Layla finally came out of the bathroom and the girls seemed to stay there for a moment and look at each other. "We look hot!" Sam said brightly. She grabbed the camera from her bag and walked quickly towards Billy's desk in the strappy stiletto heals she had slipped on and set the camera down and went back to the group gathering everyone for a photo. They smiled just a second before the flash went off and Sammi went to retrieve it. "Perfect." She said smiling at the picture they had taken.

"Ok Zach is probably driving Warren and Will up the wall." Magenta smiled. "So we better get downstairs."

The other's agreed and just as they were opening the door… "Girls we need to get going! Ethan's meeting us at the stop!" They heard Warren say from the living room. Sammi went down first and Milk whistled at her.

"Where can I find me some of that?" The girls laughed softly to themselves at Milk's words, as they all reached the bottom of the stairs one by one. Milk and Sam were already making out and groping each other. Layla walked over and linked arms with Will, Maria stood next to Stephen holding his hand, and Magenta and Zach stood close together.

"Maj you look awesome!" Zach said enthusiastically.

Magenta gave a pressed smile. "Thanks." She said softly. And last but not least Billy made her way over to Warren as he stood from the recliner in a new tux smirking at her.

"You look great." Warren said with a sincere smile.

Billy grinned. "It's gonna be a bitch standing on stage in this." She joked taking his offered hand and he gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Ria?" Sam said making everyone look up. Maria looked at her expectantly. "I have the boobs for this right?" She said jokingly gesturing to the dress.

Maria snorted. "No you flat bitch you don't." She said sarcastically. Sammi sometimes liked to tease Maria about her cup size. Sam and Billy both had bigger chests than Maria and sometimes Maria complained that someone hated her. Sammi laughed.

Magenta and Layla laughed lightly to themselves. "Must be a girl thing." Will muttered to Warren, but Layla and Billy heard him as well.

"Hey I haven't got any complaints. How about you Layla?" Billy said looking around Warren and Will smirking at her.

Layla blushed lightly and smiled. "None in the slightest."

"Maria you're paranoid. You're boobs are fine." Billy said smiling at her. "And like I always say…"

"Don't let Sam's words get to me." Maria inserted jokingly. "Yes I know. But she never stops."

"She's standing right here." Sam said pointing jokingly to herself.

Billy looked her at her. "Do you want an award for standing sweetie, cause I'm fresh out of 'I got of my lazy ass today' awards." She mocked her friend.

Sammi scoffed playfully. "Shut up!" She shrieked.

"Ok before this turns into a brothel let's go." Warren insisted.

"Aren't we going to look a little weird standing on the sidewalk in the dark in prom attire?" Maria asked.

Billy shrugged. "Oh well." She grinned and they all started out of the house. Warren and Billy brought up the rear and Layla and Will led the way to the stop with everyone else in between.

"I meant it when I said you looked great." Warren said putting his arm around Billy's shoulder.

She smiled up at him. "And you look very handsome Mr. Peace."

"Why thank you." He joked leaning down and giving her a kiss as they came to a halt on the corner.

"Ok so how long till this bus gets here, cause I feel like…" Sam started only for Billy to interrupt.

"Please don't start with the tit jokes Sam. We've heard them, we've laughed and now they are over." Billy smirked at her.

Sammi grinned. "Fine." They started in on random talk in small groups when Ethan and his date arrived.

"Guys this is Kelly." Ethan introduced everyone to a short African American girl, slender, with dark brown eyes and light brown skin. She had a beautiful smile and her pale orange dress flattered her features with her hair in broad curls. She was about Ethan's height in heals.

Billy outstretched her hand first to be kind. "Hi I'm Billy and this is my boyfriend Warren." Billy and Kelly shook hands while Warren settle for a slight nod in her direction. That was pretty much how it was all the way around until introductions complete.

"I didnt' realize there were so many of you." Kelly said with a deep British accent.

"Oh Sam, Milk, Maria and Stephen aren't from here." Billy informed her. "Their my friends from Laguna we're the band tonight."

"You're going to be on stage all night at you're senior prom?" She asked.

Billy shook her head. "Oh no, no there's going to be a dj as well so we can take breaks."

"Blimey I don't see why our super school can't do that." Kelly laughed lightly. "By the way you're dresses are quite gorgeous."

"Thanks." Was the general reply with the added. "And yours too." Or some version of it.

"So how do we know this is really you?" Zach asked referring to her powers.

Kelly giggled at his question. "If I could be anyone in the world, like Tyra banks or Naomi Campbell, why would I show up as a five foot nothing British girl?" She joked. Zach seemed to think about this for a moment and made everyone laugh.

"So Kelly what's you're super school like?" Layla asked just as the bus pulled up.

They all started pilling on. Warren and Billy went to the back like they did every day. Kelly, Ethan, Magenta and Zach sat more in the front while everyone else spread out on the empty bus. Ron had heard about their extra friends and was sent for them solo.

"Well I'm not quite sure how to describe." She said having to raise her voice a bit. "It's um… I guess sort of like a normal school, except we wear uniforms like a private school would." They talked some more about that for the bus ride. When they hit the bridge Sammi looked over at Billy and Billy quirked a grin at her and it was like Sam knew what was coming.

Maria almost had a heart attack while Stephen and Milk thought it was like a roller coaster. Billy was huddled to Warren's side taking in his heat from the cool air coming from the small air conditioning vents in the bus.

When the bus landed with a bit of a thump Ron stood and turned. "Welcome to Sky high! Enjoy your prom guys." He said and opened the door. Everyone piled out of the bus and headed up the front steps of the school.

They walked into the gym and saw that the dance/prom committee had really out done themselves with the theme. An evening in Tokyo. "Whoa!" Kelly gawked. "I wish ours were this brilliant."

Ethan linked arms with her and they headed off to get some punch. Billy turned to warren and sad smile on her face. "I'll be back before you know it." She said and gave him a quick kiss before going with the others to the stage area where they were to set up quickly and began playing some stuff while the students entered the gym.

Once most the students had arrived the dj played for a while giving Billy and the others time to relax and spend a little time with their dates dancing in the crowd. "Better than the last dance we went too?" Billy grinned at Warren.

Warren smirked at her enjoying the feel of her dress beneath his fingertips. It reminded her of how soft her skin was and how much he wanted to touch that skin. "I dunno definitely less dramatic." He joked.

"I agree." Billy smirked and they slowed danced for a bit more and than Billy had to get Sammi, Maria, Milk and Stephen back up to the stage.

"_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

You're so good…"

Billy had sung that song just for Warren and she noticed how his eyes hadn't left her's the entire time. He had a small genuine smile on his face; lust in his dark brown eyes and it was hard for her to not love him in her heart. He was just everything she ever wanted and more. It was hard to believe that their parents had been right all along and they were meant for each other.

Watching him sit leaned back in his chair watching her Billy could already see where the rest of the night was going to take her, and her dress and she didn't very well feel the need to object to him, so she smirked back sending him a seductive wink and soon followed with another song for the crowd that hadn't stopped dancing and bopping about.

_What a great prom_. Billy thought silently to herself as she sang.

AN: Song in this chapter is Avril Lavigne – Hot from The Best Damn Thing Album!! I do not own it, but I love it and it fits with the story! Hope you enjoyed and looking forward to the reviews!


	32. Life's a Beach!

AN: In chapter 20 as I was rereading I found that I put 'clothes off by cupids chokehold ft. fall out boy. Well I was tired and miswrote that. Its 'Clothes off by The Gym class heroes ft. Fall out boy. Cupids chokehold is another of GCH's songs and I was just to tired to notice my mistake until now…sorry too all.

Chapter 32:

"Come on you at least have to take you're shirt off."

"Why?"

"Cause it's the beach."

"So?"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why are you being so pushy?"

"Because you're being difficult. Now loose the shirts or I'll do it for you."

"That's a threat that isn't very scary."

"I'll sit on you and tickle you in front of them."

"So?"

"You don't like people to hear you belly laugh like a baby. I can provoke those laughs."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"That's another thing." Billy tapped her bare foot on the sandy beach beneath her feet. "You don't wear boots to the beach."

"Well I do." Warren informed her. He was sitting in a beach chair with a book legs outstretched before him and crossed, arms rested on his lap, book open.

"Would you two quit bitching?" Magenta through over her shoulder playfully. She sat on the sandy surface on a towel looking out on Will, Zach and Ethan attempting to put up a volleyball net. Magenta wore a black and purple tankini and black old navy flops, her hair held up on the top of her head in a messy bun purple strands hanging down in casual curls.

"Only if he at least agrees to take his shirts off." Billy said standing arms cross over her chest and a hip cocked to the side, with a grin on her face.

"Not happening." Warren said not bothering to look up from his book at her.

"Do you really belly laugh like a baby?" Layla asked.

Warren muttered under his breath and stood up reaching for the hem of his shirts. "Fine." He growled as he lifted them up over his head. "Better." He asked sarcastically. Billy used her powers and brought his shirts to her hands and smirked at him.

"Much." She said brightly tossing his shirts into her beach bag. She walked over and pushed him into his chair and than sat in his lap. "Now are you going to join in our beach day festivities or are you going to just sit here like a bump on a log and read?"

"I'll take the bump on a log option." Warren smirked at her having got over the fact that he was now shirtless cause Billy was lightly trailing her fingers along his mildly toned abs.

"You sour puss." Billy said playfully. "Wreck all my fun."

"Sour puss?" Warren asked amused.

Billy smirked and shrugged at his amusement to her words. "Sam said it to me on the phone the other day. Anyways come on we have like two weeks of school left and it's a beautiful Saturday play some volleyball flame boy. Please?"

"No thank I'm just fine with my book."

"Yeah but you've read that like a gazillion times already."

Warren sighed softly. "Will it get you to leave me alone if I play one game?"

Billy smiled. "Maybe."

"No, no maybes I want a yes or a no."

"Yes." Billy nodded. "I'll I ask is that you play one game with us and that's all."

"Fine." Warren set his book on the ground and stood holding a bikini clad Billy in his arms momentarily before setting her down. Warren helped the boys finish setting up the net so he could play one game and than go back to his seat and read without Billy interrupting him again.

In reality he didn't mind so much since it was Billy, but he liked to play the part of the defiant boyfriend once in a while. He wasn't an obedient dog that did everything asked, but when Billy asked most the time he found himself unable to refuse. And Billy knew this and loved to push and see where she ended up these days with him.

They played for a while till they came to the end of their first game. Warren chose then to go back to his chair and read. Billy had left him alone and they played a few more games over the course of two hours, had some fantastic water fights and Billy even managed to catch a wave or two and prove the Zach and Magenta, who were skeptical, that she could surf.

After heading to a local fast food place and getting burgers the gang all headed home. Magenta had finally gotten her license and drove Zach and Ethan while Will opted to fly he and Layla.

Warren drove Billy's mustang back to the house while she sat silently in the passenger seat.

"We need to get you a car." Billy said as they walked in to the house.

"No money for a car. I mean I have some still saved up, but I want to leave the rest of that alone for something important." Warren said.

Billy was rummaging through the fridge for a snack. "Leave alone? When did you use it?" She asked.

Warren thought fast, cause he knew if Billy knew that he had spent a good portion of the money he'd saved over the years, on her for his proposal she'd feel guilty and say how he shouldn't have spent so much on her. When the truth is he wanted to. Like he said he saved that money for important things and she was important and he wanted to show her just how much she was important.

"Some stupid stuff for my room at home last year." He said.

"Liar." Billy accused and she wasn't even looking at him.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Liar." She turned holding a juice and a banana in her hand and looked at him. "You're lying, the pause in answering me and the slight apprehension in your words gave you away. What did you spend it on?" She asked looking at him.

Warren jokingly gave her a stern glare and then scratched the back of his head randomly. "Well…uh…"

"What did you buy porn? Baby it's ok." Billy laughed at him, but she was only joking.

"No!" Warren said quickly. "No never. I didn't want you to be upset or think that I spent to much…"

"Your proposal? That's what you spent the money on. Warren I told you that it was all too…"

"Don't say it. That money was for important stuff and you are important."

"Yeah but…"

Warren had walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. "No buts. I love you and I wanted you to have those things. Money can be replaced, you can't." He said kissing her forehead.

Billy looked up at him from under her dark lashes and gave a small smile. "But you didn't have to. I know how hard you worked for what you got and…"

"Would you shut up about it?" Warren kidded smirking at her playfully.

"I was just trying to share something about me that I hadn't gotten around to telling you." She said teasingly back with a roll of her eyes and a puff of her chest against his.

"Ok continue."

"I don't think I want to now." Billy said playfully pouting and looking at him with doe eyes. Warren brought one of his hands up and started to run his fingers through Billy's hair gently on the side with the red streak.

"Please finish?" He asked nicely.

Billy lips turned up into a bright smile. "As I was saying. I do know how hard you worked for the money because believe it or not I had a job once."

"When?" Warren asked grinning at her.

"I had one up until four months after Mike and I started dating, at Macy's in the mall and when I started skipping shifts and stuff, they fired me. But before that happened I was actually pretty good at it. Worked the register mostly in the juniors department so Sam and Ria made it a point to come and visit and…"

"Is there a point and an end to this story?" Warren chuckled softly as he started to back up still holding on to her and tucking hair behind her ear repeatedly and she stepped with him.

"Point is work was great, when there weren't customers around. Most the time it was fine but you would get the…"

"Occasional grouch and you're day would be shot to shit?" Warren offered.

Billy nodded. "Exactly and that is when you think, its worth it not to throttle them cause I'm getting paid to put on a smile and say 'I'm sorry ma'am I'll see what I can do about that.' So I was just trying to say I know you worked hard for what you got and I wish you wouldn't have spent as much as you did on me, but I am very grateful you did because my ring his beautiful and I love my dogs."

"Speaking of." He sat her on the couch and ran back to his bathroom letting the dogs out. They made a run for the back door and he opened it, leaving it open for them and went and sat on the couch with Billy. Billy curled up against him and his arm went around her back pulling her closer to him. "So when is Iz going to be back?"

"Tomorrow evening I guess. They had a trip to the water park and then she was going to spend the night at Tru's. I confirmed it all with Linda and she said she'd make sure both girls stayed out of trouble." Billy informed him.

Warren grinned. "So we have the place to ourselves."

"Ha! You are not getting any tonight." She said in an as a matter of fact voice jokingly. She straddled and plopped into his lap and leaned in kissing him lightly their lips lingering for a moment after. "Until you let the dogs in." She breathed against his mouth and got out of his lap and went to his room leaving a very confused but smirking Warren.

He got up went to the back door and whistled for the dogs. They came bounding in to the house and he shut and locked the back door and went to his room to be with his lovely girlfriend, leaving Psyche and Nyala in the house to do as they pleased.

Next Morning:

Billy had woken up with the morning sun and was lying in Warren's arms gently running her fingers up and down his torso. Her fingers were tracing small patterns into the soft dimples of his abs and pecks. She liked that he wasn't total muscle; he was soft, but firm in the right places. Warren was still sleeping, as Billy just lay there silent loving the fact that she knew him for whom he was. _I never could've done this with Mike. I didn't _know_ him, like I _**know**_Warren._

The cordless on Warren's nightstand rang and Billy shifted gently out of his arms holding the sheet around her bare torso and reached for the phone, thinking it was Iz maybe asking to be picked up early. Due to the simple fact that Tru's older, married sister was very pregnant and about to give birth any day now and Tru had wanted to be with her when it happened. "Hello?" She asked softly so she didn't disturb Warren.

"Hi may I speak with Warren Peace please?"

"He's sleeping, may I ask who this is?" Billy asked politely keeping her voice low but hearable.

"It's Mr. Gordon. I have some bad news and would like to personally inform Mr. Peace."

"Oh well in that case I'll wake him." She said softly slightly regretting the decision because she thought she knew what it could be about.

Billy turned towards Warren and gently as she could smacked his cheek. It was a sure fire way to wake him, no pun intended. He grunted. "Go back to sleep." He said tiredly and rolled away from her onto his side.

"Warren its Mr. Gordon and he wants to talk to you." Billy said softly.

"Take a message." He yawned.

Billy sighed. And returned to the phone conversation. "Mr. Gordon may I take a message?"

"Well I guess this would be better coming from you anyway or his mother but we can't reach her, she is out of town doing some free lance work in the UK. So rightfully he would be the next of kin to notify…Barron Battle passed away early this morning. I send my deepest sympathies he was one of my best clients."

Billy took a deep breath to keep back the small tears that wanted to escape. They both knew it was coming, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let him know."

"I am very sorry." Mr. Gordon said.

"Thanks. Goodbye Mr. Gordon."

"Bye." Billy hung up the phone and set it back on the bedside table and rolled over so her front was pressed to Warren's back and she reached her hand around his waist entwining her fingers with his own. Billy gently kissed the nape of his neck and closed her eyes. She'd tell him when he woke up.

Two hours went by and it was ten a.m. on Sunday morning and Billy finally felt Warren stir and she came out of her slight daze as he rolled over to face her. He was only partially awake but his eyes were open and there was a small smile on his face. "Morning." He said softly.

Giving a weak smile Billy nodded. "Morning."

"What's wrong?" Warren asked concerned. Her whole heart wasn't in that good morning like it always was and he knew something was upsetting her.

Billy sighed. "Mr. Gordon called this morning remember? You told me to take a message."

Warren thought for a moment and than nodded vaguely remember the brief moments of his rousing earlier. "Yeah. So what was the message?" He asked gently.

"Warren your dad he…" Billy saw the sad look his face took on. "He passed away early this morning and since they cant reach your mom you were the next of kin to be notified." She said softly.

Warren rolled back onto his back looking up at the ceiling. "Well that sucks." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You have no control over life and death. We were expecting this right? I mean it's not too much of a shock." Warren said looking over at her. Billy nodded gently. "Mom. Mom is going to be a wreck when she finds out."

"Warren…" She whispered. He glanced over and saw that her eyes were shimmering with tears in the early morning light leaking through his blinds. Warren felt a small tug at his heart and reached up covering his pooling eyes from view with his large hand. He felt Billy scoot closer to him entwining his free hand with hers and laying her head on his chest.

Billy didn't say anything she just comforted him by remaining close. What he said about his mother being a wreck would probably be true. Most don't know and would never know the real reason for Barron Battle and Elena Peace's divorce. Shortly after Barron was incarcerated he had his lawyer draw up divorce papers and practically forced Elena to sign them, giving her the freedom she needed to find someone that would care and love her without her being attached. He had done it for her, but the truth was Elena didn't want to find anyone else cause no one could replace her husband.

After a long while Warren brought his hand down from his face. His eyes a little red he leaned his head down brushing the top of Billy's forehead with a soft kiss. "I'll be ok." He whispered softly.

Billy glanced up at him with a sad smile. "I know, but you don't have to be made of stone around me."

Warren gave her a grateful soft smile. "I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Billy replied leaning up and kissing him softly. Soon they got out of bed and started going about their regular routine. Showering and eating breakfast before taking up seats on the couch and watching a little TV. "I'm going to miss him." Billy said softly.

Warren kissed her temple. "Me too B. Me too. But at least he's not suffering anymore."

Billy giggled softly. "That was very lame and cheesy."

"But true." Warren chuckled faintly.

Billy nodded. "Very true."

The phone rang again and Warren grabbed it from the coffee table. "Hello?" He said. He muttered 'ok's' and 'sure's' here and there before hanging up.

"Who was it?"

"Gordon again. Calling to see if I could get in touch with my mother about funeral arrangements." Billy felt a small tear run down her cheek before it was brushed away by a rough thumb. "Don't cry." Warren whispered kissing her cheek softly.

Billy sighed. "I'm female sue me." She looked up at him with a small smirk. Warren grinned back at her. The phone rang and Warren answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Warren man I heard I'm sorry." Will said on the other line.

"How'd you hear?" Warren asked.

"My parents were informed. They send their sympathies too, but they got an important call and had to fly off to Rome or something."

"Who else knows?" Warren asked.

"Well by now, probably most of the super community." Will said regrettably.

Warren groaned. "Great." He muttered.

"Man just ignore anyone who doesn't know what they are talking about." Will told him. "How's your mom doing?"

"She doesn't know yet. No one's been able to reach her on her mission in the UK." Warren said. "But no one else has her emergency cell number either."

"Alright man. Well let me know if there's anything I can help with."

"Thanks. Bye." Warren hung up and set the phone on the couch next to him just as it was ringing again. "Why do I even bother setting it down?" He asked jokingly out loud. Billy reached over with a smile and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy it's Layla Warren around?"

"He is." Billy looked over at Warren holding the phone towards him. "It's Layla."

Warren took the phone. This went on for a few hours with just their friends and a few people like Principle Powers, and even Ron Wilson, which had been odd but thoughtful. After a while Warren needed to get out of the house and he and Billy took the dogs for a walk enjoying the sunny day.

Billy knew Warren was sad, but she also knew that he'd deal in his own way and if he needed her he would come to her and without question she'd be there for him. Now they just had to get through telling Elena and that was going to be the hardest part.


	33. Funerals and Graduations

Chapter 33:

"Warren you need to call her."

"No I need to go to work or I'll be late. Where are your keys?"

"Warren…"

"Billy."

"You've been putting this off all day. Why?"

Warren sighed and slammed the door to his bedroom shut turning to face her in the hall. "Because I don't want to hear her cry anymore." He said almost angrily but it was more just frustration and tension built up inside of him.

Billy looked at him with a sorrowful excepting face. "Ok, that's all you had to say."

"Sorry."

"No don't be. It's ok." Billy took his hand and flipped it palm up and with her other hand she slipped her keys into his hand. "Go to work. I'll call your mom."

"No I have too…"

"Warren to be honest the news isn't going to differ whether it's coming from you or me. It's still going to suck and she's still going to cry but at least you wont have to hear it. I know it makes you sad when she's upset."

Warren closed his hand around the keys and bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thanks." He murmured as their lips parted.

"I'll make sure to have my mom call her tomorrow too so that way they can start talking about…funeral arrangements." Billy said sadly.

"I think he wanted to be cre…"

"Don't say it." Billy shuttered. "No offense the thought of an entire human body fitting inside of a small urn freaks me out." Billy said giving him a small smile.

Warren kissed her forehead and pulled away. "Ok. I'm gonna be late if I don't go now."

"Than go." Billy said releasing his hand and pushing him in the direction of the front door. Warren smirked back over his shoulder at her and then left out the front door.

Billy grabbed her cell and flipped up the screen of her new LG EnV. She messaged Elena to call her asap and than a moment later the house phone rang. It was the easiest way to get a hold of her on the emergency phone. "Hey." Billy said softly.

"What's going on? Why'd you message me?" Elena asked.

"Elle are you sitting down somewhere private?" Billy asked lightly.

"I'm in my hotel. What's wrong is Warren alright? You? Cooper?" Elena said a bit of panic in her voice.

Billy sighed. "We're all fine Elle, but Mr. Gordon called this morning and…Elle Barron passed away early this morning."

"What?" Billy could hear the sadness and tears in her voice.

"Nobody could reach you so they called Warren this morning." Billy didn't continue because she heard the crying on the other end of the line and the tears started building in her own eyes.

"H-how's War-Warren?" She stuttered.

Billy let a few tears cascade down her cheeks. "He's um ok for the most part. He would've called but…"

"I-I know." She stammered.

Billy sighed. "I'm so sorry Elle."

"I'll be o-ok s-soon. Did they s-say anything el-else?"

So Billy told her about them wanting her to make the funeral arrangements and Elena told her she'd cut her mission short and make her way home immediately to do so. She also wanted to see Warren, no explanation needed on Billy's part because whether Warren admitted it or not he needed to see Elena too. Billy just knew, she knew him better than he knew himself.

After getting off the phone Billy called her mom to let her know about Elena and that she was catching the first flight back to LA that she could. Karen offered to meet her at the airport and be there for her. Chris stayed home with Cooper and Billy waited for Warren to get off work.

Monday:

Warren and Billy had decided to go to school even though Elena and Karen offered multiple times to let them stay home. But neither were having it. They needed to get on with life as normally as possible. Billy was sure it was what was keeping Warren moving, was the day to day life and routines that they followed.

Principle Powers stopped Warren and Billy in the hall on their way to first period. She gave Warren her deepest sympathies and walked off. Warren's hand began to smoke and Billy yanked her hand away quickly with a small yelp.

"Sorry." Warren said quickly and his smoking seized and he grabbed her wrist looking at her hand to see if he'd done any damage.

"It's ok. Just hot." Billy told him. "No burn marks."

Warren sighed. "It just makes me mad that I'm gonna have to put up with teachers and maybe even students giving me sympathies even though they all didn't know or like my father."

"Unfortunately you just have to put on a fake smile nod you're head and say thanks." Billy said softly. "Besides graduation is soon and if you get detention or suspension before than you don't get to graduate. So try and hold your tongue please." She said looking up at him.

Warren nodded. "Yeah I'll try."

"Good."

The day went relatively fast. A few teachers had given Warren their sympathies for his loss and he had gritted his teeth nodded and growled out a thank you. Billy had almost all classes with him this trimester so she was there for most of it and was able to calm him down afterwards.

She couldn't blame him for being upset it was ridiculous that people who had cheered on Barron Battles arrest and capture were now giving their sympathies to his son for his loss. Where was all that sympathy years ago when Barron had been put in jail and Warren had become an outcast because of who his father was? And when Elena had to prove to the super community that she honestly hadn't known anything about his indiscretions till it was too late and everything was falling out of the 'secret closet' metaphorically speaking.

Now school was over and Warren and Billy were going to head home and to See Elena who's flight had finally come in.

They sat on the bus in silence and none of their friends bugged them. Somehow they had come to understand just how close Billy was to Warren's family and they had even given her their condolences during school. Billy had nodded and going back to her work, while Warren sketched in his notebook.

Three Days Later:

Warren and Billy stood together watching as Elena accepted the urn that held her husbands ashes close to the ridge where Barron had first proposed to her. Not many were in attendance. Billy's parents were there with Cooper, a few of old school friends of Elena's and Barron's who had stuck by him through everything, Will and Layla, Ethan, Zach and Magenta stood in the background watching on and that was it.

After the small ceremony everyone made their way back to the Peace residence. After a long while Billy noticed Warren head upstairs and followed. She walked in to his room and saw him sitting on the new guest bed that Elena had put in his old room. "Hey. You alright?" Billy asked softly.

Warren was wearing dark black slacks, a black button down shirt tucked in and his black boots. He looked up when she came in the room shutting the door behind her. "Yeah. I'm fine I just wanted to get away from the crowd." He said.

Billy walked over to him and he grabbed her wrist pulling her into his lap and hugging her to him. Billy wore a simple black pencil skirt that stopped just about her knees and a black silk blouse with three-inch suede stiletto boots. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah." Warren said. "It's different than him being in solitary, at least I had a chance of maybe seeing him, but now…"

"I know. If it counts for anything you had a really great dad and he loved you." Billy said sweetly.

Warren smiled kindly at her and she kissed him softly. "You know every time I started to wonder if he really did love me, you always said that he did. How could you ever possibly know that?"

Shrugging she looked down at her lap and then back into Warren's eyes. "I'm not sure, but I just know he did." Billy said smiling at him sweetly. "I just know."

"I guess we should get back." Warren said looking up at the door silently.

Billy sighed contently. "We don't have to. We can lay here and just relax way from everything." She said softly. Warren agreed with her and soon they were laying on the guest bed facing each other their hands clasped between them. Billy closed her eyes and Warren just watched her while she attempted to take a light nap.

Her eyes had been closed for all of five seconds when the door opened and Will and Layla walked in. "Oops." Will said looking at the couple laying on the bed. "Sorry we were just trying to find a quiet place to talk."

"This ones taken so beat it." Billy said not moving her head from where I rested on the pillow. Warren glared at Will and Layla and they took the hint and left. "Talk my ass." Billy muttered.

Warren chuckled softly at her comment. "Let's not go there, today." He said smirking at her as she peaked a single eye open at him.

"Agreed." Billy said leaning forehead and giving him a small kiss. She wiggled herself closer to him enjoying the warmth from him, cause the air conditioning in the house was starting to get to cold for her liking.

"I forgot to tell you the papers came in the mail today."

"Which ones?"

"The ones from your parents lawyer, the adoption consent papers and what not."

Billy opened her eyes completely looking at him. "Did he sign?"

Warren smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. I think he finally gets it that you don't want him around." Before Warren could legally adopt Cooper as his son, Mike had to sign away his rights to him even though he wasn't on the birth certificate or any other important legal information, so that in the future he couldn't try and make claims to him pending a paternity test.

Now all that was left to do was to sign some papers, get them legalized and Cooper was Billy and Warren's son. Cooper would get Warren's last name before Billy actually did but that really didn't bother her. (AN: I'm not exactly certain how these kinds of adoptions go so I'm winging it, don't mean to offend if anything seems to easy or wrong, sorry)

"You going to say anything?"

"Actually I was just going to stare and admire the incredible human being before me." Billy smirked at him.

Warren smiled back. "I'm not that great." He said.

"No you are." Billy said matter oh factly. Warren just let her have her last word and kissed her forehead. "Maybe just a small nap." She mumbled passed a yawn.

"Love you B."

"Love you too flame boy."

Day Prier to Graduation:

After the initial first week things had startled to settle for Warren, Elena and anyone who was remotely connected to Barron Battle on a somewhat emotional level.

"WARREN!" Billy shouted downstairs from her bathroom. She was sitting on the counter clad in only a towel wrapped around her slim form reading the mail that Iz had brought in to her.

"What!" Warren rushed in looking around. "Are you alright? Why were you yelling like that?"

Billy looked up at him a smile growing on her face and she handed the outstretched letter to him. "I got in." She said smiling.

Warren looked confused and looked down at the letter taking it from her and read the first few lines. "Mrs. Cornwall we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted…" He stopped reading and looked up at her smiling. "That's great." He said setting the letter on the counter beside her and wrapping his arms around her in a firm hug.

"And uh got that job I told you I applied for. I start Monday." Billy said as he pulled away gently.

"Where?" He asked. She had only told him she was applying, not where she had done so.

"Don't laugh." Billy said smirking at him. "Hallmark." (AN: I do not own hallmark, notta, zip, zilch, no senor, nope)

Warren laughed faintly for a brief moment. "It pays?"

"It pays."

"Five bucks says you hate it within the first week." He teased her.

Billy smirked. "I can't afford to hate it, besides it wont be so bad."

Warren nodded. "All right."

"So uh Iz finally made up her mind about what she wants to do?" Billy had given Iz a couple of options on what to do now that the school year was almost up.

"And?"

"She wants to get emancipated and now that she's sixteen she can. She got that receptionist job the other day, pays about eight fifty an hour and she works every day except Sunday. I think she can afford to pay rent somewhere."

"I've been thinking about that."

"You have?" Billy asked looking at him oddly.

Warren nodded. "See the thing is mom has that big house to herself and it gets kind of lonely. I know that Sketch really likes her and I know mom feels the same so maybe Iz could move in there, pay a little rent to help out with bills and groceries."

Billy smiled. "Brilliant idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"Well I figured Cooper will take my room, we'll share this room up here and then Sketch can have my old room at moms." Warren said.

"Genius." She smirked leaning forward and meeting him in a kiss.

"I know." Warren said jokingly as he kicked the bathroom door shut. Billy used her powers to lock the door grinning at him seductively.

Graduation Day:

After the ceremony, when the senior class were announced as their hero identies and paired with sidekicks everything sort of died down. Parents were mingling in the gym while seniors finished up cleaning out their lockers and such. Billy was glad that she didn't have to hid Cooper from the world anymore. The minute she stepped off the stage taking her diploma like thing she walked over to her parents and took her son and went back to her seat.

Warren knew she would and didn't object. She liked Cooper being around. Some young moms couldn't handle being parents and would give their kids to sitters as much as humanly possible, but Billy cared so much about Cooper. She ignored the whispers from the students around her, but Warren couldn't he turned and glared at a few of the students looking at her in shock and amusement. But he didn't understand what was so amusing.

Anyways Billy held Cooper's hand while he stood by her side and Warren helped her empty out the contents of her locker. "How to survive a kidnapping?" Warren muttered rolling his eyes at the book.

"Toss it." Billy informed him. He chucked it in the available trash bin. "Anything that we had to purchase throw away, any actual school books stack and leave inside the locker." She told him.

Warren did just that and than switched to his locker and quickly did the same. Neither had bothered decorating their lockers ridiculously cause it was pointless. "So Peace you the daddy?" Both looked up and saw lash and speed standing there before them smirking.

"Screw off!" Warren growled stepping in front of Billy and Cooper.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lash smirked evilly.

Warren grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "Take it however you want, but just leave us alone." He snarled.

"Touchy, touchy." Lash said grinning. "Are we having some daddy issues?" He mocked. Speed laughed at this and did nothing but stand and watch.

"Back off Lash!" Billy said angrily as she gripped Warren's shoulder pulling him away.

Lash and Speed laughed and walked away just as Layla and Will were walking over with a bag of stuff to be carrying home with them. "What were they doing?" Will asked.

"Just trying to get under Warren's skin one last time." Billy replied. She looked at Warren and smiled. "Good thing it didn't work." She teased him.

Warren snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're done wanna head out?" He asked them.

"Let's wait on Zach, Ethan and Magenta." Billy said. "We might as all just leave together." Warren nodded and they headed into the gym, for quite possibly the last time ever.

"No more weird classes." Will said.

"No more save the citizen." Warren put in as he looked up.

"Balloon!" Cooper pointed to an orange and blue balloon that was being used as a center piece for a table to their right.

Warren shrugged pulled his pocket knife cutting the balloon free from it's weight and tied the string around Cooper's wrist smiling at him. Billy smiled too. "What do you say Coop?"

"Tank you daddy." He said smiling up at Warren and he yanked his hand around letting the balloon bounce a bit.

Layla smiled brightly. "Awe that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. When did he start calling Warren daddy?" She asked.

"Not too long ago." Billy shrugged.

Will and Layla smiled. "It suits you Warren." Layla giggled. Warren smirked at her and picked Cooper up in his arms making the boys smile brightened even more.

"Thanks hippy." He said chuckling softly.


	34. In between Life

Chapter 34:

Billy hugged Iz. "I'm gonna miss having you around."

Iz laughed. "Billy I'm right down the road. Barely five minutes, besides I'm your babysitter you'll see me regularly on Sundays and evenings when I don't have a date with Tristan."

"True." Billy smiled.

"Oh or hanging out with her." Iz teased.

Billy laughed. "Ok."

Elena came in the room and looked around. In the last two weeks since graduation lots had changed in Warren's old room. For one the walls were a deep royal blue, and for another it was so much more decorated than Warren had, had it in his late teen years.

"Everything unpacked?" Elena asked.

Iz nodded. "Thank you so much for this. Lawyer said that to be emancipated I have to be able to support myself, so with my job and paying rent I should have to problems getting away from my parents."

Elena smiled. "It's alright. You've become like family since Billy brought you to LA and I wouldn't have you staying anywhere else. Besides it's kind of empty and lonely around here without Warren, this will be perfect."

"Thanks." Iz smiled again.

Elena nodded. "Billy Warren should be here any minute you ready to give them their surprise?" She asked.

Elena and Billy had gotten together and with the money that Billy hadn't spent on expenses for Iz, even though that was what it was meant for they got Warren and Iz gifts. "Surprise?" Iz asked.

Billy and Elena remained silent and left the room Iz following quickly behind. They stepped out the front door just in time to see Warren pull up in Billy's mustang. He climbed out and reached into the back to get Cooper out. They had gone to get Warren's check from work since he had the next week off.

"Hey!" Billy smiled walking over towards them. Warren smiled at her and Coop did the same. His teeth were barely coming in but he had a cute smile.

"Hey." Warren said softly as he put his arm around her waist.

"Come this way!" Elena said as she reached the front sidewalk and started walking as if she was going around the block.

Iz was following quick behind and Billy grabbed Warren's free hand that he wasn't holding Cooper up with and made if follow as well. "Where are we going?" Warren asked.

"You'll see." Before Billy and Warren were actually able to make it around the corner they heard a screech of surprise.

"NO WAY!" They heard Iz, Billy smiled and Iz came jogging around the corner and she practically almost knocked Billy over embracing her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She chanted letting her go and going back around the corner. Billy and Warren walked around and there was a 2007 Black Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4 x 4 and metallic silver 2007 Limited Jeep Liberty.

Billy sneakily reached into Warren's pants pocket and slipped her keys out of said pocket. "Thank you." She said and handed him a set of keys of his own. Warren smirked at her. "Take a stab at which one is yours?" She teased.

Warren just hit the unlock on the keyfab and the Wrangler's lights flashed and the security system beeped. "Hmm…I wonder." He joked. He handed Cooper to Billy and started towards the car. "So why a car?" He asked.

"It's a graduation gift." Elena said. Warren turned to her and smiled walking over he gave his mom a hug.

"Thanks mom." He said.

"I had help." She said as he broke away and looked at his fiancé. Billy walked over and stood before him as Elena went over and was showing Iz her new car.

"So what made you pick this car?" He asked smiling at her.

Billy shrugged. "Ask him." She said looking at Cooper. "I gave Coop two options, a black ford explorer and this and he chose this. And you asked why, well Elena wanted to do something nice for you for graduation, and I have selfish reasons. With us both working we each need a car now." She said jokingly.

Warren grinned and leaned down to her height and gave her a small kiss. "Thanks."

"Welcome. So you want to go for a test drive?" Warren nodded. Billy walked over to Elena. "Elle would you watch him while me a Warren go for a test drive?"

Elena took Cooper and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Sure." Billy went back over to the jeep and got in the passenger side, seeing as how Warren was already in the car and had started the engine up. They buckled up and Warren pulled away from the curb and they started down the street.

Three Days Later:

Billy and Warren had finally finished moving things from one room to another and putting certain things in storage. Billy and Warren had taken Cooper to pick out a bed, and he chose a low to the ground basic toddler bed with railing to ease the transition from crib to bed easier. They bought some paints as well and Warren hand painted the white bed black and put flames up each panel. Cooper loved it.

Warren and Billy were all moved in together upstairs, sharing everything now, the bathroom, the closet, bed, desk…etc… The bookshelf in the corner that Billy had hadn't been big enough so Warren brought his in and they moved everything from hers to his and put his with it. The desk housed both their laptops. The closet was mostly Billy's stuff but Warren really had no need for lots of space so he just hung a few things and put the rest in a dresser.

"Ok I have to go to work." Billy said walking downstairs. Cooper was playing with his toys on the living room floor and Warren was reading a book keeping an eye on the young child as well.

Warren looked up from his book at her. "Is it ten already?" He asked.

"Warren we slept till seven when mister here decided to wake us up. I know it seems early but you are just lacking sleep." Billy teased leaning over the couch to give him a quick kiss.

Warren grinned. "Fine. Have fun at work?" He said jokingly cheerful.

Billy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah loads." She said sarcastically. She went over to Cooper and kneeled down giving him a kiss on the head. "Be good for daddy."

"Yes momma." Cooper said looking up at her with his big brown eyes. The papers had gone through a couple days ago on Warren's adoption of Cooper as his son. Not that they had ever hindered Cooper from calling Warren daddy, but now it really was true. Billy kissed his forehead once more snatching her keys from the coffee table and got up to leave.

"Love you!" Billy called over her shoulder as she headed to the door.

"Love you!" Warren and Cooper both called back.

Billy laughed softly to herself as she walked out the front door locking it behind her with her powers and she went over to her car got it and left.

Later On:

Billy had gotten to know two of the girls she was working with real well in the last 7 hours of her shift. They were all working the 9-7 shifts for the day and it was kind of like just gathering and standing around with nothing to do. Not very many customers had come through the store and they had already dusted everything that needed it. They were saving everyday cards to put away for about an hour before it was time to close.

Payge was Billy's age, blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed mostly in clothes from pennies or aero postal. Melody or Mel as she liked to be called was taller than both girls strawberry blond, brown eyes and fair skin. She wore mostly designer brand clothes. Like I said Billy had learned a lot about them in seven hours. Like the fact that Payge had a boyfriend named Nick who she had been dating for three years.

Mel had an on again off again thing with her high school sweetheart who was attending the same college as her since she graduated the year before. After clocking in and putting her name tag on Billy had done a quick check on the figurine shelves to make sure nothing needed to be brought out, so that they wouldn't have to run and fetch anything if someone asked for something not out already, though no matter what it probably would happen.

After that there was nothing left to do except help the customers. So here they stood in an empty store praying to get customers cause the boredom was starting to become deafening silence until…

"So Billy what about you?" Melody asked.

Billy looked at her oddly. "What about me?"

"Boyfriend, friends, likes, dislikes…we all work together we might as well get to know you." She said nicely.

Billy nodded and gave her kind smile. "Well which topic first?" They were right they were going to be spending a lot of time together and it was better to get to know each other than, ignore one another with nothing better to do than talk. Billy could have her close friends and her work friends. Yes there is a difference. Close friends you spend lots of time with when you can, see movies together, go to eat together, talk on the phone a lot and work friends well they are there when you work, and you might even catch the occasional meal together after a shift, but not much more than that, unless you worked together for a long time and became close friends.

Payge jumped in. "Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Fiancé actually." Billy informed them. They both looked at her shocked. "Yes I am eighteen and yes I am engaged." She said smiling.

"Wow. That I wasn't expecting." Melody said smirking at her. "Damn how long have you guys been together?"

"Since the beginning of November or so." Billy answered. Their mouths fell open in shock. "But we've known each other since we were in diapers. Our moms were good friends."

"Oh." They said. "And you just got together?"

Billy nodded. "More or less. Long story really."

"Ok what about friends." Payge said.

Billy told them about her friends and than soon they started talking about things they liked and food and dislikes and other stuff. Some customers were finally perusing the store and they were still talking waiting for anyone to come up and check out. "Anything else we should know about you Billy?" Melody asked with a kind smile.

"I have a son." Billy said with a smile.

"With your fiancé?" They asked incredulously.

Billy laughed shaking her head no. "Actually with my ex, but he left me when I told him so I was technically a single mom. Until recently Cooper, my son, was living with my parents so I could finish high school. He's a little over a year and a half now and he's amazing."

"So your fiancé…" Payge tried to think back.

"Warren." Billy inputted for her.

"Warren right, is alright with your situation? Not that he wouldn't be I mean I don't even know him or what kind of guy he is but…" She rambled a bit.

Billy put her hands up stopping her. "It's alright. Warren's great about it. He actually just signed some papers to make Cooper legally his son. So he's Cooper Peace before I'm Billy Peace but that's ok." She joked a bit.

"Awe…" Melody and Payge cooed. "That's sweet."

"Why can't my boyfriend be like that?" Melody wondered.

Billy laughed softly. A customer came up to the counter and Billy saw. "Hi there, you ready?"

"Yep." The older gentlemen said.

"Did you find everything alright?" She said while she signed on to check his purchases.

"Yes I did." He said smiling at her.

Billy smiled back as she started to scan his items. "Do you have a hallmark gold crown card?"

"No I sure don't."

"Would you be interested in one?"

"Not today, maybe next time."

"Alright. That makes your total today five fifty two." Billy said. Payge had started bagging his items looking for something to do. The gentlemen handed her a card. "Credit or debit?"

"Debit."

"Ok." With a few quick key strokes and a swipe of the card later she handed it back to him and he entered his pin and the receipt printed. "Would you like your receipt with you or in the bag?"

"In the bag is fine dear."

"Ok here you are." She put his receipt in the bag and handed it to him. "Have a nice day."

"You two." And the older gentlemen was gone. Billy turned back to Payge and Melody.

"Cards?" Billy asked them. They nodded and while one unwrapped and stacked some cards and their tickets, the other two ran them to their correct shelf and put them away. Billy and Payge were the runners while Melody opened the cards. Neither Payge nor Billy had heard the front chimes on the door and were startled when Melody called for Billy.

"Billy!" Billy put her last set of cards away and went up to the front throwing away some back cards and old tickets before looking up and seeing Warren standing there with a bag in one hand that contained a to go meal from the paper lantern and he had Cooper at his side holding his other hand.

"You brought me food?" Billy asked sweetly as she walked out of the register area round it to Warren taking the bag as he kissed her cheek.

"Me and Coop went for dinner and we thought you might be hungry." Warren said sweetly.

Melody cleared her throat making Billy laugh and turn towards her slightly. "Warren this is Melody, Mel my boyfriend/fiancé Warren."

"Nice to meet you." Mel said kindly. Warren nodded his greeting. "And who's that?" Melody said gesturing to Cooper.

Cooper stepped behind Warren's legs and put his free hand around his knees hugging him. Billy and Warren grinned. "Coop's a little shy with newer people." Billy said. "Coop can you at least say hi to Melody?"

"Hi." He whispered looking up a bit with his big brown eyes before burying them back against Warren's legs.

"Hey who's this?" Payge came from around the aisle into the register area and threw away some stuff and then looked up at Billy and Warren.

"Payge this is Warren, Warren this is Payge. And the little thing hiding behind him is my son Cooper." Billy explained.

Payge smiled at Cooper at than looked to Warren. "It's nice to meet you."

Warren nodded again and looked at Billy. "How much longer till the end of your shift?"

"I get off at seven, but that could change if it gets busy in here before than."

"K. Somehow I don't think that is going to happen." He said looking around.

Billy giggled. "You never know. Hey so I took my lunch already, but why don't you take this home and put it in the fridge for me?" She said sweetly.

Warren took the bag from her in his free hand again. "I guess." He said smirking at her. "So I'll see you at home later?"

"Nope. I think I might runaway and never come back." Billy said playfully. Warren rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yes you'll see me at home later."

"Coop say bye to mommy." Warren instructed, but kindly.

Cooper came out from behind Warren and walked over hugging Billy's legs. "Bye mommy." He said sweetly. Billy ruffled his hair a bit.

"Bye sweetie." Billy said. He released her and grabbed Warren's hand again. Billy looked at the girls. "I'm gonna walk them out."

"Uh huh." Melody smirked at her. Billy rolled her eyes and snorted unladylike to hold in a bout of laughter. Billy walked Warren and Cooper to the door.

"What was that about?" Warren asked.

Billy smiled and shrugged. "I dunno." She said. Warren just shrugged and leaned down giving her a kiss on the lips out of view of the other girls.

"See you at home."

"K." Warren left with Cooper and Billy went back to the front desk.

"I was expecting someone a little different." Payge said.

Billy smirked. "Warren has this bad ass look, but underneath it all he's really just a big marshmallow. You just have to know him like I do, no walls, no secrets…we don't keep anything from each other."

"See now that is the kind of relationship I want." Melody whined.

Billy giggled. "You'll find it, eventually. I had to make a mistake before I found what I was looking for."

"So how do you deal being a mom?" Payge asked.

"I love it." Billy said. "I love it a lot. Cooper is wonderful, and though he's a reminder of his real father, I'll never love him less. He's a joy to have in my world and Warren treats him so great."

"They look a lot alike." Melody commented.

"Yeah my ex sort of might've reminded me of Warren deep down and that's part of what made me fall for him, because subconsciously I was already in love with Warren but never thought I could actually have him. Besides he is definitely my kid, right?"

"Definitely." They both replied.

"So um do you color coordinate your streaks or did it just end up like that?" Payge asked.

_Very observant._ Billy thought. She had her hair up in a high ponytail but you could still see the green and red they stuck out like sore thumb against the dark brown of her hair. "Actually I kind of just happened like that one day, we just did it." _Not technically a lie. _ She thought amusedly to herself.

"So when you aren't wearing kahki's and white polo shirts…" Melody trailed off with her question as she began unwrapping and stacking more cards.

"I'm more rocker meets classic girl. I like skirts occasionally, jean skirts though, I love my leather jacket, halter-tops, faded jeans, and hot topic belts, I prefer converse and doc martens to any other shoes. If you were to see me outside of work you definitely would see me and Warren more alike."

"So you do you have a bad girl quality to you?"

"Not so much anymore, but I use to. After I moved away I spent a lot of time getting in trouble or partying, but now I really don't have a need for those things. I have Warren." Billy explained.

"Moved?" Payge asked before a customer came up. she quickly helped her find what she was looking for and came back.

"I moved to Laguna for a few years and than came back here after Coop was born to finish school up." Billy explained.

The girls talked for a good while, still having no more customers after the lady. Closing came around and they started their assigned tasks. Billy checked cards for out of place, or sticking out of their slot cards. And she made sure to check envelopes were facing the right way, While Melody vacuumed around and Payge sorted the tills out.

When it came time for closing the girls locked the door made their way to the back to grab their stuff and headed out the back door double checking to make sure everything was locked up.

Billy headed home to spend some much needed time with her boyfriend and Cooper.

"I'm home!" Billy called walking in the door.

"Mommy!" Cooper came running out of his room and straight over to Billy. She scooped him up in her arms giving him a big hug. Yep she lived for this. Billy smiled and kissed his head as she turned seeing Warren coming out of the room holding his guitar.

"So what were you boys doing?" Billy asked.

"Daddy play music." Cooper said brightly.

Warren set his guitar against the wall in the hall as the dogs came barreling in from outside and started jumping up on Billy's legs.

"Really?" Billy asked playfully. "Did you like it?" Cooper nodded as she set him down. Nyala and Psyche instantly stopped jumping when Cooper's feet hit the floor. They had been taught not to do that around him cause of course they could accidentally hurt him. Billy walked over to the couch where Warren had sat. The dogs jumped up on the couch with them as Billy lay her head on his lap and grabbed Cooper, who had followed her over and tucked him back in close to her torso and rested her eyes.

"Mommy tired." Cooper said his head too resting on Warren's lap.

"Yeah." Billy said softly a small yawn escaping her lips. Warren's finger gently played with her ponytail. After a while Billy had fallen asleep as had Cooper. Warren gently got Cooper to bed, who had been in his pj's since before Billy had gotten home and than he managed to get Billy, who weighed less than nothing, upstairs and to bed. He took off her pants and top slipping one of his button up shirts on her quickly buttoning it before slipping the covers over her.

He changed quickly and lay down with her pulling her close to his body. It was still early but he could use the extra sleep now that Cooper had every intention on waking them early in the mornings.


	35. Incendiary and Brigade

Chapter 35:

It was yet another day at work and Billy was bored out of her mind. All tasks that she had been told to do or had split with the others were finished within the first two hours and now they were just praying that customers would come in. It had been about a month since the first time Warren and Cooper had come in. For that week that Warren was off he would come in and he and Cooper would have lunch with her in the back and than leave again.

"No Warren today?" Payge asked after serving another customer.

Billy shrugged. "He's working today."

"Oh right the um…Chinese place."

"The paper lantern. Cooper's with his aunt Iz and grandma Elena." Billy told her.

A customer came over to the register station. "Hi do you guys have baby books?"

Billy nodded and offered to show her where they were. When she returned to the register station Melody was finishing up helping a customer and Payge was sort of just standing there. The bell over the door rang and the three looked up to greet the customer, but Billy smiled when she saw Warren.

Excitedly she walked out of the register station and over to her fiancé/boyfriend. Warren kissed her quickly and pulled out a bag of take out from behind his back. "I have a hour and half lunch today." He smiled.

Billy grinned. "How'd you swing that?"

"I put my breaks and lunch together." He told her.

Billy looked over at the girls. "Yeah go ahead and take your lunch." Payge told her. "It's not busy and he did take the time to come all the way here."

"Thanks." Billy slid her nametag across the counter and Melody stuck it in one of the drawers and Warren took hold of her hand and led her out to the back parking lot to his Jeep. "So where we gonna eat?"

"The park is like two minutes away." Warren said as he got in the drivers seat. The sun was out so he had the three-piece hard fiberglass tops off the Jeep.

Billy smiled as she buckled her seatbelt and took the bag from Warren's hands so he could buckle his and drive on. They drove in silence because it really wasn't that long of a drive. They set up at one of the tables close to the parking lot and settled down to eat. "So what brings you by today?"

Warren shrugged. "To make sure you get fed." He teased. Billy gave him that look, the 'I know that's not the reason' look. "I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"What might that be? Could it be able the letter you got in the mail the other day, the one you wouldn't show me?" She asked smirking at him.

Warren nodded. "Supposedly the strongholds recommended me for immediate hero work."

"Wow." Billy said slightly impressed.

He nodded again. "Apparently me and Will were the two strongest in the class and…"

"The want you to start immediately?" Billy offered teasingly. "It's not like you weren't expecting this." She informed him smiling.

"Yeah but before I didn't have to take you and Cooper in to account. This was what my mom and even my dad wanted for me, but I wont do it if you don't want me too."

"Why wouldn't I want you too?"

"Because it's dangerous." Warren said.

Billy gave him her sweetest look. "Warren if this is what you want than I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"I'd have to get a good cover job, and since I asked not to be assigned to a sidekick I would be doing it alone…"

"No you wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Billy smiled at him. "Do you honestly think Stronghold is going to let you fight alone? Will's your best friend, besides me, and he wouldn't expect you to fight alone, nor would you let him fight alone, no matter what powers you both have."

"So what you think Will and I should team up?" He asked almost stunned by the suggestion, but than again he knew it would make sense.

A shrug indicated that Billy wasn't sure. "It's just a suggestion."

"No, I like it." Warren said. Billy looked at him incredulously. "I'm serious. Not only would it shock everyone to have the son of the Commander and Jet Stream working with Barron Battle's kid but Will and I work well together."

"And you didn't even say that grudgingly." Billy giggled.

Warren smirked at her. "I'll run it by Stronghold."

"Incendiary and Brigade here to save the day!" She said like a news announcer, but jokingly and sardonically.

"Why did you give me that name?" He asked. There had been no discussion of names until the last moment when the Principle had expected them on a list before graduation. Warren had given Billy the decision as to his hero name.

Billy smiled. "To incinerate is Arson." She said simply. "It sort of just came to me, like all miraculous things." She said looking to the sky jokingly.

Warren chuckled. "I think dad would've liked it than."

"So was that all you needed to tell me?"

"No. I um wanted to ask if…" He trailed off looking at his food.

"If what?" Billy asked.

Warren looked up at her with a small smile on his face. "I know you said you wanted to wait to get married and I respect that I do, but if something happens to me doing this job I want everything to go to you and Cooper and if I'm going to be putting my life in danger on a daily bases I want to marry you sooner rather than later."

Billy bit her lip shyly but looked up at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Dead." Warren remarked lightly.

"How long?" Billy asked.

Warren grinned at her genuinely happy that she wasn't flipping out and telling him no way in hell. "I was thinking October, on the same day we first got together." He said. "Corny I know but…"

"No it's perfect." Billy smiled.

"Great. We can have any kind of wedding you want." He told her kindly.

Billy smiled. "So if I wanted a Vegas wedding…"

"Uh anything but that." Warren said laughing.

Nodding Billy smirked at him playfully. "Ok flame boy, no Vegas. How about the ridge where we held your dad's service? Close friends and family only?"

Warren shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Nothing too formal, I think it should be comfortable." Billy said as she ate. "No formal suits, you can wear dress clothes but you don't have to wear a tux."

"Thanks." Warren smiled at her.

Billy offered a sweet smile back. "Welcome. By the way you will be the one informing your mother of all this. And my parents as well."

Warren laughed softly. "Ok." He said simply.

They talked for a bit longer about the simple things to plan the small ceremony and than Warren took Billy back to work and headed back to work himself.

After Work:

Billy drove over to Elena's to pick up Cooper and head home, but she found that Warren was already there. "Huh." She said softly to herself. _Did I miss understand when we talked about picking him up?_ Billy thought silently. She got out of the car and headed for the front door letting herself in.

"Warren? Iz?" She called.

"Bathroom!" Iz called back. Billy made her way to the downstairs guest bathroom and Warren holding Cooper while Iz held a thermometer in his mouth.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at them.

Warren looked over at her. "Iz couldn't get a hold of you and Cooper was fussy, she said he felt a little warm."

Billy walked in and put her hand on her sons forehead. "Oh my god Warren he's burning up."

Iz removed the thermometer. "One hundred point two." She said softly. Billy looked at Cooper worried.

"Why isn't Elle here?" She asked taking her son from Warren and starting out of the bathroom. Warren didn't take it to bad but Iz started to stutter on her words.

"Important mission…it came up…this afternoon she had to go." Iz told her. Billy grabbed Cooper's diaper bag and his black tattered fleece blanket that he loved and stuffed red phoenix and headed out the door.

"Billy!" Warren called. Billy turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

Warren looked at her. "You blew in here like a hurricane."

"Warren he's never been seriously sick his entire life. Something is wrong." Billy told him and started towards her car again.

"He's a baby, and babies get sick B." Warren said jogging after her. Billy started buckling him in to his seat in the backseat of her mustang.

Billy shrugged. "Well I would feel better taking him to the doctor."

"Ok but could you have done without scaring the crap out of Iz. She didn't do anything wrong." Warren said. Even if Billy hadn't noticed she had frightened Iz that maybe she had done something wrong in taking care of Cooper.

Once Cooper was buckled in she turned and looked at Warren and than around him at Iz and back to Warren. "Watch him for me." Warren nodded and Billy walked over to Iz.

"I'm sorry Billy. I couldn't call you cause…"

"It's fine. You did the right thing. It isn't anything you did. I'm a mother and it's my job to freak out when my son gets sick. So please don't think it's anything you did."

Iz nodded. "Ok. Do you want me to come with?"

"No stay here and let Elena know when she gets home." Billy gave her a quick hug and headed to her car. Warren was sitting with the drivers side door opening in the drivers seat. "You going to follow me to the emergency care or go home."

"I'll go with you." Warren said as he stood and pecked a kiss to her forehead. "He's probably just gotten a bit of a cold."

Billy nodded. "Probably, but I would just feel better…"

"Taking him to the doctor. I get it." Warren kissed her forehead again quickly and went to his jeep parked on the street and he and Billy soon pulled away from Elena's house and headed for the Emergency car five minutes away.

Two Hour's later:

Billy was sitting with Cooper in her lap while the doctor was looking over the nurses notes on the small chart and everything. "Have you noticed anything the last couple days?" The doctor asked pulling out a device to look inside Cooper's ears.

"A bit of coughing occasionally, but nothing…

"He tugs on his ears sometimes." Warren inserted quickly, having just remembered. "He didn't say anything was bothering him so…"

"Sometimes it takes a couple days for kids to really start to feel irritated by ear infections." The doctor stopped looking in his ears. "And that seems to be what he has. Nothing to serious, I'll give you a prescription for some antibiotics and in a couple of days he'll be as good as new."

Billy sighed with relief. "Perfect thank you."

"No problem." He wrote out a persciption on his pad and handed it to Billy. She handed it to Warren and he put it in his leather jacket pocket. "Come by in about a week and I'll take another look at him."

Billy and Warren nodded and headed out. When they got home Warren put a sleeping Cooper to bed and came out to find Billy rummaging through her messenger bag. "What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Trying to find my debit card. I'm gonna go get this prescription filled." Billy told him and then let a yawn escape her.

"Babe it's eleven o'clock at night and your tired."

"I'm fine." Billy insisted shrugging his hand off her shoulder, cause she knew he was going to try and persuade her to go upstairs with him.

Warren grabbed her hand that was rummaging in her bag and pulled it out as his other arm went around her waist. "Your tired and I'm not letting you drive anywhere. We'll get it first thing in the morning."

"Warren let go." Billy growled.

"No."

Billy sighed. "Warren let go. I'm perfectly…" She yawned again. "Fine." She finished.

Warren pried the keys from her other hand and set them on the counter locking his arms firmly around her demobilizing her arms. "You're going to bed." He said insistently.

"I am not a child."

"No but you have one. And what good are you going to do if you go and fall asleep at the wheel and get in an accident?" Warren said thoughtfully resting his cheek against the side of her head while he held her back against his chest.

Another sigh escaped her and she let out a small shutter. "Ok." She whispered softly. "Ok I'll go to bed."

"Ok." Warren kissed her temple before releasing her from his grip and bending down to lift her into his arms.

"I'm tired not immobile Peace." She giggled sleepily.

Warren smiled kindly at her. "Call it my good deed for the day."

"You've exceeded your good deed quota already." She giggled.

"Well only for you."

"Warren?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too. I'm gonna check on Cooper while you get ready for bed." He set her down on their bed and started to leave the room.

Billy watched him go and than got up and changed. When Warren came back he changed out of his work clothes and got into bed with Billy. Falling asleep holding her close, and in the middle of the night Cooper came in to their room and lay down with Billy and she held him to her like Warren was holding to her and they slept till morning came.


	36. Details

Chapter 36:

The rest of summer had flown by pretty fast and September was doing basically the same. Billy was planning the wedding, with very little input from Warren, seeing as how he always seemed to find reasons to dodge her.

That was ok though, cause he was busy, when he wasn't at the paper lantern he was spending time at home with Cooper, Nyala and Psyche. Warren had come to a decision about his cover identity and ironically he wanted to be a fireman. When he first told Billy she had fallen over in laughter because of the irony, but when she realized he was serious she pulled him down on the floor with him and kissed him telling him that was a great idea.

He planned to be a part time hero while he was in training and would only be called if his powers were absolutely necessary. Will on the other hand was going into the family business of real estate. It probably wasn't his first choice but it seemed to be the most logical since it was already there and ready for him. He would do the same as Warren and go for a two-year degree and make being a hero second until after.

Layla was paired as Will's crime fighting partner, as she liked to say because she had started out sky high as a sidekick and after the Royal pain incident had been put into hero class, but Will had especially requested her as his partner.

Billy was actually enjoying her day off just browsing the mall with Cooper when she came across a small dress boutique and walked inside. She hadn't found a dress for the wedding yet and nothing had really caught her eye in any of the bridal shops she'd been into, but than again the white dresses signified purity and all that stuff. Billy knew that just wasn't her and she really dislike the plainness of white. If she wore it she dressed it up with a little green, black or even red these days, but she couldn't wear it by itself.

Walking around Cooper was pointing at different dresses making Billy laugh softly. "I don't think so sweetie." She said as he pointed to something ruffley. She browsed the racks for a few minutes before coming across a, Chiffon sheath with pleated bust, empire waist, and tie back dress in a very pale almost mint green. (AN: See Page) She grabbed what she knew was her size and went to the changing rooms will Cooper in toe.

She stripped off her shirt leaving her jeans on trying on the dress and it fit perfectly. "Wow." She said looking in the mirror. It was absolutely perfect.

"Momma pretty." Cooper said smiling at her. Billy smiled back and she took the dress off and slipped her shirt back on.

"Let's go pay and go home and see daddy." Cooper grinned and they paid at the register and headed back to the house to see if Warren was home yet.

When they got their they found a note on the counter saying that he had to go to the restaurant for a bit, even though they were closed Sundays, because Mei had a small plumbing problem with the kitchen sink. Billy set the note back on the counter and held the dress in her hand for a minute before gathering her thoughts.

"Coop why don't you go play with the puppies." Cooper called Nyala and Psyche as he walked into his room and out of sight. Billy took her dress upstairs and hung it in her closet in the back even though it was in a black dress bag she didn't want Warren to see it yet.

She went back downstairs checking on Cooper first before going and sitting on the couch to watch TV. After about an hour the front door opened and Warren walked in. "I'm home." He said loudly. He dropped his keys on the island counter and stuck is coat on the back of the recliner before sitting down next to Billy on the couch. She smiled at him and he leaned over giving her a kiss. "How was your day?" he asked. Cooper came running out of his room both dogs in tow and straight to Warren.

"Daddy!" He said excitedly. Warren picked him up and set him in his lap ruffling his already messy hair a bit.

"Hey bud." Warren said. "Did you have fun today with mommy?"

Cooper nodded looking up at Warren with a big grin. "Mommy fery pretty." (Mommy very pretty)

Warren smiled at him and then looked to Billy. "Yes she is." He said smirking at her and Billy rolled her eyes playfully. "So what did you guys do today?"

"We went to the mall." Billy said. "And I found my dress."

He looked at her bewildered. "Really?" He asked. Everyone time she actually went looking for a dress she never found it, the one day she had just gone to shop for fun, she finds what she was looking for.

Billy nodded. "Yep." She said smiling. "And you can't see it till our wedding day."

"Fine by me. I don't have as much time as I'd like to ravish you anyways." Warren joked.

Billy laughed. They both had started classes, Warren with his fireman training course and Billy studying her literature at the local college. But they both had Sunday's off.

"Yeah I don't have that kind of time either." Billy smirked at him.

"Mom called today wanted to know if you wanted to hire a caterer?" Warren asked.

Billy made a mock shocked face. "Why I think…yep that definitely was something to do with the wedding and he hasn't keeled over yet." She teased.

"Ha, ha. You know how I am at planning things. The details don't matter to me like they do to you." Warren said grinning back.

"At least your honest about it." Billy smiled at him sweetly. "Anyways next time you talk to her tell her no, mom was planning on doing the cooking since there wont be that many people."

Warren nodded his head in agreement. "Ok. Your mom still pushing to make you invite your grandmother."

"That woman is not coming to our wedding no matter what she thinks." Billy said firmly.

"Ok chill I was just asking."

Billy smiled at him kindly. "Sorry. Lets go get something to eat?"

Warren looked down at Cooper. "Cooper you hungry?" He looked up and nodded and Warren nodded to. "Me too." All three stood from the couch. "I drive." Warren said grabbing his keys.

Billy laughed softly. It had become a regular thing now debating on who got to drive. You had to call it if you wanted to drive before you left the house. "Fine." Billy said smirking at him. "I drive next time than."

"Fine." Warren said kissing her softly. Cooper cover his eyes with his hands making Billy and Warren both bust up laughing as they left to go get food.

Wedding Rehearsal:

"Sam would you not make faces?" Time had flown by and it was just two days before the wedding now. Sammi and Maria were both Billy's matrons of honour and Will was Warren's best man. Stephan would also be in the bridal party so he could escort Maria down the 'aisle' while Will got to escort Sammi.

Billy frowned at her friend who was making goofy faces while they all stood where they'd be standing officially in two days. "Sorry." Sam said smirking at her.

"Alright so we do vows and such here and than I'll ask for objections and than it'll be kiss the bride time…" Warren jokingly leaned in to kiss Billy and Sammi stepped in covering his mouth with her hand.

"Not yet Romeo." She whispered making Billy laugh.

"Are you doing your own vows?" The priest performing the ceremony asked.

Billy and Warren looked to him and nodded. "Yeah." They said simultaneously. Billy saw Cooper sitting on the ground playing with Nyala and Psyche bored out of his mind, but that wouldn't be the case in two days. He would be the ring barrier. Billy even had a little outfit much like what Warren was going to wear put together for him except his shirt was white and he would where and small red clip on tie.

"Good." The priest said. "Than you will wait here while the guests are excused to the park for the reception and than you will arrive and be announced."

Billy crossed her eyes looking at Warren and he bit back laughter. They had been over this three times and while Sammi wasn't allowed to make faces Billy was the bride and could do what she wanted.

"I think that should be all. I will see you both again at five pm in two days." The priest walked away and Billy sighed in relief.

"Thank god I thought I'd have to answer whether or not we're doing our own vows for a fourth time." She said.

Warren chuckled leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. "Did he say you could kiss the bride?" Sammi teased from next to them. Every one had sort of scattered now.

"Shut up Sam." Warren and Billy said at the same time.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." She said feigning her and walked over to Milk.

"She's probably right. Something tells me we're not s'pose to live in sin the last couple days of our engagement."

"And when have you ever followed the rules?" Warren mocked her playfully.

Billy grinned. "Well I do have a son who's almost two…" She trailed of jokingly.

Warren laughed softly kissing her again quickly. "I love you."

"Yeah well you better cause come two days from now your stuck with me for life." Billy said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"So you written your vows yet?" Billy asked.

"Um…well ya see…" He scratched the back of his head anxiously.

Billy giggled softly. "Me either." She said to him. Warren looked at her kind of stunned.

"I thought you would've had them written last month." He said.

Billy shook her head. "No. It's too hard putting on paper what I feel about you."

"Ditto." Warren said.

"We're really a pair." Billy joked lightly as her and Warren walked over to Cooper hand in hand. "You get the dogs I'll get him."

Billy picked Cooper up and Warren grabbed the dog leashes and they headed down to the park for a bit leaving everyone to fend for themselves. Sam and Milk had disappeared Maria and Stephen were capable of taking care of themselves quite well. Will had flown Layla home and the priest was gone. All the adults were talking by the parking lot at the park and that was it.

Wedding Day:

Billy looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her dress and her hair was up in an elegant bun on the top of her head. All except her streaks, which were dangling down though in ringlets. _Today's the day._ She thought silently to herself. Billy was at hers and Warren's place while everyone else was at the park readying for the ceremony. Chris and Karen were downstairs waiting on their daughter. They would drive her to the park. Karen would go first and her arrival would signal the ceremony to begin.

Warren had taken Cooper with him to the park early. Sammi and Maria were to wait till their queue from Billy to go down the 'aisle' before her with their escort's Will and Stephen. There were to be no fancy altars or anything. Chairs were set on either side of the 'aisle' and Warren and Billy would be standing a few steps from the ridge and it was during sunset so it would be romantic.

Billy slipped on flip-flops that would be hidden by her dress, but so much more logical than heals for a trek through trees and a bit of forest area up to the ridge. Sammi and Maria were wearing the same. She grabbed her bouquet of white exotic plumeria that her mother had ordered from a Hawaiian florist and she headed downstairs.

"I'm ready." Billy said.

"Good we need to be…" Karen trailed off when she turned around and her eyes landed on Billy. "Oh sweetheart you look beautiful." She gushed.

Billy offered a small kind smile. "Thanks mom. You should close your mouth unless you want to catch flies." She teased.

Karen made a face at her that only mothers can make so Billy did it back sarcastically. "I'm your mother I brought you into this world…"

"And you can take me out…yes, yes I know, but could you at least wait until after the ceremony to do so." Billy laughed softly.

Karen smiled and nodded. "Agreed. We should be going. Chris will you go start the car." Chris walked over kissing his little girls temple without a word and then out the front door. "He's been quiet all day." Karen said once Chris was out the front door.

"Well his only little girl is getting married today can you blame him?" Billy joked.

Karen smiled. "Alright so we should go it'll be five soon and Elena called and told me everything is ready. The guests are seated and waiting."

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I didn't write my vows." Billy said looking at her sheepishly.

Karen smirked at her lovingly. "Sweetie I didn't write my vows either but they did just come to me in the moment."

"I hope that happens." Billy muttered. "Cause I know Warren actually time to write his down yesterday." She said laughing softly. "Great he waits till the last minute and I don't even write any. What does that say about us?"

"Nothing bad only good things. It's hard to completely describe what you feel for another person, but the words will come to you." Karen said to her daughter. "Like an epiphany."

"I really hope so." Billy giggled. "I really do." Her and Karen left the house…

**AN: Next chapter Wedding chapter!!! Review please!**


	37. Last Chance to Run

Chapter 37:

Billy linked arms with her father and he escorted her to the 'aisle' between the rows of seating. All though not many people were actually in attendance. Maria and her family, Sam and her mom, Iz, Stephen, Milk, Will and gang, Elena of course and that basically it besides the priest, Warren and Cooper. Feeling a bit odd having everyone stare at her Billy turned her head down a moment and took in a deep breath.

_Last chance to run._ She thought amusedly to herself all though it wasn't her voice in her head but Warren's. He'd said that to her on the phone that morning. Elena had refused to let Warren and Billy stay together last night and made him sleep on the couch in her living room. Iz had made fun of him incessantly, until he threatened to set fire to her stuffed elephant Earl.

Billy had laughed softly when he said those words to her. Looking up she caught his fire brown eyes and a small smile played on her lips.

Warren couldn't believe how incredibly stunning Billy was in her simply mint green dress with her hair up in a breezy elegant bun and her make-up light. She knew that he didn't like a lot of make-up on a girl he'd told her so before they stopped talking saying that it made girls look really bad.

Starting down the 'aisle' with her father Billy never looked away from Warren. She could see out of the corner of her eye Maria and Sammi both grinning and winking at her playfully, but her eyes never lost the connection with Warren.

He could see the gleam in her eyes. _Well this is it._ He thought. When Billy and her father stopped and she turned kissing his cheek Warren smiled. Chris luckily didn't hate him for marrying his little girl, among other things he probably knew about. Chris handed her off to Warren and Billy slipped her smaller fingers into his rough hand.

Warren guided her to stand before him and smiled at her again with her smiling in return. The priest started his speech about being gathered for the union of Warren Andrew Peace and Billy Maree Cornwall, but neither were really paying attention. Sammi had taken Billy's bouquet from her so now both of Billy's hands were in either of Warren's.

"The couple has chosen to give their own vows…so Warren if you would." The priest said and Warren was jarred from his casual staring contest with Billy before he took a deep breath.

"When I was younger I never imagined I'd marry my best friend. It's hard to imagine when that best friend is playing in the mud pit next to you with whatever unlucky frog she managed to catch and torture…" Warren joked. Billy stuck her tongue out at him playfully making the crowd laugh lightly. "Kidding. Than when everything went downhill you stuck with me, try as I might to push you away, you always seemed to push your way through and put a tiny smile on my gloomy mood

You're an amazing person and I don't need anything more or less than you for the rest of my life. We've both overcome so much in life and now we'll over come everything else together. And I'll always be there for you and Cooper. _Our _son." He emphasized with a smirk and Billy grinned back.

"Billy." The priest said softly.

"Oh right." Billy whispered and the crowd laughed quietly again earning a smile from Warren as well. "I uh, ok here's the thing it's too hard to put what my heart feels into words. Especially when it comes to you." She smiled at Warren. "Growing up you never treated me different because I was a girl and sometimes that got me a few bruises I probably didn't need." She kidded making Warren chuckle faintly and the crowd give a light laugh as well. "But push come to shove, literally, you ranked as my best friend. _My _Warren. I love you and _our_ son more than anything and am grateful that you love us in return. You are my Warren, and I'm never giving you up. We're stuck together like glue you and me."

Everyone woman in the crowd awed softly and that just made all the guys give faint chuckles. "Girls." Warren muttered softly as a smirk appeared on his face. Billy smirked back.

"Now the rings." The priest said. Karen set Cooper down and Billy gestured for him to come up to them. He walked up and held up the small black pillow that held their rings. "Warren take the ring and repeat after me."

Warren lifted the ring from the pillow in his right hand placing it at the tip of Billy's left ring finger. "With this ring I take you Billy Maree…"

"With this ring I take you Billy Maree…" Warren mimicked the priest's words for a few more moments before slipping the ring on Billy's finger. Billy took the plain white gold wedding bad from the pillow and held it to Warren's left ring finger.

"With this ring I take you Warren Andrew…" Billy said copying the priest word for word before slipping the ring down onto Warren's finger.

And the next bit that Billy heard while looking at Warren was…"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Warren grinned and leaned down pressing his lips to hers for a moment before breaking away slightly grinning against her lips. "Save the rest for the honeymoon you two." Maria teased. Billy turned her head glancing at them.

"We don't get one." Billy said huffing playfully.

Elena and Karen asked the guests to make their way to the small covered sitting area of the park for the reception. "Well grandma Elena is taking Cooper for the next week." Warren whispered huskily into Billy's ear. A small shiver ran down her spine and she turned her head back to smirk at him.

"So what are you saying Mr. Peace?" She asked with a teasingly seductive twinkle in her eye.

Warren leaned in closer getting a hairs breath from her lips. "I think you know what I'm saying Mrs. Peace." He grinned with pride.

Billy smirked at him catching his brown orbs with her emerald green. "I don't think I do." She said playfully.

"Oh good lord he's going to take you six ways from Sunday every night this week." Sammi said abruptly.

"Sam!" Maria shrieked. Warren and Billy looked at each other with raised eyebrows before busting up laughing. "Did you have to interrupt their first moment as a married couple?" Billy ceased her laughter for a moment looking back at Maria and then at Warren grinning.

"She ruined our moment pumpkin." She joked. Warren smirked at her.

"Oh yeah cause I can see in the future talking about how we were teasing about having sex after we got married…yeah…" Warren said sardonically.

Billy giggled. She took his hands in hers smiling at him before glancing down at their wedding bands. "I can't believe we're married."

"I can't believe you winged your vows." Warren said kissing her forehead lightly causing her to look up.

"We need the bridal party?" Elena had insisted on hiring a photographer and now he was insisting on bridal party pictures.

"Can't you see we're talking?" Billy said.

"Well the sun is setting and if you want…"

"Fine." Warren said not wanting Billy in an argument with the slightly pissy photographer. He'd been in a bad mood since arriving but Warren hadn't cared enough to say something to him.

The first few shots were Strictly Warren and Billy on the ridge in front of the beautiful sunset and then it was a couple of group shots with Sammi, Maria, Stephen and Will and Billy called her mom and had her bring Cooper back to the ridge. There were a few group shots with Cooper and then just Warren, Billy and Cooper. When that was over Sammi, Maria, Will and Stephen headed to the party while Warren and Billy hung back for a bit with Cooper.

"So I winged my vows at least they were good." Billy teased holding Cooper. Warren bent his head kissing her.

Cooper covered his eyes and Billy and Warren laughed. Neither of them had told him that kissing was bad or private so they really didn't know why he did that, but it was always cute.

"We're our own little family now." Billy said smiling at Warren.

He nodded in return. "Yeah. Come on let's go eat."

Billy agreed and they headed to the reception. After being announced as Mr and Mrs. Peace, Warren and Billy and Cooper sat at their table and had some of the Italian pasta that Karen had cooked up for the guests and enjoyed themselves immensely talking with guests and family members. "Cooper no don't…" Billy trailed off when he had reached for the ribbon of one of the gifts on a table to the side and ended up knocking the entire pile onto the ground and some in one of the boxes sounded like it had shatter.

Warren walked over and helped Billy clean up the mess while Cooper pouted his lip and looked at Billy innocently. Billy sighed and looked at Warren before gesturing her head to Cooper. Warren looked at the boy and bit back a smile. "Don't worry Coop, its just stuff, stuff can be replaced." He said.

"Way to cave." Billy rolled her eyes. Warren leaned into her ear.

"Can you honestly say you wanted something glass and very breakable anyway? Or even say that you want half of what's in these boxes?" He whispered in her ear. Billy giggled faintly and looked at him smile.

"No." She answered softly.

Warren grinned. "Than why punish him?"

"Good point." Billy replied. They managed to get all of the boxes put away and Sammi came over to them.

"You two dance area now." She ordered.

Billy looked at Warren and he shrugged picking Cooper up. "First dance I guess." He muttered.

They headed to the makeshift dance area and looked at the band, which consisted of Sammi, Maria, Milk, and Stephan. Iz jumped up on the stage and went to the lead mic. "Alright so if I could get everyone's attention…" Iz said into the mic making every guest look up from what they were doing.

"Go to grandma." Billy instructed whispering as she took Cooper from Warren's arms and setting him down on the ground while also pointing to Karen. He walked off towards her at a waddling pace.

"It's time for the traditional first newlyweds dance and since 'their song' will be sung later we came up with this for their first dance. Enjoy." Iz said smiling as the small crowd started to gather around in a circle making Billy look at Warren a bit uncomfortably.

"Hey you signed on to marry me and you wanted slightly traditional." He whispered to her as he pulled her away from the growing crowd slipping one are around her waist as the other hand held hers gently.

Billy laughed softly and the band kicked in and they started to sway together.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am…"

The music faded out and Billy lifted her head from where it had rested on Warren's shoulder shortly after the song began. She looked up at him and smiled and they didn't move apart as everyone started pairing off with a significant other and dancing as another song began to play. "I didn't know Sketch could sing." Warren commented softly.

Billy let her forehead rest against his clavicle and he rested his chin a top her head. "Me either." She replied quietly.

After a while Billy got up on stage and it was her turn to sign what she had declared her and Warren's song. It fit them well and it was just one of her favourite songs. She sang, like she had done on prom night, Avril Lavinge's – Hot.

"_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud _

_Now you're in, and you can't get out _

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again _

_Now you're in, and you can't get out _

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Warren walked up on stage and over behind Billy putting his arms around her waist, showing affection which shocked everyone. Not Billy though, well not really. She smiled hugging her arms over his as she sang the next verse leaning back into him.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah _

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

_You're so good…"_

The group erupted in laughter and Cooper climbed on stage with Karen's help and walked over to Warren and Billy. Warren relinquished Billy's waist so that she could scoop him up and she did so holding him in her arms. They walked off the stage together and over to the parents.

"Why don't you two go home? We'll clean up." Elena said smiling.

Billy looked over at Warren and he nodded at her with a smirk only she could decipher. "Be good for grandma Elle." Billy said kissing Cooper's head and handing him to Elena.

"Bye momma bye daddy." He said waving at them.

"Bye." They said in unison as they walked hand in hand away from the party. Billy looked over at Warren once they were a good distance from everyone else. He looked good in his black button down dress shirt and slacks with his little bad boy touch of black work boots. His sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows and his flame tattoos were very visible.

Billy got in to the jeep along with Warren. "Home?" He asked her.

"No." Billy said sarcastically and Warren chuckled. "Yes you knucklehead I'm tired take me home."

"You wont be going to sleep any time soon." Warren said impishly.

"Really?" Billy asked huskily with intrigue in her voice.

Warren looked over and grinned. "Really."


	38. Honeymooning It

Chapter 38:

"Hey watch the dress."

"You're worried about the dress?" Came the incredulous reply. "Now."

"Four hundred dollars worth of dress yes."

"Fine than take it off already."

"A little impatient are we?" She teased.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"Because it's amusing. Sit down."

"Now who's impatiently handing out orders?" He retorted mockingly.

"Just do it."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Do you want me to take this dress off?"

"Yes."

"Than sit down and shut up."

Warren sat down at the end of his and Billy's bed his torso bare having been stripped of his shirt downstairs. "This is wasting valuable time." Warren grumbled watching her.

Billy smirked at him. "We're married I'm sure there'll be plenty of time flame boy. Now would you untie me?" She turned her back to him and Warren undid the small tie in the back for her. Billy slipped the shoulder straps off and let the dress fall and pool at her feet.

Admiring her physique Warren noticed that her light tan skin was bar from the waist up. She wore nothing but a small pair of panties and her back was still turned to him. Her hair hung loose and pulled to the front over her left shoulder and she turned her head eyeing him out of the corner of her mischievous eyes.

"What are you staring at flame boy?" She asked teasingly.

Warren stood coming up close behind her and brought his hand around her waist to rest on the smooth flesh of her abdomen just above the hem of her panties. "You." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Billy used her feet to kick the dress a little ways away from him. Not the best treatment but it was better than the dress ending up singed, burned or a pile of ash. She turned in his embrace letting her fingers slide down his slightly toned abs to his belt while looking him in the eye with an impish grin on her face.

Having her milky smooth flesh pressed against him made Warren growl in frustration as he let his head lull back and looked up at the ceiling swallowing hard. Billy's hands quickly but gently worked to undo his belt and the fasteners of his pants.

His hands curved down over the tight lacy fabric of her boy short panties and Billy leaned her head forward peppering butterfly kisses on his collarbone as she pushed his slacks down. Wiggling the pants off and stepping out of them after bringing his head forward and kissing the top of Billy's head lightly Warren cupped the underside of Billy's ass with both hands squeezing aggressively as he lifted her up.

Billy giggled at him and put her legs around his waist as he moved to kiss her lips. Turning around so Billy's back was facing the bed Warren climbed up on the bed towards the head of the bed his kiss turning rough and passionate, much like his persona.

They lay on the bed Warren atop her slender body his hands moving to hold her hips down as their lips continued their mutual assault and their tongues dancing in the warmth of their joined mouths. Warren grunted when Billy bit at his bottom lip huskily and her lower half jerked up into him quickly and back down again. Billy's legs were still around Warren's waist.

Warren took his lips from Billy's making her pout unhappily and he smirked at her before dropping and soft kiss on her neck and down her collarbone to her breasts. Tongue snaking out to taste her silky smooth chest Warren flicked his tongue over the hardened peak of her breast before taking the mound of flesh in his mouth and suckling diligently.

Unable to keep her reactions back Billy let out a pleasured gasp and moans of delight as Warren's lips worked magic on her bosom. "Warren." She murmured softly letting her fingers linger through his hair.

"Mmph…" Warren replied not finished with his deeds.

Billy giggled softly when a tingle shot through her skin from his deep voice vibrating into her flesh. Warren pulled away taking her moist breast into the palm of his warm masculine hand then trailing his lips to the other giving it much the same treatment letting her enthusiasm and excitement build before taking her all the way.

After a little while Billy was very pleased when Warren brought his head up from his ministrations and kissed her passionately before gripping her panties and using his powers for what felt like the gazillionth time to rid her of them. Billy sighed against his lips. "Can't you just take them off like a normal guy?" She asked against his mouth jokingly.

Warren chuckled shaking his head slightly and kissed her again his fingers slipping into her warmth searching for the spot that made her cry his name in pure euphoria.

Billy basked in the warmth that Warren's fingers were creating in her moist core and sighed contently and took in a quick breath of air as he hit a very sensitive sweet spot. "Warren…" She cried out breathily falling into a low moan.

Warren grinned against her neck as he nibbled the silk flesh softly as not to actually hurt just to arouse her senses. His finds continued to gyrate inside of her warm opening for a while before he ceased and removed his boxers so that they were both completely naked and things could get further.

"So close…" She whined.

"Don't worry." Warren breathed softly into her ear.

Billy tightened her legs around his waist. "Please…" She begged softly using her hand to turn his face towards her so he could see her desires clear as day on her face.

Warren was aroused by the soft shimmering mist of sweat already forming on her brow and grinned at her positioning himself between her legs. "Wait." He whispered his brow furrowing in remembrance.

"No it'll be fine." Billy said looking at him impatiently.

"But…" Warren started.

Billy placed her finger to his lips effectively silencing any protest. "Trust me." She replied softly.

Warren grabbed her hand with his free one that wasn't holding his weight up and off her and leaned down kissing her softly. Billy kissed back as his throbbing erection entered her inch by inch slowly and a growl of anticipation rumbled from her throat as she broke from his mouth. "Now." She ordered gently and without hesitation he thrust into her quivering at the feel of skin sliding against skin, no barriers.

"God…" He grunted feeling the explosive flames tickle his skin.

Billy groaned loudly and gently wiggled her hips urging him to continue. Warren bent his head kissing her lips softly before finding interest in her neck and the lobe of her ear while her finger raked down his back agonizingly lustful pain shooting through him as he rocked forwards and back a top her, his waist dipping casually for further penetration making her shutter with delight.

Clutching the pillow beneath Billy's head on either side Warren controlled the fire licking at his palms that wanted to break free from it's barriers, but he held it back. Joyous sounds of delight came from Billy gradually as her senses heightened and her release built in her low abdomen aching to escape it's bounds.

"Little faster…please." She panted as their sweat slick skin rubbed together and the meeting of their groins caused echoing slapping sounds in their room.

Warren pushed himself faster wanting not to displease her for the night. "Billy…" He grunted in her ear.

"Mmm." She tilted her head back arching her back up pressing her breast against his pecks. "More." She sighed her eyes lulling back in her head.

Warren tilted his head down kissing her breast softly before using a now clutch free hand to push her back down gently. "Don't worry baby I got you." He managed to whispered roughly in her ear.

Billy just looked into his eyes lazily smirking at him and lifted her head to kiss him passionately digging her nails into his lower back, her legs slackly hanging around his waist still.

The lamp next to the bed shattered without reason and both their heads turned that way not stopping their search for release. "Oops…" Billy muttered turning her head to look at Warren with a guilty but innocent grin. She hadn't meant for her powers to break the lamp, she must of mentally latched on to something without thought to hold her down and steady herself.

Warren chuckled hoarsely and bent to kiss the crook of her neck and along her collarbone. "I love you." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you…too!" She yelled faintly jerking and arching her back as everything inside of her broke loose sending delicious helpings of orgasmic pleasure chorusing through her vains. "Warren!" She pleaded loudly.

Warren felt the contractions in her muscles, her release, sending him into a spiral and he too came hard. "Shit." He gasped his movements slowly coming to a stand still until he was just laying over her his breathing rapid and his heart pounding as she came down from her quaking euphoria.

Billy's legs fell limp from Warren's waist and he resigned from her warm opening and collapsed to the bed next to her grabbing the quilt at the end of the bed tossing it lightly over their blissfully aching bodies. Billy brought it up to her chest and hugged the blanket to her body as she rolled to lie in Warren's arms laying her head on his muscular frame, which had improved (though it needed no improvement anyway) since his fire fighter training had begun.

"Wow." She breathed softly lifted her head to kiss his neck and then snuggling down again wrapping her left leg over his in an attempt to keep the warmth for herself as she huddled close to him in the cool room of the apartment. Though they had been burning up in their heated passionate love making, once the buzz wore off all they had was sweaty skin in a cool room and it could get cool fast.

"Hmph…" Warren sighed happily putting his arm around her shoulder and holding him close.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked softly not looking up at him.

"No. We're married we can do what we want." Warren said. "I worry that you'll get pregnant and while that would be great for our little family it wouldn't be so great for your college dreams."

Billy smiled to herself. She loved that he thought about her like that. "I can still get a degree whether I go to a class daily or do it online, and no matter what I know you'll be there to support me with anything."

"Uh huh…" He mumbled through a deep yawn.

"Warren?"

"Hmm…" His eyes were shut.

"You want to come with me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Sure."

Billy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more B."

Next Day:

Billy pulled up outside of a shop in downtown LA. "Where are we?"

"Tattoo shop." Billy said smiling as they got out of the car and headed for the door.

"You aren't getting my name on your ass or something are you?" Warren asked teasingly as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and they waited for someone to attend to them.

Billy pouted. "Well fine I wont." She joked.

Warren laughed softly kissing her cheek. "Hi what can I help you two with today?" The tattoo artist before them was a woman as tall as Billy with several tattoos on her arms, well anywhere skin was seen.

"Kat." Billy smiled.

"Billy? Girl you've changed since I saw you last." She said coming around to give Billy a hug.

"I'm married." Billy said as they pulled away.

"Wow." Kat smiled at her and looked to Warren.

"Warren this is Kat, Kat this is Warren my husband."

Kat shook Warren's hand. "So you two here to get tats?"

"I am…" Billy looked at Warren. "If you want you can." She said to him.

Warren got a grin on his face. "Yeah. I've got the perfect idea." He said.

"That look scares me." Billy teased.

"What are you both thinking?" Kat asked.

Billy held out her wrist underside up and smiled. "I want to get Cooper on my right wrist and Warren's initials on my left."

Kat nodded. "Ok. And you?" She asked Warren. Just at that moment Billy's cell rang.

"You two talk I'm gonna take this outside." Billy walked off.

"Good. I want to surprise her." Warren said. He pulled out his wallet and show Kat a picture he had. It was a picture of him and Billy and she was looking up in to his face while the twine of red streak hair on her head was wrapped in his fist gently and her greens eyes just showed love.

"You want this?"

"Well I want it mostly of her but just a bit of me so that you can tell what she's looking at. And I want everything black and white except her eyes, green streaks and the red." Warren explained.

"Placing?"

"Mild of my shoulder blades."

"This'll be wicked. I'll have Hannah work on Billy and I'll sketch up yours quickly and do you." Kat told him.

Warren nodded. "Cool." He glanced out the glass window and saw the laughter in Billy's smile and she caught a glimpse of him looking and gave a playful wave.

"How long you two been together?" Kat asked going to her drawing light with a piece of sheer paper to sketch the picture with.

"A year and we were just married yesterday?"

"Shouldn't you be honeymooning?"

"We only have today from work and school before we go back, so this is our honeymoon."

"Bummer." Kat said softly. "When was this taken?"

Warren made sure Billy hadn't come back in yet. "Last April."

"What was last April?" Billy asked joining them.

"This wicked concert I went to. Hannah!"

Hannah came over. "Yeah?"

"You've got Billy today." Kat said. "She's a regular so she takes precedence over appointments."

"You got it." Hannah gestured for Billy to follow her to her station so they could talk about what she wanted.

Billy looked at Warren. "Will you be alright?"

Warren nodded. "I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

"Ok." Billy smirked at him.

The tattoo he was getting was going to he a great surprise.


	39. Accidental findings!

Chapter 39:

"Come on let me see." Billy whined.

Kat pushed her away before returning to Warren's tattoo. "It's a surprise B, just chill." Warren said. Billy sighed frustrated with not being allowed to see what Warren was having tattooed on his person, but pulled up a chair to sit in front of him while he chest to the back of the chair so his back was easily accessible. "So how'd they turn out?" Warren asked gently taking her hands in his.

Billy entwined their fingers together. "Their perfect. Sam's probably gonna kill me when she finds out I got these done and didn't bring her." She laughed softly.

Warren smirked at her even though he was already annoyed with the constant buzz of the tattoo needle on his skin. The pinches didn't bother him and he really didn't feel the pain, it was just the annoying buzz on his skin that would get to him. "She probably will." He remarked.

Billy giggled. "The buzz getting to you?"

"It's the only bad thing about tattoos." Warren commented to her.

"Almost done." Kat commented. "Just a little bit more shading."

After finishing up Kat covered the tattoo with some solution before covering it with gauze. "All set Kat?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. And I don't need to tell you how to care for your tats." Kat said. "Two hours with the bandages then…"

"Yes we know." Billy said teasingly.

"Alright than you're all set." Kat commented. Warren put his shirt down and slipped his leather jacket back on.

"Thanks." Warren said. Kat nodded. Billy and Warren quickly paid for their body art and headed out the door, Warren driving the mustang home because Billy didn't want to flex her wrists to much cause of the bandages. "If I stop at the drug store you run in and get the balm." He said.

Billy agreed and they did so before heading home. After getting in the house they both slipped their leather jackets off tossing them over the back of the recliner and sat down on the couch together. Warren lay on his stomach with his head rested on Billy's lap while she sat back against the arm of the couch running her fingers lightly through his hair.

"So when do I get to see your new tattoo?" She asked.

"When you take the bandage off and put the balm on for me." Warren chuckled from deep within his throat. Billy smiled.

"Oh so I have to help you care for it even though I wasn't allowed to see it being done?" She asked mockingly.

Warren nodded his head a bit kissing her jean clad thigh. "Mmmhmm…" he hummed softly.

Billy smirked to herself and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess."

"You're my wife you are supposed to take care of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Warren joked.

Billy playfully gripped his hair and pulled his head back somewhat so he was looking up at her smirking. "Not funny." She smirked.

"Not kidding." Warren mocked back.

Nyala and Psyche came over to the couch and jumped up laying on Warren's out stretched legs. "Again I repeat not funny." Billy said looking at him and then letting his head fall back to her lap.

Warren teasingly bit her thigh, not hard, but that actually sent a tingle through Billy's skin and made her jump with a small squeak of laughter. Grinning to himself he did it again and got the same reaction. "I think I just found a ticklish spot." He said mischievously. It was surprising to both of them cause Billy wasn't ticklish, well until that moment, and Warren had given up trying to find a ticklish part of her body long ago.

"No you didn't." Billy quickly denied until he nipped her again and she gave a yelp of laughter. "I think I'm gonna…hey!" She cried with mirth swatting his head and quickly moving off the couch. Warren really couldn't do much to her because he was lying down with two dogs laying on his legs.

"Awe come back B I was just having a little fun." Warren said smirking a playfully evil glint in his eye.

Billy shook her head. "I don't care what you think I wasn't laughing cause it might have tickled…"

"Liar." Warren said shift around as not to disturb the dogs, and got up from the couch stalking towards Billy and she walked around the couch, backwards, so she could keep a watchful eye on her husband.

"I think I'm gonna just…" Billy trailed off heading for the stairs and up to their room but Warren had been a little faster than usual and before she could shut and lock the door and laugh at the predicament he was in he stuck the toe of his boot in the door and pushed it open as Billy backed away.

Warren grinned at her. "If it wasn't a ticklish spot why'd you run?" He asked smugly.

Billy shrugged backing up a little more smirking at him. "I uh…need a nap…you wore me out last night." She said unconvincingly and desperately trying to conceal the smile forming on her lips, not smirk.

"I believe that when pigs fly." Warren commented sarcastically that playfully evil smirk on his face.

"You find me a pig and I'll make it fly." Billy commented grinning at him innocently before the busted lamp caught her eye. "Oh right still need to clean that up." But before she could move a muscle to do so Warren caught her around the waist pulling her close to him. "Can I help you with something?" She grinned at him.

"No." Warren said simply just smiling at her like a loon who was giving the key to his asylum room door and told to wander free. It was scaring Billy just a tiny little bit.

"I'm gonna regret that answer aren't I?" She asked sighing at him playfully.

Warren grinned and bobbed his head just a bit back and forth with the affirmative and a miniscule shrug of his broad shoulders. "Probably." He said before picking her up in his arms and tossing her haphazardly on their bed climbing over her body and biting lightly at the same spot. Billy pursed her lips shut tight to keep from laughing but he kept doing it and he had her legs pinned by her ankles with one hand and her hands held in his resting on her abdomen. Soon the nibbles that actually tickled her began to much.

"Ok! Ok!" She laughed softly wiggling a bit to try and free herself from his clutches. "I give it tickles stop!" She continued to laugh with tiny gasping squeaks every new time he nipped her thigh.

Warren's nips soon changed into kisses that he scattered up her waist and abdomen to her lips after releasing her ankles and hands. "How do you like me now?" He mocked her playfully, his lips brushing hers with every move.

And Billy's lips brushed his in return when she spoke. "I hate you so much." She said faking anger but her eyes were alight with joy. "But thank you for not grabbing my wrists." She said sincerely.

Warren grinned and kissed her affectionately. "Welcome. You know I'm really turned on right now." He said huskily.

Billy giggled bringing one hand up to pull his lips back to hers.

1 ½ hours later:

Warren sighed when Billy moved out from under his weight grabbing his forgotten t-shirt at the end of the bed and slipped it on. "What are you doing?" He complained.

"Warren it's been two hours." She told him walking out of the room. Warren watched the rippling effect his shirt made when she walked barely keeping her ass covered from view.

He rolled on to his stomach his arms rested under his pillow, beneath his head, and he let his eyes close until he heard padded footsteps coming back up the stairs. The footsteps stopped soon after and the small creaks in the mattress alerted Warren to Billy's presence in the room. She crawled over him straddling his lower back and leaned down looking at his face.

"I'm awake." He said softly.

"Well you've been known to pass out on me in less time before." She teased.

"Don't forget I know where your tickle spot is." He threatened smugly.

Billy pinched his shoulder and Warren chuckled. "Don't threaten me." She said playfully.

"Ok fine." He grumbled. Billy sat up and reached for the gauze on his back gently peeling away the tape from his smooth skin. When Warren knew the gauze was effectively removed he was surprised when she didn't say anything and got slightly worried. "So?" He asked.

Billy looked at the art work in shock. He'd actually gotten a tattoo of her face on his skin. And it was permanent. Billy didn't know what to say it was so sweet and wonderful.

"B?" Warren glanced over his shoulder and saw the small pool of tears in her green eyes. "So can I take those tears as a sign of joy?" He asked.

Billy giggled and half-heartedly wiped her eyes. "It's beautiful Kat did a great job." She opened the tube of balm and squeezed some onto her fingers before rubbing it over the tattoo. When she was finished she climbed off Warren and went a washed her hands, careful of her tattoos.

Warren showed up behind her, as she towel dried her hands, in his baggy black sweats. "Let me." He said gently taking her wrists and removing the gauze from them. He saw the 'Cooper' in awesome calligraphic lettering and 'W.A.P.' in a kind of flame type lettering. He put some balm on each tattoo and then kissed the back of her left hand.

"What do you want to eat?" Billy asked him sweetly.

"How 'bout we do BLT's we both know how to do that." Warren joked holding her hands as he backed out of the bathroom pulling her along.

Billy smiled and released one of his hands and grabbed a pair of clean panties from the butterfly chair next to the bathroom door and slipped them on one handed with a little difficulty. "Sounds perfect." She said softly.

Warren agreed and they headed downstairs to make a very late lunch almost dinner. Warren pan fried the bacon while Billy sat on the counter of the island humming. "What is that song?" Warren asked turning to glance at her.

"You wouldn't know it." She said softly.

"Sing it." He told her.

Billy smiled at him. "Baby you wouldn't know it."

"I just want you to sing it. Please?" He asked nicely.

"It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changin  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through

When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin  
with your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
from myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself  
from myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
a better woman to myself  
to myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself"

Warren continued frying up the bacon till it was completely cooked and he plated it on a napkin covered dish and turned the stove off and turn to listen to Billy when she faded out he looked at her. "Who sings it?"

"Christina Aguilera." Billy answered sliding off the counter and bustling around the kitchen to gather the bread, lettuce, tomato and mayo for the sandwiches.

"I wish you'd sing like that more." Warren commented thoughtfully.

Billy gave a snort of laughter. "I like having music to sing with."

"But you have such an amazing voice, and it gets dulled out by the background noise. Not that it isn't still great but I love hearing it just like that. Just you."

A small grin appeared on Billy's face and she turned and looked at Warren. "If someone played a little acoustic now and then I might be encouraged to sing more."

"I don't play very well anymore."

"Warren your self taut just cause you only strum occasionally doesn't mean you've lost it."

"What about time? I don't have time for it anymore."

"Than we'll make time." Billy said slopping a thin layer of mayo on a piece of wheat bread. Her and Warren preferred wheat to white because they just thought it had more flavor.

Warren stood next to her leaning back on the counter she was using. "You'll sing?" He asked.

Billy looked over and up at him. "You'll play?" She replied.

Warren stuck out his hand and they shook. "Deal." They said simultaneously. Warren helped her finish making up the sandwiches and they went and sat in the living room watching a movie together snuggled close on the couch while they ate. Nyala and Psyche laying on the couch cuddled together with them.

**AN: Song is Christina Aguilera – Save me From Myself off of her Back to basics cd. It was featured in my of Hate and Secret Wishes story as well…but I love it…anyways please review and let me know how I'm doing…more to come soon!**


	40. Emotional State

Chapter 40:

Billy sighed after ringing up yet another customer. "Bored?" Payge asked her.

"Very. I could be home right now making kissy faces with my husband." Billy said laughing softly to herself. "Not that Warren would ever let me refer to our making out as kissy faces."

Payge laughed. "I wish I could tell you just to go home, but I don't have that kind of authority."

"It's alright, he's not really at home right now anyways. He's with a fellow trainee and they are going over some stuff." Billy said softly.

"So how's the marriage?" Melody grinned walking into the register station.

Billy laughed softly. "The whole two days of it has been great. You should see the tattoo he got of me."

"If it's in a publicly visible place than he should come in and show us." Payge said smirking.

"He doesn't like taking his shirt off." Billy said absentmindedly.

"Oooo…" Melody and Payge cooed.

Billy smiled at them. "Not like that. He got it on his back just between his shoulder blades. It's an amazing piece." She told them.

After a little while business started to pick up and they didn't have much time to talk. Come seven when it was time to close everything was put away and the vacuuming had been finished so the three headed out the front door. "I'll see you girls tomorrow night." Billy said and headed to the employee parking garage area.

As she walked towards her car her eyes were focused on her phone in her hand as she attempted to call Sam back like she'd promised she'd do, so she didn't see the figure leaning on the trunk of her car. "Billy?"

Startled from her thoughts a light above Billy's head shattered and her head snapped up in alarm only to find that she needn't worry. "Flame boy god don't do that." Billy sighed putting her phone in her purse while examining the shattered light bulb on the ground.

Warren walked over to her and examined the damage. "That been happening a lot lately?" He asked.

"Only when I'm startled." She said looking at him with fierce eyes. "Don't do that, that light bulb could've been your head." She said.

Warren smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately. Billy slipped her hand into his and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I don't mean to get frustrated with you, but it seems like my powers have been a little weird lately."

"How so?"

Billy and he walked towards their cars that were parked side by side. "Well the lamp for starters, that's never happened any other time."

"Maybe your subconscious was just trying to share how earth shattering the experience was." He mocked her. Billy used her free hand to pinch his bare bicep. Warren didn't care for the fact that he had to where a short sleeve button up during training, but he dealt. "Hey!" He chuckled loudly rubbing his arm.

"Not funny. Then last night before I woke you up I went into the kitchen to get some water and I set the glass on the counter and next thing I know it flew across the room against the wall and shattered. And I didn't will it too." Billy said leaning back on her mustang.

Warren stood in front of her slipping his hands onto her waist. "Anything else besides the light bulb?" He asked caring genuinely.

"I had to cover today at work when I accidentally shattered a occupational mug." Billy sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" Warren asked.

"Well it was an accountant mug and that got me thinking that Mike told me once he wanted to be an accountant and I got so angry just thinking about him." She said in a rush and a loud popping of another light bulb overhead made them glance up.

Warren groaned. "Your powers are running on emotion. Passion, fright, anger…"

"What about the glass?" She asked.

"Do you remember what you were thinking?"

"I heard a noise and turned to look and make sure no one was in the house. Silly I know, don't laugh at me we just got done watching that scary movie." She said eyeballing him threateningly and he tried to keep his laugh back.

"Nervousness." Warren said softly. "Maybe you should call and talk with your mom."

"Warren this has never happened to me before, I mean only recently."

"Are you under a lot of stress?"

"Not anymore the weddings over. I mean not that it was stressful, it was just natural wedding nerves. But now I'm fine cause it's over with, we're married and…"

"Maybe my mom can figure something out if you want. She can probably go into your subconscious…"

"Uh no thanks. My subconscious is off limits." Billy muttered. "I know there are probably things there only I should think about."

"Like?" Warren asked.

Billy looked at him and grinned. "Well I store images for safe keeping and…"

"You're talking like it's a filing cabinet." Warren smirked at her.

"It is. My Warren filing cabinet and when I'm bored I pull out an image and daydream." She said playfully.

Warren chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Ok, so my mom is out of the question, I don't want her to know your fantasies about me. But what about talking to your mom maybe she can tell you about your grandmother."

Billy lost her grandma years ago, it was where she'd gotten her telekinetic ability in the first place. "I guess." Billy said softly. "I have no other choice I can't just keep breaking things."

"Well you must have some control cause nothing broke while you and I messed around yesterday." He grinned thinking about their tickle fight and the passionate sex they had afterwards.

Billy sighed. "I guess." She said softly and then looked up into his eyes and smirked. "Stop picturing me naked you perve…" She took in a deep gasp. "Oh my god!"

Warren looked at her confused. "What?"

"I just totally knew what you were thinking." Billy said quickly a look of fright on her face.

"It's not hard with this grin on my face." He joked.

"Think something." Billy told him.

_I think she's losing her mind. There's no way she can hear my thoughts. _

Billy glared at him casually and bit on her lip. "I am not losing my mind Warren and I can hear and see your thoughts!" She shrieked in a whisper.

Warren's smirk sort of dropped. "That can't be good. Are you developing telepathic abilities?"

Billy looked at him in shock and shrugged somewhat. "I…I…I dunno. Think something else maybe it was just a lucky guess."

_Maybe she's just tired and I should take her home. We could go home and take a shower, showers always relax her. The way the water runs down her skin…_

Billy shook her head to ride it of Warren's voice. "Stop thinking like that. I'm in the middle of a crisis and you want me in the shower naked!" She whispered exasperatedly.

"Ok so I think it's time we get home and call…someone." Warren said. He looked at her and saw her sigh. "It'll be fine. You'll see. You're powers are just growing. It happens to all of us."

Nodding Billy tiptoed up and kissed Warren softly. "You're being really sweet, but there isn't a chance you're getting some tonight." She smirked at him when he started laughing having been wondering silently if he would.

"Ok time to get you home." Warren said and he kissed her again softly before they both got in their cars and headed home.

Home:

Billy dropped her purse and coat in the recliner before snatching up the cordless on the coffee table and dialing her mother's number. She heard the key in the door and knew Warren had just gotten home, her having arrived a few minutes before him.

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Hey mom. I have a weird question to ask you?"

"Ask away." Karen laughed softly.

Billy sighed and Warren came over and laid down on the couch resting his head on her lap. Smirking down at him Billy ran the fingers of her free hand through his dark hair and letting a finger twist around the green streak. "Did grandma's powers ever run on emotion?"

"Oh honey is that all. Of course they did every now and then." Karen said with a short laugh.

"And um do you know if you're telepathic abilities came from grandma?"

"What makes you think you're telepathic?"

"Oh yeah know I could hear Warren's thoughts."

Karen laughed softly. "And now?"

"Well he's either not thinking or I've miraculously learned how to turn it on and off." Billy joked looking down at Warren. He caught her eye. _If you can hear me we really should got take a shower after you get off the phone._ He smirked.

Billy looked at him and grinned shaking her head. "Well it isn't hard I wondered if you'd ever develop them. I'm surprised it took this long though."

"So what do I do on both accounts? Every time I'm scared, angry or anxious something ends up broken and it's not like I can just go around and listen to people's thoughts all day long." Billy complained.

"You just need to control your emotional state better honey that's all. And as for the telepathy you chose to listen or you can just put up a mental block." Karen explained.

"How?"

"Think of and picture a brick wall for a few minutes when you don't want to hear other's thoughts and when you need to just imagine opening a door through that wall."

"But what happens if I can't just focus on one and I get many?"

"You'll learn to single out voices and peoples thoughts. It takes practice and time. It's not something that can just be learned in one day or over the phone. It took me about six months after I got my powers to figure it all out. And I had some major headaches along the way. Just got refill your pain relievers and keep them on hand. I wish I could explain it more."

"No mom you've explained enough. I had to figure my telekinetic abilities out pretty much on my own and this isn't much different."

"And I'm sorry about that sweetie, but every one's powers are different. I wish grandma had been there longer to help with your powers."

"Yeah me too." Billy said softly. "I should go. I can feel a headache coming on and I'm just exhausted from the day."

"Call if you need anymore advice." Karen said. "I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye." Billy hung up and set the phone down on Warren's torso as her head fell lulled back against the cushions of the couch.

Warren took the phone getting up and he put it back on the dock and headed up stairs. When he returned a few minutes later he wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. Billy opened her eyes when he sat down in front of her on the coffee table. He held out his closed fist and Billy slipped her hand under and he dropped a pain pill into her hand and she smiled as he handed her the juice.

"Thanks." She said and popped the pain pill and swallowed it down with a big gulp of apple juice.

"And the verdict is?" Warren asked her.

Billy sighed. "I'm telepathic and I need to control my emotional state better."

Warren chuckled softly. "Emotional state? Wow."

"Yeah that's what she said. I guess my emotional state has been a little out of whack since everything last year and Cooper finally coming to live with us and the wedding."

Warren nodded. "Well whatever I can do to help." He said.

Billy smiled sweetly. "You could run me a bath." She said.

Warren looked at her with a raised brow. "You want a bath?" Billy nodded. "Not a shower."

"You could bathe with me." She said cheekily.

_Bathe?_

"Yes bathe." Billy said. Warren smirked at her.

"My thoughts feel invaded." He joked.

Billy smiled at him. "I can't help it. So you want to run me a bath or not?"

Warren got up and headed upstairs and Billy could hear the water turn on. She smiled to herself and before she knew it she was being lifted off the couch and carried upstairs. "Don't ever tell anyone I took a bath with you." Warren said setting her down on the toilet seat and he started helping her take her shirt and shoes off.

Giggling Billy nodded. "Ok. But I would think it would be a popularity booster. I mean come on you could tell all the guys that you were in a tub of water with your naked wife…" She teased.

"I'd like to keep those fantasies to myself." Warren deadpanned unbuttoning his shirt and hanging it on the doorknob. Billy put her hair up in a bun on the top of her head. They both slipped out of the pants and underwear and climbed into the bath. Billy sat behind Warren with her legs around his waist and he rested his head back against her shoulder.

"You remember the last time we bathed together?" Billy asked giggling softly to herself and her hands roamed along Warren's dimpled abs and pecks.

Warren chuckled hoarsely and grabbed her hands stilling their movements to entwine their fingers. "You mean when you wore that awful one piece Mickey swim suit." He teased.

"I was five." Billy said trying to wrench one of her hands free to pinch him but Warren held tight so she couldn't. "Besides my mom bought that for me it wasn't my first choice."

Warren kissed the back of her wet left hand and held her arms tight around him using his powers to warm the water a little more. They sat in silence for a little while. "So thanksgiving is coming up."

"And Coopers birthday after that and Christmas. Not to mention new years. Hippy made me promise we'd be at her new years party."

"And what if I want to bring in the new year with you alone?" Warren joked.

Billy giggled. "Than we'll have to sneak out at eleven thirty and head home." She said kissing his neck softly and nibbling the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Agreed." Warren grunted.

"War?"

"Hmm…"

Billy bit her lip. "You think we could go see Cooper tonight?" She asked softly.

"What about your headache?"

"I miss my son."

"It's only been two days B." Warren laughed quietly.

Billy giggled and nodded. "I know. I'm not saying lets bring him home, I just want to see him."

"What time is it?" Warren asked.

"About six I think."

"Get my cell from my pants pocket and call and tell mom we'll be there for dinner." Warren said kindly.

Billy grinned and kissed the back of his head. "Thank you. But I will need a hand to do that." She said. Warren released her right hand and she held it up and focused her energy and concentration on Warren's phone and it flew from his pants pocket into her hand. "Well at listen it didn't shatter." She joked lamely out loud.

Warren chuckled and nodded. "I'd hate to explain that to the phone company." Billy speed dialed two on Warren's phone and after a few rings Elena answered.

"Warren?"

"Wrong, Peace." Billy joked.

Elena laughed. "I guess I have to get use to you being a Peace now even though I expected this all along. What can I do for you?"

"Warren I were curious if we could join you guys for dinner tonight?"

"Of course you're always welcome. I suspect you miss Cooper don't you?"

"Very much."

"It's alright it's a mother thing. When will you be here?" Billy glanced around the bathroom and then at Warren's face leaning forward and she smiled. "About an hour."

"Alright see you when you get here. Cooper will be so happy."

Billy smiled. "Bye Elle."

"Bye." Billy hung up and set Warren's phone on the floor pushing it a little ways away from the tub. Using her powers she closed the shower curtain and unplugged the tub, turning the water on and than the showerhead.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked her.

Billy grinned. "Stand up." Warren did after Billy unwrapped her legs from his waist. Standing herself Billy pushed Warren back against the tile wall smirking at him. "Since my crisis is over and my headache seems to have disappeared for the time being I figured we could have a little fun before going over to your moms for dinner." She said kissing along his jaw as she spoke.

A idyllic grin appeared on Warren's face as Billy trailed her lips across his collarbone and up his neck to his ear having to tiptoe up slightly to nibble the lob. Warren turned his face capturing her lips as he maneuvered their bodies around so Billy was against the wall.

It was hard to tell where Warren began and where Billy ended because they were pressed so tight together and their lips locked in a fierce passionate battle never wavering. "Love me?" Billy whispered against his lips into his parted panting mouth.

"Always." Warren whispered cupping her ass and squeezing to lift her up as her legs draped around his waist firmly.


	41. Glimpses

Chapter 41:

Thanksgiving:

Billy and Warren were getting Cooper ready to head over to Elena's for dinner to meet Karen and Chris there as well. Iz was staying for the Holidays since Mike had no intentions of coming home and the Caine's were going to Italy for the holiday. The good part of it on Iz's behalf though was the Tristan's parents had agreed to let him do dinner at the Peace household.

"Cooper come on." Billy whined. He didn't want to put on what she picked out and Billy had tried like ten different things. He was just being stubborn today. "Warren!" She called. Warren popped his head around the doorframe.

"What?"

Billy stood and pointed to Cooper. "You get him dressed." She said before walking out of the room. Warren chuckled softly to himself. "Don't laugh at me!" Billy hollered down the stairs. She wouldn't have been so frustrated normally and had lots of patience for Cooper but it was just her nerves about semester finals coming up that had her a little on edge.

Going through her closet to pick what she wanted to wear Billy decided on comfort not class and decided on a jean skirt that hit mid-thigh and a black cashmere v-neck sweater with a green tank underneath. She slipped on a pair of forest green converse lo tops and pulled her hair up into a claw letting the natural fall of her streaks hang there.

"Ok we're ready!" Warren called up the stairs. Billy grabbed her purse and headed out of hers and Warren's room as she walked down the stairs she couldn't help but grin at the picture before her, glad that she had her camera phone in hand. She quickly snapped a shot and put the phone away.

Warren was holding Cooper and had put him in a pair of worn looking slightly baggy toddler jeans and a red long sleeve button up shirt. The front of the shirt was tucked in slightly like Warren's black button up that was tucked behind his belt buckle and their sleeves were both rolled up too their elbows.

To finish the look Warren had put cooper in his new black boots. "You two look…" Billy trailed off giggling as she reached the last step. She fixed Coopers mohawk and kissed his cheek.

"What I don't get that?" Warren asked jokingly.

Billy ran her fingers quickly through his hair making it so the streaks were seen better and leaned in giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Happy?" She asked grinning at him.

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Billy said as Warren took her hand in his available one. "Let's go!"

Cooper's 2nd Birthday:

"Come on bud blow out the candles." Billy said holding Cooper up to the cake. Warren held the cake out for him two candles placed on top. Billy demonstrated what she was talking about and Cooper did so smiling.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker." Sammi joked. Everyone was gathered at Warren and Billy's for Cooper's birthday party. Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Kelly, Sammi, Maria, Milk, Stephan, Elena, Karen, and Chris.

Billy laughed at Sammi's comment. "Don't say that." She said.

"Can we assume Warren dressed him this morning?" Maria asked as she took Cooper from Billy so her and Warren could serve the cake.

"What makes you say that?" Billy asked smirking at Warren.

"Do you see what he's wearing?" Layla asked. "It's mini Warren."

Billy laughed. "Cooper seems to be going through this stage he'll only let Warren dress him…"

"Which is a pain sometimes since I have to be out of the house earlier than Billy." Warren said. Cooper picked up his sippy cup and Maria helped him as he sat on her lap at the new dining table. Nyala and Psyche were running around the house chasing each other. While guests mingled.

"It's statistically impossible for…"

"Ethan you promised no statistics today." Kelly said sweetly. Ethan nodded his head getting a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Cooper shouted.

_I wish he would yell._

Billy looked at Warren. "And whose fault is it?" She said after reading his mind.

_That isn't fair._ Warren said mentally to her.

Billy grinned. "You basically taught him to yell."

"DADDY!" Cooper yelled.

"Cooper!" Everyone said startling the young boy and he pouted and started sniffling.

Billy left Warren to serve the cake and went and grabbed her son before he started crying thinking he might've done something wrong. "It's ok." She said kissing his forehead. She walked back over towards Warren with Cooper on her right side.

"Hi Coop." Warren said as the little boy stuck his finger in the frosting of the cake.

"Hi daddy." Cooper said smiling and liking his finger dropping his sippy cup.

"That little boy really knows how to work you two." Elena said walking over taking plates and handing them out to everyone as Warren plated them.

Billy laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders looking at Cooper. "He's just a bundle of brilliance." She said jokingly.

Warren chuckled and rolled his eyes. As soon as everyone was seated and eating cake, excluding Billy who was feeding Cooper his cake talk started going around. "So how is school?" Karen asked all the kids.

All of the teens nodded and mumbled 'goods', 'greats', and 'ok's'. "Warren how's training coming?" Chris asked.

"Good." Warren said.

"He's being modest." Billy teased. "He's in the top three of his training class."

"That's great." Karen and Elena said. Warren didn't like to boast about himself so he hadn't even told his own mother that fact.

_Thanks._ Warren thought sarcastically.

Billy looked up at him catching his eye and smirked. "Welcome." She said cheekily. Just then Cooper slopped a glob of cake against Billy's cheek. Warren choked on his bite of cake and Billy sate there mouth open in shock staring blankly before she started laughing and everyone else joined in.

Christmas:

"Momma! Daddy! Wake up!" Cooper jumped up and down on Billy and Warren's bed.

Billy groaned. "I regret telling him he was going to get presents on Christmas." She whined. "Flame boy flame something distract him so I can sleep."

Warren sighed and got up out of bed grabbing Cooper. "Let's let momma sleep for a little while longer and you and I'll play with Nyala and Psyche!"

"Doggies!" Cooper said excitedly.

Billy snuggled back down into the bed, but it wasn't as warm as it had been when Warren was with her. She knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep so she might as well get up. Slipping into some extra sweats over her sweat shorts Billy pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

Nyala barked at her presence and Psyche ran over rubbing up against her leg. "Morning Nya, Psi." Billy yawned going into the kitchen and making a cup of tea before making her way to the couch and plopping down. Warren sat on the floor with Cooper by the tree where all the presents were stacked. Mostly for Cooper, but Billy and Warren had each gotten the other something even though they both said it wasn't necessary? Warren was probably going to scold Billy when he saw his gift, but damn it, it was her money and she'd spend it how she wanted.

Cooper started ripping open present after present until he was running around playing with the fire truck Billy and Warren had gotten him. Billy's eyes kept drooping she was so tired having been up till early hours wrapping gifts and putting them under the tree. But she had waited till the last minute knowing it was going to come back and haunt her.

"Baby?" Warren sat next to her and startled Billy enough to make her eyes snap open. "Sorry." Warren laughed softly.

Billy smiled at him. "No it's ok." Warren handed her a small box. Billy opened it and smiled before giving him an affectionate kiss. "Their beautiful." She said looking at the beautiful emerald stud earrings. "Yours should be behind the tree." She said looking over at him again.

"I told you not to get me anything." Warren said looking at her and frowning.

Billy grinned. "I said the same thing."

"Momma?" Cooper came over resting the fire truck on Billy's lap. "What sound does a fur truck make?"

Billy looked at Warren and smiled. "Ask daddy."

Cooper looked up at Warren away from Billy. "Press this button." Warren pointed to a little red button on the top of the toy. Cooper pressed it excitedly and the sirens of a fire truck played for a moment before silencing.

_Ok the batteries will be coming out of that._ Warren thought.

"They will not." Billy said looking at Warren as Cooper went back over to play with his new toy and the dogs. The sirens went off again and Billy giggled as Warren raised his brow at her. "Ok maybe they will." She said laughing.

Warren retrieved the gift Billy had gotten him from behind the tree and it was good size and heavy. "Don't try and guess just open it." Billy insisted.

Slipping the lid off the box and moving the tissue paper out of the way Warren pulled out a new leather jacket. "B this is…"

"Perfect." Billy said before he could say 'way too much.' Like he did any time she got him a gift that was worth something. "Try it on." She said kindly.

Warren pulled the jacket from the box and set the box on the floor before slipping the leather jacket on over his bare torso. Billy grinned to herself as she stood up and put her hands on his bare chest under the jacket smirking up at him. "I think I like you half naked in leather." She whispered seductively.

Chuckling Warren leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Thanks." He said accepting of the gift.

"You're welcome." Billy smiled feeling his warm body shiver as her hands trailed over his abs.

"Not fair." Warren grunted looking back and seeing Cooper completely occupied with his new toys and the dogs.

Billy grinned tiptoeing up pressing her lips to his as his arms wrapped around her and hugged her tight to his heated body. "Sorry got carried away." She whispered breaking a hairs breath away from his lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Just then the siren on the toy went off again and Billy giggled looking around Warren to Cooper and he turned catching her eye and grinned and then went back to playing. "You made a hit with that toy."

"I wish I hadn't gotten it now." Warren laughed slipping the jacket from his body and laying it on the armrest of the couch to the side behind him.

Billy giggled. "At least he's entertained."

"So grandma Karen and grandpa Chris said they'd take him for New years." Warren said lifting his eyebrows suggestively at her. Billy ran her fingers down his back over his tattoo of her in a light caress.

"And when did you talk to them?" She asked smirking when another shiver consumed him, even though he was very warm.

"Last night before I interrupted yours and Cooper's cookie making." Billy laughed at the mental picture he sent her of her and her son covered in floor the night before.

"That was a disaster. Next year you make the cookies with him." Billy said. Warren kissed her softly.

"Not a chance." He laughed against her lips.

"I'm sure I could persuade you." Billy grinned.

"Momma?" Cooper tugged on Billy's sweats making her look down at him. He held up his other hand to her and in it lay to be something that looked disfigured.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

Warren grinned. "That would be the little fireman figurine that came with the fire truck." Warren said.

Billy took it from Cooper and examined it. "How did it get like this?" Billy asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. I use to melt little toys all the time." Warren said. "It's caused from the heat a pyro gives off. While he might not have full powers yet their growing."

Billy held the toy up to view. "This is normal?" She asked sarcastically.

Warren nodded. "Basically."

"Fish it momma." Cooper said. Warren gave a short snort of laughter and Billy glared at him lightly.

Billy looked down at Cooper. "Honey momma can't fix it."

"Fish it." He replied pouting.

_Here we go with the eyes._ Warren thought. Billy looked up at him and gave him her best 'that wasn't funny' glare.

Looking back down at Cooper his big brown eyes looked up at her and their were small pools of tears in them. "Ok. Ok Momma will try."

"Tanks momma." And Cooper smiled and went back to the fire truck and the dogs along with his other toys and started playing again. Billy looked at Warren.

"How am I supposed to fix this?"

"You don't. Just go bye a replacement. He wont know the difference." Warren said taking the toy and looking back to make sure Cooper was occupied before using his powers to turn it into ash and he dusted his hand off.

"I don't remember you melting things." Billy commented offhandedly.

"You remember that drawer of distorted GI Joes in my desk in my room when we were like eight?" Warren asked. Billy thought for a second and nodded. "That's usually were melted toys ended up. Eventually I just got sick of it and stopped playing with stuff like that."

Billy sighed. "Where did we bye that thing again?" She asked.

"Target." Warren said.

"I guess I'm going to target next week."

Warren laughed softly and kissed her. "You'll get use to it."

Billy giggled. "I guess." She said kissing him again.

New Years:

"No Layla I'm just not feeling great so we're going home." Billy said holding her stomach. Layla looked saddened.

"Ok, well I hope you at least are awake at midnight to celebrate." She said as Will slipped his arm around her waist.

Billy nodded. "Thanks for the great time Layla. I'm sorry." Warren took Billy's hand and headed out the door of Layla's apartment. Her parents were paying for it while Layla was taking college courses before actually becoming Will's 'sidekick.'

As they walked to the car in the cool night air Billy glanced back to make sure Layla hadn't come out or anything and removed her hand from her stomach and stood up straight holding Warren's hand with a smirk on her face.

"That was way to convincing B." Warren smirked over at her as they reached his jeep.

Billy grinned innocently. "I know."

The got in the jeep and headed home. The minute they were inside the door Billy pushed Warren's leather jacket off as they stumbled for the stairs dropping clothes along the way as they hurried to their room.

Warren ripped Billy's shirt open bending his head and nipping the top of her breasts as she kicked her shoes of and slipped her skirt off as well. Letting the shirt fall from her shoulders, useless as it was now, Billy pushed Warren back onto the bed and climbed over him, both left in underwear, she smirked down at him.

"Happy new year." She said leaning down concealing his lips with her own.

Warren mumbled the same against her lips incoherently.


	42. Passing Moments

AN: Ok I'm not flaking out on this story, but I do need to speed things up a little for what I want to right, so this is going to be glimpses of their family life like the last chapter, not everyday stuff not holidays. K! But there should be at least two more chapters before I end this story. Promise! Lates

Chapter 42:

Quick Life Glimpses:

"Cooper get back here with those!" Warren heard walking in the front door of their home.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Daddy!" Warren saw Cooper running in from the back yard with Billy's keys. He ran over and stood behind Warren's legs grabbing a hold and hiding. Billy came in from the back door as well and smirked at Warren.

"Hi honey I'm home." He joked.

"Could you get my keys from him please? I have to leave for work in five minutes and he snatched them from my purse." Billy told him.

Warren laughed and looked down slightly behind him at Cooper. "Bud momma needs her keys." He said nicely.

"No. Momma stay." He said and it was easy to hear the pout in his voice.

"She's got to go to work Cooper please can I have momma's keys?" Warren asked kindly again.

"Momma stay!" Cooper stomped his foot.

Billy groaned. "This is getting us no where."

Warren pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to her. "Take the jeep." He said.

Billy smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you." She walked towards him kissing him quickly. And then looked down at Cooper who was frowning and pouting at her arms crossed. "Don't give me that look." She said. She patted his head and headed for the front door. "I should be home around seven thirty."

"Bye." Warren said and Billy left. It was summer again and Billy was out of school for the next few months working and spending as much time with Cooper and Warren as she could. Sam and Maria visited every time they got the chance and all that good stuff.

The gang was doing good. Will and Warren were still temporary heroes till they got their cover jobs and such all situated. And it was now it was going to be their second year of schooling, except Warren his schooling was finished. Now he was doing an internship that would finalize his career after a year. (AN: I'm not really sure if that's true, don't beat me up please.)

Three Months Later:

"God damnit Cooper1" Billy yelled grabbing the spilled coffee cup off her papers.

Warren walked in the room from upstairs. "What happened?" He asked walking over to Cooper who looked on the verge of tears.

"He spilled my coffee all over my paper, shit now I have to re-write the entire thing." Billy sighed angrily getting up and walking away for a breather and heading upstairs.

Warren picked Cooper up and they headed in to his room. Setting him down on the floor he smiled at the young boy. "Momma didn't mean it bud. She's just tired. You play." Cooper nodded and Warren left the room and headed upstairs after Billy. "B?"

He heard sniffling and quiet sobs and looked into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor knees drawn to her chest and face buried against her knees. Heard body trembled with heavy gasps and she looked up at him, her eyes puffy and tear streaked cheeks.

Warren sat down next to her and she dropped her head against his shoulder. "I-I didn't mean…to yell at him." She said taking a deep breath to relax.

"I know." Warren kissed her forehead.

"I'm just so tired. What was I thinking? Work, school and a kid, I'm must be insane. I don't even know why I'm so emotional." She said sniffling.

Warren had his arm around her shoulder and his hand was rubbing up and down her opposing bicep. "Baby it's ok."

"No it's not. I've been snappy lately. I didn't mean…"

"B, really it's fine. He'll be fine. He just needs to learn not to play with certain things."

"I'm a horrible mother." Billy said sullenly.

Warren lifted her chin and smiled at her. "No you're not. You're a great mom."

"I'm just tired and my headaches have been getting worse, the medication isn't working anymore, that assignment is due tomorrow and my professor isn't going to care that my son spilled coffee on it." She rambled.

Warren kissed her softly. "Calm down. I'll help you type it up. The writing can't be too smeared, will figure it out."

Both looked up when there was a tiny tapping on the doorframe and saw Cooper standing there. "I sorry momma." He said. Billy sat up a little and wiped her eyes before holding her arms out to him.

"Come here." She said. Cooper walked over and she embraced him kissing his head. "No momma's sorry, she didn't mean to yell at you. Ok?"

"Ok momma."

"Ok. You want s'ketti for dinner?" She asked him. Cooper nodded against her collarbone and she kissed his head of dark hair. It was getting longer like Warren's so she couldn't put it in a Mohawk anymore. "Ok momma will make you s'ketti."

"What about me?" Warren asked jokingly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Momma will make you s'ketti too."

Warren laughed. "Thank you."

"My two boys." Billy laughed ruffling Coopers hair a bit. He laughed and then pulled away running from her laughing.

"Can't get me!" He said playfully standing away from them grinning.

"Momma's too tired to try, but Daddy will get you." She said. Cooper's smile turned to a playful frown and he ran off just as Warren started to get up. He looked at Billy.

"You going to be ok B?" He asked. She nodded.

"As soon as things slow down for me."

Warren nodded. "Ok. I'm off to find Cooper."

"He's probably hiding in the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink downstairs. Just make it convincing." Billy laughed and Warren walked off smirking. "My two boys." She muttered to herself.

November:

Billy plopped down on the couch and took a deep breath looking at the white test stick in her hands. "Well at least I know why I've been so moody." She muttered amused to herself.

The front door open and she slipped it into the box and set it next to her. Looking up she saw Warren holding a sleeping Cooper coming in the front door. "Hey. Thanks for getting him I wasn't feeling well." Billy said. Warren nodded and pointed to his room and took Cooper to lay him down. Once that was done he shut the door and went back to greet his wife with a kiss.

"Yeah no problem. Mom sent me with some homemade chicken noodle for you. I'll go get it." So Billy let him go to his car and when he returned he stuck the tuber ware bowl in the fridge and went to crash in his spot in the recliner.

"How was your day?"

"Long." Warren said rubbing his face in his hands and then pulling the tie out of his hair letting it fall forwards.

"You need a hair cut." Billy told him smiling.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. This weekend. I'll take Coop with me and get his trimmed up at the same time."

"Awe I wanna be there for his first haircut."

"He's almost three and he's never had one?" Warren asked.

Billy shook her head. "There was never a need until now."

"Ok you're hiding something I can see it in your eyes what is it?" Warren asked having known talking about hair wasn't really something they did regularly.

Billy licked her suddenly very dry lips and took a deep breath. "Warren I have to tell you something. I…got a B on that essay you helped me type up. You know the one Cooper spilled on." She stood up palming the small box and slipped it beneath her sleeve. "I'm off to shower." She said and headed upstairs and quickly in to the bathroom. She put the box in her drawer and turned the hot water on, stripped and got in.

_Chicken._ She chastised herself. She heard the bathroom door open and close and a few moments later the curtain opened and Warren climbed in behind her. "I know that wasn't it." Warren told her.

Billy turned as his arms went around her and she put her hands gently on his pecs as he leaned against the wall. "I…" she trailed off and he brought a hand up and started running it through her damp hair. He slipped a piece around his finger and began twirling it. Smirking to himself.

"When did you put blue in your hair?" He asked.

Billy went wide and looked over as best she could and saw the blue strand around his finger.

"Wait, you told me…" Warren trailed off looking at her intently, the amusement in his eyes gone.

"Warren please don't be mad. I just…"

"Are you?" Warren asked.

Billy nodded and looked down at her feet. "Yeah."

"Why would I ever be mad about that? You're my wife and you're pregnant with my child, why would I be mad?" Warren asked.

"Warren…"

"Have I ever inclined that I didn't want any other kids? Have I ever made you think that Cooper's some burden we don't need? No. So what on earth would make you think I'd be mad?" He asked lifting her face up to look at him.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this again till you know a few years from now and I don't know. I just don't know." Billy said softly. But Warren could hear.

"We'll make it work." Warren told her.

Billy sighed. "This means we have to move and get a bigger place cause there's just enough room for you me and Cooper here and…"

"Billy let's not worry about it right now. Just let everything go. If this was any other time what would you be thinking?" Warren asked her.

She gave a slight smile. "That I was happy. A lot of anxiety but happy none the less."

"See." Warren smiled. "We're going to have a baby."

Billy nodded putting her arms around his neck. "Yeah we're going to have a baby."

February:

"Momma!" Cooper walked in the front door with Warren, now three years old and it was scary how much they acted alike, looked alike even though they weren't blood related at all.

"Upstairs!" Billy called. Warren took Cooper's hand and they headed up the new flight of stairs to their new place. Billy and Warren had been able to get a lone from the bank to afford the place they wanted. It was a four bedroom, three bathroom two story home not far from their old rental.

They turned in to the room that was made the office for Warren and Billy and saw her unpacking Warren's books into his book shelf. "Hey." Warren said bending down to kiss the top of her head since she was sitting on the floor pulling books from a box. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't worry I didn't actually lift anything. I used my powers." Billy told him. Warren chuckled. They'd had an argument the day before about her moving heavy boxes and heavy things when he wasn't around.

"Hi momma." Cooper kissed her cheek.

"Hi." Billy smiled as she pulled him in to her lap. "What did you do today?"

Cooper handed her a sheet of paper and she looked at it and laughed slightly. Any other kid would finger paint, Cooper had figured out how to tape in to the energy of his power and scorch a piece of paper just enough to make designs.

"Honey it's wonderful." She said kissing his temple.

"It's fur you momma." He slurred slightly still on his for's for some reason, but he was getting much better.

Billy smiled. "Thanks you it's great. Why don't you and daddy go stick it on the new fridge for momma while she finishes up here."

Cooper nodded standing from her lap and Warren took his hand and they left the office. Billy used her powers to put away the books she'd been pulling out and then sighed as a headache came on. "Shit." She hissed softly.

"I figured you'd over exerted yourself with all those books. "Warren walked in holding her pain reliever and a glass of water. Billy sighed taking them from him and drinking the pill down.

She handed him back the glass and he held out his free hand to her. Billy accepted and he hauled her up on to her feet. Her protruding belly blatantly obvious. "Thanks." She said softly.

Warren kissed her and they left the office together and headed downstairs to check on Cooper who was watching tv in the living room. "Baby's been kicking again." Billy said as she sat down with Warren on the couch and Cooper sat on the floor a few feet from the tv engrossed by the show he was watching.

"You say that every day." Warren laughed.

Billy nodded. "Yeah but it's true every day." She said giggling softly.

Warren kissed her cheek. "We have to decorate the nursery and mom thinks we should find out the sex of the baby before we do."

"I totally disagree." Billy said flatly. "I hate pink you know that, so nothing will be pink. The other options we are left with are blues, greens, and yellows."

"I hate yellow."

"Me too."

"Blue or green?" Warren asked her.

Billy looked over smiling at him. "Green."

Warren laughed. "I figured as much. 'Sides Cooper's room is already red so I can't complain." They agreed on the color and talked about other plans for a while before dinner and then putting Cooper to bed.

As Billy lay in bed waiting for Warren to get out of the shower she couldn't help thinking that maybe Warren would treat Cooper differently after having his own child.

"B?" Warren snapped a finger and she came to as he lay down next to her. "Something's on your mind."

"You wont treat Cooper any differently will you?"

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"My hormones are out of wake and my thoughts, I don't know."

"You said blood doesn't necessarily make a father. Cooper is my son just as much as that baby you're carrying right now. I wont treat either of them differently." Warren said kissing her softly.

Billy nodded and snuggled up to him to fall asleep. "I love you Warren."

"I love you too."


	43. Coming to an End

Chapter 43:

"Oh no." Billy gasped waking up to an excruciating pain. She reached out gasping for air snatching her cell phone from the night table next to her bed. Warren was at work on a.m. intern duties for the next two weeks. She hit five and send.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy response.

"Elle?"

"Billy, it's three a.m. what…"

"My water broke." Billy said quickly gripping her stomach with her free hand biting back a scream.

Elena gasped. "Oh…ok Warren…where's Warren?"

"Fire house." Billy bit. "I told that git of a boss of his that I was due any time…" She said bitterly. Billy had gone in to see Warren one day with Cooper cause Warren had promised to show Cooper the fire trucks and his boss was telling her he'd be on night duties, well she told him she'd much prefer him on days just cause she'd given birth in the middle of the night the first time and predicted it would probably be much of the same the next time around.

But he gave Warren night shift anyways.

"Ok I'm gonna come over and drive you to the hospital."

"Cooper." Billy groaned.

"He'll come too."

"Oh god…Elle…" She cried into the phone. Elena stayed on the phone with her as she drove the short five-minute drive to Warren and Billy's and walked in using her key running up the stairs closing the phone.

"Billy come on." Elena smiled at her and helped her up from her bed. "I can't carry you, will you make it down the stairs?"

Billy nodded gulping deeply. Cooper's door opened and he stepped out. "Momma what's wrong? Baby alright?"

Elena turned to him. "Cooper stay here I'll be back for you ok?"

"Ok granma." Elena got Billy downstairs and out side to the car and then rushed in getting Cooper. Elena had traded in her truck for a car at some point. She got Cooper situated in his seat as quickly as possibly and made sure Billy was buckled in before driving off like a mad woman.

"Deep breaths Billy." Elena told her. "Deep calming breaths." Billy did as she asked but was racked with another contraction and screamed.

"Momma!" Cooper called from the back worried.

"Momma's ok sweetie it's just a little pain. Momma's fine." Elena told him and grabbed her cell phone and called Warren.

"Hey…"

"War…"

"Leave a message." Elena groaned and tried the firehouse.

"Hello?" Came the goofy cheerful male voice.

"Hi is Warren there?" Elena asked in an unnaturally calm voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"Just put him on." Elena said in exasperation.

"Man give me the phone." She heard Warren, a small tussle and then… "Hello?"

"Warren?"

"Hey mom look…."

"You need to get to the hospital right now." Elena said before he could dismiss her call and hang up.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Hospital now." Elena said. "Billy's…" Billy screamed in agony as another contraction hit and she could hear a loud clatter and then the line went dead. "Well that did it." Elena mused to herself.

"I hate him…" Billy growled.

"You don't mean that."

"Right now I really do."

"Why does momma hate daddy?" Cooper asked from the back seat.

Elena sighed as she soon pulled up to the hospital and ran in to the front desk. "My daughter in law is having a baby."

"Ma'am where is she?" The nurse at the front desk asked.

"In the car…"

Ten Minutes Later:

Warren ran in to the second floor of the hospital where he'd been told Billy had been taken and found Elena standing with Cooper by the desk. "Mom! Where is she?" Warren asked breathlessly.

Elena pointed to the room and Warren walked in without question and the nurse inside tried to stop him. "Sir you can't…"

"She's my wife." Warren growled at the lady control his powers.

"Warren?" He heard Billy mumbled and he stepped around the nurse taking a few strides towards Billy grabbing her hand.

"Sorry." He said.

Billy laughed. "I told you." She mocked him.

Warren chuckled lightly bending and kissing her sweat covered forehead. "Yeah you did."

"Mr. Peace I'm going to have to ask you to put this on." Another nurse said hand him some teal scrubs and Warren looked at Billy and grinned.

"Be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise.

Five and a Half hours later:

"One more push Ms. Peace." That's all her doctor seemed to know how to say. Warren was holding her hand and hadn't complained one bit about that fact it might possibly have broken under her intense grip.

Billy gave one more push with all the strength she could muster and then collapsed back to the hospital bed where she lay as she heard the soft cries of her child and couldn't help but smirk inwardly remembering how they'd told their parents.

_"Mom, Dad, Elle we have something to tell you." Billy started and then looked to Warren expectantly and he frowned at her._

_"You're the woman."_

_"Honey tell them the good news." She said squeezing his thigh hard in her iron like grip._

_Warren looked to them and smiled nervously. "Uh…Billy's pregnant."_

_"What?" They all asked looking at them dumbfounded. Billy bit her lip and nodded._

_"What happened to, after you both were settle in to careers and…" Karen started. _

_Elena laughed slightly. "Wasn't expecting that." She said out loud. _

_"Momma what does pregnant mean?" Cooper asked climbing up on the couch next to her. _

_"It means momma's going to have another baby, just like she had you." Billy said poking his nose and he scrunched away from her finger, she knew he didn't like that, much like Warren didn't. _

_But Cooper smiled non the less. "I get a babysitter."_

_Everyone laughed. "Baby sister?" Billy asked him and he nodded._

_"That's what I said. Babysitter."_

_Billy shrugged. "Or a baby brother."_

_"No babysitter." Cooper said._

_Warren and Billy laughed lightly shaking their heads. "Ok Coop if you say so…"_

"It's a girl." The doctor announced. Billy sighed panting heavily.

"Warren?" She breathed.

Warren looked at her. "Yeah."

"I really hate you." She said a small smirk forming on her lips.

Warren laughed kissing her forehead again. "I love you B."

"You better." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Afternoon:

Billy slowly woke up her eyes half closed, blocking out the bright lights over her head. "Crap." She whispered feeling the kink in her neck.

"Nice of you to finally wake up."

"Shut the fuck up before I knock you out Sam." Billy growled.

"Testy." Sammi laughed softly. "I'm sorry. Ria and I came as soon as we heard, she's adorable."

Billy finally opened her eyes all the way. "Where's Warren and everyone?"

"I'm on duty right now while he takes the rest of the group to see the baby. The nurse said she'd bring her in here once you woke up, but he just couldn't wait."

Billy laughed. "It's funny Warren never liked kids."

"Yeah but Cooper's a spitting image of him and that little girl has his blood running threw her." Sammi smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit, but besides that peachy I guess. Milk and Stephan with you guys?"

"No they had to work, they couldn't afford to run out and loose their jobs."

"Take pictures with your camera phone and send them to em k?"

"I've already done it."

"What's she look like?" Billy asked her.

Sammi laughed softly and stood up and started walking around the room. "A perfect mix of you and hothead." She told her. "Dark, dark brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, light olive tinted skin…"

"I want to see her." Billy sighed contently.

"We were hoping you'd say that." Billy looked over and saw Warren walking in holding a tiny bundle in pink in his arms.

Billy smiled at him and he slipped the little girl in to her arms carefully while some of the other's filed in to the room. Billy moved the pink blanket covering her face slightly and grinned. "What do you know? Cooper was right."

"Told ya." Cooper said standing next to Elena.

Billy looked over at him and smiled. "Yes you did."

"She needs a name." Warren told her.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "What?" Billy asked. "Oh for crying out loud...he had a hand in this too you know." She pointed to Warren being sure the baby was perfectly supported in her arms.

Warren chuckled at her. Billy smirked back. "Alright everyone out so they can talk this out." Karen said jokingly and ushered everyone out of the room.

Once alone Warren looked back at Billy. "So…"

"Riley." Billy offered. Warren nodded.

"I like that." He said.

Billy got an idea and grinned. "Alexis for her middle name. Your fathers middle name was Alex."

Warren smiled at her and nodded. "Riley Alexis it is than."

"Now can we discuss what an insensitive git your boss is?"

Warren laughed. "Baby I'm sorry ok."

"You owe me a triple fudge chocolate brownie delight from dairy queen on the way home." She said pouting her lip.

"Why didn't you just call an ambulance?"

"Oh yeah cause a paramedic poking and prodding and asking ridiculous questions like 'how far a long are you ma'am?' was really on my list of things to experience."

"I think you'll be just fine." Warren said giving her a kiss. "I talked to your professors this morning and they agreed to send your final assignments to your email so you can finish them up and send them in from home."

"Good, I don't feel like going to school. I'm so sore."

"The doctor said it shouldn't be as bad as after Cooper was born."

"Well duh I've already popped one kid out I should've been use to it." They both laughed and woke the baby. She started fussing and Billy sighed. She gently rocked her back to sleep and looked over at Warrens hand. His fingers were wrapped. "Sorry about the hand."

Warren shrugged it off. "Nothings broken."

"I don't know my own strength, cause sometimes my…"

"Billy I know. And I already said its nothing to worry about." Warren told her kindly.

Billy nodded her head. "Ok." She said and looked down at her little girl again. "Riley Alexis Peace."

"She's a spitting image of you." Warren said.

"No she's a spitting image of us. Five bucks says she breaks that pyrokinesis is for boys barrier?" Billy joked.

Warren smiled. "I wouldn't mind that."

"She's going to be a hellion." Billy giggled looking at the little girl.

"Well if she's anything like you she will be."

"Our friends need to hurry up and have kids so Cooper and Riley have other kids to play with." Billy said jokingly.

"Funny you should mention that." Warren said. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but Stripper shared some interesting news after getting here."

"No way?" Billy said flabbergasted looking at her husband in utter astonishment.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. I talked it out of her when she was staring pensively at the babies in the nursery."

Billy smiled. "Interesting."

"Yeah. So you ready to tell everyone the name you picked out."

"We…"

"No you. Both were your idea, but I agree they suit her." Warren grinned. "My little coyote."

"Wiley coyote, always was your favorite cartoon character." Billy smiled.

Warren grinned. "Yeah."

A Week Later:

Warren and Billy were finally adjusting to life at home with a new born and a three year old son. "Momma I wanna play wit Riley." Cooper whined.

"Baby she's not big enough to play with yet." Billy told him feeding her daughter a bottle of breast pumped milk.

"Momma!" Cooper whined.

"Cooper Andrew Peace…" Billy said sternly in a hushed voice and Cooper went back to his room. Billy sighed she hated being stern with him over this, but he needed to learn that Riley wasn't something to play with.

Warren was home a little while later and billy was rocking Riley in the rocking chair in her room when she heard Coopers little feet stampeding down the stairs to Warren.

"Daddy!" He squealed with delight. "Can we play now?"

"Daddy wants to check on mommy and Riley upstairs before that ok?" Cooper pouted and Warren smirked at him. "What's the matter?" He asked carrying the boy upstairs.

"Momma wont let me play wit Riley." He pouted.

"Riley's very fragile Coop, she's just a baby and she can get hurt very easily."

"But she's my babysitter, if I don't play wit her now when will I be able too?" He asked looking at Warren confused.

Warren smiled. "Not long from now she'll be big enough so you can play ok?"

"Fine." Warren kissed his temple and turned in to Riley's room and Billy looked up at them and smiled.

"Hi." Warren said smiling.

"Hi." Billy replied grinning back. "She's asleep." She whispered pointing to the small basinet next to her.

Warren smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek and stealing a glance inside the basinet. "You want something form the paper lantern for dinner."

"Spring rolls." Billy said with a dreamy eyed look.

Warren nodded. "Ok Cooper and I will go order dinner. I'll come get you when it gets here, go to bed for a little while."

"But…"

"Billy Maree…."

"Ooo daddy used da middle name…" Cooper said playfully. Warren smirked and him laughing slightly and Billy stood from the rocker looking at her daughter once more before kissing both boys on the cheek and walking in to her own room.

"Wake me if she…"

"She won't. You feed her she's sleeping it'll be fine." Warren urged her. Billy smiled and went to bed.

Later on that Night:

Warren walked in to his bedroom, Billy was propped up in bed reading a mystery novel and he was holding his daughter in his arms trying to rock her back to sleep. Cooper was getting dressed for bed showing Billy each of his pajama's before expertly putting them on backwards. Billy would laugh and help him fix his mistake.

"Warren do you need some help?" Billy asked.

"She doesn't want to sleep." Warren complained.

Billy rolled her eyes. "It's been a while since she ate, she's probably just hungry let me have her." She held out her arms and they carefully switched the baby in to her arms. Billy held her close to her chest as she pulled grabbed the bottle from her nightstand and brought it to her daughters lips. Instantly Riley started suckling the warm liquid, which Billy had prepared before heading upstairs.

"How do you do that?" Warren asked sitting down the bed pulling Cooper up into his lap.

"You'll learn." Billy told him smiling kindly. He laid down and Cooper lay with him on his chest and they fell asleep. When Riley's suckling ceased Billy didn't have the energy to carry her to her room so she maneuvered carefully and laid down with her little girl.

Oblivious to the fact that Warren hadn't been completely asleep and awoke when the lamplight switched off and he watched her. "B?"

Billy was slightly started but looked at him and smiled all the same. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for giving me this family."

"I love you Flame boy."

"I love you too B."

"That's the only thanks I need, that and you never leaving me or them." She said looking at her two kids.

Warren smiled. "Why would I ever leave this? I love you all too much to leave."

"We love you too flame boy. Goodnight."

"Night B." Warren said and soon heard her soft snore and it lulled him to sleep as well, holding Cooper in his arms and Billy close to his side with Riley in her arms, both sleeping peacefully.

Yeah he had everything he wanted and he'd never be alone again. And he'd never hurt Billy like Mike had. She'd never again have to deal with that and he would always be with her and their kids. No matter what.

His last thoughts drifted off as sleep over took him for the night, being completely exhausted. But he fell asleep with a picture of his wife and kids engraved in his minds eye.

End

AN: Ok there you have it the last chapter…I do plan a sequel for the kids, but I have no idea when it will be up, I'm working in other areas right now…soo hope you enjoyed and that's all folks!


End file.
